My Little Husband
by sasuke fans
Summary: Sakura akan menikah demi perusahaan ayahnya, namun dia sedikit terkejut dengan calon suaminya, Sakura harus menerima apa adanya keadaan calon suaminya, seperti bukan pasangan, mereka akan selalu bertengkar. berharap mereka langgeng, doa dari orang tua masing-masing/ dapat saran untuk di jadiin rated M, tapi jangan harap ada LEMONnya, M just for SAVE XD/ happy reading.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer** : demi neptunus naruto bukan punya saya, punya masashi sensei. sasuke punya saya *dibantai masashi sensei dan sakura

 **Warning** : OOC, TYPO tingkat akut, AU, OOT, EYD berantakan, flame tidak diijinkan

.

 **Don't Like Don't Read**

 **.**

 **~ my little husband~**

.

* * *

Kadang demi kelancaran sebuah perusahaan yang hampir bangkrut, seorang direktur harus mengorbankan sesuatu miliknya untuk bisa membangkitkan kembali perusahaannya. Sesuatu hal yang sebenarnya tidak bisa di paksa begitu saja. Namun, demi perusahaan Kizashi Haruno meminta anak gadis semata wayangnya untuk kembali ke Konoha setelah kepergiannya untuk melanjutkan pendidikan di kota Mizu. Sebenarnya anaknya adalah anak yang sangat baik dan penurut, anak gadisnya ini sangat menuruti kemauan orang tuannya, tapi.

"Tidak akan! Aku belum mau menikah, ayah." Protes Sakura.

Sakura Haruno adalah satu-satunya anak gadis Kizashi. Sakura sudah tiba dari kemarin di Konoha dan hari ini Kizashi baru berbicara dengannya. Kizashi meminta Sakura untuk bersedia menikah di umurnya yang sudah bisa di bilang cukuplah, 24 tahun, namun di tolak mentah-mentah oleh Sakura, dia masih ingin hidup sendirian dan mencoba berkarir, Sakura bahkan belum memikirkan pasangan hidupnya.

"Sakura, ayah mohon, ini demi keluarga kita juga." Ucap Kizashi, memelas.

"Tidak, tidak dan tidak, aku kan sudah pernah bilang pada ayah, jika aku sendiri yang akan menentukan siapa pasangan hidupku dan pada umur berapa aku siap untuk menikah, apa ayah lupa?" Ucap Sakura.

"A-ayah tidak lupa, hanya saja. Ayah perlu dirimu untuk mencegah perusahaan kita bangkrut."

"Biar saja perusahaan ayah bangkrut, aku tidak peduli!"

Sakura berlari ke arah kamarnya, jujur, dia tidak terlalu suka jika harus berdebat dengan ayahnya. Seperti di sambar petir, ucapan Sakura serasa menusuk tepat di dada Kizashi. Kizashi merasa sedikit bersalah pada Sakura, dia terkesan memaksakan egoisnya kepada anaknya sendiri.

"Sudahlah, Sakura sepertinya tidak mau di paksa." Ucap Mebuki Haruno, Ibu Sakura.

"Tapi, perusahaan akan bangkrut."

"Mungkin kita harus memulainya dari awal lagi."

"Apa kau yakin, istirku?"

Mebuki hanya mengangguk pelan dan mengusap-ngusap perlahan punggung suaminya itu agar lebih berlapang dada menerima kenyataan saat ini.

Perusahaan yang di kelola Kizashi mengalami kebangkrutan. Saat bertemu teman lamanya, Fugaku Uchiha, Dia menawarkan kerja sama untuk mencegah kebangkrutan perusahaan Haruno, namun Fugaku ingin dengan cara lain, dia mau anak Kizashi menikah dengan anaknya agar mereka bisa bersama-sama membangun perusahaan Haruno yang lebih baik lagi sekaligus menjalin silaturahmi antara keluarga Haruno dan Uchiha.

Fugaku dan Kizashi sudah berteman sejak mereka masih kecil, saling membantu sama lain dan beberapa tahun mereka terpisah. Namun, saat saling membutuhkan mereka akan bertemu kembali. Fugaku ingin mempercayakan anaknya pada Kizashi. Kizashi yang dengan senang menyepakati hal itu.

Berpikir akan sangat mudah meminta langsung pada anaknya, malah hanya mendapatkan kata 'tidak' dari Sakura. Jika Sakura sudah seperti itu, membujuknya pun tidak ada gunanya, Sakura agak sedikit keras kepala jika kemauan orang tuannya tidak bisa di terimanya begitu saja.

Tiba-tiba otak Kizashi menjadi encer, dia mempunyai ide yang sangat-sangat bagus, bahkan Sakura tidak akan menolaknya. Mebuki hanya pasrah dengan tingkah suaminya. Kizashi dan Sakura sama-sama tipe yang keras kepala, mereka tidak akan berhenti sampai keinginan mereka terpenuhi.

Sakura membuang dirinya di kasur, perasaannya sangat kesal dengan sikap semenah-menah dari ayahnya sendiri, untuk apa memaksanya pulang ke Konoha jika hanya mengucapkan hal yang menurutnya tidak akan dia lakukan sekarang.

'Menikah'

Untuk apa Menikah jika batin dan hatinya belum siap, Sakura menarik bantal guling dan memeluknya erat. Dia tidak akan menyetujui permintaan ayahnya sekalipun.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sakura menjadi malas tinggal di rumah, ayahnya tidak berniat membiarkannya kembali ke kota Mizu. Sakura memilih menghubungi teman-teman sekolahnya dan mereka mengadakan reunian, kebetulan Sakura ada di kohona, Sakura jarang pulang selama tinggal di kota Mizu.

Mereka bertemu di sebuah cafe yang lumayan terkenal di Konoha. Sakura baru saja sampai dan mencari-cari teman-teman lamanya. Sepertinya dia baru menemukan satu orang, gadis dengan rambut bercepol dua.

"Tenten!"

Sakura mempercepat jalannya dan segera menghampiri Tenten. Tenten berdiri dan mereka berpelukan sejenak melepas kerinduan masing-masing yang tidak pernah bertemu selama Sakura meninggalkan Konoha.

"Apa kabar, Sakura?"

"Aku baik-baik saja. Kamu?"

"Aku juga. Sudah lama sekali kita tidak bertemu, kamu bertambah cantik saja Sakura."

"Tidak juga, Aku rasa malah kamu yang tambah cantik dan terlihat lebih feminim sekarang."

"Heheheh, sepertinya aku memang lebih berubah."

"Aku masih ingat saat kita masih sekolah, kamu sampai mengerjar anak laki-laki yang seenaknya saja melempar bola ke arahmu dan tidak minta maaf dan juga kamu satu-satunya gadis di sekolah yang mempunyai peringkat terbaik dalam ilmu bela diri."

"Ahh, sudahlah, jangan di bahas lagi, aku jadi malu." Ucap Tenten dan mengibas-ngibas tangannya.

Sebenarnya Tenten masih melanjutkan ilmu bela dirinya, dia bahkan menjadi sensei sekarang.

"Uhm, mau pesan sesuatu?" tanya Tenten.

"Mungkin sebentar saja, tunggu mereka datang." Ucap Sakura.

Dan tidak lama saat mereka sedang menunggu, dua gadis lainnya datang, mereka terlihat mirip padahal mereka bukan saudara, seorang gadis dengan rambut gold palenya yang di ikat tinggi kebelakang dan satunya yang memiliki warna rambut yang sama hanya membiarkan rambut panjang sepantatnya terurai.

"Shion! Ino! Di sebelah sini." Ucap Tenten.

Saat mereka melirik ke sumber suara, wajahnya mereka terlihat senang dan langsung berjalan cepat ke arah dua temannya itu. Mereka saling berpelukan dan menanyakan kabar masing-masing.

"Akhirnya kita berkumpul lagi." Ucap Shion.

"Kami sangat rindu padamu Sakura." ucap Ino.

Mereka yang masih menetap di Konoha sering bertemu dan kadang kumpul-kumpul bareng, namun tidak dengan Sakura yang tinggal jauh dari Konoha membuat Sakura sangat merindukan teman-temannya ini, mereka berempat selalu bersama saat masih di sekolah.

Seorang pelayan datang dan mereka mulai memesan sambil bercerita tentang masa-masa dimana mereka masih sekolah.

"Bagaimana kota Mizu, Sakura?" Tanya Shion.

"Kota terpelajar dan sangat indah." Ucap Sakura.

"Ngomong-ngomong kenapa kau pulang?" Tanya Ino penasaran.

"Ini gara-gara ayahku."

"Mau menceritakannya pada kami?" ucap Tenten.

Seorang pelayan datang membawa pesanan mereka, mereka menunggu pelayan itu menaruh semua pesanan mereka, pelayan itu pamit dan Sakura mulai bercerita.

"Apa menikah!" ucap mereka bertiga serempak.

"Apa hanya dengan menikah, perusahaan ayahmu akan kembali baik?" Tanya Tenten.

"Yah, mungkin saja, soalnya yang akan ku nikahi itu anak teman ayahku, dan mereka akan melakukan kerja sama."

"Uhm, aku jadi kasihan sama kamu Sakura." Ucap Shion.

"Aku sudah menolaknya." Ucap Sakura.

"Jadi kamu biarkan perusahaan ayahmu bangkrut?" Ucap Ino.

Entah mengapa setelah mendengar ucapan Ino, Sakura menjadi merasa tidak enak, seakan-akan dia yang menghancurkan perusahaan ayahnya sendiri. Sakura terdiam dan memainkan es krimnya yang hampir meleleh.

Shion, Tenten dan Ino saling tatap-menatap, sepertinya ada dari ucapan mereka yang membuat Sakura tengah berpikir.

"Kami hanya bisa memberi saran yang terbaik untuk mu Sakura. jika menikah itu berat bagimu, coba kamu lihat dulu atau kenali dulu siapa calonmu, siapa tahu kamu bisa menyukainya." Ucap Ino.

"Dan kalau kamu ingin perusahaan ayahmu bangkrut karena menolak, kamu harus bisa membuat planning B untuk ayahmu, kasihankan kalau ayahmu akan berusaha sendiri untuk membangun kembali perusahaannya." Ucap Shion.

"Kita akan selalu mendukung apapun keputusanmu, Sakura." ucap Tenten.

"Teman-teman terima kasih." Sakura sangat senang mendengar semua nasehat teman-teman sekolahnya ini.

"Lagi pula kamu belum lihat calonmu kan." Senggol-senggol Ino dan di balas anggukkan malu oleh Sakura.

"Mungkin saja dia pria yang sangat baik dan bisa menjagamu, Sakura." ucap Tenten.

"Biasanya cinta itu akan datang pada saat kita butuhkan kok." Tambah Shion.

Sakura hanya tertunduk malu di singgung teman-temannya. Sakura memang belum ketemu dengan calon yang akan di nikahinya, tapi gara-gara ucapan teman-temannya membuat Sakura malu setengah mati.

"Apa-apaan sih kalian, nanti juga aku tahu sendiri calonku." Ucap Sakura malu.

Mereka menatap Sakura bersamaan dan kemudian tertawa. Sakura hanya mendengus kesal tapi dia merasa sedikit lega dengan ucap mereka, mereka seperti kekuatan bagi Sakura.

"Jangan lupa, kalau kamu jatuh cinta padanya, kenalkan pada kami." Ucap Tenten.

"Sudah-sudah, jangan di bahas lagi." Ucap Sakura.

Mereka kembali tertawa bersamaan, setelah mengganggu Sakura, mereka mulai bercerita tentang masa lalu. Sangat menyenang jika mereka bisa kembali bertemu dan bercerita kenang apapun yang sudah di lewati bersama.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sakura pulang dan berjalan masuk, rumahnya terasa sepi dan tidak biasanya orang tua Sakura akan berada di ruang tengah sambil menikmati teh dan bercanda gurau.

"Ayah..., ibu...," panggil Sakura saat dia sudah berada di lantai bawah.

Tidak ada ucapan sama sekali dari kedua orangnya. Aneh, ini benar-benar aneh bagi Sakura.

Sakura berinisiatif pergi ke kamar orang tuanya, mungkin saja mereka sedang di kamar dan sedang berbicara atau masih tidur.

Sesampainya dan pintu kamar orang tua Sakura yang sedikit terbuka, Sakura mencondongkan tubuhnya dan mengintip keadaan di dalam. Terlihat ibunya sedang duduk di sisi ranjang dan seakan-akan sedang bersedih, ayahnya sendiri terbaring di kasur, wajahnya pucat. Sakura langsung membuka lebar pintu kamar orang tuanya dan berlari masuk.

"Ayah, apa yang terjadi? ayah baik-baik saja?" ucap Sakura sangat khawatir.

"Ayah tidak apa-apa, hanya penyakit lama kambuh."

Sakura memegang tangan Kizashi dan menempelkannya ke pipinya. Dia merasa bersalah sudah membentak ayahnya sendiri kemarin.

"Maaf, aku tidak akan membantah ayah lagi. Aku tidak ingin melihat ayah sakit seperti ini." Sakura tertunduk sedih, dia merasa ini gara-gara ulahnya.

"Benarkah, kau bersedia menerima permintaan ayah."

"Apapun itu, asal ayah jangan sakit."

Senyum bahagia mengambang di wajah ayah Sakura. dia sukses membuat Sakura menjadi patuh. Satu-satunya cara licik namun membuat Kizashi ikut merasa bersalah, Sakura sangat tidak tahan jika ayahnya terbaring lemah seperti sekarang ini, meskipun dia sedang akting dan berhasil.

Kisazhi membelai puncuk kepala Sakura. dia merasa kasihan jika Sakura yang harus menanggung masalah yang terjadi di perusahaan, mau bagaimana lagi, Kizashi sangat menyayanyai perusahaannya yang di kelolanya dari tidak ada apa-apa sampai makmur dan sampai mengalami kebangkrutan.

"Tidak apa-apa jika kamu tidak mau menikah." ucap Kizash

Sakura menggeleng kepala cepat. "Akan aku lakukan demi ayah. Aku akan menikah." ucap Sakura.

Mebuki hanya menutup mulutnya, menahan tawa melihat tingkah suaminya yang sedikit kekanak-kanakan. Mebuki segera keluar dari kamar, dia tidak ingin akting suaminya gagal gara-gara ulahnya yang tidak bisa

menahan tawa.

"Terima kasih Sakura. Ayah sangat beruntung memilikimu nak."

 _Inner Kizashi,_ _horeee...~ akhirnya anak gadisku menjadi penurut._

"Ayah..." Sakura berdiri dan duduk di sisi ranjang ayahnya. "Boleh aku bertemu dengannya dulu, aku hanya ini mengetahui dia orang seperti apa, aku tidak ingin menikah langsung dan bahkan tidak mengetahui siapa calon suamiku." Ucap sakura.

"Silahkan, kau bebas menemuinya, kau bisa datang saja ke rumah Fugaku, nanti ayah yang memberitahukannya kalau calon menantunya akan mengunjungi rumahnya." Ucap Kizashi terlihat senang.

"Uhm, baiklah, aku ke kamar dulu. Ayah cepat sembuh yaa."

Kizashi mengangguk pelan, menunggu sampai Sakura keluar dari kamarnya dan menutup pintu perlahan. Pintu tertutup rapat dan Kizashi langsung melompat-lompat di atas kasurnya. Pintu tiba-tiba terbuka, membuat Kizashi kemballi tidur dengan selimut.

"Sudahlah, jangan berakting lagi, suamiku. Kau ini benar-benar keras kepala."

"Ternyata kamu, istriku, aku pikir Sakura balik ke kamar, eheheh."

"Apa tidak apa-apa membiarkan Sakura dengan anak Fugaku?"

"Tidak apa-apa, kita kan sudah bertemu dengan anak-anak Fugaku, mereka semua orang terpelajar dan terdidik, prestasi mereka pun tidak bisa di ragukan, aku yakin dia bisa membahagiakan Sakura.

"Hm, iya sih, semoga Sakura suka dengan calonnya. Sempat kepikiran jika mereka berdua di sandingkan, akan terlihat lucu."

Mebuki tersenyum mengingat calon suami Sakura. Kizashi kembali melompat-lompat bahagia di atas kasur.

 **Kreek...~**

Kizashi berhenti dengan bunyi pinggangnya yang sedikit bergeser, encoknya kumat. Kizashi merintih kesakitan sambil memegang belakang pinggangnya. Mebuki malah memukul pelan bahu suaminya itu yang terlalu senang sampai-sampai lupa kalau dia sudah tidak muda lagi. Mebuki menuntun suaminya untuk turun perlahan dari kasur dan membuatnya duduk perlahan.

.

.

.

Kizashi sudah menghubungi Fugaku jika anaknya akan mengunjungi rumahnya, sekedar untuk bertemu dengan calon suaminya, Fugaku sangat senang mendengarnya, dia dengan senang hati memperbolehkan Sakura bertemu anaknya.

Sakura mengendarai mobilnya menuju kawasan elit di kota Konoha, beberapa meter lagi dan Sakura sampai di sebuah rumah yang cukup besar dua lantai dan terlihat sangat luas, bahkan halamannya juga luas. Sakura di tuntun seorang penjaga pintu masuk untuk memarkir mobilnya di sebelah rumah itu, ada sebuah tempat parkir beratap yang di dalamnya terparkir 3 mobil.

Sakura turun dari mobil dan segera di persilahkan masuk, pelayan dan petugas keamanan di rumah Fugaku sudah di beritahukan jika Sakura akan datang.

"Nona Sakura. silahkan masuk." Ucap seorang pelayan wanita membawa Sakura masuk ke dalam ruang tamu.

"Apa paman Fukagu ada?"

"Maaf nona, tuan sedang keluar."

"Oh, kalau bibi Mikoto?"

"Sedang keluar juga."

Sakura jadi merasa malas untuk datang ke rumah Fugaku, dia sudah rela datang ke rumah calon mertuanya dan yang di dapat hanya rumah kosong dengan pembantu saja.

"Apa aku pulang saja. Yaa."

"Jangan nona, anda di minta untuk menunggu, tuan muda akan segera pulang."

Sakura berpikir sejenak, 'tuan muda' yang di maksud pembantu paman Fugaku ini mungkin adalah calon suaminya, Sakura hanya bisa pasrah, dia duduk di ruang tamu dan menunggu orang yang harus di temuinya hari ini.

Pelayan lain datang dan membawakan teh hangat dan cheescake untuk Sakura. Sakura mengambil tehnya dan meneguk perlahan. Pelayan yang membawa Sakura pamit pergi ke dapur namun di cegat Sakura.

"Ada apa nona Sakura?"

"Coba ceritakan, bagaimana itu tuan muda?"

"Tuan muda, uhm.. dia baik, pendiam, tidak terlalu banyak berbicara, tidak suka hal yang manis-manis."

"Oh. Lalu, apa dia setuju jika di nikahkan?"

"Kalau hal itu saya tidak tahu nona, soalnya itu urusan pribadi tuan muda, tapi saya rasa tuan muda terlihat biasa saja menanggapinya. Mungkin tuan muda setuju saja."

"Uhm, ya sudahlah, kau boleh kembali."

"Baik nona, jika perlu sesuatu panggil saja saya nona."

Sakura mengangguk dan kembali meminum tehnya. Bosan dengan hanya duduk di ruang tamu, Sakura berjalan-jalan di sekitar ruang tamu yang cukup luas itu. Sakura menghampiri sebuah rak buku di sana dan memperhatikan buku-buku apa saja yang tertata di situ.

Sakura beralih ke sebuah lemari yang penuh dengan pernak-pernik dari beberapa kota, sakura menatap sekeliling ruang tamu, dia mencari foto keluarga, namun sepertinya orang-orang di rumah ini tidak begitu suka atau sengaja tidak menaruh foto keluarga, di dinding hanya terdapat beberapa lukisan abstrak dan pemandangan.

Sakura berjalan ke sebuah pintu yang lebar dan pintu itu mengarah ke taman bunga, di sana ada meja bundar di kelilingi empat kursi yang terbuat dari besi dan semuanya berwarna putih, bagian sisinya ada pilar-pilar yang menahan atap bundar yang terbuat dari kaca. Beberapa tumbuhan merambat ke atas pilar itu dan membuat tempat itu terkesan sangat indah, bunga mawar mendominasi taman itu, mungkin seseorang di rumah ini menyukai mawar, pikir Sakura.

Dari pada duduk di dalam, Sakura memilih duduk di taman itu dan melihat sekeliling taman di rumah Fugaku.

"Permisi, apa aku mengganggu?"

Sebuah suara bariton membuat Sakura segera mengalihkan pandangnya ke suara itu. Tampak seorang pria dewasa dengan mata onyxnya, rambutnya yang panjang tapi di ikat rapi, dia memakai baju kasual dan celana jinsnya.

"Ti-tidak." Ucap Sakura, membuatnya sedikit terpesona dengan pria yang mulai berjalan dan duduk di kursi sebelah Sakura.

"Kamu, Sakura Haruno? Anaknya paman Kizashi?"

"Iya. Aku Sakura, salam kenal."

"Namaku Itachi Uchiha, aku anak tertua di keluarga Uchiha, salam kenal. Maaf jika orang tuaku sedang tidak ada di rumah. Mereka berdua sedikit sibuk."

"Oh, tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya ingin berkunjung saja sambil melihat-lihat. Hehehe" ucap Sakura terasa kaku mengobrol dengan Itachi.

Sakura menatap Itachi cukup lama, jika Itachi adalah calon suaminya, Sakura merasa tidak keberatan, Itachi sangat dewasa dan ramah.

"Uhm, kalau boleh tahu, umurmu sekarang berapa?" tanya Sakura.

"27 tahun, cukup tua juga yaa." Ucapnya sambil tersenyum ramah.

Sakura kembali berpikir, 24 tahun dan 27 tahun itu tidak terlalu jauh, lagi pula jika dengan Itachi yang sudah bersikap sedewasa ini, Sakura akan senang jika bisa di bimbing oleh Itachi. Soalnya Sakura itu meskipun sudah dewasa, dia kadang masih bersikap kekanak-kanakan. Memikirkan semua hal itu membuat Sakura senyum-senyum sendiri.

"Ada apa Sakura?"

"Ti-tidak ada apa-apa."

"Uhm, bersabarlah, dia mungkin akan segera pulang." Ucap Itachi dan memperhatikan jam di tangannya.

"Dia? Pulang?" ucap Sakura bingung, dia masih belum mengerti dengan ucapan Itachi.

"Iya, kau ke sini karena ingin menemuinya, kan?"

Sakura kembali ke dalam pikirannya. dia mulai mencerna setiap ucapan Itachi dengan baik. Jika Itachi berbicara seolah-olah Sakura sedang menunggu orang lain, artinya, orang yang ada di hadapan Sakura sekarang bukan calon suaminya. Lalu? Orang yang di maksud ayah Sakura itu siapa? Anak Fugaku yang mana, Itachi memperkenalkan dirinya sebagai anak tertua, kalau begitu anak kedua Fugaku yang akan menikahinya.

"Maaf, aku tidak bisa lama, soal aku ada urusan lain. Kamu tunggu saja di sini, mungkin sekitar 10 menit lagi dia akan pulang." Ucap Itachi dan bergegas pergi, seperti terlihat sedang terburu-buru.

"Iya, terima kasih." Ucap Sakura lesu. Itachi sudah masuk ke dalam rumah dan tidak bisa di lihat Sakura.

Cinta pada pandangan pertama itu tidak akan berlaku untuk Sakura, dia hanya sedang mencoba untuk jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertamanya tadi saat menemui Itachi tapi niatnya itu meleset, dia tidak akan jatuh cinta dan kembali memasang tameng untuk tetap bertahan dengan kehidupan singlenya. Sakura masih menunggu dan memutuskan untuk masuk ke dalam ruang tamu, dia sedikit kehausan.

Sakura sudah masuk dan segera duduk. Dia sedikit penasaran dengan anak kedua dari Fugaku. Melihat Itachi yang seperti itu saja sudah membuatnya terpesona, bagaimana dengan adik Itachi, mungkin Sakura akan mencoba lagi jatuh hati pada pandangan pertama.

"Maaf aku sedikit terlambat."

Terdengar sebuah suara, namun tidak terlalu berat, masih terkesan sedikit nyaring. Langkah kakinya berjalan ke samping Sakura dan mulai berbalik dan melihat orang yang berbicara tadi.

"Aku ada les jadi pulang telat."

Sakura mematung. Seorang laki-laki yang di pandanginya ini membuatnya akan berteriak jika dia tidak langsung menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat. Pikiran Sakura mulai melayang, ada apa ini? apa dia sedang melihat orang yang salah, atau dia sedang menunggu orang yang salah. Mau jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama pun tidak mungkin, apalagi untuk terpesona sangat-sangat mustahil.

Sakura segera berdiri dan bisa memandangi orang itu ke bawah, di pandangi ke bawah membuat Sakura gemes dengan laki-laki ini.

"Heee...! Tidak mungkiiiin...!" Teriak frustasi Sakura.

"Berisik. Jangan berteriak di hadapanku." Ucap laki-laki itu dengan wajah datarnya dan terkesan dingin.

"Maaf."

Sakura kembali duduk dan masih tidak bisa mempercayai semua ini, semua hal, semua hari ini, apa yang di pikirnya semuanya melenceng sangat jauh.

"Namaku Sasuke Uchiha. Aku sudah diberitahu oleh ayahku jika calon istriku akan datang."

Sasuke Uchiha, anak kedua dari pasangan Fugaku dan Mikoto, status pelajar, umur 16 tahun, tinggi badan 156, sedangkan Sakura 162.

Sakura masih mematung tidak percaya jika anak kecil ini akan menjadi suaminya. Bahkan tinggi badan mereka sangat mencolok, hanya tatapan Sasuke saja yang menghilangkan kesan umur 16 tahunnya, dia terlihat sangat dewasa dan tampan menurut Sakura setelah memperhatikan Sasuke berkali-kali.

"Kenapa berwajah seperti itu?"

"Aku hanya tidak percaya."

"Jangan katakan jika kau berharap aku tinggi dan dewasa!" ucap Sasuke sedikit kesal, dia merasa di remehkan oleh Sakura.

"Yah, ucapanmu benar semua."

"Batalkan saja jika kau tidak mau menikah, aku sendiri tidak perduli dengan hal semacam ini." ucap Sasuke.

Sakura terdiam sejenak. Sasuke pun tidak terlalu pusing dengan pernikahan, tapi Sakura tidak bisa membatalkannya begitu saja, dia sudah berjanji dengan ayahnya, dia akan melakukan apapun bahkan untuk menikahi anak Fugaku yang sekarang dia sudah tahu, 'cebol' rasanya kata itu ingin keluar dari mulut Sakura.

"Aku tidak bisa membatalkannya begitu saja." Ucap Sakura dan terlihat lesu.

Sasuke menatap Sakura, dia memperhatikan gadis yang baru di temuainya saat ini. rambut softpink sebahunya, kulit yang putih, mata berwarna hijau zambrut yag indah, tubuhnya langsing dan terlihat lebih dewasa. Sasuke merasa tidak keberatan dengan Sakura. dia cukup menyukai menampilan Sakura.

"Hn, ya sudah, jalani saja sekarang."

"Apa kita akan langsung menikah, kau kan..."

"Aku tahu, aku masih pelajar dan umurku belum cukup untuk menikah."

Peraturan di Konoha jika ada pernikahan, mempelainya harus berumur 18 tahun ke atas.

"Jadi?"

"Kita hanya akan di tunangkan sampai umurku cukup dan kita akan menikah." ucap Sasuke.

Sakura yang mendengar ucapan Sasuke menatap aneh ke arahnya, dia dengan santainya mengucapkan pernikahan, seakan-akan pernikahkan itu hanya sebuah permainan.

"Ada apa?"

"Wajahmu menyebalkan."

Sasuke mengerutkan alisnya, gadis ini mengucap pernyataan yang aneh, tidak biasanya ada gadis yang mengucapkan itu, kebanyakan dari mereka selalu mengucapkan wajah Sasuke itu tampan dan mempesona, dan mereka itu adalah murid-murid cewek di sekolah Sasuke dan tempat lesnya.

"Menarik." Ucap Sasuke dengan senyum yang terkesan seperti seringai di hadapan Sakura.

"Apa maksudmu?" Ucap Sakura, merasa tatapan Sasuke berubah. Wajahnya memang tidak terlihat seperti umurnya, membuat Sakura sedikit merinding saat bertatapan dengan mata kelam Sasuke.

"Tidak ada, aku mau istirahat, kau bisa pulang sekarang, kita sudah bertemu kan." Ucap Sasuke dengan nada yang sedikit angkuh.

"Tanpa kau bilang pun aku akan segera pulang." Ucap Sakura, sedikit kesal dengan ucapan Sasuke.

Sasuke berjalan naik ke tangga rumahnya dan Sakura berjalan keluar pintu. Sasuke berhenti berjalan dan berbalik.

"Sampai jumpa lagi gadis titan." Ucap Sasuke.

"Diam kau cebol!" teriak Sakura dan segera keluar dan membanting pintu rumah Sasuke, membuat seluruh pelayan Sasuke keluar dari dapur dan berlari ke arah pintu.

"Ada apa tuan muda? Apa yang terjadi? Suara apa itu?"

"Tadi abis ada titan, tapi sudah pulang."

para pembantu hanya mematung dan kebingungan mendengar ucapan tuan muda mereka. Sasuke yang sudah sangat lelah kembali menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya.

* * *

 **~ TBC ~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **HaHahahaha.. sedikit nekat membuat ffn baru padahal yang satu belum kelar, awas loh bentar php-in reader di kubur hidup-hidup, ehehe *bercanda***

 **Yooo, kembali lagi sasuke fan dengan cerita lain, masih pengen belajar membuat ffn dengan bacaan yang baik dan benar, tapi yang namanya typo itu, adalah musuh paling berat, aarrhhtt susah hilang atuh.**

 **Sedikit penjelasan.**

 **Titan itu... coba deh cari di om google, titan di Shingeki No Kyoujin "anime", maksud Sasuke disini, gara-gara Sakura itu terlalu tinggi darinya dia langsung di cap Titan ama Sasuke, eheheh.**

 **Segini dulu, penasaran dengan kehidupan mereka dan tingkah mereka yang bakalan bikin ngakak, kalau nggk ngakak berarti garing, eheheh**

 **Akhir kata mohon di review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer** : demi neptunus naruto bukan punya saya, punya masashi sensei. sasuke punya saya *dibantai masashi sensei dan sakura

 **Warning** : OOC, TYPO tingkat akut, AU, OOT, EYD berantakan, flame tidak diijinkan

.

* * *

 **Don't Like Don't Read**

 **.**

 **~ my little husband~**

 **[chapter 2]**

 **.**

 **.**

Sedikit tergesah-gesah, bahkan Sakura tidak perduli lagi dengan mobilnya yang tidak terparkir rapi di garasi. Dia butuh penjelasan ayahnya sekarang. Ayahnya sama sekali tidak mengatakan kalau calon suaminya itu hanya anak-anak, bahkan belum termasuk dewasa, sikap menyebalkannya juga sangat mendukung untuk membuat Sakura merasa kesal padanya.

"Ayah!" nadanya cukup tinggi.

Mungkin Sakura sudah bisa di golongkan anak yang durhaka. Nada suaranya cukup tinggi hingga mengagetkan ayahnya yang sedang ingin menikmati kopi hangatnya malah hampir tumpah. Langkah kaki yang sedikit di hentakkan dan sudah berdiri tepat di hadapan Kizashi.

"Ada apa, Sakura?"

"Ayah tidak bilang kalau calonku itu hanya seorang anak kecil."

"Tenanglah."

"Aku tidak bisa tenang ayah, dia masih anak-anak. Bahkan umur kami, tinggi kami, sikapnya. Apa maksud ayah menjodohkan ku dengannya?"

"Dia akan dewasa kok, tunggu saja."

Kizashi menanggapi semua pernyataan Sakura dengan tenang dan damai, koran selalu berada di hadapannya. Sakura masih belum puas dan kalimat-kalimatnya selalu menyalahkan ayahnya.

"Setelah dia dewasa, aku akan yang akan tua."

"Tidak kok, ayah yakin kau akan awet muda, lihat ibumu, wajahnya masih seperti seorang gadis."

"Ayaah." Teguran pelan dari istrinya di dapur mendengar namanya di sebut.

"Hanya bercanda istri ku."

Sakura duduk di sofa seberang dan menatap ayahnya dengan tatapan kecewa. Dia pikir, dia akan mendapatkan seorang pria yang dewasa.

"Kenapa tidak dengan kak Itachi?"

"Itachi? Setahuku dia sudah punya pacar."

"Oh." Seperti sedikit kecewa dengan jawaban ayahnya.

"Bagaimana menurutmu?"

"Apa?"

"Itu, calon suamimu?"

"Kami akan terlihat seperti seorang kakak dan adik kecilnya." Ucap Sakura dengan tatapan malas.

"Tidak buruk kan."

"Ayah!"

"Hahahaha, maaf-maaf, ayah pikir kau akan menyukainya."

"Sedikit... sedikit menyebalkan."

"Namanya juga anak-anak, dia pasti akan dewasa kok."

"Tatapannya saja terlihat tua. Tapi badannya tetap kecil, dasar cebol."

"Jangan menghinanya. Kalau dia tinggi dari kamu, apa kamu masih mau memanggilnya cebol?"

"Saat dia tinggi, aku akan lebih tinggi."

"Oh, benarkan? ayah pikir seorang pria akan lebih cepat tinggi dari pada wanita."

Sakura terdiam, tapi ucapan ayahnya itu benar, rata-rata seorang pria akan lebih cepat tinggi. Tapi tidak mengubah suasana hati Sakura, dia masih kesal dengan ayahnya dan calon suaminya.

"Masa ayah tidak berpikir, anaknya yang sudah 24 tahun mau di nikahkan dengan anak kecil berumur 16 tahun?"

"Kalau cinta umur tidak menjadi rintangan, Sakura."

"Asal ayah tahu saja yaa. Aku tidak jatuh cinta padanya dan kami baru saja bertemu." tatapan datar tertuju pada Kizashi.

"Kau pasti akan jatuh cinta padanya. hahahah." Kizashi sangat yakin akan ucapannya.

"Tidak akan." Tegas Sakura.

"Mau taruhan?"

"Taruhan apa?"

"Jika kau jatuh cinta padanya, kau harus menikah dengannya, jika tidak, ayah tidak akan melarangmu untuk membatalkan pernikahan ini. bagaimana?"

"Ayah, jangan membuat taruhan yang aneh-aneh, ini pernikahan." Protes Mebuki yang sudah keluar dari dapur dan mendengar semua pembicaraan antara suami dan anak gadisnya.

"Tidak apa-apa." Kizashi menganggapnya sepeleh.

"Baik, aku terima tantangan ayah."

Mereka berjabat tangan dan sepakat dengan taruhan itu. Mebuki hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Buah memang jatuh tak jauh dari pohonnya, jika wajah Sakura lebih ke Mebuki tapi semua sikapnya jatuh dari ayahnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sakura masih merahasiakan calon suaminya dari teman-temannya, dia tidak ingin mereka menertawakan Sakura. Sasuke dan Sakura akan tunangan tahun depan, saat umur Sasuke 17 tahun. Sakura tidak keberatan menunggu beberapa bulan lagi yang hampir memasuki tahun baru.

Sakura tidak kembali lagi ke kota Mizu, Kizashi sudah mengurus perpindahan Sakura, dia akan bekerja di salah satu rumah sakit besar di Konoha, dengan kepala rumah Sakit, Tsunade, Sedikit rasa senang untuk Sakura, dia tidak akan terpisah dari teman-temannya, tapi dia akan merindukan kota Mizu yang sangat indah di bandingkan Konoha.

"Jadi? Apa kau sudah menemuinya?" Tanya Ino.

Sakura yang sedang melihat-lihat sekolahnya dulu tidak sengaja bertemu dengan Ino yang arah jalan rumahnya melalui sekolah dari tempat kerja Ino. Mereka singgah di cafe untuk sekedar makan siang dan mengobrol bersama. Hal yang tidak ingin Sakura bicara adalah calon suaminya, dan pertanyaan Ino, membuat Sakura tersedak dan segera meminum minumannya dengan terburu-buru.

"Aku belum menemuinya." Bohong Sakura.

"Oh, padahal aku sudah penasaran."

"Nantilah, pasti saat acara pernikahan kamu pasti akan melihatnya juga kan?"

"Iya sih. Tapi kalian tidak berniat untuk pacaran dulu?"

Yang terlintas di pikiran Sakura. jalan bareng dengan Sasuke, seperti seorang ibu yang sedang mengajak anaknya jalan-jalan. Sakura segera menggeleng-geleng kepalanya menghilangkan pemandangan horor tadi.

"Ada apa? Kamu tidak mau?"

"Bu-bukan begitu, hanya saja, dia sangat sibuk."

"Oh, pria yang sibuk yaa, hati-hati loh, nanti setelah kalian menikah dia akan jarang pulang."

 _Baguslah, inner Sakura._

"Aku kan juga harus bekerja dan lagi yang aku dengar rumah sakit Konoha itu sangat sibuk dengan pasiennya."

"Eh? Kau tidak kembali ke kota Mizu?"

"Tidak. Ayahku sudah mengurus perpindahanku dan aku akan tinggal Konoha lagi."

"Yey. Aku sangat senang mendengarnya, tunggu sampai Tenten dan Shion tahu, mereka juga pasti akan senang sekali."

Sakura hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum di depan Ino. Suara ponsel Sakura berbunyi. Sakura melihat sejenak di layar ponselnya, hanya tertera nomer tanpa nama. Sakura masih menatap ponselnya dan belum berniat untuk mengangkatnya. Pikirnya orang iseng yang sengaja menelponnya dengan nomer yang di acak. Layar ponselnya redup, Sakura membiarkannya.

"Kenapa tidak di angkat?" tanya Ino yang sejak tadi memperhatikan Sakura.

"Mungkin hanya nomer iseng. Soalnya tidak ada nama kontaknya."

"Oh."

Ponsel Sakura kembali berdering dengan nomer yang sama membuat Sakura terkejut dan hampir menjatuhkan ponselnya.

"Siapa sih ini?" Sakura mulai kesal.

"Coba angkat dulu, siapa tahu kenalanmu dan itu penting, dia sampai menghubungimu dua kali."

Sakura segera menggeser layarnya yang berwarna hijau untuk berbicara dengan nomer asing yang sedang menghubunginya.

 _"Kenapa kau tidak angkat ponselmu!"_ teriakan kesal dari seseorang.

Sakura segera menjauhkan ponselnya dari telinga saat orang itu mulai berbicara, dia terkesan sangat marah dengan Sakura yang mengabaikan saat dia menelponnya pertama kali.

"Kau! dari mana dapat nomer ku?"

 _"Itu tidak penting, besok kau harus ke rumah, ibu ku ingin menemuimu."_

"Apa itu penting?"

 _"Sangat-sangat penting dan jangan membuat ibu menunggu, besok jam 10 pagi kau sudah harus di rumah. Dah"_

 **Tuut...tutt..tuttt..**

Sakura menatap kesal ke layar ponselnya. Dari mana Sasuke tahu nomernya, hal yang terlintas di pikiran Sakura. Bahkan Sakura belum selesai berbicara dia sudah memotong dan mematikan ponselnya begitu saja.

"Ada apa Sakura? kenapa kau terlihat marah?"

"Dia calon suamiku." Ceplos Sakura, dia lupa kalau yang dia temani sekarang adalah Ino, karena kebiasaannya berbicara jujur pada Ino jika curhat, terbawa Sampai sekarang. Sakura langsung menutup mulutnya dan melihat ke arah Ino.

"Oh, jadi sekarang telpon-telponan yaa." Ino menyipitkan matanya, berharap Sakura akan berbicara jujur sekarang.

"Ti-tidak kok, ini pertama kalinya dia menelponku."

"Aku tanya sekali lagi, apa kamu sudah bertemu dengannya?"

"Uhm.. itu.. anu.. ahk! Ba-baiklah, aku akan berkata jujur, aku sudah bertemu dengannya."

"Ja-di?" Ino masih menunggu penjelasan Sakura.

"Cebol."

Kata pertama yang terucap dari Sakura. Ino mengerutkan alisnya dan menatap bingung ke arah Sakura. yang ada di pikirkan Ino adalah pria dewasa dengan tubuh kerdil. Dan tatapan Ino langsung terkejut, namun di bantah Sakura.

"Bukan seperti itu, dia masih anak-anak, bahkan umurnya masih 16 tahun, kita sangat mencolok dan berbeda jauh." Sakura mulai curhat dengan wajah lesunya yang tidak mendapatkan yang sesuai harapannya.

"Hoo, aku pikir, heheheheh, muda juga yaa."

"Aku bahkan tidak abis pikir dengan ide ayahku untuk menikahkan ku dengan anak-anak."

"Mungkin karena dia satu-satunya harapan ayahmu, jadi apa boleh buat kan."

"Kau harus melihatnya Ino, dia itu sangat sangat sangat menyebalkan. Aku membencinya di awal pertemuanku dengannya."

"Hati-hati loh, benci dan cinta itu beda tipis."

"Tidak akan, aku tidak akan jatuh cinta padanya."

"Benarkah?" Ino memasang senyum di wajahnya.

Sakura menatap ke arah lain, menolak bertatapan langsung dengan Ino, tapi dia berkata jujur, dia sama sekali tidak memiliki perasaan apa-apa pada Sasuke.

Mereka segera mengakhiri pembicaraan ini, Ino harus segera pulang, sedangkan Sakura buru-buru pulang. Kali ini dia sudah tahu siapa biangkeroknya, siapa lagi kalau bukan ayahnya sendiri yang memberi nomer ponselnya pada Sasuke.

"Ayah... ayah.."

Suaranya terdengar keras dari arah ruang tamu. Sakura tengah mencari-cari ayah namun tidak ketemu juga. Mebuki yang baru turun dari lantai dua menghampiri Sakura.

"Ayah sedang keluar." Ucap Mebuki.

"Kemana?"

"Sepertinya pergi bersama Fugaku."

Padahal Sakura sudah siap lagi akan meledak-meledak di depan ayahnya, tapi ayahnya sangat beruntung hari ini, dia tidak ada di rumah, wajah Sakura terlihat kesal, dia ingin sekali memarahi ayahnya yang seenaknya lagi, oke durhaka lagi. Sakura merebah dirinya di sofa, Mebuki nampak khawatir dengan sikap Sakura.

"Ada apa?" ucap Mebuki dan berjalan duduk di samping Sakura dan membelai perlahan puncuk kepala Sakura.

"Ayah memberikan nomer ponselku pada Sasuke tanpa ijin dariku." Lapor Sakura.

"Hoo, kamu tidak suka nomermu di tahu Sasuke?"

"Uhm, tidak juga sih."

"Apa dia berbicara kasar saat menelpon?"

"Tidak."

"Lalu? Apa yang di katakannya?"

"Dia menyuruhku untuk datang ke rumahnya besok, bibi Mikoto ingin menemuiku."

"Itu kan hal penting, jadi Sasuke terang-terangan memintamu untuk bertemu ibunya, bukan kah itu hal yang baik."

Sakura terdiam, hanya ibunya yang bisa menangkan pikirannya saat ini. Sakura memeluk manja ibunya, terlihat seperti anak kecil yang tengah merajuk pada ibunya.

"Aku hanya tidak suka, ayah tidak bilang-bilang padaku lebih dulu."

"Nanti saat dia pulang, ibu yang akan memarahinya." Ucap Mebuki menenangkan anak gadis semata wayangnya itu.

Sakura hanya mengangguk pelan dan mencium pipi ibunya, kemudian bergegas ke kamar. Mebuki memandangi Sakura yang sudah di lantai atas dan tersenyum, anak dan ayah benar-benar tidak bisa akur, padahal mereka memiliki sikap yang sama.

Sore harinya, Sakura sudah mandi dan bersiap-siap untuk ke ruang makan, ayahnya belum pulang juga, Ibunya mengatakan ayahnya lanjut ke kantor dan mungkin akan pulang telat. Sakura hanya menghela napas panjang, berkat ibunya dia sudah tidak perlu lagi meledak-meledak jika bertemu langsung ayahnya.

 **Drrrrrrrrtttttttt.**

Suara getaran dari ponsel Sakura, sebuah pesan masuk dari nomer tanpa nama lagi, tunggu dulu, Sakura belum menyimpan nomer Sasuke yang tadi. Sebelum membuka pesannya, Sakura menggeser dan menekan-nekan layar ponselnya untuk menyimpan nomer Sasuke dengan nama yang jauh dari nama Sasuke, **C-E-B-O-L** , balik ke kotak pesan, wajahnya berubah datar, pesan dari Sasuke.

 **::Cebol**

 **Jangan lupa besok ke rumah jam 10 teng! Jangan telat.**

Dia bahkan repot-repot mengingatkan Sakura untuk datang besok. Sakura menjadi sedikit kesal, Sakura pikir Sasuke mencapnya orang pikun dan akan cepat lupa.

Sakura mulai mengetik-ngetik beberapa kalimat, dia akan membalas pesan Sasuke.

Sementara itu, di sebuah kamar yang gelap dan cukup luas, ada kasur dengan ukuran king sizenya dan di sisi jendela yang lebar, seseorang tengah duduk di sisinya, angin bertiup perlahan dan menggoyangkan gorden putihnya, wajahnya terkesan sangat dingin menatap layar ponselnya. Pikirannya, apa gadis itu akan membalas pesannya, dan benar saja, senyum tipis terukir di wajahnya, gadis itu membalas pesannya. Muncul kontak dengan nama **Sakura** , Sasuke tidak berniat menamai nomer Sakura dengan nama-nama aneh, seperti yang lakukan Sakura. menurutnya itu terkesan kekanak-kanakan. Tapi Sasuke sama sekali tidak tahu jika di ponsel Sakura dia namai **Cebol.** Sasuke menekan layar ponselnya dan muncul balasan dari Sakura.

 **::Sakura**

 **Diam kau cebol, kau pikir aku pikun, aku ingat besok harus ke rumahmu.**

Sasuke mengerutkan alisnya, sebenarnya yang bersikap kekanak-kanakan di sini siapa? Dirinya atau Sakura. dari gaya pesannya saja membuat Sasuke ingin tertawa terbahak-bahak, tapi di tahannya. Sasuke kembali membalas pesan Sakura.

Sakura yang merasa tidak akan di balas, meninggalkan ponselnya di kasur dan beranjak dari kamar, dia sudah sangat lapar dan ingin makan masakan ibunya.

Sejam berlalu, Sakura sudah menyelesaikan tugas membantu ibunya mencuci piring, semenjak perusahaan ayahnya hampir bangkrut, semua pelayan yang ada di rumah Sakura di berhentikan. Kini di rumah besar ini hanya ada Sakura dan ibunya Saja.

"Ibu aku duluan yaa." Ucap Sakura dan di balas anggukkan dan senyum dari ibunya.

Sakura berjalan keluar dari dapur dan menuju ke lantai dua kamarnya. Setelah menutup pintu, Sakura segera berbaring dan menatap langit-langit kamar. Kamarnya sangat sunyi dan sepi, membuat Sakura ingin cepat tidur. Hampir menghilang ke alam bawah sadar, Sakura langsung membuka matanya. kaget dengan ponselnya yang berdering tiba-tiba.

Sakura menatap layar ponselnya yang sudah mati, di gesernya layar ponselnya dan menampakkan 20 panggilan tak terjawab dan 5 pesan yang belum di baca. Semua itu dari kontak yang bernama **Cebol**. Sakura mulai membuka satu-satu pesannya dan membacanya. Ya ampun, Sakura menepuk jidatnya, Sasuke benar-benar tipe yang tidak bisa menunggu untuk di balas.

 **::Cebol**

 **Kau harus berterima kasih padaku, aku sudah mengingatkanmu. Aku pikir calon suami istri harus saling mengingatkan.**

 **::Cebol**

 **Kenapa tidak membalas pesanku? kau malu sampai-sampai bingung ingin membalas apa.**

 **:: Cebol**

 **Hei katakan sesuatu!**

 **::Cebol**

 **Apa kau tidur?**

 **::Cebol**

 **Woi, gadis titan!**

Urat-urat di kepala Sakura bermunculan. Dengan secepat mungkin dia membalas pesan Sasuke, hanya satu pesan.

Sasuke sudah berbaring di kasur tapi belum tidur, dia masih menunggu balasan dari Sakura. Ponselnya berdering dan Sasuke membuka pesannya, satu pesan dari Sakura, hanya satu kata dan di ketik banyak, seluruhnya menggunakan huruf kapital.

 **::Sakura**

 **CEBOL! CEBOL! CEBOL! CEBOL! CEBOL! CEBOL! CEBOL! CEBOL!**

 **CEBOL! CEBOL! CEBOL! CEBOL! CEBOL! CEBOL! CEBOL! CEBOL!**

 **CEBOL! CEBOL! CEBOL! CEBOL! CEBOL! CEBOL! CEBOL! CEBOL!**

Sasuke hanya menutup mulutnya dan menahan tawanya. Menurutnya umurnya saja yang tua, tapi kelakuannya lebih seperti anak-anak. Sasuke tidak ingin membalasnya. Dia pasti akan mendapat balasan yang seperti tidak suka padanya. Sasuke memilih segera menutup matanya dan tidur.

Sakura menatap layar ponselnya sekilas dan menyimpannya di bawah bantal. Dia tidak perduli lagi jika Sasuke membalas pesannya dengan ucapan kasar. Dia sudah seperti menabu gendera perang.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Cahaya matahari yang mulai tinggi, Sakura sedikit telat bangun. Jam 8 pagi, dia seperti orang bodoh menunggu balasan Sasuke. Dia baru sadar akan sesuatu, untuk apa dia menunggu balasan si cebol. Sakura menutup seluruh mukanya dengan selimut. Masa iya, dia berharap dapat balasan Sasuke setelah pesan yang dikirimnya hanya satu kata yang di ketik berulang dengan huruf kapital.

Dengan gerakan yang sedikit malas, Sakura berjalan keluar kamar dan menuruni tangga. Orang tuanya sedang bersiap-siap untuk sarapan. Sakura berjalan masuk dan duduk kursi meja makan tanpa melakukan apa-apa, dia hanya menatap piring kosongnya yang tidak juga di isinya.

"Kamu sudah bangun, tumben telat." Ucap Kizashi.

"Ayah, tidak ke kantor?"

"Bentar lagi."

"Oh."

"Sarapan Sakura?" tawar Mebuki.

"Bentar aja bu, aku mau segelas teh saja."

Mebuki menuangkan teh di cangkir dan memberikan kepada Sakura. Sakura merapikan cara duduknya dan mulai meminum tehnya.

"Jangan lupa, minggu depan kau sudah harus bekerja." Ucap Kizashi.

"Iya."

"Apa kau perlu sesuatu lagi?"

"Uhm, tidak ada."

"Seragam dinasmu ada di kamar ayah, ayah lupa memberikannya kemarin."

"Hmm." Sakura seperti sedang malas berbicara.

Suasana damai di ruang makan. Sakura yang lagi tidak mood untuk marah pada ayahnya hanya terdiam dan sibuk dengan tehnya, Kizashi sibuk dengan sarapannya, pemandangan pagi ini membuat Mebuki senang dengan suami dan putrinya yang sedang akur.

"Aku mau siap-siap dulu." Ucap Sakura.

"Mau kemana?" Tanya Kizashi

"Mau kabur dari rumah." Ucap Sakura dan segera berlari ke arah kamar.

"Hee? Tunggu dulu, Sakura! mau kabur ke mana, Sakura!"

Ucapan Kizashi tidak di perdulikan Sakura. dia sudah menghilang ke lantai dua dan masuk ke kamarnya. ucapannya membuat panik Kizashi.

"Tenanglah. Dia hanya ke rumah Fugaku." Ucap Mebuki.

"Ke rumah Fugaku?"

"Iya, kemarin Sasuke menelponnya dan meminta Sakura untuk datang ke rumahnya."

"Oh, itu alasan Mikoto meminta nomer ponsel Sakura."

"Jadi yang meminta nomer Sakura itu Mikoto?"

"Iya. Dia yang menghubungi ku langsung."

"Kemarin dia sempat marah karena dia pikir kamu seenaknya memberi nomer ponselnya pada Sasuke."

"Heheheh, aku kan tidak tahu, yang meminta nomernya itu Mikoto."

"Utung saja hari ini dia sedang tenang."

Mebuki dan Kizashi menyelesaikan sarapannya. Sakura yang sudah mandi dan bersiap-bersiap, mengambil kunci mobilnya dan berjalan turun ke ruang tamu.

"Ibu aku berangkat yaa."

"Iya."

"Ayah?"

"Sudah berangkat duluan."

"Oh. Aku tidak tahu akan pulang jam berapa, jadi ibu tidak usah menungguku untuk makan siang."

"Iya-iya, sampaikan salamku pada Mikoto yaa."

"Baik ibu."

Sakura segera berjalan ke garasi dan mengendarai mobilnya menuju rumah Sasuke. ini masih pukul 09:20. Sakura yang merasa tidak ingin membuat orang menunggu, datang lebih awal.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sakura yang sudah hapal jika datang ke rumah Sasuke, segera memarkirkan mobilnya dan berjalan masuk. Pintu rumah Sasuke sudah terbuka dan menampakkan pelayan yang seperti sedang menunggu Sakura. Sakura di ajak masuk dan di persilahkan duduk di ruang tamu. Tidak lama kemudian, seorang wanita dengan rambut hitam sepinggangnya berjalan menuruni tangga rumahnya dengan sedikit terburu-buru, dia terlihat tidak sabar ingin menemui gadis berambut softpink yang sedang duduk manis di ruang tamu.

"Maaf, sudah repot-repot menyuruhmu datang kemarin."

Sebuah suara membuat Sakura segera berdiri dan berbalik. Dia menatap seorang wanita yang menurutnya cantik dan terlihat anggun.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku senang bisa bertemu langsung dengan bibi Mikoto."

Wanita itu lantas tersenyum dan mulai memperhatikan Sakura. di tatapnya kiri dan kanan, atas dan bawah. Sakura yang merasa sedang di tatap-tatap, wajahnya mulai memerah.

"Uhm... pilihanmu bagus juga yaa Sasuke, ibu suka." Ucap Mikoto saat tahu anak bungsunya akan turun dan sekarang dia sedang berdiri di tangga dan melihat ibunya dan Sakura.

"Ibu... pertama, dia bukan pilihanku, dan kedua, kami di jodohkan." Ucap Sasuke datar.

Sakura sedikit terkejut, dia kaget dengan Sasuke yang tiba-tiba datang. Sakura menatapnya sejenak. Seperti biasa muka sok coolnya itu selalu menghiasi wajahnya.

"Kau tidak sekolah?" Tanya Sakura, pikirnya ini sudah jam 10.

"kelasku akan di mulai jam 11 bukan jam 7 pagi nona."

"Oh, begitu yaa."

"Selamat pagi." Ucap Itachi yang juga baru turun, mendapati Sasuke yang masih berada di tangga, Itachi langsung mengacak-ngacak rambut Sasuke dan mendapati tatapan marah dari adiknya.

"Selamat pagi." Ucap Sakura dan Mikoto yang tersenyum melihat mereka.

"Sakura, kita bertemu lagi."

"Uhm, iya." Ucap Sakura malu-malu.

"Bagaimana Sakura? kamu tertarik dengannya? Adikku ini memang sangat tampan yaa." ucap Itachi dan satu lengannya merangkul Sasuke.

Ucapan Itachi mendapat pukulan keras pada bagian perutnya. Sasuke tidak suka dirinya dibahas. Sakura hanya mematung dan belum menjawab pertanyaan Itachi. Mereka berdua pergi begitu saja, Sasuke menarik paksa Itachi untuk segera mengantarnya, dia tidak ingin telat. Itachi hanya tersenyum dan melambaikan tangannya ke arah Sakura dan ibunya.

"Maaf, mereka memang selalu begitu." Ucap Mikoto.

"Eh, I-iya."

"Jadi, apa kau sibuk hari ini?"

"Tidak juga. Aku tidak ada kesibukan hari ini."

"Oh baguslah, apa bisa menemani bibi jalan-jalan? kamu sendiri kan tahu, aku sendiri wanita disini, mereka akan susah di ajak berbelanja, biasanya Sasuke yang akan menemaniku, tapi dia sedang sekolah."

"Tidak apa-apa kok, bibi Mikoto, aku senang bisa jalan-jalan dengan bibi, lagi pula aku belum sempat kelilingi Konoha setelah menetap cukup lama di Kota Mizu."

"Terima kasih, Sakura, kamu sangat baik. Bibi serasa menemukan calon menantu yang pas."

Sakura langsung tertunduk malu saat mendengar ucapan Mikoto. Dia sendiri mulai menyukai Mikoto. Sikapnya tidak jauh beda dengan ibunya. Mikoto sangat baik dan penyayang.

Tidak menunggu lama, Mikoto sudah bersiap-siap dan mereka mulai jalan-jalan. Mikoto meminta supir yang mengantar mereka dan mobil Sakura di tinggal. Mereka menaiki mobil pribadi milik Mikoto.

"Jadi kau akan menetap di Konoha lagi?" Tanya Mikoto saat mereka masih di perjalanan menuju sebuah mall besar di Konoha.

"Iya. Ayah sudah mengurus perpindahanku, aku akan bekerja disini. Lagi pula tidak mungkin kan, aku di kota Mizu sedang calon suamiku ada di Konoha."

"Oh, pasti kalian akan rindu jika tidak bertemu satu sama lain."

Ucapan Sakura membuatnya menggali lubang sendiri. Dia kembali mengulang kalimatnya tadi di dalam hati dan menyadari beberapa kesalahan. Untuk apa dia mengatakan seperti itu. Bodoh, Sakura mengutuk dirinya. Dia membenci Sasuke malah mengucapkan hal yang terkesan mereka itu saling menyukai dan tidak bisa terpisah lama.

"Ada apa Sakura?" Mikoto mendapati wajah Sakura yang terlihat aneh. Seperti tengah berpikir tapi lebih ke melamun.

"Ah, ti-tidak, tidak apa-apa kok."

Mereka mulai menyusuri tiap toko yang ada di mall Konoha itu. Mikoto terlihat senang. Baru kali ini dia bisa benar-benar berbelanja dengan seorang gadis, bisa meminta pendapat dan saran. Tidak saat Sasuke menemaninya. Semua barang yang di kasih lihat Mikoto di jawab Sasuke 'bagus' semuanya. Bahkan Sasuke terlihat bosan saat di ajak Mikoto.

Tiba di toko gaun pengantin, Mikoto langsung menarik Sakura masuk. Memilih beberapa gaun putih yang cantik dan indah. Beberapa desain gaun sangat pas di tubuh Sakura. membuat Mikoto sulit untuk memilih dan Sakura hanya tersenyum paksa, dia sendiri tidak terlalu pusing dengan gaun pengantin, apapun baginya bagus, tapi tidak dengan Mikoto, dia ingin gaun Sakura itu terlihat luar biasa. Setelah banyak pertimbangan, akhirnya Mikoto memilih sebuah gaun putih tanpa lengan. Payet yang berkilauan dan beberapa batu permata terdapat di bagian depan dada. pada bagian pinggangnya menyempit dan memperlihatkan tubuh Sakura yang begitu langsing, di bagian bawahnya sedikit lebar dan panjang kebelakang, di tambah lagi hiasan pada rambut Sakura. Mikoto benar-benar tidak sabar jika hari pernikahan anaknya dan Sakura tiba.

"Perfect." Ucap Mikoto puas.

"Wah, pilihan yang bagus nona." Ucap pegawai di sana saat membantu Mikoto untuk memperbaiki gaun Sakura.

"Kau suka Sakura?"

"Iya. Aku suka."

Meskipun Sakura tidak terlalu pusing akan desain gaunnya, dia sangat suka melihat tampilan dirinya di cermin dengan balutan gaun pengantin. Mikoto benar-benar bisa memilih gaun yang pas untuknya. Dia merasa seperti seorang putri dalam dongeng. Semburat merah menghiasi wajahnya membuat Mikoto tambah gemes melihat calon menantunya ini.

"Aku ambil ini." Ucap Mikoto.

"Baik. Mohon tunggu sebentar."

"Eh, bibi membelikan ku gaun?"

"Anggap saja hadiah."

"Aku jadi tidak enak."

"Jangan sungkan begitu, setelah kalian menikah, kamu juga anakku Sakura."

"Terima kasih."

Mereka kembali berjalan-jalan dengan menghabiskan waktu bersama. Merasa sudah cukup untuk hari ini dan Mikoto bisa melihat Sakura yang sepertinya sudah kelelahan, mereka bergegas pulang.

Kediaman Uchiha masih tampak sepi. Mikoto tahu, kalau semua pria yang ada dirumahnya ini selalu sibuk dan kadang suka meninggalkan Mikoto sendirian di rumah. Tapi hari ini membuat Mikoto sedikit senang, Sakura masih menemaninya dan mereka tengah berbicara di taman dengan secangkir teh di sore hari.

"Bibi Mikoto suka bunga mawar?" Tanya Sakura.

"Iya, aku suka sekali. Mengingatkan ku pada saat pertama kali bertemu dengan Fugaku. Dia memberiku 100 mawar, tapi tidak di satu hari, setiap hari dia akan memberiku satu mawar hingga mawar itu cukup 100 dan tiba-tiba Fugaku melamarku."

"Paman Fugaku romantis juga yaa."

"Yaa begitulah. Tenang saja, Sasuke juga itu tipe yang romantis loh."

Rasanya Sakura ingin menyembur teh yang sedang di minumnya. Dia merasa tidak butuh akan perlakuan romantis dari si cebol. Sakura mencoba menahan dirinya dengan hanya tersenyum malu di hadapan Mikoto.

"Mau pulang sekarang?" Tanya Mikoto, merasa sudah menahan Sakura begitu lama di rumahnya. Sekarang sudah jam 4 sore.

"Sebentar lagi, aku masih ingin menemani bibi Mikoto."

"Terima kasih. Oh, mau lihat-lihat kamar Sasuke?"

Kamar Sasuke. mendengar ucapan Mikoto membuat Sakura sedikit penasaran. Dia ingin melihatnya. Kamar seorang laki-laki itu seperti apa.

"Aku mau." Ucap Sakura.

Mereka berjalan masuk ke dalam rumah, Mikoto menuntun Sakura naik ke lantai dua dan tiba di sebuah pintu yang lumayan besar. Mikoto membuka pintu dan menampakkan sebuah kamar yang cukup luas namun tidak terlalu banyak benda di dalamnya. Tempat tidur king size. Kursi panjang di sudut ruangan. Rak buku yang tertata rapi. Meja belajar Sasuke yang di atasnya juga sangat rapi. Kamar ini tidak terlihat seperti kamar seorang laki-laki. Pikir Sakura dia akan menemukan kamar yang berantakan, banyak barang di mana-mana, dan mungkin beberapa mainan.

"Sasuke suka akan kerapian dan kebersihan, dia tidak suka berantakan, makanya kamarnya selalu rapi." Jelas Mikoto.

Sakura masih memperhatikan seisi kamar Sasuke. di dinding ada foto keluarga yang dibingkai dan ukurannya lumayan besar. Mikoto masih tersenyum menatap Sakura. Dia seperti senang melihat kamar anaknya yang satu ini, bisa di bilang kamarnya sangat di sukai beberapa gadis karena kerapiannya.

"Baiklah, bibi tinggal sebentar dulu yaa." Ucap Mikoto dan meninggalkan Sakura yang masih memperhatikan kamar Sasuke.

Sakura berjalan menuju jendela yang besar dan membukanya. Angin sore berhembus perlahan. Di luar jendela ada balkon dan pemandanganya adalah taman di rumah ini. Posisi kamar Sasuke sangat strategis, menurut Sakura.

Sakura duduk di sisi jendela, bersandar ke samping dan menatap langit sore, indah sejauh mata memandang. Membawa perasaannya menjadi tenang. Sakura menutup matanya untuk merasakan angin yang berhembus menerpa wajahnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di kamarku?"

Sakura segera membuka matanya dan terkejut, keseimbangannya goyah dan jatuh begitu saja ke lantai.

"Aduh..." rintihnya, badannya mendarat ke lantai, untung saja jarak antara sisi jendela dan lantai tidak begitu jauh.

Sakura memperbaiki posisinya dan menatap orang yang memiliki kamar ini. Dia sudah pulang. Mata kelamnya benar-benar menusuk bagi Sakura.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di kamarku?" tanyanya lagi dengan nada sedikit angkuh.

"Hanya melihat-lihat saja." Sakura berdiri merapikan bajunya dan kembali duduk di sisi jendela. Dia malas jika harus berbicara dengan Sasuke saat dia berdiri. Sakura harus menatap ke bawah.

"Siapa yang mengijikanmu masuk?"

"Ibumu, dia yang mengajakku."

"Oh."

Sasuke berjalan menuju meja belajar, menyimpan tasnya dan duduk di kursi. Tatapannya masih tertuju pada Sakura.

"Jadi, menurutmu?"

"Apa?"

"Kamar ini?"

"Uhm.. lumayan, setidaknya aku tidak menemukan mainan-mainan berserakkan."

"Kau pikir aku anak kecil?"

"Tentu saja."

Sasuke menahan emosinya, dia tidak ingin berteriak seperti anak kecil yang ngamuk jika di ejek.

"Hn, lagi pula kamar ini juga akan jadi milikmu. Apa kau sudah mencoba kasurnya? Kita akan tidur bersama setiap harinya." Sasuke tersenyum lebih tepatnya seperti seringai di hadapan Sakura.

Paham dengan maksud Sasuke, membuat wajah Sakura memerah. Sasuke sedang mempermainkannya. Dia pikir Sakura gadis apaan, seenaknya saja mengucapkan kalimat-kalimat yang tidak tepat dengan umurnya.

"Dasar cebol mesum!" ucap Sakura.

"Hn? Begitu caramu memanggil calon suamimu?"

"Kau ini-"

"Sudah, jangan marah seperti itu. Kau akan terlihat lebih tua."

Rasanya Sakura ingin memukul tepat di wajah datar Sasuke. tapi niatnya terhentikan.

"Oh, Sasuke sudah pulang."

Mikoto tiba-tiba masuk dan melihat Sasuke dan Sakura tengah berbicara. Mikoto berjalan ke arah mereka dan menghampiri Sakura.

"Sakura, Makan malamlah di sini. Bibi sudah membuat makanan enak untukmu." Ucap Mikoto.

"Apa tidak apa-apa?"

"Kau ini masih sungkan aja. Anggap saja rumah sendiri Sakura."

"Kalau begitu aku hubungi ibu dulu."

"Boleh aku yang berbicara?"

"Tentu."

Sakura mengambil ponselnya dan memberikannya pada Mikoto. Mikoto berjalan sedikit menjauh dari Sakura dan Sasuke yang sudah menghadap ke mejanya dan sedang mengerjakan sesuatu. Sakura yang penasaran, berjalan dan berdiri di samping Sasuke sambil melihat-lihat.

"Jangan menggangguku." Ucap Sasuke.

"Tidak kok. Aku hanya melihat-lihat saja. Apa yang kau kerjakan?"

"Tugas untuk minggu depan."

"Oh. Kau ini rajin yaa."

"Aku tidak suka malas-malasan."

"Hmm. Kapan kau berumur 17 tahun?"

"Kenapa? Kau sangat tidak sabar untuk kita tunangan?"

 _Blush_

"Bu-bukan begitu, aku hanya bertanya tanggal lahirmu."

"Kau mau menyiapkan kado untukku?"

"Bu-bukan juga!"

Setiap pernyataan Sakura malah di balik Sasuke dengan pernyataan yang membuat Sakura salah tingkah dan terkesan panik dengan ucapannya sendiri. Dia mengucapkan hal yang salah. Dia pikir sedang menghadapi seorang bocah. Tapi itu salah besar. Sakura sedang menghadapi orang yang pemikirannya lebih dewasa cuman umurnya saja yang masih muda.

"Hei, jangan melamun."

"Aku tidak melamun."

Sasuke menghentikan kegiatannya. Dia merasa lebih senang jika mengerjai Sakura.

Mikoto sudah selesai menelpon dan mengembalikan ponselnya kepada Sakura.

"Aku sudah minta ijin pada ibumu. Sebentar kalian turun yaa untuk makan malam."

"Baik, bibi Mikoto."

"Sasuke, baik-baik pada Sakura yaa." Ucap Mikoto dan meninggalkan mereka berdua.

"Jadi, apa yang akan kita lakukan sambil menunggu jam makan malam?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Tidak ada." Ucap Sakura bosan.

Sakura berjalan ke sebuah kursi panjang dan berbaring di sana, dia belum sempat istirahat setelah berjalan-jalan dengan Mikoto.

"Kau ini, masuk ke kamar orang seenaknya dan tidur di sofa orang tanpa permisi. Mana sopan santunmu?"

"Aku kan sudah bilang, ibumu yang mengajakku kemari. Dan kau sendiri bilang ini akan jadi kamarku juga."

"Belum sekarang."

"Iya-iya, nanti."

Tingkah Sakura membuat Sasuke sedikit kesal. Bersikap dewasalah jika berada di rumah orang, pikirnya. Sakura terlihat sedang menutup matanya. apa dia tertidur.

"Jangan tidur di sofa."

"Aku tidak tidur."

"Kemana saja kau bersama ibuku?"

"Kami jalan-jalan, bahkan bibi Mikoto membelikanku sebuah gaun pengantin."

"Oh."

"Kenapa? Kau tidak sabar melihatku memakai gaun pengantin?"

"Tidak."

"Ishh." Sakura merasa jengkel dengan jawaban singkat Sasuke.

Sasuke membiarkan Sakura. Dia berjalan menuju pintu di kamarnya yang berisi pakaian, sepatu, dasi, ikat pinggang, sampai topi meskipun Sasuke jarang menggunakannya, semua tertata rapi seperti kamarnya. Sasuke tengah mengganti pakaiannya, dia sudah memakai celana kain hitam panjangnya dan tengah berjalan keluar sambil memakai kaos abu-abu. Sakura sudah pada posisi duduk dan menatap Sasuke yang baru memakai baju kaosnya.

Sakura tidak sadar dengan wajahnya yang memerah, mungkin ini pertama kalinya dia melihat tubuh seorang laki-laki. Walapun itu cuman tubuh seorang anak yang jauh dari umurnya, tapi tetap saja, Sasuke itu seorang laki-laki dan membuat Sakura sedikit malu menatapnya.

"Apa yang kau lihat?"

"Ti-tidak kok."

"Sebaiknya kita turun. Ibu pasti sudah menunggu."

Sasuke berjalan lebih dulu dan di susul Sakura. Tatapan Sakura tertuju pada Sasuke. Dia jadi penasaran jika Sasuke sudah dewasa nanti, dengan badan yang lebih tinggi darinya dan suara bariton seperti Itachi. Memikirkannya saja membuat Sakura sedikit bahagia. Tidak di pungkiri lagi. Sakura sedikit mulai menyukai Sasuke.

Sakura yang masih dalam khayalannya tidak sengaja melangkahi satu anak tangga dan hampir jatuh. Sasuke yang kini berada di sampingnya langsung menahan lengan Sakura dengan kedua tangannya dan menariknya ke atas kuat-kuat.

"Hati-hati kalau jalan!"

"Ma-maaf."

Sakura segera menurunkan kakinya cepat. Jika bukan saja karena Sasuke tidak menahannya dia sudah jatuh dari tangga.

"Berat." Ucap Sasuke saat melewati Sakura.

"A-apa? Hei, tidak sopan jika mengatakan seorang gadis itu berat." Protes Sakura.

Sasuke mengacuhkan ucapan Sakura, dia tidak ingin meladeni Sakura saat ini.

Semua sudah ada di meja makan. Fugaku pulang cepat demi ingin makan bersama keluarganya dan calon keluarga barunya. Itachi juga sudah pulang dan di meja makan semua lengkap.

"Maaf Sakura, jika pada saat kau ke sini paman tidak ada." Ucap Fugaku.

"Tidak apa-apa. Rencana awal aku memang ingin melihat Sasuke saja."

"Begitu yaa." Ucap Sasuke, lebih ke sedang mengejek ucapan Sakura dan langsung mendapat tendangan di kakinya. mereka duduk bersampingan.

Sasuke merintih dan menatap marah ke arah Sakura, tapi saat ini dia tidak bisa berteriak memarahi Sakura. Sasuke sangat menghormati ayahnya dan di meja makan tidak ada yang boleh marah-marah.

"Jangan mesra-mesra saat di meja makan." Singgung Itachi.

Sasuke memilih diam dan tidak ingin menanggapi Itachi, sedangkan Sakura. menundukkan wajahnya karena malu dengan ucapan Itachi.

"Jadi kau akan bekerja di rumah sakit Konoha?" Tanya Fugaku.

"Iya paman. aku akan kembali menetap di Konoha."

"Senang rasanya punya calon menantu seorang dokter." ucap Mikoto.

"Bibi bisa aja." ucap Sakura malu-malu.

"Semoga yang sakit tidak bertambah sakit." sindir Sasuke.

"Maaf yaa, tuan Sasuke, aku adalah lulusan kedokteran terbaik di kota Mizu."

"Oh, baguslah." ucap Sasuke datar.

"Dengan senang hati aku kan memberimu suntikan keram biar kau bisa berbicara baik padaku, Sasuke."

"Dengan senang hati aku akan menantikannya."

Rasanya Sakura benar-benar kesal di buat oleh Sasuke. dia terlihat tenang menanggapi semua pernyataan Sakura. Itachi, Mikoto dan Fugaku menatap sejenak ke arah mereka dan kemudian tertawa kecil mendengar mereka seperti tengah bertengkar.

Makan malam bersama sudah selesai, mereka terlihat senang melihat Sakura dan Sasuke yang sepertinya sudah sangat akrab. Sakura pamit kepada keluarga Uchiha tidak dengan Sasuke yang sudah berada di kamarnya. Dia terlihat lelah dan malas untuk menunggu Sakura pamit.

"Maafkan Sasuke yaa. Dia memang seperti itu, jika sudah makan dia akan langsung tidur." Ucap Mikoto.

"Tidak apa-apa kok. Terima kasih sudah mengajakku jalan-jalan hari ini, dan terima kasih untuk makan malamnya, aku suka masakan bibi Mikoto." Ucap Sakura.

"Mampirlah kemari jika ada waktu lagi, rumah ini selalu terbuka untukmu Sakura." ucap Fugaku.

"Baik paman."

"Hati-hati di jalan yaa Sakura." Ucap Itachi.

"Iya."

Sakura berjalan menuju mobilnya. Memasukkan kunci mobilnya dan menyalakan mesin. Ponselnya berdering dan Sakura mengambil ponselnya. Satu pesan masuk dari Sasuke.

 **::Cebol**

 **Hati-hati di jalan.**

Tanpa sadar sebuah senyuman terukir di wajah Sakura. Sasuke terkesan memberi perhatian padanya. Sakura menyimpan ponselnya dan segera melajukan mobilnya keluar ke jalan raya. Perasaannya sangat senang hari ini, keluarga Uchiha benar-benar baik padanya.

* * *

 **~TBC~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Update...! tapi segini dulu, heheheh, maaf kalau chapter ini sedikit membosankan. Huuuuuh...~~~**

 **=Balas Review=**

 **undhott** **: soalnya ide ceritanya sasu harus sama saku *pokoknya tidak mau tahu* hehehehe. Kalau Itachi sudah aku jawab di chapter ini. terima kasih sudah mereview *bersemangat* oh, tunggu next chapternya lagi.**

 **hanazono yuri** **: update!**

 **no name : hahaha, author masih berharap banyak pada Sasu, yaa semoga dia cepat tinggi, *paksa Sasuke minum susu banyak-banyak* hahahah, terima kasih sudah mereview.**

 **Shofie Kim : terima kasih. Semoga masih mau lanjut baca. Hehehe**

 **Kiki Kim** **: Oh, ada yaa seperti ini, waaah, kurang tahu sama lovecom. Tapi terima kasih sudah mereview, update!**

 **Jamurlumutan462** **: maaf kalau chapter ini kurang seru, terima kasih sudah mereview**

 **Aishamath Shinobu** **: heheh, brondong tamvan bo...~ eheheh, update**

 **Fansanime : terima kasih, update!**

 **LVenge** **: hahahaha attack on Sakura(?) apaaan,**

 **Nurulita as Lita-san** **: berharap mereka memiliki anak yang normal, XD tenanglah, mereka belum menikah kok, masih ancang-ancang ehehehehe**

 **Sampai jumpat di next chapter.**

 **Review yoo...~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer** : demi neptunus naruto bukan punya saya, punya masashi sensei. sasuke punya saya *dibantai masashi sensei dan sakura

 **Warning** : OOC, TYPO tingkat akut, AU, OOT, EYD berantakan, flame tidak diijinkan

.

* * *

.

 **Don't Like Don't Read**

 **.**

 **~ my little husband~**

 **[chapter 3]**

 **.**

 **.**

Sakura sudah mendapatkan pengarahan dari kepala rumah sakit, Nona Tsunade, Sakura adalah lulusan kedokteran spesialis dokter anak. Setiap harinya dia akan bertemu dengan anak-anak yang sakit. Sakura sangat memperhatikan pasiennya dengan baik. Beberapa anak yang menjadi pasien Sakura, sangat menyukai Sakura dan mereka benar-benar senang jika Sakura datang mengecek keadaan mereka.

"Ada keluhan lain?" tanya Sakura dengan ramah.

Di ruangan Sakura, pasien berikutnya seorang anak berumur 4 tahun dengan ibunya, dia pasien yang baru di periksa Sakura.

"Tenggorakanku terasa aneh, kakak dokter." Jawab bocah itu dengan polosnya.

"Uhm. Apa sakit saat menelan?"

"Iya, sakit. Apa aku bisa sembuh?"

"Tentu."

Sakura mulai menuliskan beberapa resep dan memberikannya pada ibunya.

"Kau harus rajin minum obat ini biar cepat sembuh."

"Tapi, obat kan pahit, aku tidak suka minum obat."

"Tidak kok, kakak dokter sudah kasih resep obat yang manis dan rasanya seperti permen."

"Benarkah." Bocah itu terlihat senang dan bersemangat untuk meminum obatnya.

Sakura mengangguk dan tersenyum ramah pada anak kecil itu.

"Cepat sembuh yaa." Ucap Sakura saat mereka pamit dan berjalan keluar dari ruangan Sakura.

Sedikit peregangan pada tubuhnya. Hari ini benar-benar lelah untuk Sakura. Sudah pukul 11 siang dan hampir ada 14 pasien yang masuk ke dalam ruangannya.

"Apa mau istirahat dulu?" Tanya seorang perawat.

Sakura di temani oleh seorang perawat yang sekaligus menjadi asisten Sakura. Seorang gadis yang lebih muda dari Sakura, namanya Rin Nohara, umur mereka hanya beda setahun. Rin berjalan masuk dan duduk di kursi yang berhadapan langsung dengan meja Sakura.

"Apa masih ada pasien?" Tanya Sakura.

Rin mengecek-ngecek lembaran antrian pasien dan masih tertera tujuh pasien lagi.

"Masih ada tujuh pasien lagi."

"Baiklah, suruh mereka masuk."

"Tapi. Ini kan sudah hampir istirahat."

"Apa yang lebih penting jika seseorang sakit atau istirahat? Setelah selesai kita bisa langsung istirahat total kan, dari pada sebenar-sebentar, aku harus melanjutkannya, lagi pula mereka sedang sakit. Aku merasa tidak enak istirahat sedangkan ada orang sakit yang sedang menunggu."

"Kamu seperti biasa dokter Sakura."

"Ahk, kau ini, aku sudah bilang panggil namaku. jadi berasa aneh dengan embel-embel dokter."

"Baik Sakura. Padahal gelar dokter itu wajib di sebutkan bersama nama, dasar kau ini."

Sakura hanya tertawa kecil mendengar ucapan Rin. Dia sudah berjalan keluar dan mulai memanggil kembali pasien satu persatu.

Yaah, seperti itulah Sakura. Dia lebih memilih untuk segera menangani pasiennya dari pada mengistirahatkan dirinya. Tsunade tidak keberatan dengan pola kerja Sakura, cuman dia selalu mengingatkan agar Sakura bisa lebih beristirahat, karena dokter yang sakit juga tidak bisa menangani pasiennya. Tapi sejauh ini Sakura baik-baik saja. Dia tidak pernah mengeluh untuk cepat istirahat.

Sudah sebulan Sakura bekerja di rumah sakit Konoha, beberapa orang di rumah sakit mulai akrab dengannya. Sakura sangat ramah pada setiap orang.

"Akhirnya...~" Ucap Rin, meregangkan seluruh ototnya yang pegal dan mereka mulai bersantap siang tapi sudah sangat jauh, jam 3 mereka selesai menangani keluhan pasien.

"Maaf, membuatmu jadi terlambat makan siang."

"Ahk, tidak apa-apa, kita kan selalu begini, dokter dan perawat yang telat makan siang." Ucap Rin sambil terkeke.

Yang di katakan Rin memang benar, di saat para dokter dan perawat yang sudah selesai makan siang, kini hanya mereka di kantin yang tengah makan siang.

"Aku sedikit penasaran." Ucap Rin.

"Penasaran apa?"

"Di hadapanku ada seorang dokter, lulusan terbaik, cantik, dan tinggi, tapi kenapa aku tidak pernah melihatnya jalan atau di antar seorang pria yaa."

Pikiran Sakura langsung lari ke Sasuke. Mana mungkin Sasuke yang belum pintar mengendarai mobil dan umurnya belum cukup untuk memiliki sim mengantar Sakura ke rumah sakit. Malah Sasuke akan membuat jalanan baru saat berkendara.

"Sakura." Rin merasa di abaikan.

"Heheh, dia sibuk, jadi tidak bisa mengantarku."

"Jadi benar, kau itu sudah punya pacar. Aku pikir cuman gosip."

"Bukan pacar sih, lebih ke calon suami."

"Kamu akan langsung menikah?"

"Yaa begitulah. Heheheh."

Sakura berusaha tenang dan tidak menjelek-jelekkan calon suaminya. Di hadapannya adalah Rin, orang yang baru di kenalnya selama sebulan ini dan dia bukan Ino, Sakura harus pintar-pintar menjaga rahasia lebih tepatnya aib baginya jika sudah di jodohkan dengan seorang anak laki-laki yang lebih-lebih muda darinya.

"Beruntung sekali pria itu. Dia pasti sangat mencintaimu."

Sasuke? mencintainya? Sakura ingin memuntahkan makanannya mendengar ucapan Rin, namun itu hanya dalam pikirannya. Tidak mungkin Sasuke akan memiliki perasaan seperti itu padanya. Tapi, Sakura sedikit rindu padanya. Selama Sakura mulai bekerja, dia sudah jarang ke rumah Fugaku, bahkan Sakura tidak pernah mengirim pesan kepada Sasuke. ahk, Sakura berpikir masa bodoh, dia juga tidak perduli dengan Sasuke, bahkan Sasuke juga tidak pernah mengirimkannya pesan, satu pun pesan tidak pernah Sakura dapatkan. tersadar akan pikirannya, kenapa dia seperti berharap di hubungi Sasuke.

"Ada apa Sakura?"

"Uhm, tidak ada apa-apa, ayo cepat makan, setelah ini kita bermalas-malasan di ruangan."

"Ingat kau itu dokter, jangan jadikan ruangan kerja tempat malas-malasan, jangan lupa sorenya kita harus mengecek pasien di ruangan 002 sebelum pulang."

"Iya-iya, terima kasih asistenku yang baik hati dan rajin."

Mereka segera menyelesaikan makan siang telat mereka dan bergegas ke ruangan untuk beristirahat sejenak sebelum lanjut kerja.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tugasnya sebagai dokter kelar untuk hari ini, dia benar-benar lelah, untung saja dia tidak pada bagian operasi, itu akan menguras tenaganya lebih banyak.

Sakura memilih merebah dirinya di kasur, yang di butuhkannya sekarang adalah istirahat. Ibunya yang sudah tahu tingkah laku Sakura saat pulang kerja dan selalu membiarkannya. meskipun sering di tegur untuk makan malam sebelum tidur atau mandi sebelum tidur.

Mebuki membuka pintu kamar Sakura dan mendapati anaknya sudah mandi dengan rambutnya yang masih belum kering dan terlelap. Bekerja menjadi dokter membuatnya sangat sibuk meskipun Sakura memiliki tiga hari untuk libur, namun di hari lainnya dia akan sangat sibuk. Mebuki hanya tersenyum dan merapikan selimut Sakura. Setelahnya, dia berjalan keluar dan menutup pelan pintu kamar Sakura, tidak ingin membuat Sakura terbangun dengan suara pintunya.

Mebuki berjalan menuruni tangga menuju ruang keluarga. Di sana ada Kizashi yang sedang mengecek beberapa berkas perusahaannya. Kizashi mulai memperbaiki perusahaan dengan bantuan Fugaku.

"Dia sudah tidur?" tanya Kizashi tanpa menghentikan kegiatannya.

"Sudah." Ucap Mebuki dan duduk di sofa.

"Uhm, dia sibuk sekali."

"Namanya juga dokter, pasti pasiennya banyak."

"Dia bahkan tidak menemui Sasuke atau jalan-jalan ke rumah Fugaku, saat liburan dia malah habiskan pergi bersama teman-temannya atau tiduran seharian."

"Mungkin dia butuh hiburan, tidak apa-apakan jika pergi dengan teman-temannya."

"Setidaknya dia punya waktu sedikit untuk calon suaminya."

"Biarkan saja, Sakura pasti akan menemui Sasuke, ayah sendiri kan tahu, Sasuke juga itu sibuk sekolah dan les jadi susah ketemu Sakura."

"Hanya merasa tidak enak saja pada Fugaku. Bahkan Mikoto jadi tidak enak ingin mengajak Sakura jalan-jalan."

"Tidak apa-apa, nanti ibu yang menasehati Sakura."

"Bagushlah."

"Mau secangkir kopi?"

"Boleh."

Mebuki berjalan masuk ke dapur untuk membuatkan secangkir kopi untuk suaminya.

 **Pukul 01:10**

Terlihat sedikit gelisah, Sakura membolak-balikkan badannya mencari posisi nyaman untuk kembali tidur malah tidak bisa. Sakura bangun dan duduk di kasurnya, menatap jam dindingnya dan masih jam 1 pagi, perutnya mengamuk minta di isi, saat pulang kerja Sakura hanya sempat mandi dan tidak makan malam.

Berjalan gontai ke arah dapur dan Sakura sedikit malas membuka lemari es dan mencari makanan apa yang bisa di makannya. Matanya tertuju pada sebuah mangkok yang bertuliskan 'panasi ini jika kau lapar' ibunya benar-benar handal untuk masalah ini, Mebuki mulai hapal dengan kebiasaan Sakura, dia akan terbangun di tengah malam dan mencari makanan jika pulang kerja langsung ketiduran.

Sakura mengambil mangkok itu, memindahkannya ke mangkok yang tahan panas dan memasukkannya ke dalam microwave. Menyetel 10 menit dan menunggu makanan itu panas. Sakura kembali ke kamarnya dan mengambil ponselnya, berjalan perlahan-lahan agar tidak membuat orang tuanya bangun dan kini dia sudah berada di dapur. Duduk di kursi dan menaikkan semua kakinya ke atas kursi. Sakura menatap layar ponselnya dan menggesernya ke atas dan kebawah. Dia bingung ingin berbicara dengan siapa, terasa sangat sunyi di jam segini, iyalah, semuanya masih tertidur.

Sedikit iseng, Sakura mencoba menghubungi Sasuke. mungkin mengganggu Sasuke yang tertidur akan lebih seru menurutnya. Dua kali bunyi dari ponsel, tiba-tiba terdengar suara Sasuke dan Sakura spontan mematikan ponselnya.

Kaget. Sakura benar-benar kaget, jam segini dan Sasuke belum tidur. Bahkan nada tunggu hanya berbunyi dua kali dan langsung di angkatnya.

Ponsel Sakura berdering dan membuat Sakura menjatuhkan ponselnya ke lantai. Untung saja ponselnya tidak apa-apa. Sakura segera mengambil ponselnya, belum sempat di angkat, ponselnya sudah berhenti berdering. Sepertinya Sasuke balik mengerjainya, pikir Sakura.

Sakura menatap kesal ke arah nomer panggilan tak terjawab. Sudah membuatnya kaget dan bahkan tidak menunggunya untuk mengangkat ponselnya.

 **Ting!**

Kaget, lagi-lagi Sakura terkejut dengan bunyi microwave yang sudah selesai dengan 10 menitnya. Sakura menyimpan ponselnya di meja dan mengambil sarung tangan untuk mengangkat makanannya dan memindahkannya ke piring.

Ponsel Sakura kembali berdering, Sakura segera menyimpan mangkok panas itu di westafel dan membuka sarung tangannya dengan terburu-buru. Ponselnya segera di ambil, detak jantungnya tak karuan membuat Sakura serasa sulit bernapas, ini untuk kedua kalinya mereka berbicara lewat ponsel, Sakura merasa gugup untuk kembali berbicara dengannya. Sakura menarik napas dalam-dalam dan mulai menggeser warna hijau di layarnya untuk menjawab telepon.

" _Ada apa?"_

Sakura masih belum berbicara, Suara Sasuke terdengar sedikit berat jika menelpon. Apa ini efek jaringan atau hanya ilusi pendengaran Sakura karena sudah tengah malam atau Sasuke tengah mengantuk dan itu suara bangun tidurnya.

" _Akan ku matikan."_ Ucap Sasuke malas, merasa Sakura tidak berniat berbicara dengannya.

"Tu-tunggu!" cegat Sakura sebelum Sasuke menutup ponselnya.

" _Jadi? Ada apa kau mengganggu jam segini?"_

"Kau belum tidur?"

" _Aku ada banyak tugas dan harus ku kerjakan sekarang, kenapa?"_

"Hoo, tidak apa-apa."

" _Kenapa?"_

"Tidak kok."

" _Merindukan seseorang?"_

"Jangan mimpi."

" _Pembohong."_

"Tidak sudi."

" _Oh."_

"Cebol!"

" _Dasar tidak dewasa."_

"Kau itu yang belum dewasa."

" _Cara bicaramu nyolot. Itu menandakan kau belum dewasa."_

"ka-kau, ahk, sudahlah."

" _Apa yang kau lakukan jam segini?"_

"Aku lapar dan baru makan malam."

" _Hn."_

Hening. Tidak ada yang memulai pembicaraan lagi. Sakura masih menempelkan ponselnya di telinga menunggu Sasuke berbicara, tangan satunya mulai menyuapi beberapa makanan ke mulutnya. Namun, suara di ponsel tetap hening membuat Sakura sedikit kesal, merasa tidak ada gunanya menunggu seseorang yang tidak juga berbicara.

"Hei, katakan sesuatu."

" _Kau ingin aku katakan apa?"_

"Berbicaralah, apalah, pokoknya jangan diam."

" _Malas."_

"Tidak ada yang ingin kau bicarakan? Sesuatu atau apalah. Ceritakan saja. Aku sedikit bosan di sini, terasa sunyi di ruang makan."

" _Oh."_

"Ceritakan apapun, atau ada yang mau kau ceritakan tentang sekolahmu, atau hal-hal yang terjadi di sekolahmu. Ayolah."

" _Uhm.. hari ini aku di tembak lima cewek di sekolahku."_

Sasuke mulai berbicara, tapi pembicaraan Sasuke malah membuat Sakura ingin memukulnya, dengan entengnya dia mengatakan kalau ada lima cewek yang menyatakan perasaannya pada Sasuke, membuat Sakura sedikit, tapi mungkin, atau bisa jadi, menjadi panas.

"Bisakah kau bercerita lain?"

" _Kau sendiri yang memintanya."_

"Selain itu."

" _Kenapa kau tidak ingin mendengarnya?"_

"Tidak ada alasan yang penting kok, pokoknya aku tidak mau mendengarnya."

" _kau tidak ingin mendengarnya sampai habis?"_

"Tidak."

" _Jadi, kau setuju jika aku jadian dengan salah satu dari mereka?"_

Sakura terdiam. Sasuke tidak sadar jika dia sedang membuat marah singa betina yang tengah lapar , tapi sepertinya dia sudah tidak lapar karena sudah makan dan membersihkan piringnya. Sakura menyimpan ponselnya di meja dan sengaja melouspeakernya. Piring makannya sudah di tiris dan Sakura masih belum mengucapkan apa-apa, dia hanya berdiri mondar-mandir di depan westafelnya dan bingung ingin mengatakan apa.

Tidak ada ide yang terlintas di pikiran Sakura, dia mengambil ponselnya dan berlari pelan ke arah kamarnya, menutup pintunya pelan dan membuang dirinya di kasur. satu tarikan napas dan Sakura mulai berbicara.

"Aku tidak perduli dengan apapun yang kau lakukan."

" _Hmm."_

"Te-terserah saja kau mau jadian dengan salah satu dari mereka atau bahkan mereka semua. Aku tidak perduli."

" _Oh, baiklah."_

"Ya sudah, aku mau tidur."

" _Hn."_

Sakura segera mematikan ponselnya dan menghela napas sejenak . Dia masih belum tidur dan menatap langit-langit kamar. Memikirkan apa ucapannya tadi benar atau salah. Menurutnya Sasuke tidak bisa membaca keadaannya sekarang, dia ingin Sasuke sekedar menemaninya berbicara malah berbicara hal yang membuat Sakura sangat malas untuk mendengarnya.

Apa perdulinya dengan mendengar cewek-cewek yang seperti bocah menurut Sakura dan mereka menyatakan perasaannya pada Sasuke yang jelas-jelas sudah memiliki calon, tandai, calon istri yang tidak bisa di ganggu gugat. Sakura langsung menutup mulutnya dan semburat merah menghiasi wajah putihnya. Tidak mungkin dia cemburu hanya mendengar ucapan Sasuke.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ucapan Sasuke semalam membuatnya terjaga sampai pagi dan tidak bisa tidur dengan nyenyak. Hari ini dia harus sibuk lagi tapi tidak terlihat dia akan bersemangat seperti biasanya.

"Kamu baik-baik saja?" tanya Rin melihat wajah Sakura sedikit aneh.

"Si-siapa? Aku? Ahahaha aku baik-baik saja, tidak usah khawatir seperti itu. Hahahahah." Ucap Sakura memaksa wajah ceria di hadapan Rin.

"Jadi terlihat aneh seperti itu, pasienmu akan takut melihat wajahmu sekarang." Ucap Rin.

Penampakan Sakura hari ini, lingkaran hitam di bawah mata, rambutnya sedikit kusut, padahal sudah di rapikannya tapi kadang dia kembali mengacak rambutnya memikirkan kalimatnya yang semalam, apa sudah benar atau tidak, dia terlihat sangat frustasi hari ini.

"Mungkin sebaiknya kau istirahat."

Sakura menenangkan dirinya. "Aku tidak apa-apa Rin, kita mulai saja."

"Apa kau bertengkar dengan calon suamimu?"

"Ha? Apa? Apa maksudmu? hahahaha mana mungkin kami bertengkar, hahaha tidak mungkin, kami kan akur,sangat akur hahahah." Sakura kembali kacau seperti awal.

"Ya sudah, kita istirahat. Pokoknya sekarang kita ke kantin dan makan cemilan." Rin menarik paksa Sakura dari mejanya dan berjalan keluar dari ruangannya.

"Ta-tapi, pasien? pasienku?"

"Belum ada pasien Sakura, ini masih jam 7 pagi. Kau mungkin butuh asupan cemilan atau kopi pahit untuk segera sadar."

Rin masih berusaha menarik Sakura yang berkali-kali menahan pintu, menahan pegangan tangga, menahan dinding, menahan kursi. Membuat Rin setengah mati untuk mengajak Sakura ke kantin.

Sampai di Kantin dan mereka berdua ngos-ngosan, Rin berhasil membawanya ke kantin. Sakura hanya memesan teh tanpa gula dan Rin memesan cemilan salad buah dan segelas cappucino.

"Hari ini kamu tidak seperti biasanya."

Sakura tengah membaringkan kepalanya di meja kantin dan menatap teh hambarnya, sehambar hatinya hari ini. wajahnya terlihat suram dan malas untuk tersenyum ramah seperti biasanya.

"Hei, wajahmu menakuti pasien lagi."

"Oh, maaf. Aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu." Jawabnya dengan lesu.

"Tidak ingin menceritakannya padaku?"

"Tidak ada hal yang perlu di bicarakan Rin. Aku baik-baik saja, hanya susah tidur dan membuatku terjaga sepanjang malam."

"Kamu kena insomnia yaa?"

"Mungkin saja."

"Makanya kau harus istirahat."

"Iya-iya."

Sakura masih pada posisinya dan masih mempertanyakan hal semalam dalam pikirannya. Rin mulai menyantap cemilannya.

"Apa aku boleh gabung?" ucap seorang dokter.

Rin melotot kaget dengan dokter yang akan bergabung dengan mereka. Seorang dokter bedah yang di puja-puja oleh seluruh perawat, dokter wanita yang ada di rumah sakit Konoha ini, bahkan pasiennya pun sampai bahagia jika yang merawat mereka adalah dia. Tatapan matanya sayup, wajah tirusnya dan rambut coklatnya. Membuat mereka sangat terpesona dengan wajah dokter ini.

"Si-silahkan." Ucap Rin malu-malu.

Dokter pria itu duduk dan menaruh kopi hangatnya dan sepotong roti isi di tangannya. Dokter itu menatap ke arah Sakura yang posisi kepalanya membelakangi dokter itu, kemudian arah pandanganya ke arah Rin dan seperti ingin mengatakan 'ada apa dengannya?' Rin yang paham dengan tatapan Dokter itu hanya mengangkat kedua bahunya dan memasang wajah seperti tidak tahu apa-apa.

"Sakura." seseorang memanggilnya.

"Bisa tidak ganggu aku sekarang, aku sedang malas." Sakura malas mengubah posisinya dan tidak ingin melihat siapa yang memanggilnya.

"Sakura, dokter utakata memanggilmu." Bisik Rin di telinga Sakura.

Sakura langsung bangun dan kaget, Dokter Utakata, orang yang menjadi seniornya di kota Mizu, mereka pernah bertemu dan Sakura sempat belajar banyak darinya.

"Senior! Ya ampuun..! senior, kau juga ada di sini." Ucap Sakura dan langsung memukul bahu Utakata.

Rin menatap ngeri ke arah Sakura. dokter yang di kagum-kagumi di pukul begitu saja oleh Sakura.

"Kamu baru tahu?" ucap Utakata.

"Aku baru bertemu denganmu hari ini."

"Itu karena kamu selalu sibuk dengan pasien-pasienmu. Aku di sini sudah tiga tahun."

"Heheheh, aku tidak tahu, dan benar sih, aku lebih sibuk di ruangan dan tidak terlalu mengenal beberapa dokter." Ucap Sakura.

"Jadi sekarang kamu sudah mengenalku, kamu bahkan tidak ingin menoleh saat ku panggil."

"Maaf, aku pikir siapa."

"Dia asistenmu?" Tanya Utakata.

"Iya, namanya Rin."

"Salam kenal dokter." Ucap Rin

"Salam kenal. Baiklah, aku harus segera ke ruangan. Sakura lain kali kita ketemu lagi."

"Iya. Senior."

Utakata sudah berjalan pergi meninggalkan kantin dan Sakura kembali membaringkan dirinya di meja.

"Jadi kau sudah mengenalnya?"

"Senior?"

"Kenapa memanggilnya senior?"

"Dia memang seniorku, kami satu kampus saat di kota Mizu."

"Oh, jadi kalian sudah lama saling kenal yaa."

"Uhm, begitulah."

"Bagaimana dokter Utakata itu?"

"Baik, uhm.. baik dan.. baik."

"Kamu ini tidak bisa mendeskripsikan orang dengan benar."

"Soalnya dia itu memang baik."

"Sepertinya kau harus mengganti minumanmu, bukan dengan teh hambar tapi dengan kopi pahit."

"Jangan, aku tidak sudah kopi pahit."

Rin mencubit pipi Sakura, antara gemes dan sedikit kesal, dia sudah mengenal dokter yang di kaguminya dan hari ini baru menyapa Rin, tapi itu berkat Sakura. jika bukan karena Sakura ada bersamanya, Utakata tidak mungkin akan berkenalan dengan Rin.

Rin selesai dengan cemilannya dan Sakura meneguk habis teh hambarnya. Dia sendiri sampai bingung kenapa memesan teh hambar dan mendapat tatapan datar dari Rin. Dia sendiri yang memesan malah dia yang lupa dengan pesanannya.

Setidaknya hari ini Sakura mulai sedikit bersemangat dari pada saat dia baru datang, rasanya Rin ingin menggampar Sakura agar segera sadar dan bersikap profesional sebagai seorang dokter.

Pasien hari ini tidak terlalu banyak dan membuat pekerjaan Sakura cepat selesai, masih ada 30 menit untuk istirahat. Rin tengah duduk di kursi dan Sakura kembali membaringkan kepalanya.

Dering ponsel di saku baju Sakura. Dering sebuah pesan, Sakura mengambil ponselnya dan membuka layarnya. Satu pesan dari cebol. Sakura masih bahagia dengan nama Sasuke seperti itu di kontak ponselnya.

 **::Cebol**

 **Makan siang hari ini, aku tunggu di depan rumah sakit.**

Sakura memperhatikan layar ponselnya dan tidak percaya dengan sebuah pesan yang di terimanya. Sasuke memintanya untuk makan siang bersama, ada angin apa sampai Sasuke mengirim pesan seperti ini. Sakura tidak ambil pusing, dan dia tidak berniat menolaknya.

 **:: Sakura**

 **Tunggu, aku akan segera keluar.**

Setelah sakura mengirim pesan, Sakura bersiap-siap untuk keluar.

"Mau kemana?:" Tanya Rin.

"Uhm, itu calon suamiku ingin makan siang bersama."

"Oh, so sweet banget yaa. Bikin iri saja."

"Ahk, Rin kamu bisa aja. Apa tidak apa-apa hari ini kau makan sendirian?"

"Tidak apa-apa, lagi pula kamu jarang keluar dengan calon suamimu kan."

"Heheh, iya sih, baiklah aku pergi dulu yaa."

"Dah.

Sakura berjalan keluar rumah sakit dengan wajah tampak senang, ada apa? Dia tidak sadar dengan suasana hatinya. Dia lupa jika dengan perasaan yang amat sangat membenci pada Sasuke. Apa karena perasaan rindunya ingin bertemu Sasuke membuatnya terlihat bahagia, Sakura senyum-senyum sendiri sampai ke depan pintu keluar rumah Sakit.

Sebelum sampai ke sebuah mobil hitam yang terparkir tidak jauh, Sakura menarik napas dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya. Memperbaiki rambutnya, jas, dan berjalan dengan wajah biasa. Dia tidak ingin Sasuke melihat wajah bahagianya tadi saat berjalan keluar sampai-sampai pasien yang berpapasan dengannya bingung melihat Sakura yang senyum-senyum malu sendiri.

Sakura berjalan menghampiri mobil hitam, dia sedikit hapal dengan plat nomer mobil yang biasa Sasuke gunakan, Sakura membuka pintu dan melihat Sasuke dengan wajah yaa seperti biasa, cool, dan sopir yang akan mengantar mereka.

"Tumben kau mengajakku keluar." Ucap Sakura yang sudah duduk di dalam mobil.

"Ini perintah ibuku dan aku tidak bisa menolaknya, jangan kau sia-sia waktu ijinku hari ini."

"Apa? Kau sampai repot-repot minta ijin sekolah demi aku?'

"Apa kau puas?" Tatapannya datar, seakan-akan ijin sekolahnya itu hanya sia-sia gara-gara gadis yang bernama Sakura.

"Kau kan bisa menolaknya."

"Aku tidak bisa menolak jika ibuku yang meminta." Tatapan Sasuke mengarah ke keluar jendela, dia tidak ingin menatap Sakura.

"Maaf."

"Tidak perlu, lagi pula kita sudah di jalan. Dan ngomong-ngomong, sampai segitunya kau tidak sabar ingin menemui." Sasuke menatap Sakura dengan tatapan yang seperti ingin mengganggu Sakura lagi.

"A-apa maksudmu?"

"Kau lupa penyimpan jas kerjamu."

Sakura menatap dirinya dengan jas dokter yang masih melekat pada dirinya. Wajahnya memerah dan melepaskan jas dokternya dan melipat rapi kemudian memangkunya.

"Aku hanya lupa." Sakura menatap ke arah lain.

"Begitu yaa."

"Uhm.. apa kau marah?" ucap Sakura, dia masih kepikiran dengan ucapannya.

"Marah?"

"Iya, soal uhm.. itu soal ucapanku kemarin malam." Sakura tidak ingin menatap Sasuke dan kembali menatap keluar jendela.

Sasuke melihat Sakura dan memperhatikan Sakura yang sepertinya terlihat rona memerah di wajahnya. Senyum tipis di wajah Sasuke tapi langsung hilang dengan tatapannya yang kembali terkesan datar.

"Aku tidak marah."

"Hoo, ba-baguslah. hahahah." Sakura melirik sejenak ke arah Sasuke dan melihat kedepan dengan tertawanya yang sedikit garing.

"Kenapa? Kau kepikiran?"

"Tidak, tidak. Untuk apa aku kepikiran."

"Dari wajahmu, kau tidak bisa tidur sampai-sampai lingkaran di bawah matamu terlihat."

"Itu hanya perasaanmu saja." Sakura langsung menutup wajahnya tidak ingin di lihat Sasuke. tapi ucapan Sasuke benar, lingkaran di bawah matanya belum hilang efek dia kepikiran sampai pagi.

"Jadi benar, kau setuju jika aku jadian dengan salah satu dari mereka."

"Jangan membahas itu lagi."

"Kau belum menjawabnya."

"Aku kan sudah bilang, aku tidak perduli. Eh kita sudah sampai." Sakura mengalihkan ucapan Sasuke.

Saat Sakura akan turun, Sasuke segera menahan tangan Sakura dan berbisik di telinganya.

"Kau cemburu?"

"Tidak!" protes Sakura.

Sakura langsung menarik tangannya dan berjalan keluar dengan wajah yang sudah seperti kepiting rebus, Sasuke sukses mengganggunya.

"Apa nona Sakura marah?" tanya sopir Sasuke.

"Tidak, dia hanya cemburu. Sebaiknya kamu ikut kami juga." Sasuke selalu memperhatikan dan baik pada pelayan dan soper pribadinya.

"Saya di sini saja tuan muda."

"kalau begitu beli lah beberapa makan siang." Ucap Sasuke dan memberikan beberapa uang kepada sopirnya.

"Terima kasih, tuan muda."

Sasuke berjalan keluar mobil dan di teriaki Sakura yang sudah menunggunya lama.

Suasana restoran yang sangat romantsi dengan bunyi gemercik air mancur, suara alunan biola dan piano. Di meja, sudah tersedia makan yang di pesan mereka. Sakura masih belum bisa mengendalikan dirinya yang sudah di buat malu bahkan jantung Sakura hampir copot saat Sasuke menahan lengannya dan berbisik di telinga Sakura.

"Mau makan atau kita pulang?" Sasuke mulai bosan dengan sikap Sakura yang masih mematung.

Sakura belum juga menyantap makanannya, dia masih terlihat gelisah dan merasa ingin cepat-cepat kabur dari hadapan Sasuke saat ini.

"I-iya, aku akan makan."

"Kau tidak suka jika aku mengajakmu keluar?"

"Tidak juga." Sakura mengingat kejadian dirinya saat keluar dari rumah sakit, begitu sangat bahagia. *di ulang* sangat bahagia.

Sasuke mulai memakan makanannya dengan tenang. Tidak ada pembicaraan lagi di antara mereka. Sasuke fokus pada makanannya dan Sakura fokus pada Sasuke sambli sesekali menyuapi makanannya ke mulut.

Wajah Sasuke memang tampan, Sakura sudah menyadarinya sejak awal, tapi jika di lihat lagi, Sasuke sangat-sangat tampan dan mempesona, dan lagi Sakura merasa ada yang berbeda dari Sasuke. hanya sebulan lebih tidak bertemu, Sasuke sepertinya bertambah tinggi, atau perasaan Sakura saja.

"Jangan menatapku seperti itu."

"A-apa! Aku tidak menatapmu, jangan geer." Sakura langsung fokus ke makanannya.

Sasuke terdiam dan menatap Sakura. Di ambilnya serbet dan menjulurkan tangannya yang sedang memegang serbet itu.

"Sakura."

"Iya?"

"Kemarilah."

Sakura seperti terhipnotis dengan ucapan Sasuke dan memajukan dirinya. Ada saus yang menempel di pipi Sakura dan Sasuke sudah membersihkannya.

"Apa kau sengaja melakukannya agar ingin di lap."

"Tidak, aku tidak sengaja. Lagi pula kau bisa memberitahukan ku, tidak usah melakukan yang seperti tadi."

"Oh, baiklah, aku tidak akan melakukannya lagi."

 _Blushh.._

"Aku mau ke toilet"

Sakura terburu-buru berjalan ke arah toilet. Sasuke membuatnya tidak bisa duduk berlama-lama dan berhadapan dengannya. Tatapan onyx mengekor hingga gadis itu menghilang berbelok masuk ke dalam toilet. Dia menyadarinya jika Sakura sampai salah tingkah di buatnya. Lagi-lagi senyum tipis menghiasi wajah Sasuke.

Sakura memperhatikan dirinya di cermin yang terdapat di toilet. Wajahnya masih merona dan susah untuk di hilangkan.

 _Ada apa ini? kenapa wajahku seperti ini? sialan kau cebol mesum, tenanglah Sakura, tenanglah. Kenapa jadi panik seperti ini. ahk, pokoknya semua salahnya._

Sakura mencoba menenangkan dirinya, dia sendiri bingung dengan perasaan paniknya sekarang, selalu saja Sasuke membuat hal yang tak terduka untuk Sakura, membuatnya salah tingkah dan panik tidak karuan. Masih berpikir jika Sasuke hanya seorang anak-anak, sepertinya Sakura harus membuang jauh-jauh pikirannya itu, perlakuan Sasuke bahkan seperti orang dewasa dan tatapan datarnya sulit di baca oleh Sakura, dia selalu terlihat tenang meskipun sedang mengerjai Sakura.

Kembali menarik napas dan menghembuskannya perlahan, Sakura melakukan itu sampai dirinya benar-benar tenang. Setelah mencuci tangan dan merapikan dirinya yang sempat tadi berantakan lagi gara-gara memikirkan tingkah Sasuke.

"Oke, tenanglah Sakura." ucapnya di depan cermin sebelum keluar dari toilet.

Berjalan kembali ke meja makan seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa, Sakura harus terbiasa mengendalikan dirinya di depan Sasuke.

"Mau pesan sesuatu lagi?" tanya Sasuke saat Sakura sudah kembali duduk ke kursinya.

"Aku mau es krim parfait." Ucap Sakura.

"Kau memang seperti anak-anak."

"Apa? Es krim itu untuk semua umur. Kau harus memakannya juga."

"Aku tidak suka."

"Pelayan."

Dan akhirnya dua gelas es krim parfait di atas meja. Gelas tinggi bening yang menampakkan es krim dengan rasa mocca, coklat dan vanila. Di sisinya ada lelehan coklat yang mengitari di dalam gelasnya, taburan kacang mente, potongan buah blue berri dan stroberi, cream susu kocok dan terakhir siraman coklat lagi.

Apa yang di tatap Sasuke seperti sebuah benda berbentuk menyeramkan dan seperti ada aura-aura gelap keluar dari dalam gelas itu, tapi hanya pandangan Sasuke saja. Di dalamnya hampir seluruhnya manis dan membuat Sasuke menelan berat ludahnya.

Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Sakura yang dengan senangnya melahap makanan aneh ini. menatap ngeri ke arah Sakura dan Sasuke benar-benar tidak berniat menyentuh es kirim menyeramkan ini.

"Kenapa tidak memakannya?"

"Untukmu saja." Sasuke menggeser gelasnya ke arah Sakura.

"Tidak bisa, segelas saja aku sudah kekenyangan."

"Aku tidak suka."

Sakura lupa akan ucapan pelayan Sasuke saat pertama kali bertemu dengan Sakura. Sangat jelas pelayan itu mengatakan tuan mudanya tidak suka yang manis-manis, namun apa yang pesankan Sakura membuat Sasuke tidak tahan dan ingin bergegas pergi dari mejanya.

Dalam hitungan detik es krim Sakura habis, membuat Sasuke tidak percaya dengan apa yang di lihatnya. Sepertinya setiap wanita benar-benar menyukai es krim.

"Tambah lagi?"

"Tidak, aku sudah kenyang."

"Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan dengan es krim ini?" Sasuke menunjuk gelasnya yang masih utuh dan belum tersentuh olehnya.

"Ya sudah, di bungkus saja. Mungkin Rin akan menyukainya."

"Siapa Rin?"

"seorang perawat sekaligus teman di ruanganku."

"Oh."

Seorang pelayan datang memberikan bon dan Sasuke menaruh kartu kredit miliknya dan menyuruh pelayan itu untuk membungkus es krim yang kalau tidak segera di bungkus akan meleleh sia-sia.

Makan siang mereka selesai dan Sasuke mengantar kembali Sakura ke rumah sakit.

"Terima kasih untuk hari ini." ucap Sakura dan berjalan turun dari mobil.

"Hn. Jam berapa kau akan pulang?"

"Jam 6 aku sudah pulang."

"Oh."

"Mau me-"

"Tutup pintunya, aku mau pulang."

Ucapan Sakura terpotong dan Sakura langsung menutup pintu mobil Sasuke, padahal dia hanya ingin mengatakan, apa Sasuke mau menjemputnya pulang atau tidak. Hari ini Sakura sedang sial, mobilnya masuk bengkel dan ayahnya yang mengantarnya tadi pagi, pulang pun Sakura masih bingung harus naik apa.

Berjalan masuk dengan wajahnya yang sedikit cemberut, Sasuke benar-benar tidak peka. Di dalam ruangan ada Rin yang masih mengecek beberapa data pasien.

"Sudah kembali yaa."

"Iya. Ini untukmu."

Rin mengambil bungkusan yang terasa dingin, saat membukanya Rin terlihat senang.

"Untukku?"

"Iya."

"Dia bena-benar romantis yaa, mengajakmu makan siang bersama."

"Tidak juga." Sakura menghela napas.

"Kenapa?"

"Padahal aku hanya ingin bertanya, apa dia mau menjemput atau tidak, dia malah menyuruhku menutup pintu mobil karena dia sudah buru-buru pulang" Ceplos Sakura dan Sakura langsung menutup mulutnya.

"Hahaha, kau ini. Jadi itu yang membuat mukamu cemberut seperti itu."

"Lupakan apa yang ucapkan tadi."

"Iya-iya. Apa dia tampan?"

"Tampan? Uhm.. iya sih, dia sangat tampan."

"Aku jadi penasaran ingin melihat calon suamimu, seperti apa yaa dia."

"Kau pasti tidak ingin menemuinya."

"Kenapa?"

"Dia itu sangat menyebalkan!" tegas Sakura.

"Oh, jadi aku menyebalkan." ucap sebuah suara.

Sakura terkejut dengan Sasuke yang sudah berdiri di depan pintu ruangannya dan Rin mulai berbalik menatap seseorang yang masuk, sebelum Rin melihat ke belakang, Sakura langsung menahan kepala Rin untuk tidak berbalik. Sakura langsung panik dan berlari ke arah Sasuke mendorongnya keluar bersama dirinya dan menutup pintu agar Rin tidak keluar.

Apa yang di lakukan Rin hanya bengong dengan es krim yang hampir jatuh dari sendok. Merasa itu bukan urusannya, Rin kembali memakan es krimnya sangat enak menurutnya.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Sakura masih dalam mode panik.

"Kau melupakan jasmu di mobil. Bahkan ponselmu tidak di angkat. Jadi aku ke ruanganmu."

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu ruanganku?"

"Ada terpampang jelas di depan pintu, Dokter Sakura Haruno, kau pikir aku tidak bisa membaca."

"Ya sudah, kemarikan jas ku."

"Harusnya kau berterima kasih"

"Iya. Terima kasih."

"Yang ikhlas."

"Terima kasih, Sasuke." ucapnya dengan nada yang terkesan manis.

Belum sempat Sasuke pergi. Seorang dokter datang dan menyapa Sakura. rasanya Sakura ingin mengantongi Sasuke di sakunya jika muat. Tapi tidak mungkin menyembunyikan Sasuke di dalam ruangan, Rin masih berada di dalam sedang menikmati es krimnya pelan-pelan.

"Se-senior, hehehe, kita bertemu lagi. Ada apa?"

Utakata menatap sejenak ke arah Sasuke. Tatapan Sasuke seperti tidak suka padanya. Berharap Utakata tidak menanyai Sasuke, malah hal itu yang terucap dari mulut seniornya ini.

"Adikmu?"

 **Kreeek...!**

Seperti ada retakan antar Sasuke dan Sakura. Utakata bahkan mengatakan Sasuke itu adik Sakura.

"Aku ca-"

Sakura langsung menutup mulut Sasuke sebelum dia ceplos berucap 'calon suami'. Panik level tinggi. Sakura sampai bingung ingin melakukan apa pada Sasuke. Membawanya kabur, tapi akan terlihat aneh di depan Utakata.

Sasuke yang tidak suka di perlakukan seperti itu menarik lepas tangan Sakura yang membungkam mulutnya rapat-rapat.

"Apa yang kau lakukan!" Kesal Sasuke.

"Maaf."

"Apa aku mengganggu?" Tanya Utakata masih penasaran dengan mereka berdua.

"Tidak kok senior." Sakura menenangkan dirinya, jika hari ini semua sudah terbongkar, dia amat sangat pasrah. Lagi pula Sasuke terlalu cukup besar untuk di sembunyikan di kantong, itu benar-benar hal mustahil.

"Dia adikmu?" tanya Utakata lagi.

"Bukan. Dia uhm.. dia adalah calon suamiku."

 **Krikkk... kriikk... krikkk...**

Hening beberapa detik. Sasuke hanya menatap cuek ke arah lain, dia tidak perduli dengan keadaan sekarang, Sakura mengaku pun itu lebih bagus dari pada harus membawa paksa Sasuke dari tempatnya sekarang berdiri.

"Hahahaha, serius? Dia adalah calon suamimu? Aku masih tidak percaya."

"Terserah senior saja, tapi dia benar-benar calon suamiku." Ucap Sakura sejujur-jujurnya.

"Benarkah?"

Utakata meraih satu tangan Sakura dengan seperti ingin mencium tangan Sakura. tiba-tiba tangan Sasuke menepis tangan Utakata dan menggengam tangan Sakura, menariknya ke arahnya.

"Jangan menyentuhnya." Ucapnya dengan tatapan yang sangat menusuk berkali-kali lipat dari biasanya.

Sakura hanya mematung menatap Sasuke dan tingkah yang tidak biasanya. Utakata masih menatap Sasuke. mereka seperti tengah bertatapan saling tidak suka, apalagi dengan perlakuan Sasuke yang langsung menepis tangan Utakata dengan kasar dari tangan Sakura.

"Baiklah, sepertinya aku ada jadwal operasi, sampai jumpa Sakura." ucapnya dan berjalan santai seperti tidak terjadi apa-apa tadi.

Sasuke beralih menatap Sakura, dia terlihat sangat marah dan membuat Sakura tidak berani menatapnya. Sakura hanya menundukkan wajah dan sedikit melirik ke arah tangannya yang masih di genggam Sasuke.

"Jangan lengah dengan lelaki mana pun." Ucap Sasuke.

Sasuke melepaskan genggamannya. Tanganya beralih ke saku celananya sendiri, memasukkan kedua tangannya ke saku dan berjalan meninggalkan Sakura yang masih terkejut mendengar ucapan Sasuke.

"Sakura, kau baik-baik saja?"

Rin keluar dan sepertinya dia mengintip semua hal yang terjadi tadi.

"Dia marah padaku." Ucap Sakura dan memeluk Rin.

"Sudahlah, sepertinya dokter Utakata yang salah."

"Tu-tunggu dulu, kau melihat semuanya?" Sakura melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Rin.

"Heheh, aku dari tadi mengintip loh, dan ternyata dia memang tampan yaa. Hanya sedikit pendek. Umurnya berapa? Dia terlihat lebih muda."

"Akan aku ceritakan semuanya, aku tidak bisa menyembunyikannya lagi padamu."

"Tidak apa-apa jika kau tidak ingin bercerita. Tapi aku sedikit kagum dengan tingkahnya tadi. Dia seperti tidak rela kau di sentuh oleh laki-laki lain." Rin terlihat heboh saat menjadi penonton sembunyi-sembunyi.

 _Blush...~_

Wajah Sakura memerah total mendengar ucapan Rin dan Sakura langsung mengingatnya kembali.

"Su-sudah, jangan di bahas yang tadi." Sakura malah terlihat kegirangan dan salah tingkah.

Sasuke berjalan menuju mobilnya dengan santai. Gara-gara kejadian tadi membuat sopirnya menunggu cukup lama. Sasuke menopang dagunya dan menyandarkan sikunya ke sisi bawah jendela. Tatapannya tertuju pada pemandangan taman di depan rumah sakit saat mobilnya mulai melaju berputar ke arah jalan raya.

Pantulan wajahnya di kaca jendela membuatnya tidak senang. Terlihat sedikit merona. Hanya dua kemungkinan, dia sedang marah atau dia malu dengan tingkahnya sendiri yang tiba-tiba, dia tidak suka jika Sakura di sentuh pria tadi.

.

* * *

 **~ TBC~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hahahahaha... author tidak bisa berhenti tersenyum mengetik cerita itu. Aduuhh.. kok author yang jadi malu-malu begini, bukan kamu woi..bukan kamu...!** **Updatenya bakalan secepat kilat kalau ide dan waktu yang memungkinkan. Hahahahah :D**

 **Ya ampun, ternyata lumayan yang antusias sama cerita ini *terharu* Tissu mana? Tissu mana?**

 **=balas review=**

 **syahidah973** **: dia bocah yang luar biasa XD, update! Update!**

 **Shofie Kim : author ikut bahagia. pacar Itachi, belum memutuskan siapa yang cocok dengan Itachi, tapi nantilah, author bakalan munculkan pacar Itachi. *senyum lebar***

 **Uchihamisato : terima kasih banyak *terharu* . tenang saja. fic ini akan selalu membuat anda tersenyum tidak jelas saat membacanya, apaan(?) terima kasih doanya, nanti author sampaikan pada Sasu, hehehehehe.**

 **no name : mereka adalah pair andalan author. Update!**

 **Niji no haru** **: Author memang paling susah membuat Sasu itu OOC, tapi semoga sikap Sasu tidak berubah, soalnya itu sudah menjadi ciri khas Sasu. Hehehe,**

 **Yencherry : update! *bersemangat***

 **Nurulita as Lita-san** **: yak, kita slow dulu, hehehehe.**

 **Ryuu : author sudah suruh dia minum susu banyak-banyak biar cepat besar *dilempar sendal sama Sasu***

 **hanazono yuri** **: update!**

 **Sampai jumpa lagi di new chapter.**

 **Review please.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer** : demi neptunus naruto bukan punya saya, punya masashi sensei. sasuke punya saya *dibantai masashi sensei dan sakura*

 **Warning** : OOC, TYPO tingkat akut, AU, OOT, EYD berantakan, flame tidak diijinkan.

.

* * *

.

 **Don't Like Don't Read**

 **.**

 **~ my little husband~**

 **[chapter 4]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Jangan lengah dengan lelaki mana pun_

 _Jangan lengah dengan lelaki mana pun_

 _Jangan lengah dengan lelaki mana pun_

Ucapan Sasuke tadi seperti sebuah mantra bagi Sakura. masih terngiang-ngiang di telinganya, seperti Sasuke sedang mengucapkannya berulang, berulang dan berulang, membuat Sakura senyum-senyum sendiri, Sasuke cemburu? Mungkin Saja, dia sampai terlihat sangat marah.

"Sakura...Sakura..." panggilan Rin terabaikan.

Rin mendekatkan mulutnya ke arah telinga Sakura dan berteriak sekeras mungkin. "SAKURA...!"

"Iya! Pasien selanjutnya." Sakura terkejut dan segera memfokuskan dirinya.

"Pasien apa? Kita sudah selesai dan kau dari tadi melamun. Apa yang kau pikirkan dari tadi, ha?"

"Hehehe, maaf."

"Ya ampun, kau ini dokter yang handal tapi masih salah tingkah begini."

"Aku tidak apa-apa kok Rin. Jangan berbicara seperti itu, aku ini pembimbingmu." Rengek Sakura merasa di ejek Rin.

"Iya-iya, beres-beres sana, kita akan pulang."

"Entah mengapa aku merasa kamu yang dokter di ruangan ini."

"Hehehe, maaf dokter. Jadi? Kamu akan pulang sendiri?"

"Mungkin saja. Aku malas untuk meminta tolong padanya."

"Uhm. Begitu yaa, malas atau sedang ngambek." Rin menggoda Sakura.

"Ti-tidak kok. Eh, jangan mengubah pembicaraan cepat beres-beres."

"Iya."

Mereka berdua mulai beres-beres di ruangan dan bersiap untuk pulang, Rin pamit duluan karena jalur mereka berbeda. Sakura berjalan santai menuju pintu keluar dan berhenti di sana. Di ambilnya ponsel di dalam tasnya dan menatap sejenak nomer Sasuke.

"Ahk, untuk apa aku menelponnya, dia sendiri tidak peka." Ucap Sakura dan menyimpan kembali ponselnya.

Berjalan keluar rumah sakit dan menuruni tangga yang berada di depan rumah sakit. Sakura sudah berada di pinggir jalan, tatapannya mengarah ke sana kemarin. Pikirnya untuk menaiki taksi saja pulang atau ojek atau kendaraan umum apapun yang lewat di depan rumah sakit dan mengarah ke jalur rumahnya.

Sebuah mobil silver berhenti beberapa meter di samping Sakura. kaca mobilnya turun dan terlihat Utakata di dalamnya.

"Perlu tumpangan nona?"

"Senior."

"Masuklah, aku akan mengantarmu pulang."

"Apa tidak merepotkan?"

"Tidak akan. Kita kan sudah berteman lama dan kamu masih menganggapku orang asing?"

"Tidak kok, kamu itu senior yang ku hormati."

"Kalau begitu, tawaran terakhir. Masuk ke mobil dan aku akan mengatarmu pulang.

"Terima kasih, senior." Ucap Sakura dan tersenyum mendengar ucapan Utakata.

Sakura membuka pintu mobil Utakata dan duduk di depan, di samping Utakata. Mobilnya sudah melaju ke arah jalan raya menuju jalan rumah Sakura dengan arahan dari Sakura.

"Senior orang Konoha juga? Aku pikir senior asli dari kota Mizu?"

"Bukan, aku dari desa yang jauh, yaa seperti seorang pengembara, berpindah-pindah kota dan akhirnya menetap di Kota Konoha."

"Hoo, begitu yaa."

"Kamu sendiri, aku pikir akan bekerja di kota Mizu."

"Hampir saja. Ayah menyuruhku kembali ke sini."

"Kenapa?"

"Aku akan menikah dan tidak bisa kemballi ke Mizu."

"Jadi serius, yang tadi itu calon suamimu?" Utakata masih tidak mempercayainya.

"Iya, aku kan sudah bilang tadi. Sumpah." ucap Sakura dengan sangat serius.

"Aku pikir kamu akan bersama pria yang lebih dewasa, apa tipemu seperti dia?"

"Bukan seperti itu, aku dan Sasuke di jodohkan."

"Dan kamu setuju saja?"

"Iya. Soalnya aku sudah janji dengan ayahku untuk menikahinya."

"Apa tidak terkesan seperti di paksa menikah?"

"Bukan juga sih, sebenarnya ayahku memberi pilihan dan semuanya terserah aku, bisa menikah dengannya atau membatalkannya saja."

"Lalu? Kenapa kau tidak membatalkannya?"

"Karena, uhm.. kenapa yaa?" Sakura terlihat sedang berpikir.

Sakua lupa dengan semua hal yang telah di lewatinya. Pernikahan yang tiba-tiba demi perusahaan, taruhan dengan ayahnya, Sasuke yang tidak terlalu perduli bahkan jika ingin di batalkan bisa saja Sakura melakukannya sekarang. Apa yang ada di pikiran Sakura. dia seperti melupakan semua itu. Dia mulai merasa nyaman dengan Sasuke dan tidak terlalu pusing dengan umur atau tinggi Sasuke.

"Kau jatuh cinta padanya?" ucap Utakata, blak-blakan.

Sakura tidak bisa menyembunyikan wajahnya sekarang. Dia sendiri tidak sadar, wajahnya merona mendengar ucapan seniornya itu. Utakata melirik sejenak ke arah Sakura dan kembali memfokuskan tatapannya ke arah jalanan. Sakura tidak juga menjawab pertanyaannya tapi dari wajah Sakura, Utakata sudah bisa menebak. Sakura mulai jatuh cinta pada Sasuke.

Terbesit rasa tidak suka pada Utakata. Dari lubuk hatinya. Dia juga menginginkan Sakura untuk menjadi pendampingnya. Tapi apa yang dia dapat setelah tiga tahun menunggu. Sakura sudah bersama orang lain, meskipun belum secara total dalam artian secara sah, bahkan orang yang tidak bisa di bandingkan dengan Utakata yang memiliki pemikiran dan umurnya jauh lebih dewasa dan bila di sandingkan dengan Sakura, mereka akan jadi pasangan yang serasi.

Senior, tetaplah senior, sepertinya Sakura tidak pernah menaruh hati padanya. Bahkan mereka selama 2 tahun dekat di kampus tapi tidak pernah terjadi apa-apa dan Sakura selalu bersikap normal pada Utakata.

Sebuah senyum terukir di wajah Utakata. Dia benar-benar di kalahkan oleh seorang anak kecil. Dia sadar Sakura tidak pernah memberi perhatian lebih padanya. saat di depan ruangan Sakura tadi, Utakata sengaja memancing Sasuke, dan benar saja, anak kecil itu tidak tinggal diam jika dia menyentuh Sakura. Seperti ada yang menggelitik perut Utakata mengingat kembali tatapan anak laki-laki itu, dia sangat marah dan membuat Utakata tertawa di dalam mobilnya.

"Apa ada yang lucu? senior?" tanya Sakura yang melihat Utakata tiba-tiba tertawa sendiri.

"Iya, ada yang lucu, tapi ini bukan tentangmu Sakura. maaf, aku hanya teringat seorang teman."

"Hoo. Eh, aku turun di sebelah sana." Ucap Sakura.

Utakata memperlambat laju mobilnya dan berhenti untuk menurunkan Sakura. Pintu mobil Utakata terbuka dan Sakura turun.

"Terima kasih atas tumpangannya senior."

"Tidak masalah. Sampai jumpa besok."

"Iya. Dah."

"Dah."

Utakata melajukan mobilnya dan kembali ke jalan raya. Sakura berjalan sedikit, menuju depan gerbang rumahnya dan masuk ke biasanya Sakura akan naik ke kamar, tempat tujuan utamanya setiap pulang kerja.

"Sakura jangan lupa mandi dan makan dulu." Teriak Ibunya dari arah dapur.

"Iya ibu. Bentar lagi." Ucap Sakura yang belum masuk ke kamarnya dan masih berada di tangga.

Niatnya tidak jadi masuk ke kamar dan berjalan ke arah dapur. Mendapati ibunya yang sedang membuat makan malam, Sakura mengambil segelas air dan duduk di kursi, meneguk sejenak dan menatap ibunya yang mulai mengaduk adonan daging giling yang sudah di campur bumbu dan tepung.

Sakura memain-mainkan gelasnya di atas meja dan kembali membaringkan kepalanya di meja makan, seperti yang di lakukannya saat di kantin maupun di ruangannya.

"Kalau lelah istirahat dulu di kamar, nanti ibu bangunkan."

"Tidak apa-apa bu, aku di sini saja."

"Kalau begitu mandi sana."

"Hmm...bentar lagi bu."

Mebuki yang melihat anaknya seperti sedang tidak bersemangat, menghentikan kegiatannya dan mencuci tangannya. Berjalan perlahan dan menarik kursi untuk duduk di sebelah Sakura.

"Ada apa? Apa ada masalah di rumah sakit?"

"Tidak ada kok, semua baik-baik saja."

"Lalu? Apa ada yang tidak beres?"

Sakura menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Dia sedang berpikir bagaimana caranya minta maaf pada Sasuke. Tapi sepertinya Sakura tidak mempunyai ide apapun, dia mengutuk otaknya yang tidak pernah jalan jika menyangkut Sasuke.

"Anu.. itu, jika seseorang marah pada ibu, apa yang akan ibu lakukan?" Sakura mencoba menyamarkan hal yang sebenarnya.

"Meminta maaf."

"Semudah itu?"

"Iya. Apa perlu hal yang berbelit untuk meminta maaf?"

Sakura tengah berpikir. Masa iya, dia langsung datang ke hadapan Sasuke dan mengucapkan maaf dengan cara biasa, apa yang akan dia dapat? Tatapan angkuh dan sombong Sasuke. Seperti ingin mengatakan, 'kau tidak pantas ku beri maaf'. Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya cepat menghilangkan pikiran anehnya.

"Kamu membuat seseorang marah?"

"Tidak, bukan aku, hanya teman tadi minta saran. Hehehe." Alasan Sakura.

"Hoo. Mandi sana dulu dan jangan langsung tidur."

"Iya, bu."

Sakura berjalan menuju kamarnya dan mulai membersihkan diri. Mandi setelah bekerja membuatnya segar kembali. Sakura sudah mandi dan mulai mengosok-gosok perlahan rambutnya dengan handuk untuk mengeringkannya. Tatapannya kini tertuju pada kasur, rasanya dia ingin segera tidur, tapi ibunya sudah berpesan untuk tidak langsung tidur. Rasa kantuknya mulai menyerang. Antara ingin tidur dan patuh pada ibunya.

"Ibu, aku minta maaf, kasur ini sangat menggoda." Ucap Sakura dan langsung membuang dirinya di kasur dan terlelap.

Mebuki yang sudah selesai dengan memasak, berjalan naik ke tangga menuju kamar Sakura, tidak terdengar sama sekali suara-suara dari dalam kamar Sakura. Pintu kamar Sakura terbuka dan Mebuki hanya menghela napas dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepala, anaknya sudah tertidur pulas.

Matanya terbuka dengan cepat dan membuatnya segera bangun dari tempatnya berbaring.

"Aku tertidur!" Teriaknya.

Rencana awal Sakura ingin makan malam bersama ibunya agar dia tidak perlu bangun makan di waktu tengah malam. Makan jam segini kurang baik bagi kesehatan menurutnya. Seorang dokter yang kurang memperhatikan kesehatannya sendiri. Seperti biasa dia akan ke dapur dan tidak lupa ponselnya sudah berada di tangannya, mungkin dengan minta maaf lewat ponsel akan lebih baik baginya, dia tidak perlu bertatapan langsung dengan Sasuke yang mungkin akan membuatnya kembali salah tingkah.

Di meja makan Sakura sudah siap dengan makanannya mulai mencari nomer Sasuke dan menelponnya. Nada tunggu yang berbunyi cukup lama hingga nadanya mati. Sasuke tidak menganggkat ponselnya. Mungkin sudah tidur. Pikir Sakura.

Sakura kembali menghubunginya. Dia tidak ingin seperti kemarin yang serasa orang yang bersalah dan membuatnya tidak bisa tidur gara-gara hanya memikirkan ucapannya sendiri.

" _Hmm..~"_

Hanya terdengar gumam dari Sasuke, dia memang sudah tidur dan bangun hanya untuk menjawab panggilan Sakura.

"Kau sudah tidur?" tanya Sakura hati-hati, dia merasa tidak enak membuat Sasuke bangun.

" _Aku sudah tidur dan kau menggangguku, Ada apa?"_ Nada suaranya serak dan terkesan berat.

"Uhm, itu... aku hanya ingin minta maaf."

" _Maaf untuk apa?"_

"Maaf aku tidak bisa menjaga diriku..."

Hening, Sasuke masih menunggu Sakura selesai berbicara.

"...Dan aku tidak akan lengah lagi."

" _Oh. Lalu?"_

"Itu saja. Baiklah, daah, maaf sudah mengganggumu."

Tanpa menunggu jawaban Sasuke, Sakura sudah mematikan ponselnya. Makanannya tidak juga di sentuhnya dan wajahnya kini merona, detak jantungnya tidak karuan, bahkan ngomong lewat ponsel saja membuat Sakura masih tidak bisa tenang.

Teringat lagi dengan Sasuke yang menarik tangannya dan mengatakan 'jangan menyentuhnya' dengan tegas di hadapan Utakata. Sakura menghentak-hentakkan kakinya kegirangan. Sosok Sasuke di hadapannya seperti berubah menjadi seorang pria dewasa baginya.

Sakura segera menghentikan tingkah bodohnya sebelum orang tuanya bangun dan menyuruhnya segera tidur.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Rin sedang sibuk di ruangan Sakura. Bukan sibuk untuk mengecek data pasien atau apapun yang berhubungan dengan pasien. Rin sedang menatap Sakura yang mungkin bola basket pun mengenai wajahnya dia akan tetap memasang wajahnya seperti sekarang ini. merona dan berseri-seri. Entah apa yang membuatnya sangat senang hari ini.

"Tumben. Bukan cemburut atau over semangat, tapi berseri-seri." Singgung Rin.

"Hahahah, abaikan saja Rin. Anggap saja aku patung di ruangan ini."

"Bahkan cara bicaranya pun berubah."

Sakura hanya tertawa mendengar setiap ucapan Rin.

Hari ini pasien sangat banyak dan lumayan membuat Sakura merasa sakit di punggungnya karena kelamaan duduk. Tapi hari ini tidak membuatnya terlihat capek. Bahkan semua pasien yang sudah masuk dan keluar dari ruangannya sangat senang melihat Sakura dengan senyum ramahnya kepada mereka.

"Selesai." Ucap Rin.

"Ahk, punggungku." Ucap Sakura dan langsung merebah dirinya di ranjang periksa dan meluruskan dirinya di sana.

"Apa hari ini mau makan siang bersama lagi?"

"Tidak. Hari ini pasti dia ke sekolah, tidak mungkin kan dia ijin terus hanya untuk makan siang bersamaku."

"Benar juga. Yaa repotnya kalau calon suami itu masih sekolah."

"Mau bagaimana lagi. Dia kan masih anak sekolahan."

"Anak sekolahan yang terkesan seperti pria dewasa." Rin mengangkat-angkat kedua alisnya dan tersenyum lebar di hadapan Sakura.

"Su-sudah, jangan membahasnya lagi." Wajah Sakura masih merona.

"Jadi benar, kau jatuh cinta padanya? kyaaaaa..~" Rin terlihat heboh.

"Hee! Ti-tidak, tidak, aku tidak jatuh cinta padanya."

"Benerkah? Yang benar?" Rin menggoda Sakura.

"Rin..!"

"Baik-baik, hahahah maaf. Aku tidak bermaksud mengganggumu. Eh, tapi bagaimana dengan dokter Utakata? Entah mengapa sikapnya kemarin menjadi aneh. Gara-gara dia Sasuke jadi marah."

'jangan menyentuhnya'. Rin mengulang kembali adegan Sasuke menarik tangan Sakura dan mengucapkannya sama persis dengan Sasuke ucapan.

Tidak hentinya wajah Sakura di buat merona oleh Rin. Sampai-sampai membuatnya salah tingkah sekarang, dia mengingat kejadian itu lagi.

"Rin, hentikan, akan mengganti perawat lain jika kau tidak berhenti."

"Maaf dokterku, maaf-maaf." Bujuk Rin untuk tidak di pindahkan ke ruangan lain.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jam 4 sore adalah waktu dimana Sakura mengunjungi pasiennya yang di rawat inap di rumah sakit. Beberapa di antaranya, anak-anak yang mengidap penyakit kanker dan belum juga sembuh. Kadang hanya satu atau dua anak yang sembuh namun tidak bertahan lama, mereka akan kembali lagi ke rumah sakit dan bertemu Sakura.

"Waktunya minum obat, Inari." Ucap Sakura ramah.

Rin membawakan nampang yang berisi beberapa obat yang sudah di bagi-bagi. Sakura berjalan ke sisi ranjang seorang anak laki-laki yang tengah mengidap penyakit kanker darah. Umurnya 10 tahun, dia cukup muda untuk terkena penyakit ini. Inari sudah memahami semuanya saat dia mulai masuk rumah sakit ini, tentang sakit dan dirinya yang tidak bisa bertahan lama, Inari sudah dua bulan berada di rumah sakit ini.

"Bisakah aku berhenti minum obat saja?" ucapnya lesu.

"Tidak boleh, obat ini juga akan membantu sembuh." Ucap Sakura.

"Aku rasa aku tidak akan sembuh." ucapannya terdengar putus asa.

Sakura merasa sangat kasian pada Inari. Beberapa kali Inari menolak meminum obatnya. Di saat malam hari dia akan merasa sangat tersiksa dengan suhu tubuhnya yang tiba-tiba menurun drastis dan membuat dokter dan perawat yang shif malam sampai kewalahan untuk menahan Inari yang terus merontah-rontah kesakitan.

"Kamu tahu tidak, selain obat, rasa percaya diri yang tinggi akan kesembuhan itu juga penting. Dalam ilmu kesehatan hal ini belum bisa di pastikan. Beberapa orang yang memiliki keinginan untuk hidup lebih besar biasanya dapat mengobati kankernya perlahan demi perlahan."

"Aku tidak perduli lagi dengan hidupku." tatapannya menjadi kosong.

"Jangan katakan seperti itu!" bentak Sakura.

Mata Sakura mulai berkaca-kaca, bidangnya dia bagian anak-anak membuatnya harus selalu profesional dalam bertindak, meskipun Sakura kadang merasa sakit saat melihat mereka yang masih muda terbaring dengan wajah yang polos dan beberapa tidak menyadari dengan penyakit yang mereka derita.

"Pastikan dia minum obat." Ucap Sakura.

Rin yang paham dengan situasi Sakura saat ini hanya mengangguk dan membiarkan Sakura pergi begitu saja ,dia sudah tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk melihat Inari lebih lama. Inari benar-benar pasrah akan hidupnya sekarang, dia merasa tidak ingin membebani orang tuanya maupun dokter yang sudah merawatnya.

Sakura duduk di kursi yang tersedia di koridor rumah sakit. Di kepalkan kedua tangannya dan Sakura menyandarkan jidatnya di kepalan tanganya yang sikunya di tahan kedua pahanya. Wajahnya tertunduk sedih. Meskipun setiap hari bertemu mereka, tetap saja Sakura selalu merasa sedih saat bertatapan dengan mereka. Sakura selalu mencoba menahannya, tidak dengan Inari yang selalu membuat Sakura tidak bisa berlama-lama di dalam ruangannya.

Seseorang berjalan dan berdiri tepat di hadapan Sakura, tatapan Sakura masih tertuju ke lantai, di liriknya sejenak orang yang masih berdiri di hadapannya juga belum berbicara. Sepatunya seperti sepatu milik Sasuke.

"Apa menjadi dokter seberat ini?"

"Bukan berat atau tidaknya menjadi seorang dokter, tapi bagaimana perasaanmu saat melihat pasienmu yang tidak antusias untuk hidup lagi." Sakura masih pada posisinya, tidak ingin menatap Sasuke.

"Oh, aku tidak bisa memahaminya karena itu bukan profesiku."

"Jadi? Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

"Aku akan menjemputmu pulang."

"Jangan bilang ayahku yang menyuruhmu."

"Bukan. Ini insiatif sendiri. Aku harap tidak ada pria lain yang mengantarmu pulang."

"Kau masih marah?"

Sasuke berjalan mendekat dan menarik pelan kepala Sakura untuk bersandar ke dadanya.

"Aku hanya tidak suka ada pria lain."

Sakura terkejut dengan perlakuan Sasuke. jika dia mengangkat kepalanya sekarang, wajahnya akan sangat dekat dengan wajah Sasuke. Sakura hanya terdiam dan membiarkan posisinya seperti ini. dia bisa mendengar detak jantung Sasuke yang stabil sedangkan dirinya sudah deg-deg-an.

Dari nada bicara Sasuke dia benar-benar tidak suka ada pria lain yang mendekati Sakura, apa ini seperti sikap posesif seorang pacar, memikirnya membuat Sakura sangat malu, bahkan mereka bukan pacaran, tidak ada satu pun dari mereka berdua yang sudah berucap untuk menjadikan status mereka sekarang ini sebagai seorang pacar sebelum tunangan dan berakhir ke pelaminan.

Beberapa detik posisi mereka seperti itu sampai Sasuke melepaskan Sakura dan berjalan mundur perlahan, Sasuke kembali ke posisinya saat berdiri tadi, perasaan Sakura mulai tenang, apa Sasuke sengaja melakukan hal tadi padanya, hanya untuk membuatnya tenang, pikir Sakura. Seakan-akan Sasuke bisa membaca keadaannya saat ini.

Sakura mengangkat kepalanya melihat ke depan, menatap seseorang dengan tatapan khasnya, tatapannya yang terkesan dingin dan cuek, gayanya yang biasa memasukkan kedua tangan di saku celanannya. Mereka saling bertatapan dan membuat wajah Sakura merona.

"Terima kasih. Sasuke." ucap Sakura dan tersenyum manis di hadapan Sasuke. dia sudah membuat perasaan Sakura lega.

 **Deg'**

Sasuke segera berbalik dan berjalan meninggalkan Sakura.

"Ku tunggu di mobil." Ucapnya dan segera menjauh dari Sakura.

Senyum Sakura sukses membuatnya malu-malu untuk menatap Sakura lebih lama dari biasanya. Satu tangannya naik ke wajahnya menutup mulutnya dan mata Sasuke mengarah ke tempat lain. Sedikit rona memerah di wajahnya saat ini. Sasuke berusaha untuk bersikap biasa dan berjalan santai menuju parkiran.

Sakura dan Rin menyelesaikan tugas sore mereka, mereka berpisah di koridor, rin lewat pintu keluar di belakang yang menuju parkiran, sedangkan Sakura berjalan menuju pintu utama, Sasuke sudah menunggu di depan.

Saat menuruni tangga, Sakura berpapasan dengan Utakata yang seperti baru keluar dari kamar pasien yang habis di tanganinya.

"Sakura. Sudah mau pulang?"

"Iya."

"Butuh tumpangan lagi?"

"Terima kasih, tapi hari ini Sasuke menjemputku."

"Hoo, dengan sopir?"

"Tentu saja, dia belum bisa membawa mobil sendiri."

"Uhm. Ya sudah, hati-hati jalan yaa."

"Iya senior, aku dulu yaa."

Sakura pamit dan bergegas pergi. Utakata hanya memandangi Sakura yang sudah menjauh dengan tatapan yang seperti ingin mencegat Sakura. Menghela napas sejenak dan Utakata kembali berjalan menuju ruangannya. Dia merasa ini perang yang tidak adil.

Sakura sampai ke samping mobil dan sopir pribadi Sasuke menurunkan jendela kaca mobil dan menaruh satu telunjuknya ke bibirnya, dan berucap sangat pelan kalau tuan mudanya tengah tertidur karena lama menunggu dan sedikit kelelahan. Dia belum istirahat dari tadi.

Mengerti dengan apa yang di ucapkan sopir Sasuke, Sakura membuka pintu perlahan dan duduk dengan sangat pelan, berharap Sasuke tidak akan terusik. Posisi Sakura sudah bagus dan mobil perlahan melaju ke arah jalan layar.

Tiba-tiba Sasuke langsung menjatuhkan kepalanya di pangkuan Sakura .

"Hooaaa...!" Sakura kaget.

"Berisik, kau terlalu lama dan kepalaku sakit. Jadilah bantal yang patuh." Ucap Sasuke tanpa membuka matanya.

"Ka-kau, aku pikir kau tidur." Tatapan Sakura mengarah ke sopir Sasuke. "Apa kalian bersekongkol?" ucap Sakura merasa di permainkan.

"Tidak nona, saya pikir tuan muda bena-benar tidur." Ucap Sopir pribadi Sasuke.

"Hei, jangan membentak sopirku, aku tidak pernah membentak mereka. Lagi pula saat kau masuk di mobl tadi, kau membangunkanku."

Sakura terdiam, yang mempermainkannya di sini hanya Sasuke. mau marah pun Sakura sedang malas dan merasa tidak enak, sudah di jemput dan malah mau marah-marah pada orang yang menjemputnya. Sakura melirik sejenak ke arah Sasuke, dia kembali tertidur. Wajahnya seperti malaikat kecil saat tertidur, membuat Sakura merasa gemes ingin mencubit pipi Sasuke.

"Jangan melakukan hal-hal aneh saat aku tidur." Ucap Sasuke tiba-tiba membuat Sakura kaget lagi tidak jadi mencubit pipi Sasuke.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

sebuah mobil sedan hitam melaju dan berhenti di depan pagar rumah kediaman Haruno. Mereka sudah sampai. Sakura Turun untuk membuka pagar dan mengajak Sasuke masuk sejenak untuk menemui ibunya, sedangkan sopir Sasuke memilih menunggu, Sasuke sudah berpesan dia tidak akan lama dan hanya menyapa ibu Sakura.

Sakura masuk ke dalam rumah dan memanggil ibunya. Sasuke berjalan di belakang dan mengikut Sakura. Tidak lama kemudian, Mebuki turun dari lantai dua dan menyapa Sasuke.

"Selamat datang, Sasuke." ucap Mebuki dengan ramah.

"Apa kabar, bibi? maaf aku baru bisa mampir ke sini." Ucap Sasuke dengan sopan.

Mebuki yang sudah bertemu Sasuke sekali. Merasa sangat senang melihat Sasuke akhirnya berkunjung ke rumah Haruno untuk pertama kalinya. Dia memang sangat muda tapi Mebuki tahu, Sasuke selalu berusaha mengimbangi sikapnya dengan sikap Sakura yang sangat jauh dari umurnya, yaa meskipun Sakura kadang-kadang lebih kekanak-kanakan menurut Mebuki. Sikap tenang dan terkesan dewasa selalu melekat pada diri Sasuke.

"Cukup baik untuk hari ini. Ayo silahkan duduk." Mebuki mempersilahkan Sasuke.

"Terima kasih bi. Mungkin aku sebaiknya pulang, aku cuma mengantar Sakura." tolak Sasuke dengan sopan.

"Eh, tidak mampir dulu?"

"Maaf, mungkin lain waktu bibi, masih ada tugas sekolah yang mesti aku kerjakan, ibu tadi berpesan untuk menyampaikan salam untuk bibi."

"Baiklah, sampaikan salam balik untuk ibumu yaa."

"Kau langsung pulang? aku pikir kau akan lama di sini." Tanya Sakura yang sejak tadi masih berdiri memandangi ibunya dan Sasuke tengah berbicara.

"Kenapa? Mau menemani mu lagi, tadi kan aku sudah menemani mu pulang, apa itu belum cukup?." Ucap Sasuke dengan wajah datarnya.

Sangat berbanding terbalik ketika Sasuke berbicara dengan Mebuki dan berbicara dengan Sakura yang terkesan selalu ingin menggoda atau mengerjainya dan membuat Sakura kembali merona.

"Y-ya sudah, pulang sana!"

Mebuki hanya menutup mulutnya menahan tawa melihat anak gadisnya yang nyolot tapi malu-malu di hadapan Sasuke.

"Bibi aku permisi dulu." Pamit Sasuke.

"Iya, hati-hati yaa Sasuke."

Sasuke belum beranjak, dia menunggu ucapan dari Sakura, tatapannya masih mengarah ke Sakura yang masih merona sejak tadi.

"Kau tidak ingin mengucapkan sesuatu padaku?" senyum Sasuke yang lebih tepat seperti seringai bagi Sakura.

"A-apa? Tidak ada, pulang sana." Sakura langsung membuang mukanya dan berlari ke arah kamarnya.

"Maaf atas sikap Sakura yaa." Ucap Mebuki, tidak bisa berhenti tersenyum melihat Sakura yang salah tingkah.

"Tidak apa-apa."

Sasuke pamit dan berjalan keluar di tuntun Mebuki sampai ke depan pintu rumahnya.

Sementara itu di kamar Sakura, dia sudah membuang dirinya di kasur dan menutup wajahnya dengan bantal. Sasuke selalu bersikap seperti itu padanya. membuatnya ingin memakan Sasuke hidup-hidup.

"Dasar cebol sok dewasa." Umpatnya dan berguling ke sana kemari.

Pikirannya kembali ke Sasuke yang membuatnya tenang saat di rumah sakit. Segera mungkin Sakura menghilangkan pikiran itu. Untuk apa di mengingat hal seperti itu lagi, menurutnya Sasuke hanya mencoba mencari perhatiannya atau berniat mengerjainya lagi.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **~ TBC ~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Segini lagi updatennya. Nanti bakalan di update kilat, hahahaha. Kalau hari minggu enakan, lebih banyak waktu bisa mengetik XD**

 **Maaf, kalau chapter ini lebih pendek dan mungkin sedikit bosan. Mungkin chapter berikutnya mau di buat heboh, apaan(?) hahahaha. :D**

 **= balas review=**

 **Uchihamisato : wah, bahaya nih fic bikin orang senyum-senyum ndak jelas, hahah, senasib ama author, sampai pegal nih pipi senyum mulu baca sampai habis, eheh, update!**

 **Ganbatte : *semangat membara* Update!**

 **syahidah973** **: senang bikin sasu cemburu, dia akan terlihat lebih manis, *ditabok pake kunai ama Sasu* updatenya udah pakai kilat kayaknya, eheheh**

 **Guest : author jatuh cinta ama sasu-saku XD**

 **LVenge** **: namanya juga masih dalam pertumbuhan hahaha, update!**

 **Terror Bird** **: berani beda, *berasa iklan* dan terima kasih udah di review.**

 **Shofie Kim** **: oh tidak apa-apa, author juga sedang kepikiran dengan pasangan Itachi, dan akhirnya sudah menemukan yang pas, menurut author, hahah semoga bisa bahas pacar Itachi di next chapter.**

 **hanazono yuri** **: Udah lanjut XD**

 **ai** **: hoaaa... akhirnya ada yang tahu... *senang* iya, ini Soresekai naruto ver. Soalnya gregetan dengan yang cerita aslinya, masih kurang romacenya, hahahah balas dendamnya ke sasu-saku, tapi mungkin alurnya bakalan beda hanya intinya hampir sama dengan soresekai. Makasih udah di review**

 **review please...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer** : demi neptunus naruto bukan punya saya, punya masashi sensei. sasuke punya saya *dibantai masashi sensei dan sakura

 **Warning** : OOC, TYPO tingkat akut, AU, OOT, EYD berantakan, flame tidak diijinkan

.

* * *

 **.**

 **Don't Like Don't Read**

 **.**

 **~ my little husband~**

 **[chapter 5]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hari ini mobil Sakura sudah keluar dari bengkel. Tidak ada lagi yang perlu di jemput dan di tunggu. Sedikit kecewa, dia akan kembali jarang bertemu dengan Sasuke.

Sakura segera menyadarkan dirinya. Kenapa dia seperti ingin bertemu dengan Sasuke lagi? Sakura menepuk-nepuk pipinya untuk segera sadar. Dia sedang beres-beres untuk pulang. Besok adalah hari liburnya dan dia bisa bersantai-santai sepuasnya. Sakura sudah menyiapkan apa-apa saja yang akan di lakukannya saat libur, bertemu teman-teman sekolahnya dan menghabiskan waktu bersama. Saat mereka sibuk, Sakura akan memilih kasurnya untuk tidur seharian. Terkesan seperti sisi lain dari seorang dokter.

"Apa di jemput lagi?" Tanya Rin saat merapikan map yang berisi data-data pasien di dalam lemari.

"Mobilku sudah kembali seperti semula, jadi aku bisa pulang sendiri."

"Uhm.. yaa, tidak di jemput Sasuke lagi deh."

"Rin..., jangan cari masalah denganku."

"Hehehe, bercanda kok."

Mereka kembali sibuk masing-masing. Setelah semua beres, Sakura mengunci pintu ruangannya dan berjalan bersama Rin menuju parkiran.

"Kamu akan tugas malam lagi?" tanya Sakura.

"Iya. Selama kamu libur aku akan tugas malam terus. Hmmp..~, padahal aku ingin tugas pagi saja, biar malam bisa tertidur pulas."

"Sepertinya arah pikiran kita searah."

"Tugas pagi itu memang waktu yang paling enak, meskipun harus cepat-cepat bangun." Ucap Rin sambil tertawa pelan.

Rin adalah tipe yang bisa di bilang kadang telat kadang tidak, tapi kebanyakan telat dan sering di nasehati Sakura untuk tidak telat. Mereka sudah sampai di kendaraan masing-masing, Rin melambaikan tangannya sebelum mengendarai motornya dan Sakura hanya tersenyum sambil membalas lambaian tangan Rin.

"Sampai jumpa tiga hari lagi!" teriak Rin.

Sakura yang masih bisa mendengar dari kejauhan, menurunkan kaca mobilnya mengangguk sejenak ke arah Rin dan melajukan mobilnya keluar dari parkiran menuju jalan raya. Mengendarai mobilnya dengan kecepatan biasa, tidak cepat tidak juga lambat, menikmati angin sore yang berhembus masuk melalui kaca mobilnya yang sengaja tidak di tutup, membuat Sakura kembali mengingat kamar Sasuke. Sakura berusaha menenangkan diri. Semakin hari semakin membuat Sakura selalu deg-degan mengingat apapun tentang Sasuke.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sasuke sedang sibuk dengan buku yang di bacanya dan duduk di sofa panjang yang ada di kamarnya. Angin sore yang berhembus perlahan menggoyangkan gorden kamarnya. Seseorang yang seperti biasa, akan masuk tanpa permisi, dia tahu jika dia meminta ijin, Sasuke akan langsung mengusirnya atau menolaknya untuk masuk.

"Apa yang kamu lakukan di kamarku?" Tanya Sasuke. menghentikan bacaannya dan melihat ke arah Itachi yang sudah membuang dirinya di kasur Sasuke.

"Tidak jemput Sakura hari ini?" Tanya Itachi dan menatap langit-langit kamar Sasuke.

"Jangan membuat pertanyaan baru. Jawab dulu pertanyaanku."

"Aku ingin bertanya juga."

"Mobilnya sudah keluar dari bengkel kemarin, jadi tidak perlu repot-repot menjemputnya." Ucap Sasuke

Terdengar biasa-biasa saja saat Sasuke mengucapnya, Tatapannya kembali ke buku yang di bacanya sejak tadi. Jika Itachi berniat mengganggunya, ini adalah hari yang salah untuk Itachi, Sasuke sedang malas menanggapinya.

"Uhm, begitu yaa. Kau tidak mengunjunginya?"

"Malas."

"Padahal dia calon istrimu, kamu harus selalu bersamanya."

"Dia bukan anak kecil yang harus 24 jam di jaga."

"Kalian tidak berniat pergi kencan atau melakukan sesuatu bersama-sama?"

"Tidak tertarik. Lagi pula dia dokter yang super sibuk."

"Kalau saat di liburan?"

"Aku ada banyak tugas."

"Hn, ternyata tugas itu lebih penting dari Sakura yaa."

"..." Sasuke tidak berniat menjawabnya.

"Apa kau tidak cemburu dengannya yang selalu bersama pasien-pasiennya?"

"Aku tidak akan cemburu dengan bocah-bocah seperti mereka. Sakura dokter spesialis anak, dan hanya bocah ingusan yang menjadi pasiennya." Ucap Sasuke puas, dia merasa bisa mengalahkan kakaknya yang kadang cari masalah dengannya.

"Sepertinya kamu sampai memahaminya seperti itu."

"Biasa saja, dan segera keluar dari kamarku."

"Iya-iya. Jangan lupa kalian akan segera bertunangan."

"Hn, aku tahu itu. Aniki sendiri bagaimana? Kalian tidak berniat untuk segera menikah?" Ucap Sasuke.

"Hehehe, bagaimana yaa. Dia masih sibuk di luar kota, pekerjaan dan kontraknya menggunung. Aku sampai susah untuk menemuinya."

"Uhm. aku pikir kalian akan duluan menikah."

"Kita sudah sepakat, pekerjaannya selesai dan aku bisa melamarnya."

"Hn."

Yang mereka bicarakan adalah Yugao Uzuki. Pacar Itachi, mereka sudah 14 tahun lamanya pacaran dan belum-belum juga berniat untuk mengakhiri masa pacaran mereka dengan segera menikah. Uzuki seorang artis dan model cantik nan berbakat. Saat ini Uzuki berada di luar kota untuk menjalankan pekerjaannya. Beberapa bulan sekali, di saat Uzuki sedang istirahat atau liburan, dia akan mendatangi rumah Itachi atau Itachi sendiri yang langsung datang ke kota di mana dia sedang menjalankan kontrak kerjanya. Orang tua Itachi sangat menyukai Uzuki, gadis yang pintar, lemah lembut dan pintar masak, meskipun dia sudah menjadi anak yatim piatu, tapi dia selalu berusaha bekerja keras dari nol hingga menjadi sukses seperti sekarang ini. membuat Figaku tertarik dengan Uzuki dan merestui hubungan mereka.

Uzuki berjanji pada Itachi jika pekerjaannya selesai, Itachi boleh melamarnya. Hal yang paling di tunggu-tunggu Itachi, tapi sepertinya Sasuke akan mendahuluinya gara-gara Fugaku yang langsung mengatakan kalau Sasuke akan menikahi anak gadis Kizashi Haruno.

Itachi sudah berjalan keluar kamar Sasuke dan menutup pintu kamarnya. Sasuke yang melihat pintu kamarnya sudah tertutup, langsung menghembuskan napas perlahan, merosotkan diri dan berbaring di sofa panjangnya, menutup mukanya dengan buku yang di bacanya tadi. Itachi bisa saja membuatnya kesal. Dia tidak ingin Itachi membaca pikirannya yang sedikit kecewa tidak bisa bertemu dengan Sakura.

Sasuke sendiri belum bisa memahami dirinya yang seperti terlalu banyak membentak Sakura ketika Sakura dekat dengan pria lain. Dia merasa hal itu tidak perlu di lakukannya, tapi apa yang terjadi di kenyataan, dia sendiri yang tidak bisa menahan diri untuk membiarkan Sakura, seperti ada yang menggerakannya untuk menjauhkan Sakura dari mereka. Mengingat kembali dokter yang tidak sopan di hadapan Sakura membuat Sasuke sedikit marah dan mencoba mengendalikan emosinya.

 **Drrrrttttttt...**

Ponsel Sasuke bergetar di atas meja. Sasuke segera bangun dan duduk, menyimpan bukunya di atas meja dan mengambil ponselnya.

 **:: Sakura**

 **Apa yang akan kau lakukan besok?"**

Sasuke mengerutkan alisnya, tumben Sakura mengirim pesan seperti ini. apa dia salah makan atau dia menjadi baik pada Sasuke. kadang hanya pesan dengan kesan nyolot yang selalu Sasuke dapatkan.

 **:: Cebol**

 **Tidak ada, kenapa?"**

 **:: Sakura**

 **Besok aku harus ke rumahmu.**

Sasuke membaca balasan Sakura dan seperti berucap terpaksa harus ke rumahnya. Apa itu sebuah perintah dari orang tuanya, yaa mungkin saja. Akhir-akhir ini orang tua mereka seperti ikut campur dalam kehidupan mereka. Seakan-akan mereka harus selalu terlihat bersama. Semacam pendekatan masing-masing. Tapi di perintah.

 **:: Cebol**

 **Untuk apa?**

 **:: Sakura**

 **Pokoknya aku harus ke rumah besok! Tidak usah tanya-tanya lagi.**

Sasuke tersenyum melihat balasan Sakura. Dia pikir akan mendapat pesan yang santai-santai. Pada akhirnya sikap Sakura yang biasanya akan keluar.

Sakura langsung membuang dirinya di kasurnya setelah membalas pesan Sasuke, dia tidak ingin menghubungi langsung Sasuke, membuatnya akan gugup setengah mati. Padahal hanya berbicara lewat ponsel. Sakura mulai menyadari perubahan perasaannya. Dia seorang dokter yang bisa dengan santai menghilangkan gugup dan paniknya saat menangani pasien, Bagaimana dengan menangani Sasuke? Sakura masih belum mengerti dengan perasaannya sekarang. Jatuh cinta? Benarkah? Sakura segera menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Masa iya, dia jatuh cinta pada Sasuke, itu adalah hal yang tidak pernah Sakura bayangkan.

"Sakura... jangan tidur." Teriak Mebuki dari arah tangga.

Sakura segera bangun dan berlari ke luar kamar. Dia tidak ingin melewatkan makan malam bersama orang tuanya lagi. Waktu libur Sakura akan tersita dengan mendatangi rumah Sasuke. Sebenarnya, Sakura di nasehati ibunya untuk sering-sering mengunjungi rumah Sasuke saat liburan. Sedikit merasa tidak enak pada keluar Uchiha, jika hanya anak mereka terus yang selalu mendatangi Sakura. Sedikit pasrah tapi, mau bagaimana lagi, ini seperti ucapan perintah dari ibunya, meskipun Sakura tahu, ini suruhan ayahnya, ayahnya pasti yang menyuruh ibunya untuk mengatakan semua nasehat itu.

"Besok apa yang akan kamu lakukan?" Tanya Kizashi di sela-sela makannya.

Mereka tengah makan malan bersama, Kizashi yang sedang tidak lembur pulang cepat untuk makan malam dengan keluarga kecilnya.

"Ke rumah Sasuke, apa ayah sudah senang?" tatapan Sakura datar dan tidak terlihat senang.

"Baguslah, dari pada kau harus tidur seharian." Kizashi terlihat bahagia.

Sakura menatap malas ke arah ayahnya. Orang tua memang seperti raja dan anak seperti babu. Selalu saja di perintah begini dan begitu. Sakura kembali melahap makanannya.

"Bagaimana perusahaan ayah?" Tanya Sakura.

"Lumayanlah, tapi masih ada sedikit perbaikan beberapa data pinjaman lagi agar perusahaan itu bisa berjalan normal kembali."

"Hoo, kalau perusahaan ayah sudah membaik, bisakah aku tidak menikah?"

"Kamu pikir apa? Itu semua berkat Fugaku yang membantu ayah, kita sudah berutang budi pada mereka. Pernikahan tetap jalan. Jadi... apa kamu sudah jatuh cinta dengannya?"

'Uhuk! Uhuk!' Sakura tersedak makanannya sendiri mendengar ucapan Kizashi.

Mebuki langsung menepuk-nepuk bahu Sakura dan memberinya segelas air.

"Sudah, jangan berbicara saat makan." Marah Mebuki.

"Maaf, aku kan hanya bertanya. Kau tidak apa-apa Sakura?"

"Ti-tidak apa-apa."

Kizashi belum melupakan taruhan mereka. Pertanyaannya terlalu blak-blakan membuat Sakura terkejut. Mereka kembali menyantap makan malam mereka dalam diam, Mebuki akan memarahi Kizashi dan Sakura kalau masih berbicara di ruang makan. Sakura merasa aman, terhindar dari pertanyaan ayahnya. Kizashi tidak mengulang pertanyaannya lagi.

Kizashi kini sudah berada di ruang keluarga dan sibuk dengan berkas-berkasnya. Sakura membantu Mebuki merapikan meja makan dan mencuci piring.

"Ibu."

"Iya?"

"Apa ibu mencintai ayah?"

"Eh?" Mebuki sedikit terkejut dengan pertanyaan Sakura. "kalau mau di tanya cinta, ibu sangat mencintainya."

"Uhm.., apa karena cinta kalian menikah?"

"Awalnya kami di jodohkan. Setelah perjodohan, selama sebulan kami mencoba untuk mengenal satu sama lain."

"I-ibu di jodohkan juga?" Sakura baru mengetahuinya.

"Iya, ibu sendiri tidak menyangka akan di jodohkan dengan ayahmu, tapi dia adalah pria yang baik dan sedikit pemalu. Selalu saja salah tingkah jika bersama ibu. Sedikit lucu saat mengingatnya" Mebuki tertawa kecil.

"Ayah seperti itu ternyata. Tapi, apa dengan sebulan itu ibu sudah bisa memahami ayah?"

"Uhm. awalnya sih belum bisa, sampai setelah menikah, ibu baru bisa memahami ayahmu. Dia pria yang humoris, setiap hari dia selalu membuat ibu tertawa."

Sakura mulai berpikir, jika memang dia menyukai Sasuke atau harus lebih dulu memahami Sasuke, ujung-ujungnya mereka juga akan bersama selamanya. Ibunya sedikit bercerita tentang ayahnya yang sedikit bingung dan kaku untuk bagaimana mengungkapkan perasaannya pada ibunya. Kizashi adalah tipe yang kurang paham akan romantis, bahkan setelah menikah pun, sangat jarang Kizashi akan mengucapkan 'aku mencintamu' pada Mebuki.

Mebuki menatap Sakura yang tengah berpikir, sepertinya dia mengerti akan perasaan anaknya saat ini. Sakura tengah berpikir tentang apa harus menikah tanpa ada rasa cinta, atau tidak apa-apa menikah saja yang penting saling memahami.

"Ada yang mengganjal di pikiranmu?" Tanya Mebuki.

"Aku hanya sedang berpikir, bu."

"Mau bercerita pada ibu?"

"Mungkin tidak usah, Sedikit..uhm. sedikit memalukan." Sakura menundukkan wajahnya menatap ke arah lain.

Tangan yang lembut perlahan memegang pipi Sakura. Membuat Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya dan menatap ibunya.

"Tidak apa-apa jika belum menyukainya, lama kelamaan nanti perasaan itu akan muncul sendiri, ibu tahu, kamu sedang berpikir apa cinta itu perlu untuk sebuah pernikahan?"

Seakan-akan Mebuki sangat bisa membaca pikiran anaknya saat ini, tatapan Sakura sedikit terkejut, pikirannya terbaca. Dia hanya terdiam dan mendengar semua hal yang di ucapkan ibunya, satu-satunya orang yang selalu bisa memahaminya dan bisa membuatnya lega akan perasaan gundahnya saat ini.

"Setelah kamu pastikan perasaanmu, katakan padanya, jangan menunggu sampai perasaanmu hilang, tidak apa-apa jika jawabannya tidak sesuai yang kamu harapkan."

"Terima kasih bu." Ucap Sakura dan rona memerah di wajahnya.

Sedikit curhat pada ibunya akan lebih baik dari pada dia harus memendamnya dan mencoba mencari jawabannya sendiri, itu akan lebih sulit baginya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sakura berguling-guling di kasur Sasuke, tidak perduli lagi dengan kasur dan bantal Sasuke yang sudah tidak tertata rapi. Hari ini Sakura datang berkunjung dan orang tua Sasuke sedang tidak di rumah, padahal dia ingin sekali bertemu dengan Mikoto, keinginan bertemu dengan Mikoto lebih besar dari pada bertemu dengan Sasuke yang terlihat santai dengan buku tebalnya di sofa, sepanjang hari hanya itu yang di lakukan Sasuke membuat Sakura bosan dan bosan.

"Hei, bisakah kita melakukan sesuatu, seperti pergi keluar atau kemana?" ucap Sakura bosan.

"Setelah membongkar rapikan lagi kasurku." Cuek Sasuke.

"Aku bosan!" teriak Sakura dan melempar bantal ke arah Sasuke tepat mengenainya

"Kalau begitu pulang sana!" Ucap Sasuke sedikit kesal dengan tingkah Sakura yang mengganggunya membaca.

"Kalau aku pulang, ayahku akan mengantarku ke mari lagi. Menyebalkan."

Sasuke berjalan keluar sambil membawa bantalnya, melempar kembali bantalnya ke arah kasur dan mengenai Sakura.

"Sasuke! Eh, Mau kemana?" ucap Sakura.

"Ke ruangan perpustakaan di lantai bawah."

"Kau tega meninggalkanku di sini."

"Terserah aku."

Sasuke sudah keluar dari kamarnya dan tidak memperdulikan Sakura yang mengoceh tidak jelas.

Sasuke sudah berada di ruangan perpustakaan dan mencari buku lanjutan dari buku yang di bacanya. Mencari ke sana kemari dan akhirnya Sasuke menemukan buku itu, sialnya buku itu ada di rak paling atas dan sulit untuk di gapai Sasuke. Sasuke berjinjit berharap bisa mendapatkan buku yang di carinya. Tiba-tiba dia melayang, seseorang mengangkatnya dari belakang agar sampai ke rak itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan!" kesal Sasuke dan tidak bisa diam, tubuhnya bergerak ke sana kemari.

"Ja-jangan bergerak!"

 **Bruuuuggghhttt..**

Sakura yang mengangkat Sasuke hilang keseimbangan dan mereka berdua jatuh, posisi mereka, Sakura berada di atas Sasuke, Sakura menahan dirinya dengan kedua tangannya agar tidak menindis Sasuke.

Tatapan mereka bertemu, Sedikit lama mereka saling bertatapan. Wajah Sasuke terlihat sangat dingin menatap Sakura. sedangkan yang di tatap, seperti sedang meneliti wajah calon suaminya itu, bahkan sedekat ini pun dia bisa melihat wajah Sasuke yang sangat tampan.

"Berat."

Wajah Sakura berubah suram dan segera menjauh dari Sasuke. dia mengatakannya lagi. Hal yang tidak pantas di katakan oleh seorang laki-laki kepada seorang gadis.

"Aku sudah bilang jangan katakan hal itu."

"Kau pikir tubuhmu itu ringan ha? Dan lagi pula, apa yang kau lakukan tadi?"

"Berat badanku normal kok. Aku tadi hanya ingin membantumu."

"Jangan seenaknya mengangkatku seperti tadi!"

"Aku kan sudah bilang aku hanya membantu."

"Aku pikir kau akan diam di dalam kamar."

"Aku bosan."

Sasuke menghela napas. Liburan dengan buku bacaannya terganggu gara-gara calon istrinya yang tidak bisa diam di tempat.

"Kamu ingin pergi kemana?" ucap Sasuke dan berdiri menatap Sakura yang masih duduk di lantai yang beralaskan karpet merah.

"Aku mau ke cafe es-"

"kecuali cafe es krim, aku tidak mau ke sana." Potong Sasuke.

"Tapi-"

"Tidak."

"Aku mau coba menu es krim baru mereka."

"Tidak."

"Sasuke...~" bujuk Sakura.

"Tidak. Jika kau ingin ke sana, pergi sendiri dan jangan mengajakku."

"Dasar pelit. Lalu kita akan kemana?"

Sakura mengendarai mobilnya dengan pelan, menunggu aba-aba dari Sasuke untuk berbelok dan berhenti. Mereka sampai di toko buku. Wajah Sakura menjadi bosan lagi dan langsung menancap gas mobilnya.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan!"

"Aku tidak mau ke sana, lebih membosankan lagi."

"Hentikan mobilnya!"

Ucapan Sasuke diabaikan, dia terlihat sedikit ketakutan dengan Sakura yang mengendarai mobilnya dengan sangat cepat, menyalip kiri dan kanan, seharusnya dia membawa sopir dan menggunakan mobilnya sendiri dari pada harus menggunakan mobil Sakura dan Sakura yang mengendarainya. Mobil berhenti mendadak untuk saja Sasuke menggunakan sabuk pengaman.

"Kita sampai." Ucap Sakura dengan senang.

Mereka tiba di pusat perbelanjaan. Sakura ingin berkeliling di dalam dan mencari-cari toko di dalamnya yang bisa menarik perhatiannya.

"Aku di mobil saja." Ucap Sasuke terlihat malas untuk keluar.

"Tidak boleh, kau harus menemaniku."

"Tidak mau."

Sakura memaksa Sasuke masuk, bahkan dengan menariknya pun sampai ke dalam.

Mereka sampai di pintu masuk. Sakura berjalan ke arah belakang Sasuke dan mendorongnya masuk dengan wajah yang terlihat sangat senang.

Ini adalah hal yang paling di benci Sasuke, berjalan di tengah keramaian. Berisik dan ramai. Berjalan-jalan tanpa arah tujuan yang jelas. Pikirnya kenapa setiap wanita menyukai jalan-jalan bodoh seperti ini? lebih enak membaca buku dan diam di ruangan yang sepi dan sunyi. Sakura berhenti di depan pintu beberapa toko tapi tidak masuk, hanya berhenti dan menatap bahkan meminta pendapat Sasuke yang di jawab dengan jawaban 'bagus aja' dan hanya mendapatkan tatapan kesal dari Sakura. semua yang tunjuk Sakura di jawab bagus. Seperti yang di katakan Mikoto, bakalan tidak enak jika orang yang di ajak berbelanja itu adalah Sasuke.

"Ini lucu." Ucap Sakura saat berhenti di toko aksesoris ponsel dan melihat gantungan ponsel yang di jual sepasang di dalam toko itu.

"Sasuke. itu ba- ahk ndak jadi." Sakura sudah hapal jika di minta pendapat pasti akan di jawab 'bagus' lagi.

Sasuke terdiam dan sedang menatap gantungan ponsel yang sepasang, gantungan dengan bentuk bintang dan mahkota, terbuat dari besi ringan dan talinya yang berwarna softpink pada bintang dan biru pada Mahkota.

"Aku ambil ini." ucap Sasuke pada pegawai toko.

"Kau membelikannya untukku?" ucap Sakura senang.

"Tidak." Jawab Sasuke dengan tatapan datarnya.

"Lalu untuk siapa?" Sakura penasaran.

"Bukan urusanmu."

Setelah membayar, mereka keluar dari toko itu, Sakura terlihat ngambek dan tidak ingin mendengar Sasuke yang memanggilnya. Sakura berjalan tidak tentu arah, bahkan menabrak orang pun dia perduli.

"Dasar." Ucap Sasuke perlahan melihat tingkah Sakura yang terkesan kekanak-kanakan. "Aku lapar, hei Sakura." panggil Sasuke.

Sakura berjalan mengabaikan Sasuke yang sudah berteriak seperti anak ayam yang meminta makan. Sakura sendiri sedang mengoceh tentang Sasuke yang tidak peka dengan perasaannya sekarang ini.

Sasuke terdiam, beberapa wanita datang menghampirinya, dandanan mereka sangat tebal, berpakaian seksi dan terkesan glamor membuat Sasuke malas melihat mereka.

"Ya ampuun, dia cute banget!" teriak salah seorang dari mereka.

"Kamu tersesat?"

"Mau ikut kami?"

"Kau lapar yaa, mana ibu mu?"

Sasuke menatap datar ke arah mereka dan tetap stay cool, tidak ingin menggubris mereka.

"Kenapa diam? kalau begitu ikut kami saja." Ucap mereka dan menarik paksa Sasuke.

"Lepaskan!" ucap Sasuke memberontak.

Orang-orang di sekitar tidak terlalu pusing dengan Sasuke yang seperti di tarik paksa, pikiran mereka mungkin hanya anak kecil yang mengamuk saat di ajak jalan-jalan.

"Dia semakin manis saat memberontak."

Wanita-wanita itu terlalu besar dan tinggi untuk Sasuke. dia seperti anak kecil yang tengah dalam bahaya. Sasuke tidak berani memukul wanita dan hanya mencoba menarik paksa tangannya dari mereka.

"Tolong lepaskan dia."

Sakura berdiri di hadapan mereka dan mencegat mereka pergi. Mereka melepaskan Sasuke yang segera berlari dan bersembunyi di belakang Sakura.

"Maaf, kami kira dia tersesat. Dah anak kecil yang tampan." Ucap mereka dan pergi.

Sakura berbalik dan menatap Sasuke yang seperti ketakutan setengah mati, bagaimana nasibnya jika wanita-wanita tadi membawanya pergi dan Sakura tidak mencegatnya.

"Kau baik-baik saja? Apa mereka melukaimu."

Sasuke terdiam dan tidak menanggapi pertanyaan Sakura. kedua tangan Sakura terulur ke depan dan menarik Sasuke ke dalam pelukkannya. Tangan satunya di arahkan ke atas kepala Sasuke dan mengusapnya perlahan agar Sasuke tenang.

"Tenanglah." Bisik Sakura.

Sasuke menutup matanya dan mencoba menenangkan dirinya. Pelukkan Sakura terasa hangat dan membuatnya tenang lebih cepat. Jika sedekat ini Sasuke bisa mencium aroma parfum Sakura. membuatnya segera mendorong Sakura menjauh darinya.

"Jangan membuat hal aneh-aneh, kita ini ada di keramaian." Ucap Sasuke, menahan rasa malunya.

"Hehehe, maaf, aku pikir kau sedang panik tadi."

"Cih, aku tidak panik."

"Tapi wajahmu tadi-"

"Aku lapar, kita cari makan sekarang"

Sasuke mengabaikan ucapan Sakura dan segera mencari toko makanan atau cafe.

"Menyebalkan." Ucap Sakura perlahan dan mengikuti Sasuke.

Sasuke berjalan lebih dulu dan wajahnya tidak di lihat oleh Sakura, merona, perlakuan Sakura membuatnya tersipu malu dan tidak ingin di lihat Sakura.

Setelah makan di sebuah cafe mereka segera pulang dan kembali ke rumah Sasuke, sepertinya Sakura sedikit lelah dengan jalan-jalan bodohnya, tanpa membeli apapun dan dia hanya melihat-lihat saja. Bahkan Sakura masih ngambek dengan masalah gantungan ponsel tadi.

Sasuke sedang mengambil buku di perpustakaan dan meninggalkan Sakura di kamarnya. Saat kembali, Sakura tengah tertidur di sofanya. Sasuke berjalan dan menarik kursi meja belajarnya dan menatap Sakura yang tengah tertidur. Manis, wajah Sakura memang lebih manis saat tertidur.

Tatapan Sasuke mengarah ke meja yang ada di depan sofanya, ponsel berwarna silver. Ponsel milik Sakura. senyum simpul terukir di wajah Sasuke, dia tahu jika Sakura ngambek bahkan tidak ingin berbicara apapun sampai kembali ke rumah.

Di ambilnya hiasan gantungan yang di belinya tadi. Membuka plastiknya dan mengambil yang memiliki hiasan berbentuk bintang. Sasuke memasangnya di ponsel Sakura dan menyimpan ponsel itu ke dalam tas mini Sakura yang tersimpan di atas ranjangnya. Sakura tadi melempar tasnya begitu saja. Kasur Sasuke belum juga di rapikannya dan masih terlihat sangat berantakan.

Sasuke merebah dirinya di kasurnya yang sangat berantakan, di sana masih ada bau parfum Sakura, membuatnya mengingat saat Sakura memeluknya tadi, Sasuke tersenyum, sepertinya Sakura sudah membuatnya tertarik.

Sakura pamit pulang dan hanya di balas anggukan dari Sasuke yang sedang berdiri di depan pintunya mengantar Sakura ke garasi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Mobil Sakura sudah sampai di depan pintu pagar, Sakura turun dan membuka pagarnya sendiri. mobil ayahnya belum ada, sepertinya Kizashi sedang lembur. Sakura memarkir mobilnya dengan rapi dan berjalan masuk ke rumah. Ibunya tengah berada di ruang tamu sedang bersantai.

"Sudah pulang? Bagaimana?" ucap Mebuki.

"Biasa aja."

"Kok biasa aja?"

"Uhm, Sasuke tidak suka jalan-jalan." Ucap Sakura dan duduk di sofa, wajahnya terlihat cemberut dengan bibirnya yang manyun.

"Hoo, dia tidak suka jalan-jalan yaa. Jadi apa yang kalian lakukan sepanjang hari?"

"Sebenarnya tadi aku mengajaknya pergi, tapi dia terlihat bosan, setelah makan di cafe kami pulang, sepanjang hari dia hanya membaca terus."

"Sepertinya kamu harus terbiasa dengan kebiasaan Sasuke, sebelumnya kan dia pasti selalu melakukan hal itu di saat liburan, tapi sekarang, mungkin dia hanya belum terbiasa. Ingat, harus saling memahami pasangan. Jangan egois mulu, Sakura."

"Aah, iya bu. Aku ke kamar dulu." Ucap Sakura dan segera bangkit dari sofa berjalan menuju kamarnya.

Sakura berjalan santai ke kamarnya, masuk ke dalam kamar dan berbaring di kasurnya. Membuka tas mininya dan mencari ponselnya yang berada di dalam. Sakura merasakan sesuatu yang menggantung di ponselnya. Di angkatnya ponsel itu ke depannya dan Sakura melihat gantungan yang tadi di beli Sasuke.

"I-ini. gantungan yang tadi."

Sakura langsung berdiri di atas kasur dan loncat-loncat kegirangan. Kembali berbaring dan berguling kesana kemari dan menatap gantungan itu. Padahal Sasuke menolak memberitahukan siapa yang akan di berikan. Sakura segera membuka layar ponselnya dan mengetik-ngetik pesan untuk di kirim ke Sasuke.

 **::Sakura**

 **Terima kasih.**

Sasuke hanya menatap sekilas pesan dari Sakura dan menyimpan ponselnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Dari pada membuat kamar Sasuke berantakan, Sakura memilih duduk di ruang tamu dan berbicara dengan Mikoto, setidaknya hari ini Sakura tidak akan bosan, Mikoto sedang berada di rumah. Sasuke masih sibuk dengan buku yang ada hadapannya saat di ruang tamu, dia tidak terusik dengan ibunya dan Sakura yang sibuk bercerita.

Sasuke melirik sejenak ke arah ponsel Sakura yang di simpannya di meja, gantungan itu masih tergantung manis di ponsel Sakura. sedang Sasuke menyimpan ponselnya di kamarnya dan juga sudah memasang gantungan yang sama dengan Sakura. Terlihat Itachi yang sedang turun dari tangga dan menarik koper berukuran sedang.

"Hai Sakura." sapa Itachi.

"Mau pergi?" Tanya Sakura yang melihat Itachi sudah rapi dan masih menarik kopernya.

"Uhm, aku mau keluar kota dulu." Jawab Itachi dan duduk di samping Sasuke.

"Apa kamu sudah membawa semuanya?" Tanya Mikoto.

"Sudah bu."

"Jangan lupa obat untuk berjaga-jaga."

"Iya, aku sudah membawanya. Ibu tidak perlu khawatir."

"Sampai kan salam ibu pada Uzuki yaa."

"Ah, akan aku aku sampaikan."

"Uzuki?" tanya Sakura.

"Dia adalah pacar Itachi," ucap Sasuke.

"Hahah, tidak usah bilang begitu Sasuke, aku kan malu." Ucap Itachi dan mengacak-ngacak rambut Sasuke.

Satu pukul mendarat di perut Itachi. Sasuke tidak sudah di perlakukan seperti itu.

"Kalian jangan bertengkar." Ucap Mikoto.

"Tolong jaga adikku ya Sakura."

"Eh? A-aku?" ucap Sakura dan menunjuk wajahnya sendiri.

"Iya, siapa lagi yang akan menjaganya kalau bukan kamu."

"Aku tidak perlu di jaga." Ucap Sasuke dengan tatapan datarnya.

Sakura hanya tersipu malu dan menundukkan wajahnya. Itachi tertawa melihat tingkah Sakura yang langsung berubah. Mikoto mengusap-ngusap perlahan punggung Sakura merasa anak-anaknya sedang mengerjai Sakura. Itachi berdiri dari sofa dan di ikuti, Sasuke, Sakura dan Mikoto, mereka mengantar Itachi sampai ke teras rumah.

"Sampai kapan kamu akan di sana?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Sebulan."

"Kamu membolos kerja?"

"Tidak juga, aku akan sambil kerja di sana."

"Uhm."

"Sampai ketemu sebulan lagi Sakura." ucap Itachi.

Itachi mendekat ke arah wajah Sakura dan seperti ingin mencium pipi Sakura. sebuah tangan menarik baju Sakura kebelakang dan membuat Sakura terhindar dari ciuman perpisahan Itachi. Tatapan menusuk di layangkan ke arah Itachi dan di balas dengan ketawa terbahak-bahak.

"Maaf,aku hanya ingin mengucapkan selamat tinggal dengan Sakura." ucap Itachi.

"Tidak perlu sampai melakukan itu padanya." Ucap Sasuke seakan-akan marah.

"Sudah Itachi, kamu ini selalu saja mengganggunya." Ucap Mikoto.

"Ini tidak adil bu, padahal dia jika bertemu Uzuki selalu saja berada di pangkuannya."

"Saat itu umurku masih 3 tahun bodoh. dan Kak Uzuki yang memangkuku" ucap Sasuke kesal.

"Sampai sekarang pun kalian sangat akrab, aku iri." Ucap Itachi yang kadang di cuekin Uzuki jika berada di rumahnya.

"Mungkin dia pikir hanya aku yang bisa berbicara dengan normal padanya."

"Kenapa kau lebih memilih berbicara dengan Uzuki dari pada aku."

"Karena kau Aniki bodoh. jika bisa, aku ingin menukar posisi kak Uzuki sebagai kakak kandungku."

"Ibu, lihat tuh Sasuke, dia benar-benar kejam."

Mikoto menghela napas, mereka masih sempat bertengkar sebelum Itachi pergi. "Sudah-sudah." Ucap Mikoto melerai pertengkaran mereka.

Sakura hanya mematung melihat mereka. Seperti ini pertengkaran Sasuke da Itachi. Sedikit lucu dan membuat Sakura menahan tawanya.

"Pergi sana." Ucap Sasuke dengan tatapan kesalnya.

"Iya-iya, aku akan pergi. Sampai jumpa adikku tersayang dan calon adikku yang manis." Ucap Itachi dan segera masuk ke mobil.

"Hati-hati di ja-"

Ucapan Sakura terpotong, Sasuke langsung menarik tangan Sakura untuk segera masuk ke dalam. Mikoto menatap heran ke arah anak bungsunya itu, dia terlihat marah pada kakaknya sendiri.

"Aku bisa jalan sendiri." ucap Sakura dan menarik tangannya dari cengkraman tangan Sasuke.

"Sudahlah Sasuke, jangan marah seperti itu, kakakmu hanya bercanda." Ucap Mikoto yang juga sudah masuk.

"Iya, bu." Ucap Sasuke dan kembali ke sofa dengan bukunya.

"Sakura tidak apa-apa?"

"Tidak apa kok, hehehe, aku tidak apa-apa." Ucap Sakura.

Mikoto pamit sebentar untuk ke dapur melihat para pelayannya yang sedang membuat makan siang. Sakura kembali duduk ke sofa, saat ini dia tengah menatap Sasuke yang duduk di sebarang sana dengan wajahnya ketutup buku yang di bacanya. Lagi-lagi Sasuke melakukan hal seperti waktu bertemu dengan Utakata. Dia benar-benar tidak bisa mengendalikan dirinya Jika Sakura berada di dekat pria lain, bahkan dengan Itachi.

"Kau marah?" tanya Sakura.

"Berisik, aku sedang membaca."

Sedikit kesal dengan jawaban Sasuke, Sakura langsung berpindah tempat duduk dan langsung duduk di dekat Sasuke, sangat dekat dan membuat Sasuke tidak bisa membaca.

"Kembali ke tempatmu." Ucap Sasuke malas, dia sedang ingin fokus dengan bukunya.

"Tidak mau."

"kalau begitu aku yang pindah." Ucap Sasuke.

Saat akan beranjak, Sakura langsung menarik baju Sasuke dan sukses membuat Sasuke kembali duduk.

"Jangan menggangguku." Ucap Sasuke kesal.

"Itu balas dendam, kau sudah menarik bajuku tadi."

"Jadi kau mau di cium Itachi?"

Wajah Sakura memerah. "Bu-bukan begitu. Kau tiba-tiba menarik baju, jika aku tidak sigap mungkin saja aku sudah jatuh kebelakang."

"Aku hanya menarikmu pelan. Kenapa? Kau tidak suka?"

Sakura terdiam dan menatap ke arah lain. Posisi duduk mereka sangat dekat, tidak ada spasi di antara mereka. Sasuke masih menatap Sakura dengan tatapan yang terlihat sangat tenang, sulit sekali untuk membaca pikiran Sasuke saat ini.

"Sakura."

Panggilan Sasuke membuat Sakura mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Sasuke.

 **Cup~**

Ciuman sepintas mendarat ke bibir Sakura, membuatnya mematung dan membulatkan matanya, Sasuke sudah pindah dan duduk di tempat Sakura tadi. Sakura masih terlihat bengong dan tidak juga mengedipkan matanya. untuk pertama kalinya seseorang menciumnya.

"Hei, jangan melamun." Ucap Sasuke.

Sakura segera menyadarkan dirinya, dan wajahnya yang awal terlihat bingung kini berubah menjadi marah dan merona.

"Apa yang sudah kau lakukan!" teriak Sakura dan mengambil bantal sofa dan langsung melemparkan ke arah Sasuke, mengambil lagi dan melemparnya.

"Hentikan itu." Ucap Sasuke sambil menahan bantal-bantal yang di lempar ke arahnya.

Sakura tidak sengaja melempar dan mengenai Mikoto. Sakura berhenti melempar dan menatap takut pada Mikoto.

"Ada apa ini? kau mengganggu Sakura, Sasuke?" tanya Mikoto, melihat ruang tamu yang sudah berantakan dengan bantal sofa yang berserakan dimana-mana.

"Tidak. Dia tiba-tiba marah." bela Sasuke.

"Apa maksudmu! Kau tadi-" Sakura langsung menutup mulutnya, mana mungkin dia akan mengatakan secara terang-terangan kalau Sasuke tadi menciumnya. Sakura mencoba tenang dan meminta maaf pada Mikoto.

"Ya sudah, biarkan saja ruang tamu ini, kita segera makan siang." Ucap Mikoto mengajak Sasuke dan Sakura ke ruang makan. Tidak lupa, Mikoto memanggil seorang pelayan untuk merapikan ruang tamu yang sudah di bongkar Sakura.

Tidak ada pembicaraan di meja makan sampai mereka selesai makan. Mikoto tiba-tiba menerima telpon dari temannya dan ingin bertemu Mikoto. Sakura menghela napas pasrah. Kembali lagi hanya dia dan Sasuke yang berada di rumah, meskipun ada pembantu mereka hanya sibuk di dapur atau beres-beres.

Mereka tengah duduk di ruang keluarga, Sakura duduk sambil menatap kesal ke arah Sasuke dan Sasuke memilih berbaring di sofa sambil membaca, dia mengacuhkan Sakura. Jika menggubris Sakura, Sasuke akan mendapat lemparan lagi. Entah mengapa Sakura menjadi sensi hari ini, padahal cuma di cium. Dia marah besar dan alis bengkoknya tidak juga menghilang dari wajahnya.

"Mau sampai kapan kau akan marah?" Tanya Sasuke, tatapannya masih setia pada bukunya.

"Itu terserah aku, mau sampai kapan, bukan urusanmu."

"Urusanku karena kau marah padaku."

Sakura memilih diam dan tidak menjawab. Pernyataan Sasuke mendapat nilai 100, Sakura marah karena hal tadi, di ruang tamu, Sasuke menciumnya tanpa permisi.

"Kenapa kau marah padaku? Sedangkan pria yang lain saat menyentuhmu kau tidak marah" Sasuke menghentikan bacaannya dan menatap Sakura.

"I-itu.. itu.. itu, ahk, tidak perlu kau tahu."

"Apa? Kau lebih suka di sentuh mereka, hm?"

Tatapan Sasuke masih mengarah pada Sakura, dia butuh penjelasan dari Sakura akan sikapnya yang seperti tidak menerima Sasuke. tatapan Sakura mengarah ke bawah, dia tidak berani menatap mata Sasuke yang membuatnya deg-degan. Sasuke menghela napas dan bangun dari sofa. Sakura masih terdiam dan tidak ingin berbicara bahkan menatapnya. dia benar-benar marah, pikir Sasuke.

"Aku mau istirahat." Ucap Sasuke dan pergi ke kamarnya.

Sakura juga tidak mengubah posisinya, sampai terdengar pintu kamar Sasuke tertutup. Sakura langsung menyandarkan dirinya di sofa. Antara kesal, marah, dan malu, semua menjadi satu dalam pikiran Sakura.

Sikapnya sedikit keterlaluan pada Sasuke, dia mungkin tidak perlu marah seperti itu, bukannya dia harus senang. Tapi apa Sasuke memiliki perasaan suka padanya? Sakura bingung dia harus berbuat apa, dia marah tanpa sebab. Mengingat kejadian tadi membuatnya sangat malu. Calon suaminya menjadi first kissnya, itu tidak buruk. Bukannya nanti atau mungkin setelah menikah mereka akan sering melakukannya.

 _ **Blussh..~**_

Kepala Sakura seperti berasap dan wajahnya memerah total. Pikirannya terlalu jauh, sampai memikirkan bagaimana kalau di sudah menikah dengan Sasuke. Sakura berdiri dan berjingkrak-jingkrak bahagia. Beberapa pelayan yang tanpa sengaja melihat kelakuan Sakura memilih diam dan tidak ingin menegurnya.

"Sedang apa kau?"

Tubuh Sakura membeku. Sasuke berdiri di hadapannya dengan tatapan bingung. Sakura segera menghentikan kelakuan bodohnya dan berdiri mematung. Dia kedapatan sedang terlihat bahagia di depan Sasuke.

"Ti-tidak, tidak ada. Hehehe."

Sasuke semakin bingung dengan perubahan 180 derajat Sakura, yang tadinya marah-marah bahkan dia seperti ingin memakan Sasuke, sekarang terlihat sangat bahagia dan salah tingkah depan Sasuke.

"A-aku pikir kau sudah tidur."

"Tidak, aku ke sini hanya ingin minta maaf. Maaf atas kelakuanku tadi. Aku tidak akan melakukannya lagi. Ya sudah aku kembali ke kamar dan silahkan lakukan gerakan anehmu tadi." Sasuke berbalik dan berjalan kembali ke kamarnya.

Sakura menahan tangan Sasuke untuk tidak pergi. Sasuke berbalik dan menatap Sakura, wajah Sakura sudah memerah.

"Jangan! ma-maksudku aku tidak keberatan. Ahk! bukan, maksudnya aku tidak masalah jika kau mau lagi menci- aahk! Bukan-bukan-bukan. maksudku, aku tidak apa-apa."

Cara berbicara Sakura berantakan, dia seperti ingin berucap sesuatu tapi selalu salah baginya. Tingkahnya terlihat panik dan kebingungan.

"Aku tidak mengerti, bicaralah lebih jelas."

Sakura menundukkan wajahnya yang masih memerah. "Ma-maksudku, aku sudah tidak apa-apa. Aku tidak marah kok." Ucap Sakura perlahan. rasanya jantungnya mau copot.

"Kau tidak keberatan?" tanya Sasuke.

Sakura mengangguk dengan cepat. Rasanya sulit bernapas. Dia benar-benar jatuh cinta pada Sasuke. Cinta pertamanya, dia tidak abis pikir, perasaannya selama ini yang membuatnya gundah adalah rasa cintanya pada Sasuke yang belum dia pahami.

Sasuke tersenyum melihat Sakura, semburat merah masih menghiasi wajah putih Sakura. dia kembali menundukkan wajahnya malu untuk menatap Sasuke. tangan Sasuke perlahan bergerak dan mengusap perlahan puncuk kepala Sakura. untung saja Sakura menunduk dengan begitu tangan Sasuke bisa sampai ke atas kepala Sakura. Satu hal yang ada di pikiran Sasuke, Sakura menerimanya dan tidak menolak dengan apapun yang di lakukannya.

.

.

 **~TBC~**

* * *

 **.**

 **Ke-kenapa ini? rasanya kok jadi gugup begini. Authornya jadi deg-deg-an juga, kyaaaaaaaa...~**

 **Akhirnya bisa update lagi. Hampir kehabisan ide, tapi akhirnya nemu ide bagus lagi, ahahahahaha, berharap chapter ini bisa bikin para reader ikutan berteriak "kyaaaaaa...~". Ahahaha *dilempari sendal rame2***

 **=balas review=**

 **CleoDhiiy** **: Naruto? Uhm.. author belum kepikiran untuk memasukkannya dalam fic ini, hehehe, di tunggu saja chapter berikutnya, mungkin bakalan nongol, mungkin tidak juga, hehe**

 **Qren : terima kasih, semoga bisa di perbanyak asmara, hehehe, sudah update!**

 **azriel kanhaya** **: terima kasih atas kritik dan sarannya *tertolong plus senang* langsung author edit, jika ada yng perlu di kritik dan di saranin silahkan, sangat membantu. Update!**

 **Shofie Kim : sudah lanjut *senang***

 **Kodel** **: terima kasih, sudah update!**

 **meganeko-chan : terima kasih, lanjut!**

 **LVenge** **: hahahah, dia tidak mau minum susu, pikirnya itu kayak anak kecil saja, ahahah *dilempar batu ama Sasu* sudah update!**

 **syahidah973** **: maaf kalau chapter kemarin pendek, chapter ini sudah di panjangan dikit, hehehe, update-update!**

 **sakura uchiha stivani** **: Iya, terima kasih sudah mereview *senang***

 **echaNM** **: setuju, mereka bikin author gemes, *cubit satu-satu dan lalu di gampar mereka***

 **Aishamath Shinobu** **: fic ini tidak akan tamat kalau mereka belum menikah, *upss**

 **Yencherry : update-update**

 **Uchihamisato : mungkin cukup di kamar sendirian aja, author yang baik hati sedang kasih saran. *dan lalu di tabok* last chapter.? hahah, semoga. XD**

 **Ai : tenang saja, Author sudah siap dengan ide-ide jahat untuk buat Sasu cemburu pake banget. Sudah update!**

 **hanazono yuri** **: Lanjuttt... XD**

 **akasuna mainy : terima kasih, hoaa! Author tidak bermaksud membuat baper, semoga terhibur dengan fic ini, ehehehe.**

 **Jamurlumutan462 : sudah update**

 **Akhirnya... kelar membalas review satu-satu, terima kasih yang masih menunggu fic ini *terharu campur bahagia* dan semakin banyak yang suka, terima kasih sekali lagi.**

 **Review lagi yoo..**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer** : demi neptunus naruto bukan punya saya, punya masashi sensei. sasuke punya saya *dibantai masashi sensei dan sakura

 **Warning** : OOC, TYPO tingkat akut, AU, OOT, EYD berantakan, flame tidak diijinkan

.

 **Don't Like Don't Read**

 **.**

 **~ my little husband~**

 **[chapter 6]**

 **.**

 **.**

Tiga bulan telah berlalu. Tinggal dua bulan lagi Sasuke dan Sakura akan bertunangan. Setelah ulang tahun Sasuke yang ke 17, mereka akan tunangan pada bulan berikutnya. Selalu saja liburan Sakura di habiskan dengan ke rumah Sasuke, Sakura jadi jarang bertemu dengan teman-temannya. Dia merindukan jalan-jalan bersama Ino, Shion, dan Tenten. Dia melupakan sesuatu, kalau Ino sudah mengetahui rahasianya. Sakura berharap Ino tidak menceritakannya pada Shion dan Tenten.

Saat bertemu Sasuke sikap Sakura mulai berubah, seperti menjaga jarak. Bukan karena semakin membenci Sasuke, Sakura akan segera salah tingkah dan panik jika berada di dekatnya. Pemilik mata onyx ini hanya menatap bingung ke arah Sakura. bukankah dia sendiri sudah mengatakan kalau dia tidak keberatan dengan apa yang di lakukan Sasuke padanya. Namun, itu hanya sebuah ucapan dari Sakura. Sekarang, apa yang di dapatnya, tatapan seperti akan menghancurkannya jika dia berani dekat-dekat dengan Sakura. Sebuah senyum terpampang di wajah Sasuke, calon istrinya benar-benar membuatnya tidak bisa berhenti tersenyum gara-gara tingkahnya yang menjaga jaga untuk menghilangkan panik dan salah tingkahnya.

"Sa-Sasuke." panggil Sakura sedikit gugup, mereka berada di kamar Sasuke dan Sakura tengah duduk di sisi jendela menghadap ke dalam kamar Sasuke.

"Hmm?" Sasuke sedang sibuk menyelesaikan tugasnya.

"Uhm, itu, apa kau tidak bisa bilang pada ayahku jika besok kau sibuk dan tidak ingin di ganggu? Bisa?" Tanya Sakura penuh harap.

"Untuk apa?" ucap Sasuke tanpa menghentikan kegiatannya.

"Aku ingin pergi jalan-jalan dengan teman-temanku."

"Para gadis?"

"Tentu saja, Ino, Tenten dan Shion, mereka teman-temanku."

"Oh. Nanti aku katakan pada paman Kizashi." ucap Sasuke dan kembali menulis-nulis di bukunya.

"Benarkah?"

"Hmm."

Sakura langsung berlari dan memeluk Sasuke dari belakang yang masih duduk di kursinya. "Terima kasih, Sasuke." ucap Sakura senang.

"Sakura, kau membuatku mencoret bukuku sendiri!"

Sakura melongo dari sisi samping Sasuke dan mendapati sebuah garis melengkung besar di buku Sasuke, gara-gara ulahnya yang langsung memeluk Sasuke membuat tangan Sasuke bergeser, bukannya sebuah tulisan malah garis yang tidak jelas membentang di bukunya.

"Ya ampun, maaf-maaf." Sakura menarik dirinya namun tangannya di tahan, Sasuke mengembalikan posisi Sakura yang masih mencondongkan dirinya di punggung Sasuke. "A-ada apa?" ucap Sakura malu-malu.

"Tetaplah seperti itu."

"Kenapa?" wajah Sakura sudah memerah. Dia kembali pada posisi memeluk Sasuke dari belakang.

"Kau selalu saja menjauh, kau marah padaku lagi, hn?"

"Ti-tidak, aku tidak marah." Sakura menundukkan kepalanya dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di bahu Sasuke. "Aku..aku, uhm, aku hanya malu." Lanjut Sakura.

"Kau malu padaku?"

Sakura tidak menjawab dan mengangguk pelan di bahu Sasuke. Senyum tipis di wajah Sasuke dan kemudian Sasuke memegang kepala Sakura dan mengelusnya perlahan. Mungkin hanya Sasuke yang bisa melihat sisi lain seorang Sakura Haruno. Jika para pasien dan teman-temannya melihatnya sebagai orang yang tangguh dan sangat profesional di bidangnya, tapi tidak di depan Sasuke, dia seperti gadis biasa yang kadang salah tingkah dan selalu malu jika berhadapan dengannya, meskipun umur mereka terlalu mencolok, Sampai detik ini Sasuke masih bisa mengimbangi sikapnya dengan sikap Sakura. walaupun Sakura itu masih terkesan kekanak-kanakan di umurnya sekarang.

Bahu Sasuke semakin berat, Sakura seperti membuat dirinya menjadi berat. Sasuke memanggil-memanggil Sakura tapi tidak di jawab. Sakura tertidur di bahu Sasuke. Hari ini adalah awal liburannya, mungkin Sakura sedikit lelah kemarin saat bekerja.

"Hei, jangan tidur di sini." Teriak Sasuke membangunkan Sakura.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sakura sudah rapi dan berjalan keluar. Kizashi hari ini tidak kerja dan sibuk dengan koran dan kopinya di ruang tamu.

"Mau kemana?" Tanya Kizashi.

"Aku mau pergi dengan teman-temanku." Ucap Sakura sambil mencari sepatunya di lemari sepatu.

"Kenapa tidak ke rumah Sasuke?"

"Dia sedang sibuk, ayah."

"Apa hanya akal-akalanmu saja agar tidak ke rumahnya?"

Sakura berhenti mencari sepatu yang cocok dengan penampilannya hari ini, di ambilnya ponsel yang berada di dalam tas kecilnya dan mengusap layarnya untuk menghubungi Sasuke. Sakura berjalan perlahan dan memberikan ponselnya pada Kizashi.

"Apa?"

"Biar ayah percaya."

Kizashi mengambil ponsel Sakura dan menatap sejenak di layar ponsel Sakura. Kizashi fokus pada nama kontak yang sedang di hubungi Sakura.

"Cebol? Siapa?" Kizashi terlihat bingung.

"Tidak usah lihat namanya, cepat bicara."

Nada tunggu bunyi beberapa kali dan seseorang mulai mengangkat ponselnya dan berbicara.

" _Sakura, ada apa?"_

"Ini aku Kizashi."

 _"Oh, paman, ada apa?"_

"Apa benar hari ini kamu sedang sibuk?"

" _Iya paman, aku sedang belajar untuk ujianku besok, jadi aku tidak bisa menemani Sakura hari ini, maaf paman."_

"Hoo, ya sudah, maaf sudah mengganggu, Sasuke."

" _Tidak masalah, paman."_

"Eh, ngomong-ngomong, namamu kontak di ponsel Sakura kok aneh."

" _Aneh? Dia menamai apa di ponselnya."_

"Ce-"

"AYAH!" Sakura langsung mengambil paksa ponselnya dari tangan Kizashi dan langsung memutuskan pembicaraan Sasuke dan Kizashi.

Hampir saja Sasuke mengetahui namanya yang aneh di ponsel Sakura. Dia masih tidak berniat menggantikan nama Sasuke di ponselnya. Sakura sudah selesai dengan sepatunya dan bergegas pergi.

"Jangan menamai sembarangan nama calon suamimu di ponselmu." Ucap Kizashi.

"Itu urusanku dan ayah tidak perlu mencampurinya. Dah, aku mau pergi. Ibu aku berangkat."

"Hati-hati di jalan." Ucap Mebuki yang baru berjalan ke ruang tamu.

Sakura sudah menghilang di balik pintu keluar, terdengar suara mobil yang mulai menjauh dari garasi.

"Dasar anak itu." Ucap Kizashi.

"Sudahlah ayah." Ucap Mebuki.

"Lihat kelakuan anakmu itu, masih saja tidak berubah."

"Sakura kan memang seperti itu, sikap kalian berdua sama kok."

"Be-benarkah?"

"Buah jatuh tak jauh dari pohonnya." Singgung Mebuki dan hanya di balas dengan tertawa oleh Kizashi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Akhirnya mereka bisa liburan bersama. Shion adalah seorang pramugari, hari ini dia juga sedang tidak ada penerbangan. Tenten yang bekerja sebagai pegawai di perusahaan asuransi dan Ino pegawai bank yang dimana hari minggu adalah hari bank tutup.

Mereka berjalan keluar dari bioskop setelah menonton film yang sudah beberapa minggu lalu mereka janjian akan nonton bersama. Ini lah yang namanya liburan, Sakura terlihat senang bisa pergi bersama mereka lagi.

"Eh, bagaimana kalau sekali-kali kita kencan ganda." Ucap Ino.

"Bagus juga." Shion setuju.

"Aku terserah saja, semoga Neji mau di ajak jalan." Ucap Tenten.

Semua terlihat antusias akan ide kencan ganda, bagaimana dengan Sakura, dia mematung tanpa ada jawaban sama sekali, mana mungkin dia membawa Sasuke, nanti di sangka teman-temannya minus Ino, Sakura penyuka brondong. Seperti di terpa badai bersalju. Ino jadi tidak enak dengan Sakura, padahal dia sendiri sudah tahu dengan calon suami Sakura. Tapi, Ino sudah keceplosan mengucapkan ide kencan ganda.

Ino melirik ke arah Sakura, bukan tatapan marah yang di dapatnya tapi malah tatapan suram.

"Sakura, kamu kenapa?" Tanya Tenten.

"Tidak apa-apa kok."

"Bagaimana kalau minggu depan kita pergi bersama." Ucap Shion.

Mereka sudah sepakat dan Sakura ikut-ikutan saja. Berharap Sasuke mau ikut, dia sudah siap jika nantinya teman-temannya tahu siapa calon suaminya yang sebenarnya, Sakura harus siap mental. Dia tidak ingin menutupinya, lagi pula hanya Sasuke orang yang di sukanya.

"Maaf, Sakura." Bisik Ino.

Shion dan Tenten berjalan di depan dan Ino berjalan di belakang bersama Sakura.

"Tidak apa-apa kok Ino, lagi pula kalau memang harus pergi bersama kalian aku tidak keberatan membawanya."

"Be-benarkah? Kau tidak keberatan mereka mengetahui Sasuke?"

Sakura mengangguk pasti, tidak mungkin Sakura akan selalu menyembunyikan Sasuke. Ino menghela napas lega, dia pikir Sakura akan marah besar padanya.

"Jangan lupa mengajakknya." Ucap Ino.

"Iya, pasti akan aku ajak."

Setelah puas mereka mengelilingi mall dan berbelanja beberapa barang yang mereka butuhkan. Rasa lapar dan haus mulai menyerang dan mereka berakhir di sebuah cafe.

Shion sedang sibuk membuka-buka majalah dan yang lainnya sibuk memperhatikan majalah itu kecuali Sakura yang sedang fokus pada ponselnya, dia sedang mengirim pesan untuk Sasuke.

 **::Sakura  
Sepertinya aku akan pulang cepat, uhm, apa mau aku singgah ke rumahmu?"**

 **::Cebol  
Tidak usah, sebaiknya kau istirahat, mungkin besok saja kau datang."**

 **::Sakura  
Baiklah, besok ada yang ingin aku tanya."**

 **::Cebol  
Kenapa tidak sekarang saja? Lewat pesan ini?"**

 **::Sakura  
Tidak, aku ingin menanyakan langsung padamu.**

 **::Cebol  
Terserah kau saja. Ngomong-ngomong, apa namaku di kontak ponselmu?"**

 **::Sakura  
Bukan urusanmu! Kau tidak perlu mengetahuinya!**

Tidak ada balasan dari Sasuke dan Sakura menyimpan kembali ponselnya ke dalam tasnya.

"Apa yang sedang kalian lihat?" Tanya Sakura penasaran.

"Majalah edisi bulan ini, lihatlah, lagi-lagi Yugao Uzuki menjadi sampul dan ada beberapa halaman full fotonya dengan desain baju yang sedang trendi sekarang." Ucap Shion.

Sakura seperti pernah mendengar orang dengan nama Uzuki. Akhirnya dia mengingatnya. Sasuke pernah bercerita tentang pacar Itachi pada Sakura.

"Coba aku lihat." Ucap Sakura.

Shion membalikkan majalah ke arah Sakura. Sangat cantik. Itu adalah yang terlintas di pikiran Sakura saat melihat foto-foto Yugao Uzuki yang terpajang di majalah itu. Gadis tinggi, langsing, kulitnya yang putih, rambut ungu sepinggangnya, wajahnya sangat cantik dan pas untuk seorang model. Desain baju apapun cocok di tubuhnya.

"Aku jadi tidak sabar melihatnya secara langsung." Ucap Sakura.

Shion, Tenten dan Ino berpandang-pandangan. Mereka bingung dengan kalimat yang terlontarkan dari mulut Sakura.

"Kamu ingin melihatnya langsung?" Tanya Ino.

"Iya." Ucap Sakura.

Mereka langsung tertawa mendengar ucapan Sakura. Sakura belum menjelaskan kalau Yugao Uzuki adalah pacar calon kakak iparnya, Itachi.

"Jangan bermimpi Sakura, dia itu model dan artis terkenal." Ucap Shion.

"Soalnya dia pacar calon kakak iparku." Ucap Sakura.

Mereka terkejut dan melotot ke arah Sakura. mereka masih belum percaya dengan apa yang di ucapkan Sakura. seketika mereka heboh dan menepuk-nepuk bahu Sakura, artis dan model terkenal yang selama ini sangat jauh dari jangkauan mereka ternyata akan menjadi kerabat Sakura, teman dekat mereka sendiri, yaa meskipun Yugao dan Itachi belum menikah dan masih berstatus pacaran.

"Apa dia akan datang di acara pernikahanmu?" tanya Shion, terlihat sangat antusias.

"Mungkin saja, kak Itachi mungkin akan mengajaknya."

"Ya ampun Sakura, calon keluarga barumu itu hebat sekali yaa, sampai-sampai Yugao bersama mereka." Ucap Ino

"Heheheh, biasa aja kok." Sakura tersipu malu.

Kehebohan mereka berakhir saat menu pesanan mereka sudah datang dan mulai mengisi perut mereka yang sudah mengamuk minta di isi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Tidak." Tolak Sasuke.

Sudah berapa kali Sakura membujuk Sasuke untuk ikut kencan ganda bersama teman-temannya minggu depan namun di tolak oleh Sasuke. Dia merasa bosan dan tidak suka jika pergi seperti itu, terlalu ramai dan banyak orang. Jika ingin kencan, Sasuke lebih memilih hanya berdua dengan Sakura, meskipun mereka belum pernah kencan hingga sekarang, Sasuke terlalu malas untuk mengungkapkan keinginan untuk berkencan dengan Sakura.

"Ayolah Sasuke, ikut yaa." Kembali Sakura membujuk Sasuke.

"Aku tidak mau." Ucap Sasuke cuek dan sibuk mengerjakan tugasnya.

"Kenapa? Padahal aku ingin memperkenalkan kau pada teman-temanku."

"Kau bisa memperkenalkanku pada saat acara pernikahan nanti."

"Tapi itu masih lama."

"Ya tunggu saja. "

"Sasuke!"

"Jangan menggangguku."

Sakura terlihat kesal dan menghentakkan kakinya berjalan ke arah kasur Sasuke dan membongkarnya. Sasuke melihat sejenak ke arah Sakura dan kembali mengerjakan tugasnya. Nanti juga berhenti sendiri, pikir Sasuke. dia sedang malas untuk meladeni Sakura saat ini.

"Hei, jangan melampiaskan amarahmu pada kasurku." Ucap Sasuke.

"Aku tidak perduli!" bentak Sakura.

"Kau menamai apa namaku di kontak ponselmu?" Tanya Sasuke yang masih penasaran, gara-gara Kizashi mengatakan nama aneh.

"Cebol!"

Sakura langsung menutup mulutnya, dia kecoplas gara-gara sibuk marah dengan melempar bantal dan berguling-giling ke sana kemari hingga seprei kasur Sasuke amat sangat berantakan.

Sasuke berhenti mengerjakan tugasnya dan berjalan perlahan ke arah Sakura. wajahnya sedikit menunduk, Sakura mulai merasa ketakutan dengan melihat wajah Sasuke yang seperti tidak ada ekspresi, sepertinya Sasuke sangat marah. Bahkan Sasuke tidak pernah memberinya julukan yang aneh, meskipun hanya sekali saat mereka baru pertama kali bertemu, setelahnya Sasuke tidak berniat memanggil Sakura 'gadis titan'. Dia bahkan lupa kalau sudah memanggil Sakura seperti itu.

"Coba ulang sekali lagi." Pinta Sasuke yang sudah berada di sisi ranjang dan menatap Sakura dengan tatapan yang datar. Sakura sendiri tidak bisa menebak pikiran Sasuke sekarang.

"A-aku hanya bercanda kok, Sasuke, benar, aku tidak menamainya cebol kok." Sakura gugup dan sedikit ketakutan.

"Benarkah? Sa-ku-ra."

Sasuke langsung menarik paksa Sakura hingga membuat Sakura terbaring di kasurnya dan Sasuke langsung menindih Sakura, mengunci pergerakkan Sakura dengan menahan kedua tangannya. Tatapannya yang kelam dan seringai terukir di wajah Sasuke.

"A-ampun Sasuke, aku tidak bermaksud apa-apa. Akan aku ganti namamu sekarang juga."

"Tingkahmu membuatku kesal hari ini."

Sakura langsung menutup matanya rapat-rapat saat melihat wajah Sasuke semakin dekat. Sakura terdiam dan tidak memberontak. Entah mengapa tubuh Sasuke semakin berat saja dan terlihat lebih berisi dari pada dulu saat pertama kali mereka bertemu.

Ada yang aneh, Sakura merasa tidak terjadi apa-apa, bahkan tubuh Sasuke perlahan berdiri dan sekarang tidak menindihnya lagi. Sakura membuka matanya dan menatap ke sana kemari, Sasuke sudah kembali pada kursi meja belajarnya. Bahkan Sakura tidak merasakan apapun, Sasuke tidak berniat jahat padanya, bahkan tidak juga melakukan hal aneh-aneh padanya saat tadi menahan Sakura.

"Jangan berharap jika kau akan ku cium." Ucap Sasuke sambil mengerjakan tugasnya.

 _ **Blush..~**_

Wajah Sakura sudah merona, dia pikir Sasuke akan melakukannya, melakukan hal-hal yang aneh dan tidak senonoh padanya, tapi tidak, itu hanya seperti ilusi Sakura yang tidak terjadi tadi.

"Si-siapa juga yang berpikir seperti itu. Dasar mesum!"

"Ubah sekarang nama kontakku di ponselmu."

"Tidak mau, itu hakku mau menamaimu seperti apa pada ponselku."

"Aku tidak ingin mengulang kalimatku Sakura."

"kenapa? Cebol tidak buruk juga. Lagi pula kau memang cebol kan."

Sepertinya hari ini kesabaran Sasuke sedang di uji, lagi-lagi Sakura seperti sedang mencari masalah dengannya. Sasuke kembali menghentikan pekerjaannya tadi dan menghela napas.

"Kemarilah." Ucap Sasuke.

"Ma-mau apa kau?"

"Aku tidak akan melakukan hal-hal yang aneh. Cepat sini." Perintah Sasuke.

Sakura berjalan perlahan dan terkesan sedikit takut jika dia di apa-apakan Sasuke lagi. Sasuke memerintahnya untuk berdiri di sampingnya. Sakura kebingungan dan hanya mengikuti apa yang di ucapkan Sasuke. Diam beberapa detik setelah Sasuke menyimpan buku tugasnya, merasa dia tidak akan bisa menyelesaikan tugasnya gara-gara Sakura. Sasuke berdiri pas di depan Sakura.

"Siapa yang cebol?" tanya Sasuke.

Saat ini mereka sedang berdiri dan saling berhadapan, Sakura merasa gugup dan menatap hati-hati ke arah Sasuke. yang di tatap sedang terlihat bosan.

"Perhatikan baik-baik." Ucap Sasuke.

Sakura masih menatap ke arah Sasuke dan bingung dengan ucapannya, apa yang ingin Sasuke perlihatkan padanya. Sakura menatap dari atas ke bawah. Membuatnya merona sendiri menatap Sasuke.

"lihat ke cermin." Sasuke menunjuk cermin yang berada di samping mereka.

Sakura sedang berpikir. Memperhatikan bayangannya dan bayangan Sasuke di sana. Apa yang aneh. Sakura semakin kebingungan dan membuat Sasuke menjadi kesal, Sakura benar-benar tidak menyadarinya akan perubahan Sasuke.

"Aku tanya sekali, siapa yang kau sebut cebol?"

Setelah pertanyaan itu keluar dari mulut Sasuke, Sakura mulai tersadar. Pantulan bayangan mereka di cermin. Sasuke tidak cebol lagi seperti dulu. Tingginya sudah hampir sama dengan tinggi Sakura.

"Se-sejak kapan?"

"Kau sendiri tidak menyadarinya padahal kita selalu bersama."

"Bagaimana bisa?" Sakura merasa heran.

"Di keluarga Uchiha tidak ada yang memiliki tubuh kerdil, apa sekarang kau puas nona? Mau memanggilku cebol lagi, hn?" ucap Sasuke dan menyentil jidat Sakura.

"Aduh!" rintih Sakura dan memegang jidatnya.

"Ubah sekarang juga namaku atau tidak-"

"A-atau tidak, apa?"

"Aku tidak akan main-main denganmu lagi." Senyum tipis Sasuke. membuat Sakura seperti merinding.

"Baiklah! Baiklah! Akan aku ubah sekarang! Kau senang." Sakura mengambil ponselnya dan menghapus nama cebol dan mulai mengetik nama 'Sasuke' di sana. "Lihat ini." Sakura memperlihatkan layar ponselnya di depan Sasuke dengan nama kontak **Sasuke**. Tatapan Sasuke kembali datar dan terkesan cuek. Tiba-tiba dia memegang pergelangan Sakura dan menariknya ke arah bibirnya untuk di cium. Sakura terkejut dan langsung menarik tangannya segera.

"K-kau bilang tidak akan melakukan hal aneh-aneh." Ucap Sakura. Wajah merona dan gugup setengah mati menatap Sasuke.

"Tidak sengaja." Ucap Sasuke santai dan kembali mengerjakan tugasnya, berharap Sakura tidak akan mengganggunya lagi setelah kelakuannya tiba-tiba tadi.

Benar saja, Sakura memilih duduk di sisi jendela dan menghadap ke balkon dengan tenang. Jantungnya berdetak sangat cepat, membuat Sakura bingung harus melakukan apa sekarang. Jika Sasuke mendekat, dia akan menjauh lagi. Keadaan di kamar Sasuke menjadi tentram, namun kasurnya masih berantakan sangat.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Seperti biasa Sakura selalu sibuk di rumah Sakit. Masih ingat dengan anak kecil yang bernama Inari? Sakura selalu mendorongnya untuk tetap bersemangat menjalani hidupnya. Setelah di operasi penanaman sumsum tulang belakang, kesehatan Inari mulai pulih namun masih harus di rawat, beberapa dokter yang menangani Inari, masih perlu memeriksa keadaan Inari jika nantinya ada penolakkan dari tubuhnya pada pencangkokan sumsum tulang belakang.

"Inari, waktunya minum obat." Ucap Sakura.

"Iya."

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?"

"Jauh lebih baik." Ucapnya sambil tersenyum.

"Baguslah." Ucap Sakura dan membelai perlahan puncuk kepala Inari.

"Te-terima kasih kak Sakura."

"Sama-sama, aku senang kau seperti sekarang ini. jangan putus asa lagi yaa."

Inari menggangguk pasti dan terlihat sangat ceria. Sakura berhasil membuatnya tidak menyerah pada keadaannya sekarang. Seperti sebuah keajaiban. Orang tua Inari sangat berterima kasih kepada Sakura yang setiap hari berusaha membuat Inari berubah pikiran dan kembali menjalani perawatannya di rumah sakit.

"Baiklah, aku kembali ke ruanganku yaa."

Inari menggangguk lagi dan Sakura berjalan menuju ruangannya. Sedikit lelah dengan tugasnya yang sudah kelar. Rin membereskan peralatan Sakura dan menata kembali map data pasien. Terdengar ketukan di depan pintu ruangan Sakura. ucapan silahkan masuk dari Sakura dan seseorang masuk ke dalam ruangannya.

"Senior."

"Sakura, ada waktu tidak?"

"Iya. Ada apa?"

"Aku ingin mengajakmu makan malam boleh?"

"Makan malam, boleh kok. Sudah lama kita tidak pergi bersama. Boleh aku ajak Rin?"

"Eh, aku juga?" ucap Rin dan menghentikan kegiatannya.

"Tentu." Ucap Utakata dan tersenyum.

"Apa tidak apa-apa aku ikut, mungkin ada baiknya kalian berdua saja." Ucap Rin yang merasa tidak enak.

"Tidak apa-apa, jangan sungkan seperti itu, uhm... kalau begitu, aku juga mengajakmu, boleh?" ucap Utakata.

"Bo-boleh." Ucap Rin gugup dan terlihat senang.

"Baiklah, jam 7 aku tunggu di restoran Konoha yaa, yang tidak jauh dari rumah Sakit ini, kalian tahu tempatnya?" tanya Utakata.

Sakura dan Rin mengangguk bersamaan, mereka akan malam bersama hari ini.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sakura sudah memarkir mobilnya dan turun. Gaun dress hitam yang panjangnya 5 senti di atas lutut, dengan desain satu tali dan rambut sebahunya yang di biarkan tergerai. Sakura masih berada di depan mobilnya dan mengambil ponsel untuk menghubungi Rin.

" _Halo, Rin kamu dimana?"_

"Maaf, Sakura, mereka menarik paksa aku ke restoran lain." Nada suara Rin terdengar sedih.

" _Mereka?"_

"Teman-teman perawatku, tiba-tiba mereka datang ke rumah dan mengajakku pergi. Maaf, aku tidak bisa menepati janji." Suara Rin terdengar sedih dan sangat kecewa.

" _Yaa, padahal ini pertama kalinya kita pergi bersama."_

"Maaf, sekali lagi maaf, tolong sampai permintaan maafku pada dokter Utakata."

" _Uhm, baiklah, lain waktu kita pergi sama yaa."_

"Iya. Dah."

" _Dah."_

Rin terlihat sedih menutup ponselnya, dia jadi tidak ikut makan malam dengan dokter Utakata dan Sakura.

"Rin pesan satu porsi lagi." Teriak teman Rin.

Mereka ada berenam termasuk Rin, makan di restoran keluarga dan mereka terlihat heboh di sana. Seperti sedang melepas lelah dari pekerjaan.

"Ini gara-gara kalian aku tidak bisa makan malam dengan dokter Utakata." Ucap Rin.

"Ya, kami sengaja, biar kamu tidak bersama dokter Utakata. Dia kan dokter semua perawat. Hahahah."

"Dasar kalian ini." kesal Rin.

"Jadi, dokter Utakata makan malam bersama dokter Sakura?"

"Tentu saja, itu karena kalian mengajakku ke sini." Rin terlihat suram mendengar ucapan temannya.

Mereka tiba-tiba saling merapat dan seperti tengah bergosip.

"Eh, dokter Utakata dan dokter Sakura sering terlihat bersama yaa."

"Benar, mereka sering terlihat bersama dan sangat akrab."

"Apa mereka pacaran yaa?"

"Tidak mungkin." Ucap Rin.

Seluruh pandangan tertuju ke arah Rin.

"Apa maksudmu? Rin."

"Mereka sering terlihat bersama karena dokter Utakata itu senior dokter Sakura saat mereka kuliah di kedokteran kota Mizu, mereka itu sudah berteman cukup lama." jelas Rin.

"Hoo." Ucap mereka serempak.

"Dan lalu, dokter Sakura itu sudah punya calon suami." Lanjut Rin.

"Kasihan dokter Utakata, dia tidak bisa mendapatkan dokter Sakura."

"Padahal mereka terlihat serasi yaa."

"Eh, bagaimana calon suami dokter Sakura."

"Sangat tampan dan mempesona." Ucap Rin.

Terdengar lagi suara ribut dari mereka. Mereka sedikit iri dengan Rin yang bekerja dengan Sakura. Rin menceritakan saat dimana Sasuke marah pada Utakata gara-gara seenaknya menyentuh Sakura, membuat teman-temannya kembali heboh dan paling ribut di antara deretan meja makan di dalam restoran itu.

Kembali lagi pada Sakura yang sudah berjalan masuk ke dalam restoran dan mencari-cari seniornya, sebuah tangan melambai ke arah Sakura dan sedikit mempercepat jalannya, Sakura menghampiri meja bundar yang sudah duduk seorang pria dengan setelan kemeja putihnya.

"Apa aku terlambat?" basa-basi Sakura sambil menggeser kursinya untuk duduk.

"Hanya lewat beberapa menit saja." Ucap Utakata sambi menatap sejenak jam tangannya. "Mana Rin?" Tanya Utakata, melihat hanya Sakura saja yang datang.

"Dia minta maaf karena tidak bisa datang, dia ada kesibukan lain dengan teman-temannya."

"Uhm, sayang sekali yaa... ya sudah, kita pesan makanan, aku sudah sangat lapar." Ucap Utakata dan Sakura hanya tersenyum mendengar ucapan seniornya yang terlalu _to the point_.

Pesanan mereka sudah datang dan mereka mulai menyantap makanan mereka.

"Bagaimana kabar calon suamimu?" tanya Utakata.

"Sasuke, uhm.. seperti biasa aja."

"Seperti biasa?"

"Dia sedikit menyebalkan."

"Menyebalkan tapi kamu terlihat sangat menyukainya.

 _ **Blushh...~**_

Wajah Sakura merona mendengar ucapan Utakata. Setelahnya dia hanya tertawa garing. Tidak ingin membuat salah tingkah di depan Utakata karena sudah menyebutkan 'suka' pada Sasuke.

"Eh, apa minggu depan senior ada waktu?"

"Aku kosong dan tidak ada jadwal operasi."

"Baguslah."

"Kenapa?"

"Bisa membantuku."

"Bisa, bantu apa?"

"Kencan ganda. Masa aku sendirian, mereka membawa pasangan dan aku tidak."

"Teman-temanmu?"

"Iya, teman semasa sekolahku. kami janjian untuk kencan ganda minggu depan."

"Sasuke?"

"Dia menolakku mentah-mentah, dia memang tidak terlalu suka untuk berjalan-jalan di keramaian." Wajah suram Sakura keluar.

"Laki-laki yang membosankan."

"Betul, dia sangat membosankan. Setiap hari hanya membaca buku dan kalau di ganggu dia akan sangat marah."

"Namanya juga anak-anak."

"Bukan."

Utakata menghentikan makannya dan menatap Sakura yang seperti sedang menatap ke arah lain dan wajahnya kembali merona.

"Dia bukan anak-anak. Sangat dewasa meskipun dia cuek dan sedikit posesif, aku tetap menyukainya." Ucap Sakura perlahan dan tatapannya masih sama.

Utakata terlihat sedikit tidak senang mendengar ucapan Sakura. berharap Sakura tidak membahas Sasuke lagi. Dia salah mengambil bahan pembicaraan, wajahnya terlihat malu-malu saat menyebutkan sikap Sasuke.

"Apa tidak apa-apa kamu mengajakku?"

"Tidak apa-apa kok, dari pada aku sendirian dan mereka membawa pasangan, aku akan terlihat seperti orang bodoh di antara mereka." Wajah Sakura kembali seperti semula.

"Hahaha, baiklah, aku akan menemanimu." Ucap Utakata.

Makan malam mereka sudah selesai, mereka berpisah di tempat parkiran, Sakura sudah lebih dulu mengendarai mobilnya untuk pulang, dia merasa sedikit lelah dan ingin segera tidur.

Sakura sudah memarkir mobilnya, mengunci pagar rumahnya dan kini dia sudah terbaring di atas kasur, gaunnya masih melekat dan belum juga di bukanya. Sakura mengambil ponsel di dalam tas pegangannya. Melihat sejenak gantungan yang ada di ponsel dan mendekapnya. Dia merindukan Sasuke, padahal sudah bertemu beberapa hari yang lalu.

"Apa yang sedang di lakukannya yaa?" Ucap Sakura perlahan dan menatap langit-langit kamarnya.

Seperti banyangan Sasuke yang terlihat di langit-langit kamar Sakura. Sakura menutup matanya dan mengingat kembali Sasuke saat pertama kali bertemu hingga sekarang. Sasuke benar-benar berubah, dia mulai terlihat sebagai seorang remaja, sebentar lagi umurnya akan 17 tahun dan dia akan semakin dewasa, pikir Sakura. Suaranya pun mulai berat membuat Sakura sedikit deg-degan jika berbicara lewat ponsel. Di samping itu. Tinggi badan Sasuke mulai terlihat. Dia sendiri tidak sadar jika Sasuke sudah setinggi itu, tapi ada benarnya yang di ucapkan ayahnya, seorang pria itu akan lebih cepat tumbuh, dan juga Sakura seorang dokter dan memaklumi perubahan fisik pada seorang pria. Itu adalah perubahan yang wajar dan normal. Lagi pula di keluarga Uchiha, Fugaku Itachi, bahkan Mikoto lebih tinggi dari Sakura.

Sakura segera membuka ponselnya dan menghubungi Sasuke. dia tersenyum saat melihat nama Sasuke di kontaknya, sedikit pemaksaan dari Sasuke, akhirnya nama cebol itu hilang. Beberapa kali bunyi nada tunggu dan akhirnya suara bariton terdengar.

" _Ada apa?"_

"Aku merindukanmu. Ahk! Tidak-tidak maksudku bukan itu."

" _Hn? Jadi apa?"_

"Uhm, anu.. apa nanti kita bisa ke-ke-ke-kencan! Iya kencan, hanya berdua saja?" tanya Sakura ragu-ragu dan sangat gugup.

" _Setelah aku selesai ujian, kita akan pergi."_

"Benarkan?" Sakura tampak senang dan menendang-nendang kakinya ke udara.

" _Hmm, aku janji."_

"Aku senang mendengarnya."

" _Jadi benar, kau merindukanku, hn?"_

"Tidak! Itu tidak benar, kau salah dengar tadi." Protes Sakura.

" _Pembohong."_

"Kau salah dengar! pokoknya kau salah dengar!"

" _Iya-iya. Aku salah dengar, tidak usah teriak seperti itu."_

"Ma-maaf, ya sudah. Aku mau istirahat dulu."

" _Ah."_

"Sasuke."

" _Hn?"_

"Aku c- tidak jadi, selamat malam."

Sakura langsung memutuskan ponselnya. Seperti biasa dia tidak ingin mendengar Sasuke bertanya lagi. Apa yang tidak jadi di ucapakannya tadi. Wajah Sakura memerah dan Sakura segera menutup wajahnya dengan bantalnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Mereka sudah siap untuk pergi bersama, di depan sebuah mall terlihat Ino dengan Sai, Shion dengan Naruto, Tenten dengan Neji. Semua bersama pacarnya kecuali Sakura yang bersama Utakata. Status hanya senior dan teman akrab.

Ino langsung menarik Sakura menjauh dari teman-temannya dan berbisik.

"Dimana Sasuke?"

"Dia tidak mau ikut, aku sudah membujuknya tapi dia tetap tidak mau."

"Lalu kenapa membawa orang lain?"

"Kau pikir apa? Aku akan sendirian dan kalian sibuk dengan pacar-pacar kalian, lebih baik aku membawa teman."

"Ya sudah, tapi dia lumayan juga. Tidak jauh beda dengan Sasuke."

"Tidak, Sasuke lebih tampan darinya." Protes Sakura.

"Hei, kalian berdua kita akan segera jalan, mau sampai kapan kalian di situ." Tegur Tenten.

"Iya-iya,"

Mereka kembali membaur dan mulai berjalan-jalan. Menghabiskan waktu bersama hingga sore, mereka sibuk dengan berkeliling ke toko-toko, menonton film, singgah ke cafe dan mengunjungi beberapa tempat.

Hari ini Sakura tidak membawa mobil dan dia di jemput oleh Utakata. Ayahnya mengijinkannya karena Utakata bukan orang yang baru untuk Kizashi. Saat kizashi berkunjung ke kota Mizu untuk menjenguk Sakura, mereka sudah pernah bertemu dan Kizashi lumayan menyukai sikap Utakata. Sempat kepikiran untuk menjodohkan Sakura dengan Utakata. Tapi sekarang Kizashi sudah memiliki calon menantu sendiri.

Mobil Utakata sudah berhenti di depan pagar rumah Sakura. mereka pulang sedikit telat, sekarang sudah jam 9 malam, sebelum pulang mereka pergi restoran bersama-sama dan kencan ganda berakhir di tempat karokean.

"Terima kasih untuk hari ini senior." Ucap Sakura senang.

"Ah, sama-sama, senang bisa pergi bareng denganmu lagi meskipun bukan hanya berdua, pergi beramai-ramai, teman-temanmu di Konoha ternyata sangat menyenangkan."

"Heheheh...Begitulah. Mereka selalu membuatku rindu akan Konoha."

"Dan sekarang saat kamu di Konoha kamu tidak merindukan kota Mizu?"

"Kadang-kadang aku merindukan kota Mizu kok."

"Kapan-kapan, kita traveling ke sana, bagaimana?"

"Semoga ada waktu kosong dan bisa pergi bersama senior lagi, kebetulan masih banyak tempat wisata yang belum aku datangi di kota Mizu."

"Iya, semoga."

"Kalau begitu, aku pamit dulu yaa, apa senior tidak masuk dulu?"

"Tidak usah, mungkin orang tuamu sedang istirahat sekarang, sampaikan salamku pada ayahmu yaa, baru sekarang aku bertemu dengannya lagi."

"Baiklah senior. Hati-hati di jalan."

"Iya."

Sakura turun dari mobil Utakata dan melambaikan tangan sebelum mobil itu melaju ke arah jalan raya. Berjalan masuk ke dalam rumah dan tampak orang tuanya belum tidur dan sedang bersantai di ruang keluarga.

"Sudah pulang?" Tanya Kizashi.

"Iya, ayah."

"Sasuke menunggumu dari tadi, dia pikir kamu marah dan akan berdiam diri di rumah gara-gara dia menolak ajakkanmu untuk kencan ganda." Ucap Kizashi.

"Sasuke? dimana dia sekarang?"

"Di kamarmu."

"A-apa di kamarku! Kenapa ayah membiarkannya masuk ke kamarku!" kesal Sakura.

"Tidak ada salahnya kan? Biar calon suamimu tahu kamu itu orang seperti apa."

"Ayah!" Sakura berlari segera ke arah kamarnya dan membuka langsung pintu kamarnya.

Kizashi hanya tertawa terbahak-bahak dan di tegur Mebuki. Sepertinya Kizashi dan Sasuke sudah berencana mengerjai Sakura dan Mebuki hanya diam melihat tingkah mereka yang sangat kompak, lebih tepatnya terlalu kekanak-kanakan untuk usia Kizashi yang ikut-ikutan Sasuke.

Sasuke tengah duduk di kursi sambil membaca bukunya. Wajah Sakura sedikit kesal dengan ayahnya yang membiarkan Sasuke masuk begitu saja tanpa ijin darinya.

"Kau lama." Ucap Sasuke menutup buku dan memangku bukunya, tatapannya terlihat sedikit kesal karena sejak sore dia sudah berada di rumah Sakura.

"Ke-kenapa kau ke sini?" Sakura berjalan mendekat dan duduk di sisi ranjangnya menatap Sasuke.

"Aku pikir ayahmu sudah menjelaskannya."

"Aku tidak marah kok, lagi pula aku jadi pergi."

"Dengan siapa?"

"Seniorku."

"Oh, orang seperti sapu lidi itu?"

"Dia bukan sapu lidi. Namanya Utakata."

"Kenapa ayahmu mengijinkanmu pergi dengannya?"

"Soalnya mereka sudah saling mengenal waktu ayah ke kota Mizu dan bertemu dengannya."

"Uhm. ya sudah, aku lelah."

Sasuke menyimpan bukunya di atas kursi dan mulai berbaring di kasur Sakura.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan? keluar dari kamarku dan cepatlah pulang ini sudah malam." Ucap Sakura panik dan segara berdiri dari kasurnya.

"Kau tidak lihat, apa ada mobil dan sopir ku terparkir di depan rumahmu?"

Sakura mengingat saat masuk ke dalam rumahnya, hanya mobilnya dan mobil ayahnya yang ada di garasi dan tidak ada lagi mobil lain di sekitar rumahnya.

"Kemana mobilmu?"

"Mereka ada di rumah."

"Te-terus? Hubungi mereka cepat untuk menjemputmu."

"Aku tidak akan pulang, aku akan bermalam di sini." Sasuke bangun dan duduk di tengah-tengah kasur Sakura.

"Kenapa harus bermalam?"

"Di rumah aku sendirian, Itachi belum pulang dan orang tuaku sedang keluar kota. Mungkin malam pertama sebelum pernikahan akan lebih bagus. Bagaimana? Kau suka?" ucap Sasuke dengan seringai di wajahnya.

"Tidak suka! Dan tidak sudi! Keluar dari kamarku sekarang juga." Kesal Sakura.

"Kenapa marah seperti itu?" Sasuke kembali membuang dirinya dan berbaring. "Selalu saja marah padaku, kenapa saat kau pergi bersamanya kau tidak marah?" ucapan Sasuke terdengar seperti sedang ngambek.

"Karena dia tidak pernah berucap yang aneh-aneh sepertimu sekarang ini."

"Baiklah, aku tidak akan mengucapkan hal yang aneh-aneh. Lagi pula aku akan tidur di kamar tamu." Ucap Sasuke dan sudah bangun dari kasur Sakura. di ambilnya buku yang di simpannya di kursi dan berjalan melewati Sakura begitu saja.

Sakura menundukkan wajahnya. Sasuke tidak meresponnya sampai dia keluar dari kamar Sakura. Sakura menghela napas dan merosot begitu saja ke lantai. Di deg-degan setengah mati tadi. Untuk pertama kalinya seorang laki-laki masuk ke kamarnya, kecuali ayahnya itu tidak terhitung.

Sakura menatap dirinya di cermin kamar mandi sambil menggosok giginya. Dia merasa sedikit bersalah. seharusnya dia menyambut Sasuke tadi saat datang ke rumahnya. Bukan dengan membentaknya, mungkin semua ucapan Sasuke tadi hanya bercanda, wajah Sasuke yang terkesan datar membuat Sakura selalu bingung, apa dia sedang bercanda atau serius, semua sama di mata Sakura. Soal kamar, dia kembali berwajah suram. Dia bahkan mengusir Sasuke dari kamarnya, padahal jika dia ke rumah Sasuke, langsung di ke kamarnya, bahkan membongkarnya pun Sasuke tidak pusing dan tetap fokus dengan membaca atau mengerjakan tugas-tugasnya.

Memikirkan kelakuannya tadi membuatnya tidak bisa tidur dan berniat untuk meminta maaf pada Sasuke. dibukanya perlahan pintu kamarnya dan berjalan pelan-pelan untuk tidak membuat suara-suara. Ini sudah tengah malam dan semuanya sudah tidur, kecuali Sakura. Dia berjalan mengendap-ngendap turun ke bawah ke kamar tamu. Berharap Sasuke belum tidur dan dia bisa meminta maaf agar merasa lebih lega.

 **Tok..tok..tok...**

Suara ketukan pelan di depan kamar tamu. Sakura sedikit gugup, takut jika kedengaran orang tuanya, apa yang akan mereka pikiran jika menemukan anak gadis mereka mengendap-ngendap ke kamar lelaki yang belum resmi menjadi pasangannya. Padahal jarak antar kamar tamu dan kamar orang tuanya yang di lantai dua lumayan jauh.

Tiba-tiba pintu kamar itu terbuka dan seseorang menariknya langsung masuk dan pintu kembali tertutup.

"Kau tertangkap nona." Bisik Sasuke.

Sakura sangat terkejut. Saat ini dia sedang berada di dalam pelukan Sasuke. membuatnya merona dan detak jantungnya tak karuan.

"Le-lepaskan, Sasuke." ucap Sakura gugup.

"Tidak apa-apa, tidak ada yang melihat." Ucap Sasuke santai.

Sakura terdiam, sejujurnya dia sedikit merindukan Sasuke, selama kencan ganda tadi, membuatnya selalu kepikiran bagaimana rasanya jika dia pergi bersama Sasuke. Sakura menundukkan wajahnya dan mencengkram kuat-kuat baju Sasuke yang berada di pinggang. Serasa Sakura ingin membalas pelukan Sasuke tapi dia seperti menahannya dan Sasuke tahu itu, dia tidak perlu terburu-buru untuk memaksakan Sakura.

"Aku minta maaf. Maaf atas kelakuanku tadi." Ucap Sakura.

"Sudahlah, kau tidak perlu minta maaf."

"Aku seharusnya tidak marah saat kau datang, sebenarnya.. uhm, aku, aku.. cukup senang kau ke sini."

Sasuke melonggarkan pelukkannya dan kini mereka sedang bertatapan. Wajah Sakura sudah sangat memerah membuat Sasuke tidak tenang menatap wajah Sakura yang sangat cantik dengan semburat merah menghiasi wajahnya.

"Kembalilah ke kamarmu, aku pikir besok kau harus kerja."

"I-iya, hehehe, besok aku harus kerja. Maaf sudah mengganggumu." Tingkah Sakura berubah menjadi kaku dan salah tingkah.

Sakura membuka pintu kamar tamu dan berjalan perlahan keluar. Dia mematung di depan kamar tamu dan Sasuke masih menatapnya. Seperti Sakura sedang menunggu sesuatu dan Sasuke menyadarinya. Tangan Sasuke perlahan bergerak ke arah dagu Sakura dan mengangkatnya sedikit, menampakkan wajah Sakura yang sudah terkejut.

 **Cup..~**

Sebuah ciuman di kening Sakura untuk kecupan selamat malam dari Sasuke.

"Selama malam. Sakura" Ucap Sasuke, segera masuk dan menutup pintu kamarnya.

"Se-selamat malam, Sasuke." ucap Sakura pelan, sangat pelan, takut orang tuanya mendengar suaranya.

Kepalanya berasap dan wajahnya memerah total, Serasa akan pingsan tapi Sakura segera menahan dirinya untuk tidak tumbang. Berjalan sedikit cepat dan terburu-buru, Sakura masuk ke kamarnya dan membuang diri kasur. memeluk erat bantal gulingnya dan berteriak kegirangan saat bantalnya sudah menutup wajahnya.

 **.**

* * *

 **~TBC~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~Another story~**

 **Sasuke : "Apa?! Sekarang tinggiku sudah hampir sama dengan Sakura, kalian masih mau sibuk lagi mengurusi tinggiku, Ha?" *uchiha sasuke umur 16, tinggi 161***

 **Author : *sembah sujud di depan Sasuke* "maaf-maaf"**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Update lagi. Aduuh.. masih ada yang pengen author ketik di chapter ini tapi, mungkin next chapter aja. Biar hari ini bahagia besok-besok di bikin sakit hati, *di lempari bom***

 **sempat ada yang tanya tentang Naruto, maaf, kalau Naruto cuma jadi pemain yang di selip aja, heheheheh, di sini dia menjadi pacar shion, soalnya ffn ini fokus sasu-saku-uta-ita-uzu, jadi sedikit malas membuat toko lain terlibat, hahahaha. alasan kamu!**

 **=balas review=**

 **Mustika447 : halo juga, terima kasih sudah mau membaca dan mereview, *senang* maaf jika ada beberapa kata yang salah, masih tahap memperbaiki ffn, kadang suka berantakan mengetiknya. oh maaf, baru bisa balas reviewnya. dan terima kasih untuk kritiknya, semoga kedepannya bisa lebih bagus lagi.**

 **echaNM : sepertinya sudah ada tanda-tanda Sasu berkembang, maklum lah cowok itu cepat banget tumbuhnya, hahahahah**

 **CleoDhiiy : terima kasih, ada yang terhibur ternyata *terharu* Sasu akan segera tinggi, semoga, hahahah, Ita-uzu, next chapter akan di bahas, soalnya ita-nii belum balik dari tempat uzu, hehehehe. ahk, nggk kok, author fokus, sasu-saku, saku-uta, dan sasu-? *upss* rahasia, hohohoh..., lanjuut..~**

 **Niayuki : terima kasih *bersemangat* update-update!**

 **Uchihamisato : Sasu tuh tidak mau sabar. *di lempar kunai ama sasu***

 **yencherry : author juga suka chapter ini *deg-degan sendiri* lanjutt...!**

 **syahidah973 : update lagi *semangat* sepertinya chapter ini juga panjang, ehehehe**

 **azriel kanhaya : typo adalah musuh besar, mau di edit berapa kali pun selalu saja ada yang terlewatkan *author curhat***

 **LVenge : Sakura emang peka, hahahahaha,**

 **Shofie Kim : berharap tidak terburu-buru dulu, XD sasu posesif banget**

 **Niji no haru : keadaannya sama dengan author, hahahah, lanjut!**

 **ai : update..!**

 **Ayu : saat negara api menyerang, eh(?) hahah bercanda, tunggulah, sasu sekarang sudah lumayan tinggi kok, ehehehe**

 **hanazono yuri : update kilat lagi..! *semangat***

 **fansanime : amin. hehehe, pasangan yang unik. XD**

 **Guest : makasih, bukan kamu woi, eheheheh,**

 **Fariz313 : tunggu di chapter entah keberapa, saku akan mendapat gilirannya, eheheheh**

 **Ganbatte : anu, author sudah jelaskan pada chapter pertama, umur sasu itu 16 tahun dan tinggi badannya 156 dia terlambat dalam pertumbuhan.**

 **Jamurlumutan462 : dari awal ketik chapter 1, author sudah galau, pengen di buatin ratting M tapi penulisan dan tata bahasa author masih ababil bahkan kelakuan sasu masih dalam batas wajar, *itu bohong*, dan belum punya kekuatan untuk membuat ratting M, ehehehe, maafkan author yang abal-abal ini.**

 **Babyponi : hahahaha, Sasu pertumbuhannya lambat, tapi syukurlah chapter ini tingginya sudah 161, *author maksa dia cepat tinggi* ahahaha, semoga next chapter hingga dia menikah sasu sudah jauh lebih tinggi, ehehehe**

 **SantiDwiMw : ehehehe. kissnya nanti di panjangin lagi kalau ada waktu *plaakk***

 **akhirnyaa...~ terima yang sudah mereview. *joget-joget bahagia* maaf jika kalimat dan bahasa kadang tidak baku dan selalu berantakan, typo sulit untuk di basmi, sudah berusaha mengetik dengan bagus, meskipun sedikit abal-abal,soalnya masih kurang pandai memasukkan kata-kata yang rumit dalam cerita. akhir kata.**

 **review pliss...!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer** : demi neptunus naruto bukan punya saya, punya masashi sensei. sasuke punya saya *dibantai masashi sensei dan sakura

 **Warning** : OOC, TYPO tingkat akut, AU, OOT, EYD berantakan, flame tidak diijinkan

.

* * *

 **.**

 **Don't Like Don't Read**

 **.**

 **~ my little husband~**

 **[chapter 7]**

 **.**

 **.**

Cahaya matahari yang mulai nampak. Sakura memaksa dirinya untuk segera bangun, dia harus bekerja pagi ini. di alihkan pandangannya ke samping dan...

"AHHHHHKKKKKK!"

Sakura segera menarik selimutnya dan sedikit menjauh dari Sasuke yang masih tertidur. Suara teriakan Sakura cukup keras membuat Sasuke terbangun dan kini menatapnya.

"Kau berisik sekali." Ucapnya sambil mengusap-ngusap matanya.

"A-a-apa, apa yang kau lakukan di kamarku! Ha!" Sakura panik.

"Aku tertidur."

"Sejak kapan kau masuk?"

"Kapan yaa. Aku sendiri lupa."

"Keluar!"

"Kau mengusirku lagi?"

Sakura terdiam, padahal semalam dia sudah minta maaf dan sekarang dia kembali mengusir Sasuke.

"Kita tidak melakukan apa-apa, sudah, jangan panik seperti itu."

Sasuke kembali berbaring dan menutup matanya. dia sedikit mengantuk,meskipun berada di rumah Sakura, dia sudah membawa buku-buku pelajarannya dan mengerjakan beberapa tugasnya. Sakura menenangkan diri dan malah ikut berbaring di kasur, tapi menjaga jarak, dia tidak ingin dekat-dekat dengan Sasuke di atas kasur.

"Kau begadang?" tanya Sakura.

"Ah, tugasku masih ada dan harus ku kerja."

"Uhm, aku akan mengantarmu ke sekolah."

"Kau tidak keberatan?"

"Tidak apa-apa. Kebetulan tidak terlalu jauhkan dengan jalur ke rumah sakit."

"Hn, terserah kau saja."

Serasa ada yang menyentuh kepala Sakura dan membuat Sakura kembali panik, segera saja dia bangun dan menjauhkan darinya kasur.

"Ja-jangan melakukan hal yang aneh-aneh."

"Iya-iya. Kasurmu lebih nyaman dari pada kasur kamar tamu."

"Apa itu alasanmu saja agar kau tidur di sini?"

"Mungkin."

"Sudahlah, aku mau siap-siap dan tolong keluar dari kamarku."

"Kau mengusirku?"

"Aku tidak mengusirmu, aku butuh privasi sendiri untuk bersiap-siap."

"Aku tidak akan mengintip."

Sakura segera mendorong Sasuke keluar dari kamarnya. "Keluar!"

 **Blaaaam!**

Sasuke mematung di depan kamar Sakura. di alihkan pandangannya ke samping, orang tua Sakura sedang ikut mematung menatap Sasuke yang tadi di paksa keluar.

"Selamat pagi Sasuke." Ucap Kizashi mencairkan suasana pagi.

"Selamat pagi paman Kizashi, bibi Mebuki." Ucap Sasuke ramah

Mebuki mengangguk dan tersenyum, berjalan perlahan dan meninggalkan Kizashi dan Sasuke. Mebuki akan sibuk membuat sarapan untuk mereka.

"Mungkin kalau setelah menikah dia akan lebih lembut." Ucap Kizashi dan mereka masih berada di depan pintu kamar Sakura.

"Aku mendengarnya ayah." Pintu Sakura tiba-tiba terbuka dan tatapan horror di layangkan ke arah Kizashi.

"Hahahaha, jangan kasar begitu pada Sasuke." ucap Kizashi.

"Dia bahkan berani masuk dan tidur di kasurku, ayah."

"Kenapa? Tidak ada yang salah kok."

"Kenapa ayah santai begitu. Kami belum resmi ayah."

"Ayah percaya pada Sasuke dan dia akan bertanggung jawab."

 **Blaaaaam...!**

Pintu Sakura tertutup dengan sangat keras dan seperti ada angin kencang bertiup di depan Sasuke dan Kizashi saat pintu tertutup dengan kasar.

Kizashi hanya tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat kelakuan putrinya. Mereka benar-benar keterlaluan jika ingin mengerjai Sakura. Sasuke pamit untuk kembali ke kamarnya. Dia harus segera bersiap-siap juga untuk ke sekolah. Kizashi berjalan menuruni tangga dan masuk ke dapur. Membantu sejenak istrinya dan malah di suruh untuk duduk tenang. Mebuki sedikit senang hari ini. Untuk pertama kalinya ada ada anak laki-laki yang akan sarapan bersama mereka. Mebuki sedikit mendambakan anak laki-laki tapi di seusianya, dia sudah tidak mungkin untuk mengurus anak dan Mebuki sudah tidak bisa memiliki anak lagi di umurnya yang sudah pada batasnya bagi seorang wanita.

Sakura sudah siap dan turun lebih awal. Kizashi kembali ke kamar untuk bersiap-siap juga.

"Ibu apa ada susu?" tanya Sakura sambil membuka-buka lemari makanan dan mencari-cari kaleng susu.

"Tumben kamu mau minum susu, ibu pikir kamu tidak suka."

"Ini untuk Sasuke."

"Kamu perhatian sekali."

"Bu-bukan begitu bu, aku pikir anak sekolahan akan minum susu saat sarapan itu kan bagus." Alasan yang tepat untuk seorang dokter anak.

"Iya-iya, ibu mengerti." Ucap Mebuki tersenyum melihat anaknya.

Suasana sarapan yang tenang dan damai. Mereka duduk bersampingan dengan pasangan masing-masing.

"Apa ini?" Tanya Sasuke saat Sakura menaruh segelas susu di mejanya.

"Untukmu, kau harus meminumnya." Ucap Sakura dengan senyum lebar di hadapan Sasuke.

"Aku tidak suka susu." Sasuke menggeser gelasnya ke arah Sakura.

"Kenapa?"

"Aku tidak pernah minum susu."

"Kalau begitu sekarang kau harus meminumnya."

"Tidak mau."

"Sasuke!"

"Aku benci rasa susu." Ucap Sasuke datar.

"Tapi kau harus meminumnya, ini bagus untuk tubuh."

"Apa? Kau ingin aku cepat tinggi ha?"

"Ti-tidak kok." Sakura menatap ke arah lain.

"Apa kau suka susu?" tanya balik Sasuke.

"Tidak, aku benci minum susu."

"Ya sudah, kita berjodoh."

Sakura langsung diam dan Kizashi tertawa menatap mereka.

"Hahahaha, kalian memang cocok untuk menjadi pasangan." Ucap Kizashi senang.

"Ayah, jangan tertawa seperti itu saat di meja makan." Tegur Mebuki.

Kembali suasana tenang dengan sarapan mereka masing-masing, susu yang di buat Sakura di ambil Kizashi dan mencampurkan ke dalam kopinya, sayang jika harus membuang-buang susu itu.

Sakura dan Sasuke pamit untuk berangkat duluan. Mobil Sakura sudah melaju ke jalan raya dengan kecepatan di atas rata-rata. Tidak ada pembicaraan di antara mereka sampai mobil Sakura sudah menepih di samping gerbang sebuah sekolah elit yang di dalamnya lebih dominan anak-anak yang memiliki orang tua yang kaya dan terpandang.

"Jam berapa kau akan pulang?" tanya Sakura sebelum Sasuke turun.

"Sore, sekitar jam 5."

"Uhm, apa mau ku jemput?"

"Tidak usah, mungkin aku akan berjalan ke rumah sakit sendirian."

"Kau bisa ke rumah sakit tanpa kendaraan?"

"Kenapa? Kau pikir aku anak manja yang harus selalu di antar jemput oleh sopir pribadi."

"Tepat sekali."

"Ini masih pagi jangan membuatku kesal, tidak apa-apa aku jalan sedikit saja, lagi pula tidak terlalu jauh dan aku akan mengambil jalan pintas."

"Baiklah."

Sasuke membuka pintu mobil dan turun. Berjalan menuju gerbang dan Sakura masih menatap Sasuke. Sedikit lucu baginya, dia merasa seperti seorang ibu-ibu yang sedang mengantar anaknya ke sekolah. Wajah senangnya berubah menjadi tatapan yang malas. Dia masih belum menjalankan mobilnya dan pemandangan apa yang di lihatnya sekarang. Sasuke di kerumuni cewek-cewek sepanjang jalan masuk ke gedung sekolah. Sasuke sendiri membiarkan mereka dengan santai dan tidak terusik dengan mereka yang mengikut Sasuke sampai ke dalam gedung sekolah.

"Apa-apaan itu, dia bahkan memarahiku jika berdekatan dengan satu cowok, dia sendiri, 1,2,3,10,20, aahk! Mereka terlalu banyak. Aku juga tidak suka jika kau di kerumuni seperti itu, dasar, Sasuke bodoh!" Ucap Sakura dan segera melajukan mobilnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Semoga cepat sembuh yaa." Ucap Sakura ramah pada pasien terakhirnya. Setelahnya mereka pamit dan berjalan keluar ruangan Sakura.

Sedikit peregangan otot-otot, di angkatnya tinggi tangannya sedikit membuat badan Sakura lebih enakkan, terlalu lama duduk benar-benar sedikit membuatnya pegal. Pasien hari ini lumayan banyak, sepertinya sedang ada wabah flu. Anak kecil sangat rentang terhadap virus seperti itu. Rin berjalan masuk dan memberi data pasien untuk di cek list Sakura.

"Sudah mau pulang?" Tanya Rin.

"Belum, masih ada pemeriksaan di ruangan." Jawab Sakura sambil memperhatikan data-data pasiennya.

"Eh, hari ini ada jadwal? aku pikir besok."

"Seharusnya besok, tapi aku tidak bisa tenang kalau anak di ruangan 015 belum juga sadar." Ucap Sakura.

"Hoo, pasien yang tabrakan yaa."

"Iya, aku takut jika dia mengalami pendarahan pada kepalanya. Tapi kata dokter yang menolongnya saat di UGD kepalanya tidak terbentur terlalu keras, mungkin hanya waspada saja jika dia tiba-tiba mengalami pendarahan."

"Uhm..., iya juga sih. Kasihan, anak itu masih kecil."

"Kalau Kamu ingin pulang duluan, pulang saja."

"Tapi, kamu belum selesai."

"Hari kan tidak ada jadwalmu untuk ke ruangan, tidak apa-apa, aku juga sedang menunggu Sasuke."

"Mau pulang bareng yaa?"

"Begitulah, semalam dia menginap di rumahku, jadi kami harus pulang bersama."

"Kalian ini semakin romantis aja, masih pacaran tapi udah rasa suami-istri."

"Pa-pacaran? Kami tidak pacaran kok, tidak." Bantah Sakura.

"Benarkah?" Rin menatap Sakura mencari kebenaran dari sorot mata Sakura.

"Benar! Kami tidak pacaran." Sakura mulai panik.

"Hahaha, kau ini, sampai panik begitu. Jangan lupa mengundangku saat kalian menikah."

"Tentu saja, aku akan mengundang seluruh pegawai di rumah sakit ini."

"Baiklah. Aku duluan yaa."

Rin mengambil data pasien yang sudah di tanda tangani Sakura dan bergegas untuk pulang. Beberapa menit berlalu, Sakura sudah selesai di ruangannya dan berjalan keluar menuju kamar pasien yang akan di periksanya.

Sasuke sudah pulang, jarak antara sekolahnya dan rumah sakit konoha tidak terlalu jauh, cukup berjalan dan melewati beberapa jalur dan kini dia sudah berada di depan ruangan Sakura. di ketuknya perlahan tapi tidak ada jawaban. Sasuke membuka ruangan itu dan tampak kosong. Tidak ada Sakura. Mungkin Sakura sedang memeriksa pasiennya, pikir Sasuke. Dia berjalan masuk dan menaruh tasnya di lantai dan duduk di kursi Sakura. Bahkan di kursi Sakura masih ada aroma parfumnya. Udara di luar sedikit panas, padahal sudah sore. Ac di ruangan Sakura plus aroma pafrum Sakura, suasana yang membuatnya bisa beristirahat sejenak.

Seseorang mengetuk pintu ruangan Sakura, mengusik istirahat Sasuke, dia sangat malas untuk menjawab 'Sakura tidak ada di ruangan'. Bangkit dari kursi Sakura dan Sasuke berjalan ke arah pintu, membukanya perlahan. wajahnya menjadi datar saat melihat siapa orang yang mengetuk pintu ruangan Sakura.

"Apa kabar, kita bertemu lagi, yaa.,.Sasuke." Ucap Utakata.

"Jangan sok akrab." Cuek Sasuke.

"Sakura di mana?" ucap Utakata dan memperhatikan ruangan Sakura sedang kosong.

"Sedang di memeriksa pasiennya." Ucap Sasuke malas.

"Hoo. Apa kamu tidak keberatan kalau aku dan Sakura pergi kencan ganda?" Ucap Utakata seperti sedang memancing singa. Dia benar-benar suka membuat Sasuke naik darah.

"Aku tidak perduli."

"Uhmm..., sayang sekali yaa, kamu tidak ikut."

Sasuke menatap bosan Utakata dan ingin sekali menendangnya dari hadapannya sekarang juga. Utakata mengambil ponsel di sakunya, menggeser layar dan memperlihatkan sesuatu pada Sasuke.

"Sakura benar-benar manis saat tersenyum yaa." Ucap Utakata memperlihatkan foto selfinya dengan Sakura yang seperti sedang tersenyum bahagia.

Sebuah tangan merampas ponsel Utakata dengan kasar dan langsung membanting keras ponsel itu. Layarnya retak, batreinya keluar dan terlempar entah kemana, ponsel itu rusak total.

"Sebutkan saja berapa harga ponselmu, akan ku ganti." Ucap Sasuke dengan tatapannya yang sudah sangat kesal.

Wajah Utakata biasa saja, bahkan dia seperti sedang menahan tawa melihat tingkah Sasuke yang sangat marah.

"Oh tidak usah, aku hanya perlu berterima kasih padamu." Utakata berjongkok dan memungut ponselnya yang sangat targis."Terima kasih sudah membuatkan ku alasan untuk mengganti ponsel baru, sepertinya ini sudah sangat jadul dan aku harus menggantinya dengan yang baru." Sambung Utakata dan melihat-lihat ponselnya.

"Terserah!" Sasuke masuk ke dalam ruangan Sakura dan menutupnya sedikit kasar. Dia benar-benar di buat marah Utakata.

Utakata seperti bangga sekali memperlihatkan foto Sakura padanya, yang bahkan dia sendiri tidak memiliki foto bersama Sakura. Tapi, apa perdulinya. Sangat mudah sekali jika dia ingin berfoto bersama Sakura, hanya saja dia tidak terlalu suka di foto. Lebih tepatnya malas.

Kembali duduk di kursi Sakura. Marah membuatnya tidak tenang dan tidak bisa kembali beristirahat. Berharap Sakura segera kembali ke ruangannya, dia ingin cepat pulang.

Beberapa menit berlalu dan pintu ruangan Sakura terbuka. Sedikit terkejut mendapati seseorang tengah membaringkan kepalanya di atas mejanya. Sebuah senyum terukir di wajah Sakura. Mungkin sedikit lama Sakura meninggalkan ruangannya dan membuat orang yang akan pulang bersamanya tengah tertidur.

"Kau menunggu yaa, maaf." Ucap Sakura pelan agar tidak membuatnya terbangun.

Sakura segera beres-beres dan membangunkan Sakura untuk segera pulang. Menggoyangkan tubuh Sasuke dan beberapa kali Sakura memanggil namanya untuk segera bangun. Akhirnya dia terbangun dan menatap Sakura dengan tatapan sayup-sayup, dia masih terlihat mengantuk.

"Kau sudah kembali?" ucapnya dan mengucek-ngucek matanya.

"Maaf, kau dari tadi di sini?"

"Uhm, lumayan."

"Sebaiknya kita pulang, mungkin kau bisa tidur kembali saat pulang."

"Hn."

Sasuke tidak banyak berbicara, dia masih ingin tidur. Memungut tasnya di lantai dengan malas dan berjalan keluar ruangan Sakura. Sakura mengunci pintu ruangannya dan mengikut Sasuke. mereka berjalan bersama menuju tempat parkiran.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Shion sedang ada penerbangan dan Tenten sedang melatih murid-murid bela dirinya. Hanya tinggal Ino, dan mereka tidak ingin pergi jika tanpa Shion dan Tenten. Sakura kembali liburan di rumah Sasuke. Mikoto sedang berada di rumah dan mereka tengah sibuk membuat kue. Mikoto tampak senang hari ini membuat Sakura sedikit penasaran.

"Uhm, bibi Mikoto?" panggil Sakura perlahan sambil mengocok adonan telurnya.

"Iya Sakura?"

"Ada apa hari ini? bibi terlihat senang sekali."

"Hari ini Itachi akan kembali dan sepertinya Uzuki juga akan ikut bersamanya."

"Benarkah? Aku tidak sabar ingin bertemu Uzuki."

"kamu pasti akan menyukainya." Ucap Mikoto sambil mengaduk adonannya yang hampir siap untuk di panggang.

Sakura tersenyum dan mereka kembali sibuk membuat kue. Sasuke berjalan ke arah dapur dan menatap Sakura dan ibunya yang sangat sibuk.

"Ada apa Sasuke?" Tanya Mikoto, mendapati anak bungusnya seperti sedang memperhatikan Sakura.

Sakura berbalik ke arah pintu dapur saat mendengar ucapan Mikoto. Tatapan mereka bertemu dan membuat Sakura sedikit malu-malu dan segera fokus ke arah adonannya.

"Tidak ada. Aku akan kembali ke kamarku." Ucap Sasuke.

"Maaf yaa, hari ini ibu pinjam Sakura dulu."

"Lakukan saja sesuka ibu. Aku tidak keberatan kok." Ucap Sasuke dan berjalan keluar dapur.

Sepertinya hari ini dia tidak akan bersama Sakura. sejak Sakura datang beberapa jam yang lalu, ibunya sudah mengajak Sakura ke dapur. Tidak ada waktu bersama Sakura dan membuatnya sedikit bosan. Walaupun tidak terlihat saat mereka bersama di kamarnya, Sasuke sedikit senang melihat tingkah Sakura yang seperti anak kecil mengamuk, panik, salah tingkah dan selalu saja kasurnya menjadi pelampiasan marah dan bosan Sakura.

Sakura menatap ke arah oven dan masih beberapa menit lagi kue itu akan matang. Mikoto sudah mempersiapkan cream susu putih, beberapa buah strowberi. Mereka akan membuat strowberi shortcake. Buah strowberi yang rasanya sedikit masam dan cream susu yang tidak terlalu manis. Mikoto sengaja membuat kue itu agar Sasuke juga bisa memakannya.

Sambil menunggu kue yang dingin untuk di beri cream dan strowberi, Sakura dan Mikoto tengah duduk di ruang keluarga, terdengar suara mobil dan berapa pelayan mulai sibuk berjalan ke arah teras untuk mengangkat koper dan membukakan pintu untuk Itachi dan seseorang yang di bawa Itachi.

"Ibu.." panggil Itachi dan mendapati ibunya sedang bersantai di ruang keluarga bersama Sakura.

"Akhirnya kamu pulang, ini sudah bukan sebulan, kamu pergi lebih dari sebulan." Ucap Mikoto dan menepuk pelan bahu anak tertuanya.

"Maaf, bu, aku sedikit lama, sekalian menunggunya selesai agar bisa menculiknya ke Konoha." Ucap Itachi

Seorang gadis berlari kecil dan menghampiri Mikoto. Sebuah pelukan hangat langsung mendarat ke Mikoto. Beberapa bulan tidak pulang ke Konoha membuatnya sangat merindukan Mikoto yang sudah seperti ibunya sendiri.

"Aku pulang bu." Ucap Uzuki.

"Apa kabarmu, Uzuki?" ucap Mikoto, membalas pelukkan Uzuki.

"Aku baik-baik saja bu. Ibu sendiri bagaimana?"

"Aku juga baik."

Mereka melepaskan pelukkan, Mikoto menatap tidak suka dengan keadaan Uzuki sekarang. Uzuki sudah seperti anaknya. Dia bahkan menyuruh Uzuki untuk memanggilnya ibu, jadi serasa memiliki anak perempuan sendiri.

"Kenapa kamu kurus sekali? Jangan sering melewatkan jam makan. Itachi, kamu harus sering mengingatkannya untuk rajin mengkonsumsi makanan dengan teratur."

"Ibu sendiri kan tahu, dia seperti apa, dia sangat keras kepala bahkan jika di ingatkan makan, dia malah membentakku."

"Diam kau." Uzuki menyukit Itachi yang sedang berdiri di sampingnya.

"Oh iya. Uzuki." Ucap Itachi berjalan menghampiri Sakura dan menariknya pelan untuk mendekat ke arah Uzuki. "Bagaimana? Calon adik iparku cantikkan?" lanjut Itachi.

"Kau benar. Dia sangat cantik. Salam kenal namaku Yugou Uzuki, panggil saja Uzuki." Ucap Uzuki dan mengangkat tangannya untuk berjabat tangan.

"Salam kenal, namaku Sakura Haruno." Sakura ingin menjabat tangan Uzuki malah langsung di peluk erat Uzuki.

"Akhirnya punya adik perempuan juga." Ucap Uzuki senang.

"E-eh? Adik perempuan?" Sakura bingung plus malu di peluk Uzuki, dia sedang dia peluk seorang artis dan model terkenal.

Uzuki melepaskan Sakura dan menatapnya dengan tatapan yang sangat senang.

"Makanya cepatlah menikah denganku, biar dia resmi menjadi adikmu." Singgung Itachi.

"Iya nanti. Kau ini tidak sabaran, tunggu pekerjaanku selesai, ibu saja tidak keberatan, dasar kau ini."

Sakura menatap Uzuki dengan tatapan bengong, di balik profesinya yang selalu memasang image profesional tapi jika bersama Itachi dia akan menjadi gadis yang selalu saja tidak bisa menerima ucapan Itachi.

"Ibu, lihat tuh calon menantumu yang tua. Dia benar-benar tidak bisa jaga sikap." Ucap Itachi.

"Sudah-sudah, barusan pulang malah bertengkar begini." Ucap Mikoto.

"Maaf tuan sok perfect, jangan memasukkan kata 'tua' dalam kalimatmu, kau menyinggungku." Protes Uzuki.

Sakura mematung. Dia benar-benar bingung dengan perubahan suasana di rumah ini. Uzuki seperti sebuah warna tersendiri di dalam keluarga Uchiha. Itachi dan Uzuki masih sibuk berargumen dan di hentikan oleh Mikoto. Apa mereka pasangan yang serasi dan kompak? Tapi sepertinya Uzuki selalu menyalahkan Itachi dan Itachi sendiri sedikit rela di salahkan meskipun dia ingin membantah namun ucapan Uzuki lebih-lebih menusuk baginya.

"Mana Sasuke?" Tanya Uzuki mengabaikan Itachi yang masih merasa benar dengan ucapannya.

"Mencariku?" Sasuka sudah berada di depan tangga dan berjalan turun.

Uzuki meninggalkan Itachi dan berlari ke arah Sasuke, di peluknya sejenak dan membuat Sakura sedikit terkejut. Untuk pertama kalinya Sakura melihat gadis lain selain dia yang memeluk Sasuke. Cemburu? Sakura mengabaikan perasaan itu, Uzuki sudah seperti seorang kakak bagi Sasuke.

"Kau semakin besar dan tinggi saja tuan muda." Ucap Uzuki dan memanggil Sasuke seperti pelayan-pelayannya.

"Kau meninggalkan Konoha beberapa bulan yang lalu, mungkin hampir setahun, aku akan tetap tumbuh tentunya."

"Kau semakin dewasa saja." Ucap Uzuki dan mengacak-ngacak rambut Sasuke.

"Apa-apaan itu, kenapa hanya Uzuki yang tidak membuatnya marah, curang." Ucap Itachi yang sangat iri dengan pacarnya sendiri. Saat Itachi mengacak-ngacak rambut Sasuke, pukulan keras mendarat ke perutnya.

"Sudah-sudah, kalian ini, setiap hari bertengkar terus. Ketemu bertengkar lagi, apa tidak malu sama Sakura." ucap Mikoto.

Sakura hanya tertawa pelan. Anak satu-satunya di keluarga Haruno dan membuat Sakura jarang melihat pertengkaran saudara. Rasanya lucu karena pertengkaran mereka selalu saja masalah sepeleh.

"Maaf, bu. Ya sudah, kalau Uzuki menyapa Sasuke saat kembali, kalau begitu aku juga akan menyapa Sakura." ucap Itachi.

Itachi berjalan mendekati Sakura dengan tangan yang sudah di rentangkan, sebuah pelukkan selamat datang untuk calon adik ipar. Hampir mendekati Sakura, dan niat Itachi menjadi sia-sia. Sasuke segera menarik Sakura menjauh dari Itachi.

"Jangan menyentuhnya." Ucap Sasuke datar.

"Lagi-lagi. Bahkan hanya memeluknya saja tidak boleh, bahkan Uzuki memelukmu." Protes Itachi dan menatap Uzuki dengan tatapan yang merasa tidak adil.

"Apa? Aku tidak ada hubungannya, itu urusan Sasuke." Ucap Uzuki tidak perduli.

Mikoto hanya menghela napas, mereka kembali bertengkar. Anak laki-laki memang kadang susah akur. Uzuki pamit untuk masuk ke kamar, dia sedikit lelah dalam perjalanannya ke Konoha, memeluk sejenak Mikoto dan kemudian Sakura, setelahnya Uzuki segera berlari ke lantai dua. Sasuke membawa Sakura ke kamarnya, sedangkan Itachi, dia memilih membantu ibunya menghiasi kue. Itachi sedikit merindukkan bersama ibunya.

Masuk ke kamar Sasuke dan Sakura segera merebah dirinya di kasur Sasuke. Rasanya sedikit lelah saat mengaduk adonan. Sasuke duduk di sofanya dan kembali membaca bukunya yang sempat tertunda dengan suara-suara Itachi di lantai bawah tadi saat dia pulang.

"Sakura." panggil Sasuke.

Suara Sasuke cukup terdengar sampai ke kasurnya. Tapi Sakura tidak menjawab. Sasuke melihat sejenak ke arah Sakura dan benar saja. Dia tertidur. Sedikit kelelahan membantu Mikoto. Sejak pagi saat datang, dia sudah berada di dapur.

Sasuke menyimpan bukunya dan berjalan menghampiri kasurnya. Tidur Sakura cukup berantakan. Kakinya masih menyentuh lantai, dia tidak tidur pada posisi bantal dimana semestinya. Sasuke tersenyum tipis dan mulai membentulkan posisi tidur Sakura.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Suasana sore yang sejuk dengan pepohonan yang tumbuh rindang di halaman rumah keluarga Uchiha. Angin bertiup perlahan, mereka sedang sibuk bercerita dan sesekali tertawa sambil memakan kue dan meminum teh hangat. Meja bundar yang sengaja di taruh di halaman dan berapa kursi yang di tata mengitari meja itu. Suasana di situ masih sama saat pertama kali Sakura datang. Sangat tenang dan damai. Mereka tengah bersantai minus Fugaku yang akan pulang malam.

"Sakura seorang dokter yaa, waah.. kau hebat sekali Sakura." ucap Uzuki.

"B-biasa aja kok, heheh. Aku sendiri tidak menyangka bisa bertemu dengan model dan artis yang terkenal." Ucap Sakura gugup.

"Tidak kok, masih banyak artis yang lebih terkenal dari aku." Ucap Uzuki merendah.

"Lebih cantik saat bertemu langsung." Ucap Sakura sedikit menunduk dan malu-malu menatap Uzuki.

"Dan juga galak." Sambung Itachi.

Itachi mendapat tatapan kesal dari Uzuki.

"Hehehe, bercanda."

"Jadi, sampai kapan kamu akan di Konoha, Uzuki?" Tanya Mikoto.

"Mungkin sampai akhir tahun, aku ada pemotretan dan ada kerja projek baru di sini."

"Kamu ini, pulang pun bukan istirahat malah kerja."

"Hehehe, abisnya aku tidak bisa tinggal diam bu, aku ingin bekerja selama yang aku bisa."

"Iya, tapi jangan lupa utamakan Istirahat."

"Baik bu. Lalu, si tuan muda ini kapan akan menikah?" ucap Uzuki dan menatap Sasuke yang sibuk meminum tehnya.

"Jika tidak ada halangan tahun depan mereka akan menikah. Sebelumnya mereka akan tunangan pada tanggal 1 agustus nanti." Ucap Mikoto.

"Hoo...akhirnya tuan muda ini punya pasangan, aku pikir dia tidak akan tertarik pada siapa pun." Ucap Uzuki.

"Dia jadi tertarik karena Sakura itu can- aduh!" rintih Itachi.

Sasuke menendang kaki Itachi. Meja sedikit bergoyang dan Mikoto menatap tidak suka ke arah Sasuke. Menghela napas sejenak dan kembali tenang, Mikoto berharap mereka bisa akur meskipun beberapa jam saja.

"Sakura kamu mau jadi model?" Tawar Uzuki.

"Dia tidak akan menjadi model." Sasuke yang menjawabnya.

"Diam kamu, tuan muda. aku sedang bertanya pada Sakura." Protes Uzuki.

"Eh? Mo-model? Aku? Sepertinya tidak cocok, aku tidak pandai berpose. Heheheh."

"Tidak apa-apa, nanti aku ajarin."

"Dia tetap tidak boleh jadi model, waktunya sudah tersita dengan pekerjaannya." Ucap Sasuke.

"Ihk, anak ini, apa tidak bisa diam. Katakan saja kalau kau akan cemburu kalau Sakura akan berpose dengan pria lain."

Sasuke memilih diam dia tidak ingin meladeni ucapan Uzuki.

"Terima kasih, tapi aku benar-benar tidak bisa." Tolak halus Sakura.

"Baiklah. Sekarang kau puas tuan muda!" kesal Uzuki.

Mikoto dan Sakura tertawa pelan melihat tingkah Uzuki yang kesal pada Sasuke. Sedangkan Itachi menutup mulutnya menahan tawa.

Mereka menghabiskan waktu sore bersama, seperti sudah menjadi sebuah keluarga besar. Uzuki dan Sakura membuat Mikoto sangat bersyukur dan senang bisa bertemu mereka dan mengganggap mereka seperti anak sendiri. Serasa lengkap bagi Mikoto. Dua orang anak laki-laki dan dua anak perempuan. Mereka sangat berharga buat Mikoto.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Istirahat sejenak sebelum memeriksa pasiennya. Sakura menyandarkan punggungnya ke kursi dan menutup matanya.

"Kamu lelah?" Tanya Rin sambil menyiapkan obat-obat untuk beberapa pasien yang akan mereka datangi.

"Sedikit. Aku kurang tidur dan harus mengerjakan beberapa laporan."

"Susah juga yaa menjadi seorang dokter, aku pikir kalian hanya akan bertugas di lapangan tanpa adanya pembuatan laporan. Tidak ada bedanya dengan perawat."

"Yaa begitulah. Nona Tsunade menyuruhku membuat laporan dan beberapa data untuk pasien yang sedang ku tangani."

"Uhm... semangat yoo."

"Terima kasih, Rin."

"Sip, obat-obatnya sudah selesai, mau pergi sekarang atau sebentar lagi, dokter Sakura?"

"Sekarang saja, biar kita bisa cepat pulang."

"Baiklah."

Sakura berjalan lebih dulu dan di susul Rin dari belakang dengan membawa nampang yang berisi obat-obatan yang sudah di bagi di beberapa wadah.

Ponsel Sakura berbunyi beberapa kali. diambilnya ponsel di saku jas dokternya dan Sakura melihat sejenak layar ponselnya. Sebuah nomer baru tanpa nama. Mungkin dari orang yang dikenalnya, Sakura menggeser layarnya untuk menggangkat ponselnya.

"Halo?"

 _"Sakura. ini aku, Uzuki."_

"Uzuki. Ada apa?"

 _"Uhm. Aku perlu bantuanmu. Aku mohon, kali ini saja, bisakah kau membantuku?"_

Sakura berhenti berjalan, Rin ikut berhenti dan menatap Sakura sejenak, sepertinya dia terlihat serius berbicara dengan seseorang di ponselnya.

"Bantuan apa? Akan aku usahakan."

 _"Itu, aku tidak bisa menemukan orang yang pas untuk projek di halaman majalah edisi bulan depan. Aku mendapat bagian membuat foto coupel untuk hari valentine. Kalau tidak keberatan aku ingin kau menjadi modelnya. Hanya sehari saja pemotretannya._ "

"Aku? Jadi modelnya. Ta-tapi, aku benar-benar tidak bisa berpose di depan kamera, akan terlihat aneh, dan pasti projekmu akan gagal gara-gara aku."

 _"Di coba dulu Sakura, akan aku bantu arahin kok."_

"Tapi-"

 _"Aku mohon Sakura, hanya kau yang bisa membantuku."_

"Uhm, tapi Sasuke?"

 _"Kita akan merahasiakan hal ini, bagaimana? Biar saja saat majalahnya keluar dia marah-marah, aku akan membelamu. " ucap Uzuki._

"B-baiklah."

 _"Bagus! Ahk... aku senang sekali Sakura, terima kasih. Oh iya, aku butuh satu bantuan lagi. Bisa cari seorang pria yang tingginya lebih dari kamu dan kurus tapi tidak terlalu kurus yaa, kalau bisa wajahnya yang mempesona dan terlihat sangat dewasa. Tapi jangan wajah datar seperti Sasuke. itu tidak cocok. Hehehe."_

"Akan aku coba carikan."

 _"Terima kasih sekali lagi Sakura. kamu sangat menolongku. Nanti aku akan membayarmu."_

"Eh? Tidak usah, tidak usah. Aku senang membantu Uzuki. Lagi pula mungkin bisa jadi pengalaman baru."

 _"Okey. Aku tunggu saat kamu liburan kerja dan jangan lupa membawa pria yang ku sebutkan tadi yaa."_

"Iya."

Sakura mematikan ponselnya dan terlihat lesu, sedikit berat permintaan dari Uzuki, menjadi model dadakan. Semoga dia tidak terlihat seperti robot yang tidak pernah di beri minyak pada sendi-sendinya. Pandangan Sakura mengarah ke Rin yang sedikit lagi dia akan berteriak dengan wajah kegirangan.

"Apa! Kamu akan menjadi model dan di ajarin langsung oleh seorang artis dan model terkenal Yugao Uzuki, ahhkkkk..!"

Koridor rumah sakit menjadi ribut dengan suara teriakkan Rin.

"Shhhttt...! Rin, pelankan suaramu." Sakura mencoba mendiamkan Rin.

"Maaf-maaf. Hehehe jadi benar, yang tadi itu Yugao Uzuki?" tanya Rin penasaran.

"Iya dia pacar calon kakak iparku."

"Ya ampun Sakura, sepertinya aku sangat beruntung punya teman sepertimu."

"Jadi selama ini kamu merasa tidak beruntung?"

"Hahaha, bukan begitu. Selama ini aku sangat beruntung kok."

Mereka kembali berjalan menuju ruangan pasien sambil bercerita.

"Dia meminta tolong padaku, aku jadi tidak enak menolaknya, hanya saja Sasuke akan marah besar."

"Kamu coba saja dulu dan aku setuju dengan Yugao, di rahasiakan saja sampai majalahnya terbit."

"Kamu penguping yaa."

"Tidak kok. Hanya sedikit hehehe."

"Dasar kamu, tapi... kira-kira siapa yaa cowok yang dewasa, tinggi dan kurus." Sakura tengah berpikir.

"Siapa? Apa dia akan menjadi partnermu nantinya?"

"Sepertinya. Tapi aku harus mencari dimana pria seperti itu?"

"Bagaimana kalau dia?" Tanya Rin menunjuk seseorang yang sedang membaca data pasien yang di perlihatkan oleh seorang perawat saat di koridor.

"Cocok sekali Rin. Dia benar-benar cocok."

"Aku sih yes. Bagaimana denganmu Sakura?"

"Yes dan yes, dia sempurna! Sesuai dengan deskripsi Uzuki tadi."

"Aku jadi tidak sabar ingin melihat hasilnya."

"Senior!" teriak Sakura.

Utakata yang tadi sibuk membaca data, mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah suara tadi. Sedikit senyuman dan dia pamit untuk ke sana kepada perawat yang sedang memegang catatan data pasien.

"Hei, seorang dokter tidak boleh berteriak seperti itu di rumah sakit." Ucap Utakata yang sudah berdiri di hadapan Sakura dan Rin.

"Maaf, hehehe. Aku perlu bantuan senior."

"Bantuan? Apa ada kencan ganda lagi?"

"Bukan. Tapi lebih ke sebuah pekerjaan sih, cuman sehari. Bisa?"

"Akan aku usahakan."

"Baiklah, terima kasih dan maaf sudah merepotkan."

"Tidak masalah. Aku ke ruangan dulu yaa. Dah Rin."

"Dah Dokter." Ucap Rin.

Rin mematung dan terus menatap Utakata berjalan pergi. Dia sedikit malu-malu saat di hadapan Utakata dan tadi Utakata pamit kepadanya.

"Jangan melamun Rin, kita akan terlambat pulang, ayo cepat kamar pertama."

"Ba-baik dokter!"

Setelah pekerjaan Sakura selesai, Sakura bertemu dengan Utakata sebelum pulang. Meminta tolong untuk menjadikannya seorang partner untuk projek Uzuki. Meskipun awalnya Utakata kurang percaya diri. Hal ini juga menjadi perdana bagi Utakata, dia sendiri sangat kaku saat di foto tidak jauh beda dengan Sakura. akhirnya Utaka setuju dan menunggu waktu liburannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Beberapa hari lagi Sasuke akan ujian, dia benar-benar sibuk dengan pelajarannya, padahal dia akan dengan mudah menjadi peringkat pertama. Selama di kelas, peringkatnya belum pernah tergeser oleh siapapun.

Seseorang yang seperti biasa akan masuk tanpa permisi dan langsung berbaring di kasur Sasuke.

"Keluar." Ucap Sasuke.

"Aku hanya sebentar saja." Ucap Itachi.

"Untuk apa kamu ke sini? Keluar."

"Eh, kapan terakhir kali kamu tidak mengganti sepreimu?"

Bukannya merespon pertanyaan Sasuke, Itachi malah bertanya hal lain.

"Beberapa hari yang lalu, mungkin sebentar mereka akan menggantinya."

"Hoo. Sayang sekali yaa. Padahal ada bau Sakura loh."

"Berisik, dan keluar sekarang juga."

"Sakura sering berada di kamarmu yaa?"

"Dia tidak suka berdiam diri di ruang tamu."

"Uhm.. pantas saja. Apa kalian sudah sampai pada ranjang?"

"Bukan urusanmu."

"Jadi beneran, kalian sudah-"

Sebuah buku tebal mendarat pas di atas muka Itachi. Itachi langsung membuang buku itu dan menutup mukanya. Sakit. Buku itu menyakit wajahnya.

"Sasuke! kamu mau membunuhku!"

"Buku itu tidak akan membunuhmu, bodoh."

"Dasar adik yang kejam!"

"Itu kesalahanmu. Keluar."

"Eh, Hari ini kan Sakura libur, kenapa dia tidak ke rumah?"

"Aku tidak tahu, dia bahkan belum mengirim pesan padaku."

Lagi-lagi Itachi mengalihkan pembicaraan Sasuke

"Uhm... sepertinya benar. Dia menjadi projek baru Uzuki."

"Projek apa?" Sasuke menghentikan kegiatan belajarnya dan memutar kursinya. Tatapan serius mengarah ke Itachi yang sudah duduk di sisi ranjang.

"Bulan depan hari valentine, Uzuki ke Konoha untuk melakukan projek itu. Aku hanya dengar dia berbicara dengan kepala managernya untuk menjadikan seorang gadis yang bernama Sakura untuk menjadi modelnya."

"Apa kamu tidak salah dengar?"

"Kamu meragukan pendengaranku?"

"Mungkin. Sekarang kak Uzuki berada di mana?"

"Studio pemotretannya. Apa kamu masih ingat gedung tinggi yang dulu Uzuki mengajakmu kesana untuk menjadi seorang model anak-anak? malah membuat Uzuki kesal dengan ekspresi datarmu." Itachi tertawa pelan mengingat semua hasil foto Sasuke di hapus begitu saja oleh Uzuki. Sasuke benar-benar tidak suka berekspresi di depan kamera.

Sasuke seperti tidak mendengarkan ucapan Itachi, dia sudah menghilang dari kamarnya. Menuruni tangga dengan sedikit tergesah-gesah dan segera memanggil sopir pribadinya.

"Gawat. Aku keceplosan." Ucap Itachi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sakura bersama Utakata sedang berada di studio Uzuki. Mereka sudah di dandan dan mengenakan baju coupel yang akan dimasukkan di majalah edisi valentine bulan depan. Beberapa orang yang berada di bagian make up artis terlihat senang menangani Sakura dan Utakata. Mereka berdua seperti pasangan yang serasi tapi, Sakura selalu mengatakan pada mereka jika dia dan Utakata hanya seorang teman lama.

Kamera, lampu sorot, ruangan yang di buat sejuk agar mereka nyaman saat pemotretan. Seluruh kru menatap kagum pada dua pasangan dokter ini. Uzuki merasa puas dengan menampilan mereka. Dia senang Sakura bisa membantunya dan membawakan seseorang yang sangat pas. Uzuki langsung menyetujui Utakata saat dia di bawa Sakura.

Beberapa kali berpose dan mereka terlihat sangat canggung dan kaku. Sesekali mereka tertawa dan bingung untuk berpose seperti apa lagi. Uzuki selalu mengarahkan mereka. Berpose secara alami membuat hasil foto mereka sangat bagus.

"Pak dokter, bisa sedikit lebih dekat?" ucap Uzuki. Dia memanggil Utakata dengan pak dokter.

"Begini?" ucap Utakata mendekap Sakura lebih dekat.

Sakura merasa sedikit malu. Mereka seperti pasangan yang sempurna di mata Uzuki.

"Maaf, jika ini membuatmu merasa tidak nyaman, Sakura." Bisik Utakata.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku sudah berjanji pada Uzuki untuk membantunya, anggap saja kita sedang bekerja serius." Ucap Sakura.

 **Blaaamm..!**

Pintu studio terbuka dengan sangat kasar sampai membentur dinding. Seseorang dengan wajahnya yang seperti ingin meledak datang dan menarik paksa Sakura untuk pergi. Beberapa pria bagian keamanan menahan orang itu. Tapi, Uzuki melarang mereka untuk menahannya dan membiarkan orang yang sedang kesal itu pergi begitu saja.

Semua orang yang ada di ruangan itu mematung dan kebingungan, kecuali dengan Utakata. Dia sudah tahu, jika Sasuke datang, hal ini pasti akan terjadi.

"Lepas!" Sakura menarik paksa tangannya.

Tangan Sakura terlepas dari cengkraman Sasuke dan mereka berhenti berjalan. Sasuke berbalik dan tatapannya sangat kelam menatap Sakura.

"Kau menyakiti tanganku!" marah Sakura.

"Jadi, tanganmu lebih sakit dari pada apa yang ku lihat tadi?"

"Kau selalu saja berpikir yang tidak-tidak, aku hanya membantu Uzuki."

"Aku sudah bilang kau tidak akan menjadi model."

"Hanya hari ini saja demi Uzuki."

"Jangan membawa nama kak Uzuki! Aku sudah bilang padamu untuk tidak lengah pada pria mana pun!" bentak Sasuke.

"Apa maksudmu! Ini hal yang berbeda. Ini hanya pekerjaan."

"Aku tidak perduli, sekarang juga kau harus pulang."

Sasuke kembali menarik tangan Sakura dan Sakura menepis tangan Sasuke.

"Egois." Sakura menundukkan wajahnya dan tangannya di kepal kuat-kuat.

Sasuke masih menatap Sakura. emosinya seakan-akan ingin meledak-ledak tapi, dia mencoba menahannya.

"Kau selalu saja egois! Aku pikir kau mengerti perasaanku. Tapi tidak! Pulang sendiri sana! Aku tidak ingin menemuimu lagi!"

Sakura berlari kembali ke ruangan pemotretan dan meninggalkan Sasuke yang menatapnya pergi tanpa mencegatnya. Sasuke berpikir akan tingkahnya. Dia tidak bisa mengontrol emosinya saat menemukan Sakura bersama Utakata. Rasanya benar-benar kesal. Sasuke memukul tembok hingga tangannya berdarah dan pulang tanpa Sakura.

Suasana ruangan pemotretan sedang santai. Mereka istirahat sambil menunggu Sakura kembali. Uzuki mengatakan jika Sakura akan kembali. Utakata sedang sibuk bercerita dengan penata rias dan Uzuki berjalan sedikit menjauh dari mereka. Mengambil ponselnya dan menghubungi Itachi.

 _"Ada apa, Uzuki?"_

"Dia datang dan menarik Sakura pergi." Ucap Uzuki. Dia merasa kesal, tapi tidak bisa juga menyalahkan Sasuke. Uzuki ingin projeknya berjalan lancar.

 _"Sudah ku duga."_

"Kau membocorkannya?"

 _"Maaf, aku tidak bisa berbohong padanya."_

"Tidak bisa berbohong atau kau keceplosan? Awas saja yaa, akan aku hancurkan kau saat pulang nanti."

 _"Hehehe, kau ini kejam banget sama pacar sendiri yaa."_

"Ini demi pekerjaan."

 _"Aku akan minta maaf sampai kau puas. Ngomong-ngomong siapa Partner prianya?"_

"Seorang dokter, teman Sakura, namanya Utakata."

 _"Pantes saja."_

"kenapa?"

 _"Si api Utakata, si sumbu Sakura, dan si bom Sasuke. Saat mereka bertemu. Sasuke yang akan meledak."_

"Apa mereka saling mengenal?"

 _"Sasuke membenci Utakata. Dia sempat cerita padaku, hehehe. Anak itu sedikit lucu jika sedang galau."_

"Ya ampun, aku sama sekali tidak tahu, seharusnya kau memperingatkanku sejak awal."

 _"Memangnya siapa yang tidak ingin membocorkan soal projek barunya?"_

"Dan dari mana tuan si mulut ember ini bisa tahu tentang projekku?"

 _"Rahasia."_

"Awas yaa kau Itachi! Eh, Sakura kembali. nanti kita bicara saat aku pulang. Pokoknya kau harus menasehati si tuan muda itu."

 _"Iya-iya."_

Uzuki mematikan ponselnya dan berjalan menghampiri Sakura yang masuk ke dengan tatapan yang sedikit lesu. Uzuki tahu, jika mereka tadi bertengkar dan membuat wajah Sakura seperti ingin menangis.

"Sakura, kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Uzuki khawatir.

"Aku tidak apa-apa kok, sebaiknya di lanjutkan lagi, seniorku itu dokter yang sibuk jadi susah untuk mendapatkan jadwal kosongnya." Ucap Sakura.

"Baiklah." Ucap uzuki, Meskipun dia bisa membaca pikiran Sakura saat ini.

Sakura membuat seakan-akan tidak terjadi apa-apa, dia sebisa mungkin memasang senyum agar orang-orang yang berada di ruangan itu tidak merasa khawatir dengan aksi kasar Sasuke tadi.

"Kau tidak apa-apa? Sasuke mana?" Tanya Utakata.

"Tenang saja, dia sudah pulang dengan tenang, aku sudah menjelaskannya kok." Bohong Sakura, dan dengan senyum yang selalu menghiasi wajahnya.

Pemotretan yang tertunda di lanjutkan lagi. Semua kembali ke keadaan semula saat tidak ada Sasuke datang dan membuat mereka berhenti beberapa menit.

Mereka selesai dan Uzuki langsung berlari memeluk Sakura, hasil projeknya akan sukses berkat Sakura dan Utakata.

"Terima kasih atas kerja samanya." Ucap Uzuki pada seluruh kru dan dua model dadakannya.

Sakura meminta maaf pada Utakata, dia tidak bisa pulang bersamanya. Sakura akan pulang bersama Uzuki dan dia masih ada perlu dengannya. Utakata pamit pada mereka dan segera pulang. Semua kru sibuk merapikan alat-alat dan Uzuki mengajak Sakura ke ruangannya. Uzuki merasa tidak enak, dia yang membuat Sakura dan Sasuke bertengkar.

"Sakura. aku-"

Belum sempat Uzuki meminta maaf padanya, Sakura sudah memeluk Uzuki dengan erat, tubuhnya bergetar, sepertinya sejak tadi dia sudah menahannya. Menahan rasa sedihnya dengan tingkah Sasuke yang sangat kasar padanya.

Uzuki terdiam dan membelai lembut punggung Sakura, dia menangis. Uzuki bisa tahu dia merasa terluka dan kecewa. Sejak dulu Uzuki Sangat mengenal Sasuke. sikap dan perilakunya yang sangat egois. Jika dia tidak suka dia akan marah besar. Sasuke terlihat sangat tenang. Namun, itu hanya pada bagian luarnya saja.

Sakura sudah mengucapkan hal yang tidak seharusnya di ucapkannya tadi. Dia tidak ingin menemui Sasuke. Entah bagaimana tanggapan Sasuke, bagi Sakura ucapannya salah. Mungkin Sasuke hanya cemburu dan sedikit keras kepala tidak ingin mendengar penjelasannya. Sakura bingung, apa yang harus di lakukannya, meminta maaf pada Sasuke? tapi, serasa berat bagi dirinya jika ingin menemui Sasuke lagi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~TBC~**

* * *

 **sedang ada konflik niih, yaak harap maklum yaa sodara-sodari, tahulah si abang sasuke ini egoisnya udah setinggi gunung. chapter ini bahas Ita-Uzu, author selalu membuat ita itu terkesan menjadi kakak yang baik. soalnya dia emang kakak yang paling baik. fakta kan. heheheeh.**

 **pas udah update chap 6, uuuiih... semakin banyak yang ngerespon baik dengan cerita ini, terima kasih banyak *terharu* maaf jika penulisan dan tata bahasa dalam cerita author ini selalu berantakan, itu adalah kenyataan yang fatal. tapi tidak bisa berhenti membuat ide cerita ini, selalu saja ada yang mendorong untuk menyelesaikannya, meskipun author sendiri belum kepikiran sama endingnya, hahahaha :D**

 **=Balas review=**

 **Niayuki : sudah update!**

 **Younghee Lee : lanjut... XD**

 **syahidah973 : dia masih akan tumbuh, ehehehe, update!**

 **RanCherry : dia tsundere, hahahah, *dilempar batu ama Sasu* umur yang mencolok, tapi author udah sering mendengar kasus seperti ini di dunia nyata. eheheh, tenang saja semua akan indah pada waktunya, eaaaaa...~**

 **Uchiha Ryuuzaki : terima kasih sudah mereview dan menunggu lanjutannya, akan di update kilat jika tidak ada halangan, ehehe. update.**

 **LVenge : susah juga ingin mempertahankan tinggi Sasu, dia laki-laki dengan fisik yang normal, dia akan tumbuh sebagaimana mestinya. hahahah serasa apa gitu. *plak.**

 **echaNM : author sudah berusaha membuatnya tinggi, hahahah**

 **kasihrukmana2818 : author sudah membaca ulang di semua chapter, tapi tidak menemukan Sasu memanggil fugaku "paman' apa ada yang keliru? atau salah ketik? jika ada bisa tolong author untuk menemukannya, semisal di chapter berapa dan pada bagian yang mana author keliru mengetiknya. soalnya Author merasa tidak salah ketik. Yang sasu panggil paman hanya Kizashi, ayah Sakura. mohon koreksinya lebih jelas yaa, terima kasih.**

 **Guest : Update! eh? kok ada review sasu manggil fukagu paman? author sendiri tidak menemukannya, bisa bantu di bagian mana sasu mengucapkan hal itu?**

 **yencherry : konfliknya santai-santai aja kok, eheheh, sabar yaa. step by step, mereka tunangan dulu yaa, mungkin next chap, *upsss* XD**

 **QueenKylie : Thank you so much, update!**

 **Ayuwahyuni7 : sepertinya tidak akan ada Hinata, ehehehe, maaf.**

 **SantiDwiMw : Update! maaf kalau chap ini kurang romence malah bertengkar mereka.**

 **Babyponi : berbanding terbalik sikap dengan umur mereka, update!**

 **sakura uchiha stivani : Lanjutt..!**

 **Mustika447 : ehehe, terima kasih, sekarang udah update lagi.**

 **Fariz313 : update!**

 **Ganbatte : sudah update! ehehe, eh? silahkan, terharu sampe ada yang mau nyimpan cerita yang berantakan ini. Sasu diam-diam rajin olahraga dan sudah keturuanan yaak, keluarganya pada tinggi-tinggi, dia pasti juga tinggi, kalau tidak, jangan-jangan dia anak pungut, hahah ini cerita lari kemana(?) XD**

 **azriel kanhaya : Update...!**

 **christy21 : sekali-kali di bikin pahit dulu yaa, chap berikutnya di bikin manis lagi, biar nggk bosan, eheheh. update..!**

 **desypramitha26 : author berharap dia semakin tinggi di chap selanjutnya, ehehehe**

 **Jamurlumutan462 : next..~ next..~**

 **Zakiaa : terima kasih udah mau di baca dan di review, update!**

 **meganeko-chan : hati-hati loh nanti di kira orang gila, hehehe, update-update *semangat***

 **CleoDhiiy : author ngetiknya sambil nyebayangin cewek-cewek di anime yang sedang blushing dan panik ketika bertemu dengan cowok yang idamkannya(?) hahahaha. hayoooo, sasu sama siapa yaa. gadis ini sedikit langkah dan sulit sekali di temukan, dia hanya muncul satu eps. hahaha, ini malah cerita anime naruto lagi XD. tunggu aja di chapter selanjutnya.**

 **Uchihamisato : semakin besar, semakin berani yaa, heheh, maaf, sedang tidak fokus dengan naru-hina, dan naru hanya lewat aja hehe, mungkin nongol lagi pas acara nikahan sasu-saku XD**

 **hanazono yuri : update!**

 **fansanime : sasu romantisnya terasa tapi tak terlihat(?) apaan! XD update!**

 **ai : update kilat!**

 **Yukihiro Yumi : yak author tampung curhatannya XD semoga idenya bermanfaat untuk author, amin. terima kasih kembali :)**

 **Sipembaca : terima kasih sudah membaca dan mereview cerita abal ini, author merasa perasaan mereka udah tersampaikan pada sipembaca, ehehehe maaf jika masih berantakan. author nyadar akan kekurangan itu, XD semoga masih berkenan untuk mereview kembali lagi,ehehe**

 **Nayla565 : update!**

 **Hello2328 : terima kasih sudah mereview**

 **selesai...! semakin banyak yang ngereview author semakin semangat untuk melanjutkannya. terima kasih banyak. semoga chapter selanjutnya bisa update kilat lagi.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer** : demi neptunus naruto bukan punya saya, punya masashi sensei. sasuke punya saya *dibantai masashi sensei dan sakura

 **Warning** : OOC, TYPO tingkat akut, AU, OOT, EYD berantakan, flame tidak diijinkan

.

* * *

 **.**

 **Don't Like Don't Read**

 **.**

 **~ my little husband~**

 **[chapter 8]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sasuka sangat kesal dan benar-benar marah, dia bahkan membanting pintu kamar dan langsung membuang dirinya kasur.

"Kau mengagetkanku, Sasuke!" teriak Itachi.

Sasuke masuk ke kamar Itachi dan yang punya kamar sedang sibuk dengan kerjaannya di laptop, tiba-tiba di kagetkan dengan seseorang yang membanting pintu kamarnya.

"Berisik!"

"Berisik apanya! Pintu kamarku akan rusak olehmu!" protes Itachi.

Sasuke tidak berbicara lagi dan terdiam, dia meringkuk ke arah berlawanan dengan Itachi.

Itachi memperbaiki posisi kaca matanya, melirik ke arah laptop dan mengklik save untuk menyimpan data kerjaannya. Menghela napas sejenak dan membalik posisi duduknya ke arah Sasuke yang tidak juga ingin mengubah posisinya.

"Apa yang terjadi?"

"Jangan menggangguku."

"Biasanya kamu akan ke kamarku jika sedang ada masalah. Apa gara-gara Uzuki?"

"Mungkin saja."

"Sakura?"

"Hn."

"Dokter itu?"

"Jangan di bahas."

"Aku pikir kamu harus belajar menjadi orang yang tidak egois."

"Dia marah padaku."

"Itu karena sikapmu."

"Sudahlah, aku tidak perduli."

"Minta maaf sana."

"Malas."

"Dasar keras kepala. Jadi? Sampai kapan kalian akan begini?"

"Aku tidak tahu, dia yang memutuskan untuk tidak ingin menemuiku lagi."

"Sakura bukan anak kecil yang akan dengan mudah kamu perintah. Ingat dia bahkan lebih tua darimu. Dia pikir kamu seperti anak-anak yang tidak bisa di beri penjelasan dengan mudah. Dia pasti sangat kecewa denganmu sekarang."

Sasuke tidak ingin menanggapi apapun. Dia memang salah, tidak seharusnya dia menarik Sakura sekasar itu bahkan dia bisa melihat jelas tadi bekas cengkramannya sendiri mulai memerah di pergelangan Sakura. tangannya mulai perih dengan tingkah bodohnya tadi. Kesal dan melampiaskannya pada tembok. Darah yang tadi keluar kini sudah mengering dan berbekas pada tangannya. Jika Mikoto melihatnya, dia akan kena marah dan bahkan di ceramahi habis-habisan oleh Mikoto.

"Ada apa dengan tanganmu?" ucap Itachi melihat tangan Sasuke yang terluka.

"Hanya jatuh."

"Benarkah? Ibu...! Sasuke melukai tangannya." Teriak Itachi dan berlari keluar kamar.

"Dasar aniki bodoh!" umpat Sasuke.

Di ruangan keluarga dengan segala omelan Mikoto, Itachi hanya menahan tawanya melihat Sasuke yang sedang di ceramahi sambil di obati oleh Mikoto. Sasuke menatap kesal ke arah Itachi yang sudah mengadu pada ibunya.

"Jangan melakukan hal yang aneh-aneh lagi." Tegur Mikoto.

"Iya, bu." Ucap Sasuke.

"Jadilah anak yang penurut Sasuke." ucap Itachi.

"Tunggulah pembalasanku, kakak yang sangat pengertian." Sasuke memasang senyum liciknya.

"Akan ku tunggu pembalasanmu adikku yang baik hati." Itachi ikut-ikutan memasang senyum licik.

"Sudah-sudah, jika kalian masih berkelahi, ibu akan menghukum kalian. Ingatlah, kalian itu bukan anak kecil lagi, bersikaplah lebih dewasa." Ucap Mikoto, pusing dengan kedua anak lelakinya itu.

"Baik bu." Ucap serempak Sasuke dan Itachi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sakura sudah selesai mandi dan segera mengenakan pakaian tidurnya. Di tatap bagian pergelangannya, bekas yang tadi sudah menghilang. Sasuke mencengkramnya sangat kuat, membuat Sakura merasa kesakitan.

Sebelum pulang ke rumah, Uzuki sudah membuatnya lebih tenang dan mengantarnya pulang. Uzuki benar-benar tepat di saat tadi. Dia sampai bingung ingin menceritakannya kepada siapa. Tidak mungkin jika dia bercerita pada Utakata. Sakura sendiri merasa tidak enak pada Utakata tadi.

'Jangan menemuiku lagi!'

Ucapannya sendiri terdengar lagi di telinga Sakura. dia mengucapkannya dengan jelas dan tegas di hadapan Sasuke. Di ambilnya ponsel yang tergeletak di kasurnya.

Berniat untuk menghubungi Sasuke. Sakura masih menatap nomer kontak itu dan belum juga menghubunginya. Sakura menghela napas dan menyimpan ponselnya. Mengingat sikap Sasuke tadi membuatnya tidak ingin berbicara lagi sampai Sasuke sendiri yang meminta maaf dan berjanji tidak akan berbuat kasar padanya.

Beberapa hari berlalu dan Sakura tidak ingin mendatangi rumah Sasuke, liburannya hanya di habiskan berdiam diri di kamar dengan alasan dia sedang tidak enak badan jika Kizashi menegurnya.

Mebuki yang mendatangi kamar Sakura juga tidak mendapat jawaban yang baik dari Sakura. Dia seperti sedang enggan untuk berbicara jujur pada ibunya. Mebuki sedikit khawatir meskipun Sakura selalu menjawab kalau dia dalam keadaan baik-baik saja.

Tiga minggu kemudian dan Sakura mulai bosan hanya berada di kamar, dia butuh hiburan. Tapi jika akan melangkah keluar, seakan-akan tubuhnya menjadi sangat berat dan sangat sulit untuk di gerakkan.

Di rumah sakit pun Sakura terlihat biasa-biasa saja, dia sedang menahan dirinya dan berusaha untuk menjadi dokter yang profesional. Sikap dokter akan mempengaruhi pasiennya, dia tidak boleh terlihat lesu dan kurang bersemangat. Jika dia melakukan hal itu, Rin akan mencari tahu sampai ke akar-akar permasalahnya dan menceramahinya.

Ini adalah masalahnya dan Sasuke. Sakura merasa orang lain tidak perlu ikut terlibat, bahkan orang tua mereka. Sakura yakin dia akan bisa menyelesaikan masalahnya ini, walaupun dia dan Sasuke sudah tidak berhubungan lagi dalam beberapa minggu ini.

 **Tok..tok..tok..**

Seseorang mengetuk pintu kamarnya. Hari ini awal liburan Sakura, wajah dan rambutnya terlihat sama-sama kusut. Mungkin itu hanya ibunya. Dia benar-benar malas berjalan dan membuka pintu.

Pintunya terbuka lebar dan menampakkan seseorang yang sedang berdiri menatapnya. Wajahnya membuat Sakura merasa sangat rindu. Rasanya dia ingin sekali melompat dan memeluknya. Tapi, Sakura tidak berniat melakukannya. Dia malah menutup kembali pintunya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

Sasuke tidak menjawabnya. Dia masih menatap pintu yang tertutup itu. Sasuke bisa melihat jelas keadaan Sakura yang sedikit berantakan, biasanya dia akan bertemu dengan Sakura yang selalu rapi dan tidak ingin terlihat berantakan di depannya. Apa ini karena ulahnya? Dia seperti orang yang frustasi berat.

Sakura tidak mendengar ada suara-suara atau Sasuke menjawab pertanyaannya tadi. Di bukanya pintu dan masih menampakkan Sasuke yang masih setia menatap wajahnya.

"Aku sangat marah padamu!" ucap Sakura.

Sasuke masih tidak merespon.

"Aku benci padamu, sangat! Aku sangat benci!"

Sasuke masih tidak juga merespon.

"Aku sudah bilang tidak ingin menemuimu lagi! Cepat pulang sana! Aku tidak ingin melihatmu!"

Masih belum ada jawaban dari Sasuke.

"A-aku..aku.. hiks..." Sakura menangis. "Aku hanya ingin kau mengerti perasaanku, aku tidak berniat bersama pria lain atau apapun. Aku selalu berusaha menjadikanmu satu-satunya orang yang ku suka." Sakura menutup wajahnya, dia malu dan merasa sangat sedih. Air matanya jatuh begitu saja di hadapan Sasuke.

"Maaf."

Sasuke memeluk Sakura. Memeluknya seperti seakan-akan dia tidak ingin kehilangan Sakura.

"Aku menyesal atas perbuatanku, maaf."

"Bodoh! aku sangat membencimu sekarang." Ucap Sakura dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di bahu Sasuke.

"Maaf."

"Pulanga sana! Aku tidak ingin melihatmu."

"Maaf."

"Kau bahkan kasar padaku."

"Maaf."

"Berhenti minta maaf, aku bosan mendengarnya."

"Baiklah."

Sakura langsung membalas pelukkan Sasuke, dia sangat rindu padanya. mereka berpelukkan sangat lama hingga Sakura tenang dan Sasuke melepaskan pelukkannya.

Masih ada bekas air mata di wajah Sakura dan Sasuke mengusapnya, menghilangkan sisa air mata Sakura. Dia tidak ingin melihat Sakura bersedih hanya gara-gara dirinya.

"Aku janji padamu, jika ujianku sudah selesai, kita akan pergi bersama. Kau mau?"

"Aku mau, asal kita pergi ke tempat kesukaanku."

"Ah, terserah kau saja."

Sejam berlalu mereka sudah berada di tempat kesukaan Sakura. cafe ice cream. Sakura bahkan memesankan untuk Sasuke dan harus di makannya, ini balasan darinya, Sasuke sudah membuatnya bersedih dan seperti orang yang di putuskan pacarnya.

"Apa ini hukuman?" tanya Sasuke, melihat tiga rasa ice cream di dalam gelas dengan ukuran yang lumayan besar plus toping dan taburan-taburannya.

"Anggap saja."

"Kau mau membunuhku hari ini?"

"Ice cream tidak pernah membunuh orang, Sasuke."

"Dia akan membunuhku. Bisahkah aku memesan air putih saja?"

"Aku akan memesan segelas lagi jika kau tidak memakannya."

"Kau boleh memukulku sekarang, sebagai gantinya aku tidak akan memakan benda mengerikan ini."

"Tidak mau, aku tidak ingin memukulmu. Cepat habiskan."

"Sakura."

"Aku akan marah lagi padamu."

Sakura sudah menghabiskan ice creamnya. Bagaimana dengan Sasuke? dia bahkan baru memakan 3 suap itu pun hanya di sendok pada ujungnya saja.

"Aku menyerah Sakura. Ini adalah hukuman yang paling berat." Ucap Sasuke dan menyimpan sendoknya.

"Kenapa sih ada orang seperti mu yang tidak menyukai ice cream, ini enak loh. Sini aku suapin."

"Sakura, aku mohon, aku tidak bisa memakannya lagi. Bisakah kita ke tempat lain saja?"

"Membosankan. Aku ingin pulang saja."

Sasuke menghela napas. Sakura kembali ke sikapnya. Kekanak-kanakan dan sekarang dia merasa Sakura yang tidak memahami perasaannya.

"Baiklah. Tapi satu sendok saja." ucap Sasuke. Menyerah.

"Dasar, baiklah..baiklah..."

Perasaannya menjadi deg-degan sendiri saat menatap Sasuke sambil menyuapinya. Seperti sudah bertahun-tahun Sakura tidak melihat wajah yang memposana ini, wajahnya memerah dan Sasuke melihatnya dengan senyum tipis di wajahnya.

"Wajahmu memerah."

"Ahk! Jangan melihatku!" Sakura menjadi panik.

Sakura menjatuhkan sendoknya ke meja dan menutup wajahnya yang sudah memerah.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tanggal 1 agustus. Hari pertunangan Sakura dan Sasuke. Acara ini hanya di hadiri oleh kedua pihak keluarga. Mereka mengadakannya di rumah keluarga Uchiha.

Sakura tampak cantik dengan gaun putih selututnya dan Sasuke dengan setelan jas dan celana hitamnya. Mereka nampak serasi dan membuat semua yang menatap mereka terkagum-kagum. Meskipun Sakura masih lebih tinggi dari Sasuke di tambah lagi dengan sepatu high heelsnya membuat Sasuke jadi lebih pendek lagi.

"Sakura memang cantik yaa." Ucap Mikoto.

"Sasuke juga terlihat sangat tampan." Ucap Mebuki.

Para ibu sangat senang menatap kedua menantunya. Sedangkan parah ayah sibuk tertawa terbahak-bahak, antara turut bahagia atau perusahaan mereka yang sedang di landa keuntungan yang melimpah. Uzuki terlihat senang sekali dan menggenggam tangan Itachi, berharap dia juga akan segera bersama Itachi seperti Sasuke dan Sakura. Para pelayan, penjaga, dan para sopir turut hadir sebagai saksi.

Sebuah cincin perak dengan berlian kecil yang mengitari cincin itu kini terpasang di jari manis Sakura. Sakura terlihat sangat bahagia dan sedikit malu-malu saat melihat Sasuke memasangnya.

Suasana pesta yang sederhana dan lumayan meriah, hanya dengan para orang tua mereka dan orang-orang yang bekerja di rumah ini. sedikit ribut dan mereka mulai mabuk-mabukkan dengan sake.

Hingga larut malam, mereka selesai dengan mengobrol dan minum-minum lagi. Kizashi sudah mabuk berat. Kizashi dan Mebuki di antar oleh sopir Fugaku, mobil mereka akan di bawa oleh sopir yang lain. Mebuki meminta maaf jika merepotkan keluarga Uchiha, namun mereka tidak merasa di repotkan. Sakura akan tinggal sejenak di rumah keluarga Uchiha. Mebuki pamit dan memeluk sejenak anak gadisnya itu. Sedikit tidak rela, tapi mau tidak mau Sakura akan di bawa oleh calon suaminya.

"Jaga dirimu yaa. Nak." Ucap Mebuki.

"Iya bu, aku akan pulang kok. Sepertinya ayah tertidur." Sakura melirik ayahnya yang tidak pamit dan malah tertidur di mobil dengan suara dengkuran yang keras.

"Ayahmu terlalu mabuk. Baiklah, dah."

"Iya, Hati-hati di jalan yaa bu."

Mebuki mengangguk pelan, tersenyum ramah pada keluarga Uchiha dan pamit untuk pulang.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sakura belum terbiasa tidur di kasur lain, sedikit berbeda dengan kasurnya. Tapi, membuat Sakura tetap tidur nyenyak. Di alihkannya ke samping dan menatap Sasuke yang masih tertidur. Wajahnya terlihat sangat muda membuat Sakura sedikit gemes dengan wajah Sasuke. semakin di tatap membuat Sakura semakin tidak tenang dan ingin melakukan sesuatu pada Sasuke. Berniat ingin menyentuh wajah Sasuke dan mata onyx itu segera terlihat.

"Bahkan sebelum menikah kau sudah menjadi gadis yang nakal yaa Sakura."

"Huaaa...! Ka-kau sudah bangun Sasuke?" Sakura menjadi panik dan sedikit menjauhkan dirinya dari Sasuke. Wajahnya sudah merona.

"Kau berisik sekali. Jangan teriak seperti itu. Membuatku kupingku sakit."

"Jangan tiba-tiba bangun!"

"Kenapa? Kau ingin melakukan sesuatu padaku?" ucap Sasuke dengan seringai khasnya.

"Ti-tidak ada! Jangan berpikir yang aneh-aneh."

"Haa~ padahal aku berharap ada ciuman selamat pagi."

"Dasar bocah mesum!"

"Aku tidak mesum kok."

 **Cup~**

Ciuman di tangan Sakura.

"Selamat pagi, Sakura."

Sakura segera memukul-mukul Sasuke dengan bantal. Suasana pagi yang seharusnya menjadi indah, malah seperti sebuah perang yang bertubi-tubi di lancarkan Sakura pada Sasuke.

"Hei, sudah-sudah." Ucap Sasuke, mencoba menahan bantal yang di pukul Sakura

"Aku sudah bilang jangan melakukan aneh-aneh padaku."

"Apa? Hanya sebuah ciuman di tangan."

"Pokoknya tidak boleh!

"Jadi, jika kita sudah menikah, kau tetap tidak ingin ku sentuh?"

Sakura terdiam dan malah berlari ke kamar mandi.

Suasana pagi yang sedikit sibuk. di rumah ini semua akan pergi, ke sekolah dan bekerja, kecuali Mikoto yang akan dengan sabar menunggu mereka pulang.

Sasuke dan Sakura pergi bersama. Sakura yang akan mengendarai mobil dan saat pulang Sasuke yang akan mengendarainya. Sasuke sudah lama mahir membawa kendaraannya, hanya saja dia baru dapat surat ijin mengemudi, sekarang di umurnya yang sudah 17 tahun dan dia sudah bisa mendapatkan apapun di umurnya sekarang.

Sakura berkendara dengan kecepatan sedang. Kembali mengantar Sasuke dan mengingat kejadian saat Sasuke di kerumuni banyak gadis-gadis.

"Kau itu populer juga yaa." Ucap Sakura.

"Aku tidak perduli pada mereka." Sasuke sibuk membaca bukunya.

"Mereka sepertinya menyukaimu."

"Jadi? Apa aku harus menyukai mereka juga?"

"Aku tidak berkata seperti itu."

"Lalu?"

"Lupakan. Aku jadi tidak mood sekarang."

"Oh iya. Buang majalah yang ada di kamarku. Aku tidak ingin melihatnya."

Sasuke menyinggung masalah majalah edisi bulan februari yang terbit. Di dalamnya ada foto-foto Sakura dan Utakata. Sasuke hanya melihatnya sepintas dan tidak ingin melihatnya secara keseluruhan.

"Jangan, itu pemberian Uzuki."

"Pemberian Uzuki atau gara-gara foto di dalamnya?"

"Sasuke. jangan mulai lagi."

"Aku hanya keberatan jika kau menyimpannya. Bahkan saat ulang tahunku kau tidak datang dan memilih pasienmu."

"Hehehe, soal itu aku minta maaf, pasien yang sedang ku tangani sedang sekarat dan aku tidak bisa pergi begitu saja."

"Ya sudah. Jangan lupa majalah bodoh itu."

"Iya-iya, aku akan menyimpannya di tempat lain."

Mobil mereka sudah menepi dan Sasuke bersiap-siap untuk keluar.

"Sakura."

"Iya?"

 **Cup...~**

Ciuman di pipi Sakura dan Sasuke berjalan keluar dari mobil meninggalkan Sakura yang mematung dengan wajah memerahnya. Selalu saja Sasuke mengambil kesempatan saat Sakura lengah.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Para pelayan di rumah keluarga Uchiha sedang sibuk. seorang tamu dari luar kota akan datang mengunjungi kediaman Uchiha. Dia datang saat di rumah hanya ada Mikoto. Gadis berambut coklat dan bercepol dua, umurnya sekitar 13 tahun. Seorang anak keturunan bangsawan. Sangat cerewet dan sedikit sombong, tapi dia sangat menghormati Mikoto dan selalu berbicara dengan sopan pada Mikoto.

"Sasuke dimana?"

"Mungkin sebentar lagi akan pulang." Ucap Mikoto ramah. "Ayahmu dimana?"

"Maaf, beliau berhalangan dan tidak bisa datang kemari. Aku akan mewakilinya."

"Oh begitu. Kamu semakin dewasa saja yaa. Naho."

"Terima kasih Bibi Mikoto. Aku senang bisa bertemu denganmu kembali."

Naho adalah anak dari salah satu rekan bisnis Fugaku. Dia sering datang berkunjung ke Konoha dan berjalan-jalan bersama Sasuke. Sasuke sangat tidak suka jika pergi berjalan-jalan. Sedikit memaksa dan Sasuke akhirnya mau mengikuti Naho. Sejak dulu Naho sudah jatuh cinta pada Sasuke. Cinta pada pandangan pertama. Sasuke yang selalu menatap cuek dan tidak banyak berbicara membuat Naho semakin suka padanya.

Rasanya jantungnya berdebar-debar jika akan bertemu Sasuke lagi. Sudah lama sekali dia tidak melihat Sasuke.

Sebuah suara mobil terdengar dari arah gerbang. Sasuke sudah pulang. Naho yang sedang duduk di ruang tamu bersama Mikoto, segera berlari keluar dan membuka pintu depan. Mendapati Sasuke yang sedang berdiri dan akan membuka pintu.

"Selamat datang Sasuke." ucapnya dan langsung memeluk Sasuke.

"Naho? Kapan kau datang?"

"Dari tadi aku sudah disini. Aku merindukkanmu." Ucap Naho.

Mereka melepaskan pelukan dan saling bertatapan. Naho menjadi semakin jatuh cinta padanya. Tubuh Sasuke yang sudah sangat berubah, semakin tinggi darinya dan tatapannya terlihat lebih dewasa.

"Kau semakin tinggi saja yaa, Sasuke."

"Hn, begitulah. Kau semakin besar saja, Naho"

"Aku tidak sabar jika kita akan menikah nanti."

"Heeeeeeeeeeeeeee...!" teriak seseorang saat mendengar ucapan Naho.

Sebuah suara mengalihkan perhatian mereka berdua.

"Siapa gadis itu?" tanya Naho.

"Dia adalah Sakura. Tunanganku."

"A-apa? Tu-tunggu dulu. Aku pikir kita akan menikah."

"Maaf Naho, aku tidak pernah menyetujuinya."

"Tapi. Kita sudah bersama cukup lama. Lagi pula untuk apa kau bersama tante-tante ini. lihat, dia lebih tua darimu, bahkan lebih tinggi darimu. Apa dia seorang pria? Dan pasti umurnya sangat tua darimu." Ejek Naho.

"Diam kau bocah! Aku bukan tante-tante, umurku masih 24 dan akan segera 25!"

"Apa? Umurmu 24 tahun! Hei tante, seharusnya kau mencari pria yang lebih dewasa dari Sasuke."

Sakura sangat kesal dengan semua ucapan gadis ini. Dia sangat suka menjatuhkan Sakura. Sedangkan Sasuke, tidak ada pembelaan darinya, dia malah menahan tawa melihat pertengkarannya dengan Naho.

Mikoto tidak bisa melerai pertengkaran Naho dan Sakura. Mikoto sedikit tidak enak jika menegur langsung Naho.

Makan malam yang sangat tenang. Hanya ada Naho, Sasuke dan Sakura. Itachi sedang menemani Uzuki membuat iklan ke keluar kota. Mikoto di ajak Fugaku untuk menghadiri perjamuan teman-teman bisnisnya di luar kota juga.

Naho selalu saja menatap tidak suka pada Sakura. menurutnya Sakura itu seperti serangga yang sudah mengusik hubungannya dengan Sasuke.

"Sasuke, mau tambah udangnya." Ucap Naho.

"Boleh."

Naho memberi beberapa udang di piring Sasuke. Sakura menjadi sedikit cemburu dengan tingkah anak kecil itu. Tapi, untuk apa dia cemburu, Naho itu hanya anak kecil. Sakura berusaha tenang dan tidak ingin terpancing dengan tingkah Naho yang menurutnya sangat menyebalkan. Sasuke itu miliknya. Rasanya Sakura ingin berteriak seperti itu di depan Naho. Gadis itu merasa tidak terganggu dan mengganggap Sakura seperti tidak ada.

Tenang dan tenang. Sakura membuat seolah-olah tidak terjadi apa-apa. Berkali-kali Naho selalu saja menarik perhatian Sasuke. Setelah makan, dengan pedenya Naho merangkul lengan Sasuke dengan manja dan mengajakknya ke ruangan keluarga. Sasuke yang sudah sangat akrab dengannya tidak merasa keberatan dan membiarkan Naho seperti itu.

"Aku ke kamar duluan yaa. Aku harus mengerjakan laporanku." Ucap Sakura.

Sasuke menatap sejenak ke arah Sakura dan menggangguk pelan.

"Ya sudah, pergi sana." Ucap Naho seakan-akan mengusir Sakura.

Tatapan kesal di layangkan ke arah Naho. Tapi, dia tidak melihat Sakura karena sudah menghilang dengan Sasuke ke ruang keluarga.

Mengambil beberapa lembar data pasien dan Sakura mulai menulis-nulis data pasiennya. Setiap hari banyak pasien yang datang dengan banyak keluhan, Sakura harus mencatat semuanya. Serasa dia sudah menulis sangat lama dan Sasuke juga belum-belum masuk ke kamar. Apa yang mereka lakukan? Sakura menjadi penasaran dan mengendap-ngendap keluar kamar, mengintip ke ruang keluarga.

Naho dan Sasuke seperti sedang bercerita. Mereka sangat akrab, bahkan Sasuke kadang tersenyum menanggapi ucapan Naho. Sakura merasa iri, Sasuke terlihat lebih dewasa jika bersama Naho. Bagaimana dengan Sakura? dia akan selalu di kerjain Sasuke.

"Jadi benar, kalian akan menikah?" Naho merasa tidak rela.

"Hn. Kamu harus datang."

"Kenapa harus dengan dia? Dia bahkan lebih tua darimu."

"Tidak ada salahnya kan."

"Uhm, kamu mencintainya?"

Sasuke tidak menjawab dan malah tersenyum di hadapan Naho. Sedikit kesal, Naho bisa mengerti maksud senyuman Sasuke itu.

"Pokoknya aku tidak akan kalah dengan gadis monster itu!" ucap Naho.

Sasuke hanya menahan tawanya dan tidak melarang Naho. Dia merasa Sakura akan sedikit mendapat masalah dari teman kecilnya ini. meskipun umurnya baru 13 tahun. Naho adalah gadis yang cerdas dan berbakat. Dia pintar dalam segala hal.

Sementara itu, Sakura yang sejak tadi mengintip seperti merasa kepanasan. Dia tidak terima di remehkan Naho yang hanya seorang bocah. Sakura segera berlari ke kamarnya dan membuang diri di kasur.

Pintu kamar Sasuke terbuka dan menampakkan seseorang yang sedikit mengantuk. Berjalan dengan malas ke kamar mandi dan mulai membersihkan diri sebelum tidur. Kembali dari kamar mandi, posisi Sakura menjadi berubah, dia memonopoli selimut dan membungkus dirinya. Sasuke duduk sisi ranjang dan menatap Sakura.

"Kau kedinginan?"

Sakura tidak menjawab dan hanya menggelengkan kepalanya di dalam selimut.

"Hei, ada apa? Tidak biasanya kau seperti ini?"

"Aku baik-baik saja dan segeralah tidur." Ucap Sakura, masih di dalam selimut.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi. Tapi, bisakah kau melakukan sesuatu sebelum kita tidur?"

Terasa selimut Sakura memberat pada bagian kepalanya. Apa Sasuke sedang mencium keningnya? Dari mana dia tahu kalau itu kening Sakura. Sakura menutup matanya rapat-rapat dan tidak ingin menanggapi pernyataan aneh Sasuke.

Merasa ada yang aneh, Sasuke menjauh dari Sakura dan kembali ke tempatnya.

"Apa kau sedang marah?"

"Tidak."

"Lalu?"

Sakura langsung membuka selimutnya. Dia merasa kepanasan sendiri dengan tubuh terbungkus selimut tebal.

"Aku bilang, tidak, aku tidak marah." Wajah Sakura sudah memerah, entah karena malu gara-gara ulah Sasuke atau tindakkan bodohnya yang berkurung di dalam selimut.

"Sakura."

Suara bariton itu terdengar lembut di telinga Sakura. Tatapan Sasuke sedikit mengantuk. Sakura sadar akan tindakan Sasuke sekarang, dia semakin mendekat dan mendekat. Tinggal beberapa senti lagi bibirnya dan bibir Sasuke akan bertemu.

"Aku akan tidur di sini!" Teriak Naho yang sudah berdiri di atas kasur dengan memeluk gulingnya.

Sakura langsung menjauh dari Sasuke dan menyembunyikan wajah memerahnya. Jantungnya mau copot, sedikit lagi Sasuke akan menciumnya. Tapi, hal itu di gagalkan oleh Naho yang langsung membuang dirinya di tengah-tengah kasur. Naho memisahkan Sasuke dan Sakura.

Wajah Sakura sangat malu. Apa Naho tadi memergokik mereka sedang melakukan itu. Sakura mengacak-ngacak rambutnya frustasi.

"Kalau kau tidak bisa tidur dengan tenang, keluarlah!" Perintah Naho. Dia merasa sedikit risih dengan tingkah Sakura yang tidak bisa diam.

"Harusnya itu kau yang keluar." Sakura segera bangkit dan menatap kesal ke arah Naho.

Naho ikut bangun dan menatap kesal ke arah Sakura. Mereka akan perang di atas kasur. masing-masing tangan mereka saling mendorong bahu. Mereka sama-sama tidak mau kalah dan saling menyuruh untuk keluar dari kamar ini.

"Bisakah kalian tidur dengan tenang? besok aku ada ulangan." Ucap Sasuke. dia ikut terganggu dengan aksi duel Sakura versus Naho.

Perang di atas kasur berhenti dan mereka kembali berbaring. Naho sengaja bergeser ke arah Sakura agar tempatnya lebih luas. Urat-urat di kening Sakura bermunculan, dia menahan dirinya agar tidak tergeser dari posisinya tidur.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Akhirnya pagi yang di tunggu-tunggu Sakura. Sejujurnya dia benar-benar susah tidur dengan posisi berada di ujung kasur, Sakura bahkan tidak leluasa untuk bergerak dengan posisi tidur Naho yang sangat berantakan, kadang-kadang kaki dan tangan Naho berada di tumbuhnya, di wajahnya dan terakhir Naho berada di bawah kakinya sambil memeluk kaki Sakura layaknya bantal guling. Lingkaran hitam di bawah mata Sakura sangat mencolok. Dia harus capek-capek make up untuk menghilangkan lingkaran di bawah mata dan wajah kusutnya.

"Mungkin sebaiknya aku tidur di kamar lain." Ucap Sasuke.

Mereka tengah sarapan minus Naho yang masih tertidur pulas di kamar Sasuke. Dia bahkan tidak terusik saat Sakura menyentuh-nyentuh wajahnya dengan telunjuk.

"Tidak usah. Mungkin sebaiknya aku yang tidur di kamar lain." Ucap Sakura. Nada suaranya terdengar lesu.

"Bersabarlah, dia akan segera pulang jika sudah puas berada di Konoha."

"Kapan dia akan puas?"

"Kadang sampai beberapa bulan dia berada di Konoha."

Sakura menjatuhkan sendok makannya. Tatapannya sangat terkejut dan kembali lesu. Dia akan seperti ini selama Naho berada di rumah Sasuke.

"Tidaaaaaaakkkkk...!" teriak Sakura.

Sasuke terkejut bahkan seluruh pelayan ikut terkejut mendengar suara teriakkan Sakura yang cukup melengking di udara.

"Ha? Suara apa tadi?" Ucap Naho setengah sadar. "Mungkin khayalanku saja." Dia kembli tertidur dan memeluk bantal, membayangkan kalau yang di peluknya adalah Sasuke.

"Suruh dia pulang segera atau aku yang akan pulang." Rengek Sakura.

"Kenapa? Kau merasa di kalahkan olehnya?"

"Tidak. Aku malas bertengkar dengannya. Dia bahkan menjatuhkanku dengan kata-kata ejekkannya."

"Dia memang seperti itu. Seharusnya kau yang lebih dewasa tidak perlu menanggapi apapun pernyataannya kan."

"Kenapa kau sesantai itu? Bisakah kau membelaku sedikiiiiiiiiit saja."

"Membela apa? Ini urusan para gadis. Aku tidak bisa terlibat dalam perang kalian."

"Tapi kami bertengkar itu gara-gara ka-" Sakura menghentikan ucapannya. Dia merasa Sasuke akan ge-er dengan ucapannya. Untuk apa dia ribut-ribut dengan Naho hanya untuk merebut Sasuke.

"Apa?"

"Tidak jadi. Aku sudah selesai. Cepatlah. Aku tidak ingin terlambat." Ucap Sakura dan segera meninggalkan meja makan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Sakura. hei Sakura. jangan tidur di ruangan."

Rin berusaha membangunkan Sakura yang tertidur setelah pasien terakhir mereka pulang.

"Sebentar saja Rin." Ucap Sakura tanpa mengubah posisinya. Dia masih membaringkan dirinya di kasur pemeriksaan pasien.

"Ada apa? Apa Sasuke membuatmu tidak bisa tidur sampai pagi."

"Bu-bukan karena itu Rin!" Sakura segara bangun dan menatap Rin dengan wajah yang sudah memerah, dia mengerti akan maksud ucapan Rin. "Tapi gara-gara seorang bocah yang arogan yang memisahkanku dengan Sasuke. Dia bahkan sudah berani-berani tidur bersama kami."

"Heee, jadi kalian tidur bertiga. Sasuke bagaimana?"

"Dia tidak keberatan dan membiarkan Naho begitu saja. Padahal aku ingin sekali di belanya. Dia seperti tidak peka terhadapku."

"Naho? Dia siapa?"

"Teman kecil Sasuke. Mereka sering bersama dulu. Naho sering berkunjung ke Konoha. Aku berharap dia segera pulang."

"Yang sabar yaa Sakura. Sepertinya kau harus lebih bersikap dewasa lagi. Anggap saja dia seperti pasienmu yang rewelnya minta ampun."

"Terima kasih Rin. Semoga aku bisa melakukannya."

 **Drrrtttttttt...**

Sebuah pesan masuk ke ponsel Sakura.

 **:: Sasuke**

 **Aku akan pergi bersama Naho hari ini setelah pulang sekolah. jadi, kau pulang saja tanpaku.**

Wajah Sakura menjadi suram berkali-kali lipat. Hari ini dia tidak akan bersama Sasuke. Naho sedang menculiknya dan mereka pergi kencan. Apa kencan! Sakura mengulang ucapan itu dalam hatinya. Tidak mungkin. Mereka pergi kencan. Sakura merasa dirinya akan tumbang.

"Sakura, kuatkan dirimu." Rin berusaha menahan Sakura agar tidak tumbang ke lantai.

Sakura segera berdiri tegak dan memaksa senyumnya. "Tenang saja, aku baik-baik saja. Rin. Hahahahahaha"

"Jangan memaksakan diri mu."

"Pokoknya aku tidak akan kalah dengan anak kecil itu!"

Sakura sudah bertekad untuk merebut Sasuke darinya. Dia harus merasakan bagaimana marahnya seorang Haruno.

Pulang dengan wajah yang lelah, Sakura sudah berada di kamarnya. Eh ralat, di kamar Sasuke. Mandi adalah ide yang terlintas di pikiran Sakura saat sudah sampai. Setelahnya dia sudah mengganti pakaian dan kembali duduk di kursi belajar Sasuke yang sementara di jadikannya tempat untuk mengerjakan laporannya.

Sudah jam 8 malam dan mereka juga belum pulang. Membuat Sakura sangat khawatir. Kemana saja mereka hingga jam segini. Sakura tidak bisa fokus pada laporannya. Berjalan ke sana kemarin seperti sebuah strika yang sudah panas.

Pintu kamar Sakura terbuka. "Sasu-." Ternyata hanya seorang pelayan wanita yang datang. "Ada apa?"

"Maaf, mengganggu Nona Sakura. makan malam sejak tadi sudah tersedia." Ucap pelayan itu dengan ramah.

"Oh, baiklah aku akan segera turun." Ucap Sakura.

Pelayan itu pamit dan menutup pintu perlahan. Sakura membereskan laporannya dan menata rapi di atas meja. Sasuke tidak suka jika mejanya berantakan. Dia akan membuang apapun di sana.

Hanya Sakura yang berada di meja makan dan di layani para pelayan. Semua orang yang ada di rumah ini belum pulang. Fugaku dan Mikoto akan balik seminggu lagi. Sakura merindukkan Mikoto dan Uzuki. Uzuki juga belum menyelesaikan pekerjaannya di luar kota bersama Itachi yang sangat rajin menemani pacarnya.

Semua makanan yang hidangkan sangat enak. Tapi tidak bagi Sakura. Semuanya terasa hambar di mulutnya. Beberapa pelayan menemani Sakura berbicara. Sakura sedikit bosan jika hanya makan dalam diam.

Ini adalah hal yang bukan pertama kali bagi pelayan-pelayan di kediaman Uchiha. Kadang yang suka makan sendirian itu adalah Sasuke. kadang-kadang juga meja makan ini akan sepi. Tidak ada satu pun yang makan malam. Mereka sering keluar kota dengan berbagai keperluan. Sasuke yang bosan sendirian kadang ikut bersama Itachi.

Sakura sudah selesai dengan makan malam hampanya. Tanpa Sasuke, tanpa keluarga uchiha. Benar-benar sendiri di rumah yang sangat besar ini. Sakura memilih segera tidur. Dia tidak ingin bertengkar lagi degan Naho jika bertemu dengannya.

Merasa sedikit lelah dengan jalan-jalan hari ini. Sasuke di paksa Naho untuk menemaninya. Sekarang sudah jam 9 malam dan mereka baru pulang. Naho yang kelelahan tertidur di mobil. Dua orang pelayan yang mengangkat Naho dan membawanya ke kamar tamu.

Sasuke sudah selesai mandi dan mengganti pakaiannya dengan pakaian tidur. Berjalan ke sisi ranjang dan menatap Sakura yang sudah tertidur nyenyak. Dia juga terlihat kelelahan. Ciuman sepintas di bibir Sakura sebelum Sasuke merebah dirinya. Sakura tidak sadar dia sudah di cium untuk yang kedua kali oleh Sasuke.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Berdiri tegap di hadapan Sakura dengan wajah yang seakan-akan meremehkan Sakura. Tangan kanannya lurus ke depan dan menunjuk Sakura, yang di tunjuk hanya mematung dan bingung dengan sikap anak menyebalkan ini di awal liburan Sakura.

"Aku menantangmu!"

"Menantang? A-apa maksudmu?"

Tangannya di lipat ke dada dan menatap serius ke arah Sakura. "Kita akan berduel dan menentukan siapa yang paling pantas menjadi pasangan Sasuke." ucap Naho dengan lantang.

"Haaa! Aku tidak mau. Lagi pula aku tidak mau bermain-main denganmu." Sakura tidak perduli.

"Ini bukan main-main. Kita akan berduel beneran. Kenapa? Kau takut?"

"Siapa juga yang takut!"

Para pelayan sudah berdiri di belakang tidak jauh dari Naho, dua orang pelayan wanita dan dua orang pelayan pria. "Mereka akan menjadi juri dan pengawas." Ucap Naho menunjuk ke belakang.

"Sasuke lakukan sesuatu jangan tinggal diam saja!" Sakura merasa Naho benar-benar serius dengan tantangannya.

"Apa? Ini urusan kalian. Aku tidak ingin terlibat." Ucap Sasuke duduk tenang di sofa dan sibuk dengan bukunya.

"Tidak usah mengadu pada Sasuke. Dia sendiri setuju dengan tantanganku."

 _Ya ampuun. Anak ini menyebalkan sekali, apa lagi rencananya. Aku harus bisa menang. Pokoknya dia tidak boleh mengambil Sasuke dari ku!_

"Ba-baiklah, aku terima tantanganmu!" Ucap Sakura.

Mereka berjabat tangan sejenak dan detik berikutnya mereka sama-sama membuang muka. Tidak ingin saling bertatapan lama.

Pertandingan di mulai. Suasana yang masih pagi dengan tantangan pertama membuat sarapan. Hal ini sangat mudah bagi Naho. Dia mengikuti kelas masak secara pribadi dan di ajari oleh koki yang handal. Naho membuat omelet jamur. Dengan sangat lihai, Naho memotong-motong bahan, mengocok telur, menggoreng dan mencampur bahan-bahan itu jadi satu. Seluruh mata pelayan serasa terhipnotis dengan kegiatan Naho yang seakan-akan ada bintang-bintang bersinar mengitarinya.

Seseorang yang tengah kesulitan memotong-motong bawang. Bahkan beberapa kali membuatnya harus mencuci muka karena perih amat sangat perih. Sakura adalah orang yang jarang membuat sesuatu di dapur, semua sudah di sediakan Mebuki dan dia tinggal memanasi atau menunggu ibunya selesai memasak. Dia merasa nasi goreng adalah hal paling gampang. Tapi, setelah berada di dapur. Sakura merasa sangat kesulitan. Beberapa pelayan yang berada di samping Sakura kadang-kadang ikut panik sendiri dengan pisau yang tidak sengaja terlempar, minyak goreng yang sedikit terciprak dari wajan panas membuat Sakura berteriak, nasi yang di aduk berhamburan di pinggir-pinggir kompor.

Di meja makan Sasuke sudah duduk manis menunggu sarapan dari dua gadis yang sedang bertanding demi dirinya. Di sebelah kanan ada omelet jamur yang sangat harum dan penampilannya membuat siapa saja ingin mencicipinya. Di sebelaha kiri, entah mau di jelaskan bagaimana, nasi goreng yang warnanya sedikit gelap. Apa karena kebanyakan kecap atau telat untuk di angkat dari wajan, telur dadar yang berantakan, tapi Sakura tidak lupa menaruh tomat. Setiap makan bersama Sasuke, Sakura selalu melihat tomat yang tidak pernah absen di piring Sasuke.

"Silahkan di cicipi tuan muda." Ucap para pelayan.

Sasuke mulai mengambil sendoknya dan makanan pertama yang di cicipinya adalah masakan Naho. Cukup satu sendok saja Sasuke sudah tahu, jika Sakura tidak akan menang.

"Seperti biasa, rasa masakanmu selalu enak." Puji Sasuke.

"Terima kasih, Sasuke." ucap Naho senang dan menatap Sakura dengan tatapan mengejek. Sakura langsung membuang mukanya.

Sasuke menggeser piring Naho dan sekarang masakan Sakura yang ada di depannya. Sasuke menatap sejenak ke arah masakan Sakura. Seperti ada aura gelap yang keluar. Bisa saja di akan bolak-balik kamar mandi setelah mencicipi ini. senyum tipis terukir di wajahnya. Ada beberapa potong tomat yang menghiasi nasi goreng yang tidak bisa di jelaskan dengan kata-kata.

"Tidak usah di makan." Sakura segera mengambil piring masakannya.

"Maaf nona Sakura, semua masakan harus di cicipi tuan muda." Ucap salah seorang pelayan.

"Tidak apa-apa. Kembalikan." Ucap Sasuke. meminta piring itu di kembalikan ke meja.

"Tapi-"

"Aku tidak akan menuntut apa-apa jika terjadi sesuatu padaku saat memakan masakanmu."

"Terserah kau saja."

Sakura meletakkan kembali piring itu di atas meja. Sasuke mulai memakannya sedikit demi sedikit. Sedikit asin, kemanisan gara-gara kecap, ada sedikit gosong dan telurnya terasa pedas, Sakura terlalu banyak mencampurkan merica pada telurnya. Piring Sasuke bersih tanpa sebutir nasi pun.

Sakura, Naho, dan para pelayan kebingungan dengan Sasuke yang menghabiskan masakan Sakura.

"Ba-bagaimana?" tanya Sakura gugup.

"Tidak enak."

Wajah Sakura menjadi suram. Dia sudah tahu kalau masakannya itu tidak bisa mengalahkan masakan Naho yang 1000% akan menang. Pertandingan membuat sarapan di menangkan Naho. Sakura tertunduk sedih. Dia benar-benar payah dalam memasak.

"Sudahlah. Kau harus lebih banyak belajar lagi memasak." Ucap Sasuke.

"Diam kau! aku tidak butuh di nasehati." Protes Sakura.

Naho memang memenangkan pertandingan ini. Tapi, ada yang mengganjal di hati Naho. Dia sendiri tahu masakan Sakura itu tidak mungkin di makan manusia. Di liriknya ke arah meja makan. Hanya makanan Sakura yang dihabiskan dan makanannya cuman di cicipi sesendok oleh Sasuke. Naho segera menghilangkan pikirannya itu dan kembali fokus pada tantang yang sudah di ucapkannya.

"Hahahahah. Dasar kau payah. Aku memang yang terbaik. Sekarang tantangan kedua. Berdansa."

"Apa! Aku tidak bisa dansa."

"Pokoknya kau harus dansa!"

Mereka sudah berpindah ruangan ke ruangan aula yang kadang di gunakan keluarga Uchiha untuk mengada pesta. Di sudut ruangannya terdapat sebuah piano dan siap di mainkan seseorang yang sudah sangat mahir memainkannya.

Naho sudah siap dengan seseorang yang di panggilnya jauh-jauh untuk menjadikannya sebagai partner Naho. Pria itu sangat mahir dalam berdansa. Alunan piano mulai terdengar di seluruh ruangan itu. Naho terlihat sangat anggun dan pandai berdansa.

Wajah Sakura kembali menjadi suram. Dia sama sekali tidak pernah berdansa. Memikirkannya pun membuatnya kebingungan, tidak ada jalan lain selain berdansa. Sakura melirik ke sana ke mari untuk mencari pasangan. Sebuah tangan terulur di hadapannya. Sasuke menawarkan dirinya untuk menjadi pasangan Sakura.

"A-aku tidak bisa berdansa." Ucap Sakura malu-malu.

"Tidak perlu pandai. Kau hanya perlu mengikuti iramanya saja."

Sasuke langsung menarik Sakura lebih dekat. Membawa satu tangan Sakura untuk memegang pundaknya dan satu tangan lagi untuk memegang tangannya yang setinggi bahu mereka. Tangan Sasuke yang satunya lagi memegang pinggang Sakura dan membuat Sakura menjadi malu.

"Kau siap?"

Sakura mengganggu pelan. Dia sendiri takut jika nantinya dia akan jatuh.

Sakura di arahkan Sasuke untuk bergerak perlahan mengangkat kakinya dan memindahkan ke posisi lain. Sakura yang takut-takut melihat ke arah kaki dan membuat wajahnya tertunduk. Sasuke sedikit kesal dengan pemandangannya sekarang. Dia tidak bisa melihat wajah Sakura.

"Hei. Jangan melihat ke bawah." Ucap Sasuke

Sakura segera mengangkat wajahnya dan kini menatap Sasuke. Wajah Sasuke benar-benar tampan membuat Sakura jadi malu menatapnya. Rona merah sudah menghiasai wajah Sakura dan menjadi pemandangan indah bagi Sasuke.

"Ahk!" teriak Sasuke.

Sakura langsung menjauh dari Sasuke dan meminta maaf. Pandangan Sakura yang terfokus pada Sasuke dan tidak fokus pada gerakkannya sendiri. Dia menginjak kaki Sasuke cukup keras.

Para pelayan segera menolong Sasuke. mendudukkannya di kursi dan mengompres kaki Sasuke.

"Aku minta maaf, Sasuke." ucap Sakura tertunduk sedih.

"Tidak apa-apa. Untung saja kau tidak sedang menggunakan high heels."

Tantangan kedua masih di menangkan oleh Naho. Sakura benar-benar akan kalah.

Saat berdansa tadi, Naho bisa melihat Sasuke yang seperti melarang pria mana pun untuk menjadi pasangan dansa Sakura. terasa aneh dan Naho semakin bingung.

"Tantang terakhir."

"Aku sudah tidak sanggup, bisakah kita berhenti saja. Aku mengaku kalah." Ucap Sakura

"Tidak boleh. Pokoknya kita harus menyelesaikan tantangan ini."

Naho menarik paksa Sakura dan mereka sekarang sudah berada di dalam mobil.

"Kita mau kemana?" tanya Sakura.

"Kita akan ke pacuan kuda. Kau siap?"

"Ya ampuun, Nahooo, aku kalah! Aku kalah!." Teriak Sakura.

Sedikit berontak di dalam mobil akhirnya mereka sampai. Angin yang berhembus seakan-akan Sakura ingin mengikut arah angin. Mereka tiba di perternakan kuda milik keluarga Naho yang tinggal di Konoha.

"Sasuke..~" Sakura merengek ke arah Sasuke yang sedang duduk.

"Kau harus menyelesaikannya. Maaf aku tidak bisa membantu, kakiku masih sakit."

Sakura dan Naho sudah mengganti pakaian dan dua ekor kuda sudah siap di lintasan.

"Naho, aku belum pernah naik kuda loh."

"Aku tidak perduli. Kita harus menyelesaikannya."

Naho sedikit kesal dan mulai menaiki kudanya. Sakura yang sedikit kesusahan di bantu para pelayan Sasuke yang ikut bersama mereka untuk naik ke kuda.

Suara peluit berbunyi dan mereka berdua mulai membuat kuda mereka berlari. Sakura memilih pelan-pelan sedangkan Naho sudah jauh di depan.

Naho sedikit kesal dengan tingkah Sasuke yang selalu memberi perhatian pada Sakura. Dia memang menang dalam segala hal tapi dia tidak bisa memenangkan hati Sasuke.

Pikiran Naho teralihkan. Dia tidak fokus untuk mengendalikan kudanya. Tiba-tiba kudanya menjadi mengamuk dan melompat-lompat membuat Naho ketakutan dan berteriak.

Sakura yang berada di belakangannya. Memberhentikan kudanya dan turun dengan tergesah-gesah.

Kuda itu masih mengamuk dan mereka berdua sangat jauh dari garis start yang dimana para pelayan dan Sasuke masih menunggu.

Sakura sendiri bingung bagaimana mengendalikan kuda yang mengamuk ini. Dia tidak mungkin menahannya begitu saja. Kuda itu terlalu besar dan sangat liar.

"Lompatlah!" teriak Sakura.

"Apa! Aku akan terluka jika melompat dari kuda ini."

"Tidak apa-apa, aku akan menangkapmu!"

Tanpa berpikir panjang Naho segera melompat dari kuda yang tidak terkendali itu dan langsung di tangkap Sakura. mereka berdua jatuh di rerumputan.

Kuda itu berhenti dan tenang. Sakura memeluk Naho dengan sangat erat. Dia sendiri panik dengan kejadian tadi. Naho sendiri gemetaran dia sangat takut saat ini.

"Tenanglah..." ucap Sakura perlahan dan membelai kepala Naho yang sudah menangis memeluk Sakura.

Mereka tiba di garis finish tanpa kuda. Para pelayan segera berlari ke arah Naho dan Sakura. mereka sedikit kotor.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Kuda-kuda itu mengamuk jadi kami tinggalkan saja ." ucap Sakura santai.

Naho masih tidak ingin berbicara dan memilih diam. Pertandingan ini menjadi seri, tidak ada yang menang, tapi mereka sama-sama kalah.

Kembali ke rumah. Naho sudah membersihkan dirinya dan berganti pakaian. Sakura juga sudah selesai mandi dan berjalan keluar kamar mandi dengan handuknya. Sakura terkejut dengan Sasuke yang berada di sofa kamar.

"Ba-bagaimana kau bisa masuk! Aku sudah mengunci pintunya."

"Ini kamarku. Tentu saja aku bisa masuk kapan pun yang aku suka."

Sakura ingin kembali ke kamar mandi tapi di cegat Sasuke. tatapan Sasuke masih sama, kelam seperti biasanya. Sakura menjadi malu jika mereka bertatapan seperti ini. Sasuke memegang lengan Sakura dan membuatnya terkejut.

"Ma-mau apa kau?"

"Kau menolongnya dan tidak sadar dengan luka ini."

Sasuke mengangkat lengan Sakura lebih tinggi dan menampakkan luka lebam yang sudah membiru. Saat menangkap Naho tadi lengannya tertumbuk dengan keras.

"Hahaha, ini hanya luka kecil kok."

"Aku tidak suka jika ada luka di tubuhmu." Ucap Sasuke dan mencium tangan Sakura.

Sakura langsung menarik tangannya mendorong Sasuke dan bergegas berlari ke ruangan pakaian. Di tutupnya rapat-rapat pintu dan Sakura bersandar ke pintu. Jantung berdekat lebih cepat. Sasuke lagi-lagi membuatnya panik seperti ini.

Sasuke hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah Sakura dan berjalan keluar kamar. Menuruni tangga dan masuk ke ruang keluarga. Di sofa Naho sedang duduk bersantai dengan teh lemonnya.

"A-aku..aku ingin mendengarnya langsung darimu. Katakan yang sejujurnya." Ucap Naho. Menyimpan cangkir tehnya dan menatap serius ke arah Sasuke.

Sasuke berjalan perlahan dan duduk di atas sofa yang berhadapan dengan Naho.

"Tidak perduli seberapa bodohnya dia dalam berbagai bidang. Dia itu hanya fokus pada pekerjaan. Melindungi orang, Dia tidak suka ada yang terluka atau pun sakit. Aku hanya tertarik padanya. Aku tidak perlu dengan kemahirannya di dalam dapur atau yang lainnya. kau sudah menyadarinya?"

"Ja-jadi begitu. Kau benar-benar mencintainya. Padahal dia akan membunuhmu." Ucap Naho mengingat masakan Sakura yang sangat mengerikan.

"Dia seorang dokter, Naho. Dia akan menyembuhkanku." Ucap Sasuke.

"Aku membencinya!"

"Hn."

Naho berlari ke arah sofa dimana Sasuke sedang duduk dan memeluk Sasuke erat.

"Padahal sejak dulu aku sangat mencintaimu." Ucap Naho menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada Sasuke.

"Terima kasih, Naho." Ucap Sasuke dan mengelus perlahan punggung Naho.

Sasuke tahu dia adalah gadis yang tangguh. Sasuke merasa akan ada pria yang pas bersama Naho dan pria itu akan sangat beruntung.

Sakura yang baru memasuki ruang keluarga mematung dan menatap sejenak ke arah Naho yang masih memeluk Sasuke. Sebuah senyum terukit di wajah Sakura. Semua tantangan Naho membuatnya kalah total. Tapi, tidak dengan Sasuke. Dia bisa memenangkannya dengan mudah.

.

 **~ TBC ~**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **akhirnya bisa update kilat lagi. eheheh maaf jika kadang lama update soalnya sedikit sibuk XD dan untuk chapter ini author sengaja panjangin lagi. mana tepuk tangannya XD**

 **author mau memperkenalkan tokoh baru. namanya Naho. aslinya dia anak putri dari kerajaan yang kira-kira masih anak-anak. pertemuan pertamanya dengan sasuke dan membuatnya langsung jatuh cinta padanya. saat misi melindunginya, dia tidak mau di tolong oleh Naruto dan harus di tolong oleh Sasuke. hehehe, malah bahas anime Naruto Xd ok cukup!**

 **= balas review =**

 **kasihrukmana2818 : terima kasih. author sudah perbaiki. jika ada yang keliru lagi silahkan di review seperti itu lagi yaa ehehehe.**

 **CameliaHeart : sudah update**

 **yencherry : update**

 **Niayuki : update kilat, eheheh**

 **echaNM : di chapter yang lalu umur Sasuke 16 tahun, sudah peraturan di Konoha jika anak di bawah umur 17 tahun tidak boleh bawa mobil, ehehehe.**

 **Himeko Utshumi : sudah update**

 **CleoDhiiy : terima kasih, langsung author perbaiki, ehehe. maaf sayang sekali. auhtor memisahkan hotaru dan utakata. ehehehe. mungkin hotaru bisa deh di munculin. ok sebagai saran aja XD**

 **Shofie Kim : sasu emang susah nahan diri tuh. kalau sibuk akan lama update. eheheheh**

 **LVenge : hahaha, padahal author pengennya susu L-man *nymbung dimana woii* tomboknya sudah di obati(?)**

 **christy21 : syukurlah, mereka sudah baikan di chapter ini. sepertinya dia sedang di dekatin cewek di chpater ini. auhtor masih nggk kepikiran mau tamatin berapa chap. sudah update...**

 **Fariz313 : auhtor udah capek-capek ketik di chapter pertamaaa bangeet. kalau ita itu umurnya 27 tahun..**

 **Uchihamisato : chapter ini sudah menjawab XD**

 **SantiDwiMw : *bersemangat* update!**

 **meganeko-chan : ya ampun sampai di hitung harinya. author sendiri tidak sadar kalau menelantarkan fic ini udah sampe 4 hari. maaf jika telat update, sekarang sudah update lagi. padahal beberapa fic favorit author itu sampai berbulan-bulan, bertahun-tahun bahkan kena PHP. *sesi curhat auhtor nunggu fic favorit update***

 **sakura uchiha stivani : update.!**

 **syahidah973 : sudah di jawab di chapter ini XD**

 **dark blue and pink cherry : update kilat...**

 **Guest : terima kasih. author sudah perbaiki. jika ada yang keliru lagi silahkan di review seperti itu lagi yaa ehehehe.**

 **Alizumarch : terima kasih sudah membaca dan mereviewnya. salam author sasuke fans di sini, ehehehe maaf, typo itu adalah musuh besar yang kadang kelewatan padahal sudah di edit berkali-kali.**

 **Sipembaca : maaf jika ceritanya kayak sinetron, padahal author jarang nonton loh. mungkin kalau sudah punya ide cerita lain. mungkin bisa lah, tapi nggk bisa janji XD fokus kelarin yg ini dulu ehehe. terima kasih atas sarannya.**

 **Ganbatte : thank you so much... *kasih pelukkan***

 **Jamurlumutan462 : update!**

 **Babyponi :hahahaha, auhtor langsung tertawa baca reviewnya hahahahahahaha..., ok sudah update... XD**

 **Nurulita as Lita-san : plisss sasu hanya cemburuh... hehehe**

 **Mustika447 : makasih sudah tandai typonya... tertolong XD**

 **RanCherry : update**

 **himeko : update**

 **Hayashi Hana-chan : update.. update..**

 **selesai balas reviewnya...,**

 **entah mau bilang apa lagi, sampe jumpa next chapter aja XD**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer** : demi neptunus naruto bukan punya saya, punya masashi sensei. sasuke punya saya *dibantai masashi sensei dan sakura

 **Warning** : OOC, TYPO tingkat akut, AU, OOT, EYD berantakan, flame tidak diijinkan

* * *

.

 **Don't Like Don't Read**

 **.**

 **~ my little husband~**

 **[chapter 9]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Berpikir akan akur bersama Naho. Sepertinya itu hanya mimpi Sakura di siang bolong. Naho berada di kamar Sasuke malam ini dan mereka tidur bertiga lagi. Setidaknya tidur Naho lebih baik dari kemarin malam. Dia tertidur dengan santai dan berada samping di Sakura. Sasuke melirik sejenak ke arah mereka berdua yang sudah terlelap dan memperbaiki selimut mereka.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sudah seminggu dan Naho belum pulang. Dia menjadi sangat menyebalkan bagi Sakura. Di ajak ke sini, di ajak ke sana, harus menemaninya jalan, bermain game, berolahraga, Naho bahkan menjadi guru masak Sakura. Tidak jarang Sakura mendapat omelan dari Naho jika salah memasukkan bumbu dan membuat Naho selalu saja meneriakinya.

Mikoto dan Fugaku yang sudah pulang merasa mereka sangat akrab. Mikoto sempat mengobrol dengan Sasuke. Tentang apa yang terjadi selama mereka pergi. Sasuke menceritakan kegiatan mereka saat hanya bertiga dan cerita itu sukses membuat Mikoto tertawa.

Malam harinya, badan Sakura terasa pegal-pegal. Dia merasa sedang di latih militer oleh Naho dengan alasan mempersiapkan Sakura untuk menjadi istri yang baik untuk Sasuke. Meskipun maksud Naho baik tapi, tetap saja dia tidak suka melakukan hal yang di suruh Naho. Waktu liburnya terbuang sia-sia lagi dengan kegiatan yang di jadwalkan Naho.

Sakura sudah berbaring di kasur dan memeluk guling. Dia ingin segera istirahat. Sasuke masih sibuk mengerjakan tugasnya dan belum juga tidur.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Sasuke sambil menulis-nulis di bukunya.

"Dia akan membunuhku. Aku tidak ingin melakukannya lagi. Suruh dia pulang segera."

"Dia sudah pulang."

"Ha! Apa? Sudah pulang? Kapan?" Sakura segera bangun dan menatap Sasuke.

"Tadi. Saat kau berkurung di kamar."

"Dia bahkan tidak pamit padaku."

"Katanya dia tidak ingin melihatmu lagi selama-lamanya dan bahagiakan Sasuke." Sasuke mengucapkan pesan Naho.

Sakura membayangkan Naho yang mengucapkannya. Sedikit lucu, pasti Naho mengucapkannya dengan wajahnya yang sudah ingin menangis. Merasa tidak rela membiarkan Sasuke dengannya.

"Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan, hn?" ucap Sasuke.

Tanpa sadar Sasuke sudah berada di hadapan Sakura, dengan segera Sakura mundur kebelakang menjauh dari Sasuke.

"Ja-jangan suka tiba-tiba seperti itu." Wajahnya sedikit merona.

"Aku sudah selesai dengan tugasku." Ucap Sasuke.

Sasuke mulai membuka kancing kemejanya. Semua kancing sudah terbuka dan Sasuke membuka kemejanya. Tampak tubuh Sasuke seperti selalu berolahraga dengan baik dan teratur.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Pasang kembali kemejamu!" Sakura mulai panik.

"Selama Naho di sini aku tidak bisa mendapatkan servisku."

"Se-se-servis apa?"

"Jatahku."

"Apa yang kau bicarakan. Aku tidak mengerti."

"Sakura...~ kemarilah..~" Seringai muncul di wajah Sasuke.

 **Plaakk...!**

Sasuke sudah berbaring dengan baju tidurnya yang rapi. Kepalanya sedikit sakit dengan tabokan keras yang mendarat di kepalanya gara-gara Sakura merasa dalam bahaya.

"Aku hanya bercanda." Ucap Sasuke sedikit kesal, Sakura benar-benar menaboknya keras.

"Mana ku tahu kalau kau sedang bercanda."

"Kau terlalu serius menanggapinya."

"Aku hanya melindungi diri."

"Terserahlah."

Sasuke tidur membelakangi Sakura. Dia benar-benar menjadi gadis yang sangat kasar jika Sasuke macam-macam.

"Terima kasih, Sasuke." Sakura mencium kening Sasuke dan langsung segera kembali ke tempatnya. Selama ada Naho, Sasuke menjadi lebih perhatian padanya.

Sasuke sedikit terkejut. Di alihkan pandangannya ke samping dan mendapati Sakura sudah menutup wajahnya dengan bantal dengan posisi membelakanginya.

"Kenapa kau mau makan masakanku? Jelas-jelas itu tidak enak." Tanya Sakura yang sudah membuka bantal yang menutupi wajahnya tapi tidak mengubah posisinya. Dia sendiri gugup dengan kelakuannya tadi pada Sasuke. dia sudah berani mencium Sasuke, meskipun cuman pada bagian kening.

"Untuk pertama kalinya kau membuatkan ku makanan. Aku tidak ingin menyia-nyiakannya." Ucap Sasuke santai.

 **Blussh...~**

"A-aku akan berusaha lebih baik lagi." Ucap Sakura. Dia merasa malu, Sasuke masih menghargai masakannya yang dia sendiri tidak berani memakannya.

Tangan Sasuke terulur ke atas kepala Sakura dan mengusapnya perlahan. Sakura terdiam dan membiarkan Sasuke. Terasa nyaman saat Sasuke mengusap kepalanya. Posisi tidur mereka sedikit berjarak. Sakura masih pada posisinya membelakangi Sasuke, sedangkan Sasuke sendiri tidur terlentang dan hanya tangannya yang menggapai kepala Sakura.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Berlibur bersama teman-teman adalah hal yang paling menyenangkan bagi Sakura. Benar, wajahnya berseri-seri dan sedikit malu-malu di hadapan teman-temannya. Shion, Tenten, dan Ino, wajah mereka merona dan belum juga berhenti menatap seseorang yang di bawa Sakura. Wajahnya masih muda. Jelas, umurnya masih 17 tahun. Mereka bertiga benar-benar terhipnotis akan wajah memposana seorang Uchiha.

"Dia bahkan masih muda." Bisik Ino.

"Sakura kau sangat beruntung." Bisik Tenten.

"Aku pikir dia masih anak-anak." Bisik Shion.

"Hehehe, kalian ini apa-apaan sih." Bisik Sakura.

Mereka berempat tengah berbisik-bisik. Tapi, bukan seperti berbisik. Sasuke masih bisa mendengar pembicaraan mereka, posisi duduk mereka sedikit menggeser menjauh dari Sasuke. Tatapan Sasuke mulai bosan. Tiba-tiba saja Sakura mengajaknya untuk berkenalan dengan teman-teman sekolahnya. Rasanya dia ingin pulang dan membaca buku atau mengerjai Sakura.

Kembali ke posisi semula dan mereka mencoba untuk tenang. Tangan mereka terasa gatal ingin mencubit Sasuke yang menggemaskan. Sasuke sendiri santai saja, lebih tepatnya cuek dan tidak ingin menatap siapapun dari mereka.

"Salam kenal, namaku Yamanaka Ino."

"Aku Tenten."

"Panggil Shion saja."

Sasuke berdiri dan membungkuk sejenak. "Salam kenal, namaku Uchiha Sasuke." ucap Sasuke ramah dan kembali duduk.

Sakura menjadi berbinar-binar menatap calon suaminya itu, sangat sopan dan entah mengapa bagi Sakura dia semakin tampan tiap harinya.

Mereka kembali sibuk mengobrol dan Sasuke merasa terabaikan. Dia sangat bosan berada di cafe ini bersama teman-teman Sakura.

Ponsel Sakura berdering. Satu pesan masuk dan pesan itu dari Sasuke. Sakura menatap sejenak ke arah Sasuke. Tatapan Sasuke mengarah ke bawah. Dia sedang menatap ponselnya. Menunggu balasan dari Sakura.

 **::Sasuke**

 **Aku bosan, kita pulang saja.**

 **::Sakura**

 **Sebentar lagi.**

 **::Sasuke**

 **Sekarang!**

 **::Sakura**

 **Tapi, Kita baru beberapa menit di sini.**

 **::Sasuke**

 **Kita pulang atau aku akan menciummu di depan teman-temanmu.**

Sakura tidak membalas pesan Sasuke dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah tempat duduk Sasuke. Sedikit tersentak dengan wajah Sasuke yang sudah siap jika Sakura tidak mengindahkan pesannya tadi. Sakura tengah berpikir dan tidak memiliki ide sama sekali untuk membantah Sasuke.

"Te-teman-teman." Ucap Sakura pada akhirnya.

Shion, Tenten, dan Ino menatap Sakura.

"Uhm, anu, aku hari ini ada janji dengan ibuku, aku lupa tadi. Jadi...uhm aku minta maaf, aku bisa pulang sekarang?" ucap Sakura, dia merasa sedikit tidak enak datang terlambat dan pulang sangat cepat.

"Silahkan, kami tidak keberatan kok." Ucap Ino.

"Apa tidak apa-apa?" ucap Sakura masih ragu.

"Tidak apa-apa Sakura. Kamu pikir kami akan terus menahanmu." Ucap Shion.

"Baiklah. Aku pulang dulu yaa, nanti kita akan bertemu lagi." Ucap Sakura dan pamit kepada teman-temannya.

"Sampaikan salam kami pada bibi Mebuki yaa."

Sakura menggangguk pelan dan mulai berjalan. Sebelum Sasuke menyusul Sakura, dia pamit dengan sopan kepada teman-teman Sakura dan membuat mereka kembali ber-blushing-ria oleh Sasuke.

Jalan Sakura lebih cepat saat mendekati mobil mereka yang terparkir di parkiran. Wajahnya sedikit kesal dengan pesan terakhir Sasuke tadi. Dia segera masuk dan duduk di kursi penumpang di depan. Dia tidak berniat ingin mengendarai mobil. Bisa saja dia membuat jalanan baru atau membuat badan mobil ini sedikit berbentuk aneh.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Sasuke. Dia juga sudah berada di dalam mobil. Tatapannya mengarah ke Sakura yang sedang memandang lurus ke depan. Sakura sedang mengabaikan Sasuke dengan wajahnya yang kesal.

"Sakura." panggil Sasuke.

Mereka masih di dalam mobil, Sasuke belum memutar kunci mobil dan menyalakan mesinnya.

"Baiklah, kalau kau tidak ingin bicara. Sebaiknya kau kembali saja pada teman-temanmu." Ucap Sasuke.

"Jalankan saja mobilnya, antar aku ke rumahku." Ucap Sakura dan tidak juga mengubah suasana hatinya. Dia masih kesal dan tidak ingin berdamai dengan Sasuke.

"Kau marah?"

"Kalau begitu biar aku yang mengendarai mobilnya."

Sakura berniat menggeser Sasuke dari tempat duduknya dan berusaha mengeluarkan Sasuke. Niat Sakura terhenti, pintu mobil dalam keadaan terkunci dan dia sekarang berada di atas pangkuan Sasuke.

"Hei, Berat."

Sakura kembali ke tempatnya semula. Wajahnya terasa panas. Dia merasa sangat bodoh tadi. Seharusnya dia keluar dan melewati pintu untuk menggeser Sasuke. bukannya malah menggeser Sasuke yang sepertinya tidak berniat untuk pindah.

"Jangan berkendara jika sedang emosi."

Sakura terdiam dan tidak menanggapi Sasuke. dia seperti sedang tenggelam dalam pikirannya sendiri.

"Baiklah nona, aku akan mengantarmu." Ucap Sasuke dengan santai. Sebenarnya dia ingin sekali tertawa dengan posisi Sakura tadi di atas pangkuannya.

Tanpa sadar sebuah senyum tipis di wajah Sasuke saat mobil mereka sudah melaju ke arah jalan raya. Sakura melirik ke arah Sasuke. Dia terlihat begitu santai dan tenang mengendarai mobil. Senyumnya sudah menghilang dan tidak dilihat oleh Sakura.

"Kau membohongiku. Aku pikir kita akan langsung ke rumahmu." Ucap Sasuke. Berusaha mencairkan suasana hati Sakura.

"Hanya singgah sebentar saja kan."

"Dan disana ada teman-temanmu, apa ini rencanamu?"

"Bu-bukan, itu gara-gara Ino yang tidak bisa jaga rahasia. Gara-gara dia, Shion dan Tenten ikut penasaran." Ucap Sakura merasa bersalah karena sudah menceritakan tentang Sasuke pada Ino.

"Oh, jadi sekarang kau sudah puas memamerkanku sebagai sebuah barang baru pada teman-temanmu?" Ucap Sasuke tapi tetap fokus pada jalanan.

"Aku tidak mengganggapmu sebagai barang."

"Oh."

Kembali kesal dengan Sasuke dan Sakura memilih diam.

Tidak ada pembicaraan lagi sampai mereka tiba di depan gerbang rumah Sakura. Suara klakson mobil membuat pintu rumahnya terbuka. Baru hari ini Sakura balik ke rumahnya dan sudah terasa berbeda. Penjaga pintu gerbang rumahnya sudah kembali di pekerjakan lagi. Sampai di depan rumah. Seorang pembantu yang dulunya juga bekerja pada keluarga Haruno sudah kembali. Sakura merasa sedikit senang dengan kembalinya pembantu-pembantu di rumahnya. Sempat kepikiran dengan ibunya yang akan tinggal sendirian selama dia berada di kediaman Uchiha.

"Maaf Nona Sakura. Tuan dan Nyonya sedang keluar." ucap pelayan itu ramah.

"Mereka kemana?"

"Mereka sedang bertemu teman bisnis mereka nona. Nyonya yang sekarang sebagai sekretaris tuan harus selalu menemani tuan kemana saja."

Sakura merasa sisa-sia untuk pulang. Orang tuanya kembali menjadi sibuk dengan perusahaan mereka yang sudah mulai pulih sedikit demi sedikit.

"Apa kita pulang saja?" Tanya Sasuke.

Mereka masih berdiri di depan pintu dan tidak juga masuk.

"Baiklah. Kita pulang saja." Ucap Sakura. sedikit rindu pada orang tuanya malah mendapati rumah hanya berisi para pembantu dan penjaga.

"Eh, nona tunggu dulu."

"Ada apa?"

"Tunggu sebentar yaa."

Pelayan itu membuka pintu lebih lebar dan mengajak Sakura masuk. Di ambilnya sepucuk surat yang di simpan di ruang tamu.

"Ada surat nona. Mungkin surat penting dan surat ini di tujukan untuk nona."

Sakura menerima surat yang di beri pelayannya. Surat dari desa Suna. Sakura segera membukanya dan membaca surat itu. Surat yang di kirim dari neneknya yang tinggal di Suna. Sasuke duduk di sofa dan menunggu Sakura selesai dengan suratnya.

Selesai membaca surat itu, tiba-tiba wajah Sakura menjadi pucat dan terlihat khawatir.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Sasuke merasa ada yang tidak beres dari wajah Sakura.

"Nenek sakit." Ucap Sakura dan mendudukkan dirinya di sofa. Kakinya terasa lemas membaca surat itu.

"Nenek? Kau punya nenek?"

"Iya. Dia ibu dari ayahku."

"Lalu apa yang tertulis di surat itu?"

"Nenek ingin menemuiku secepatnya."

"Kita harus pergi."

"Tapi-"

"Aku akan menemanimu dan meminta ijin pada sekolah, kau sebaiknya segera minta ijin dari rumah sakit."

"Apa tidak apa-apa?"

"Kau keberatan jika aku ikut?"

"Tidak apa-apa sih, hanya saja-"

"Apa?"

"Ahk. Tidak-tidak. Memang sebaiknya kau ikut. Biar sekalian nenek melihatmu. Dan... uhm.. Aku ingin kau menemaniku." Ucap Sakura sedikit malu menatap Sasuke.

Mereka segera pulang ke rumah Sasuke dan mulai berkemas. Sakura hanya menelpon Tsunade dan dia ijinkan. Sasuke juga sudah meminta ijin pada kepala sekolahnya. Orang tua Sasuke sedang tidak berada di rumah dan Sasuke hanya mengirimkan pesan kepada mereka untuk menemani Sakura ke desa Suna.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Perjalanan yang cukup jauh, membutuhkan waktu 4 jam lebih untuk sampai ke desa Suna. Sakura ingin mereka bergantian mengendarai. Tapi Sasuke melarang Sakura dan membiarkannya mengendarai mobil selama 4 jam lebih.

"Kau lelah?" Tanya Sakura. Mereka masih di tengah perjalanan.

"Tidak."

"Jika kau lelah, biar aku yang mengendarainya."

"Tidak perlu. Kau istirahat saja."

"Seharusnya kau yang istirahat. Bodoh."

"Jangan memulai pertengkaran di atas mobil. Itu akan mengganggu fokusku."

"Ma-maaf."

Suasana di dalam mobil kembali hening. Sakura menyandarkan dirinya ke kursi dan melirik Sasuke. Mau di lihat berapa kali pun Sasuke memang yang terbaik di mata Sakura. Dia merasa tidak akan tertarik dengan pria manapun.

"Mencari kesempatan, hm?" Ucap Sasuke. Dia sadar jika Sakura meliriknya terus menurus.

"Ke-kesempatan apa? Aku hanya melihat pemandangan."

"Apa pemandangan itu ada di wajahku?"

"Jangan ge-er. Aku tidak melihatmu." Ucap Sakura dan membalikkan posisi duduknya mengarah ke arah berlawanan dengan Sasuke.

"Apa masih jauh?"

"Masih, lurus saja. Nanti aku akan memberi tahu jalannya."

"Hn."

"Terima kasih.\, Kau Sudah mau menemaniku." Ucap Sakura masih pada posisinya.

"Tidak perlu berterima kasih. Aku tidak keberatan pergi jauh bersamamu."

"Apa itu sebuah gombalan?"

"Kau pikir aku sedang menggombal?"

"Tentu. Kau selalu saja membual dan mengucap kata-kata sok manis."

"Benarkah? Apa ucapanku terdengar seperti itu?"

"100%."

"Aku hanya berbicara jujur kok."

"Aku tidak percaya padamu."

"Kapan kau akan percaya pada calon suamimu?

"Kapan-kapan saja."

"Jawaban macam apa itu. Kau seperti tidak menghargaiku."

"Kau mau di hargai berapa tuan muda?" kebiasaan panggilan Uzuki tertular pada Sakura.

Sasuke tersenyum. terdengar seperti sebuah lolucon ringan di telinganya. Sakura menjadi orang pas jika ajak berkendara jauh. Mungkin bagi Sasuke. Sakura sendiri merasa tidak sedang membuat lolucon dan membuang mukanya. Dia kedapatan melirik Sasuke.

Mereka pergi sejak siang dan suasana mulai sore. Terasa perjalan benar-benar jauh dan melelahkan. Kendaraan pun semakin sedikit dan hanya satu dua kendaraan yang lewat. pepohonan yang tinggi dan rumah-rumah sangat jarang di temuai. Jalan yang mulus dan sedikit berbelok-belok. Sebuah gerbang besar mereka lewati dengan bertuliskan **Selamat datang di desa Suna**. Mereka tiba saat hari sudah gelap.

"Apa sudah sampai?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Setelah jalur lurus ini nanti ada perempatan belok kanan."

Sasuke mengikuti petunjuk Sakura dan mereka tiba di sebuah rumah yang paling besar dari pada beberapa rumah yang sudah mereka lewati. Halamannya juga begitu luas dengan beberapa tanaman hias yang terawat dan tumbuhan seperti sayuran dan pohon buah yang tubuh subur di sana.

Sasuke memberhentikan mobilnya di tempat yang seorang pria memandunya untuk di berhentikan di sana. Beberapa pria dan wanita tengah berdiri didepan rumah besar dengan dua lantai. Dindingnya yang berlapis kayu ukiran, beberapa pilar dari bahan beton yang juga terdapat ukuran.

Udaranya sangat dingin dan membuat Sakura sedikit menggigil. Dia lupa memakai jaketnya saat turun. Sasuke mengulurkan tangannya untuk menghangat tangan Sakura malah di acuhkan begitu saja. Dia berlari ke arah seorang wanita tua dengan pakaian tebalnya dan tersenyum mendapati Sakura sudah sampai ke arahnya.

"Nenek. Di luar sangat dingin, ayo cepat masuk." Ucap Sakura terlihat khawatir.

Sasuke menatap tangannya sejenak dan memasukkan ke sakunya, sedikit kesal dengan Sakura yang tidak ingin memegang tangannya. Sasuke mulai berjalan mengikuti arah Sakura berlari tadi dan mereka sudah masuk di sebuah kediaman nenek Chiyo Haruno. Barang-barang mereka sudah di angkat oleh beberapa pria dan membawanya langsung ke kamar mereka.

Di ruangan yang cukup luas. Tidak ada kursi yang tertata di sana. Hanya ada bantal tipis yang harus di duduki oleh Sakura dan Sasuke. Nenek Chiyo duduk tidak jauh dari hadapan mereka.

"Mana ayahmu?" ucap Nenek Chiyo. Wajahnya terlihat marah dan menatap Sakura.

"Ayah sedang keluar kota untuk bisnis bersama ibu." Ucap Sakura. wajahnya tertunduk dan seperti takut untuk menatap langsung neneknya.

Sasuke hanya melirik sejenak ke arah Sakura dan kemudian pandangannya di alihkan entah kemana. Dia sedikit kelelahan dengan perjalanan jauh.

"Selalu saja mengurus bisnis dan bisnis. Dia bahkan sudah tidak pernah menjengkukku."

"Aku pikir nenek sakit."

"Itu hanya umpan biar mereka datang. Ternyata hanya kau datang dan juga bersama orang asing ini."

Sasuke tersentak kaget. Dia di anggap orang asing oleh nenek Sakura. Apa kabar mereka sudah tunangan tidak sampai ke desa yang jauhnya minta ampun ini. Sasuke menatap tajam ke arah nenek itu tapi sepertinya tatapan nenek itu fokus pada Sakura.

"Tapi nek. Dia bukan orang asing, kami-"

"Aku sudah tahu. Bahkan ayahmu lancang sekali menjodohkanmu dengan anak kecil seperti dia." Tatapan sinis dilayangkan ke arah Sasuke.

Sasuke kembali terkejut. Baru saja dia ingin menjernihkan pikirannya, kembali dia di jatuhkan oleh nenek ini. Sasuke merasa tidak di terima baik oleh nenek Sakura. Kenapa hanya orang tua Sakura yang baik padanya tapi tidak dengan nenek Sakura, jauh dari kata baik. Sasuke menahan emosinya, di sini dia harus menjaga nama baik keluarga Uchiha dan tidak ingin membuat malu ayahnya jika tiba-tiba dia menyerang nenek Sakura gara-gara tidak bisa menahan emosinya.

"Nenek. Jangan berkata seperti itu." Protes Sakura.

"Aku tidak perduli. Telpon ayahmu segera dan suruh dia pulang ke sini."

"Baik nek."

Sakura mengambil ponselnya dan menghubungi ayahnya. Panggilannya beralih ke kotak suara. Ponsel Kizashi sedang tidak aktif. Sakura mengetik pesan dan segera mengirimnya. Berharap jika ponsel ayahnya sudah aktif dan segera membaca pesannya.

"Ponsel ayah tidak aktif. Mungkin dia akan membaca pesanku nanti." Ucap Sakura.

"Ya sudah. Segeralah tidur. Besok ada yang ingin nenek bicarakan padamu."

Sakura pamit dan Sasuke hanya terdiam. Dia tidak abis pikir dengan nenek Sakura, yang menurutnya sangat menyebalkan. Mereka tengah berjalan di lantai dua menuju kamar.

"Maafkan nenekku." Ucap Sakura, dia ingin memperingati Sasuke sebelum pergi tapi tidak jadi. Nenek Sakura terkesan sangat keras dan tegas. Jika ingin marah, dia akan langsung marah.

"Jadi itu alasanmu seperti ingin mencegatku pergi?"

Sakura mengangguk.

"Apa orang tuamu tahu jika nenekmu tidak setuju denganku?"

"Aku tidak tahu itu. Aku pikir semua akan setuju saja. Tapi.. nenek terlihat sangat marah. Ini semua gara-gara ayah yang tidak mengatakannya dengan baik pada nenek."

"Apa paman Kizashi dan nenekmu selalu bertengkar?"

"Bukan bertengkar. Mereka hanya kadang tidak sependapat dan sama-sama keras dengan keputusan masing-masing."

"Hmm."

Sasuke menghela napas. Dia merasa perlu kembali menjernihkan pikirannya. Dia tahu jika Sakura berusaha membelanya tapi, neneknya benar-benar marah dan Sakura seperti gadis kecil yang patuh begitu saja.

"Aku harap ayah dan ibu segera ke sini untuk membuat nenek mau menerimamu."

"Kau perduli akan hal itu?"

"A-apa maksudmu? Tentu saja, kita sudah sepakat akan menikah kan?"

Sasuke tersenyum tipis. Tanpa sadar Sakura berucap seperti merasa perlu membela Sasuke kembali agar neneknya mau menerima Sasuke sebagai calon suaminya. Menerima posisi Sasuke sebagai calon suami. Calon suami. Calon-suami. Ok! Jangan di ulang lagi.

"Aku rasa ini caramu menghargaiku." Ucap Sasuke pelan. Sangat pelan sampai Sakura tidak mendengarnya.

"Ha? Apa? Apa yang kau ucapkan tadi?"

"Tidak. Aku ngantuk, dimana kamar kita?"

"Kita tidak akan tidur bersama. Uhm.. nenek memisahkan kamar kita. Ini kamarmu." Ucap Sakura. Mereka sudah sampai didepan pintu sebuah kamar.

"Kamarmu dimana?"

"Di lantai bawah dekat kamar nenek."

"Hn."

Sasuke menarik lengan Sakura dengan lembut agar lebih dekat dengannya.

"A-ada apa?" Ucap Sakura gugup dan wajahnya mulai merona.

"Kau tidur saja di sini, tidak usah ke bawah." Ucap Sasuke.

"Nenek akan marah jika kita tidur bersama."

Sasuke tidak memperdulikan ucapan Sakura dan menipiskan jarak antara mereka.

 **Buuuggghh...!**

Sebuah tongkat mendarat di punggung Sasuke dengan keras. Membuat Sasuke berjongkok dan merasakan sakit di punggungnya. Bukan cuman kata-katanya yang menusuk tapi kelakuannya juga sangat kasar pada Sasuke.

"Bahkan kau sudah berani menyentuh cucu kesayanganku! Kembali ke kamarmu Sakura! dan kau tidurlah di kamarmu sendiri." ucapnya masih menatap sinis ke arah Sasuke.

Nenek Chiyo sudah menarik paksa Sakura menuruni lantai dua itu. Sasuke mencoba berdiri dan punggungnya terasa sakit. Ini untuk pertama kalinya ada yang memukulnya, bahkan orang tuanya sendiri tidak pernah memukulnya.

Merebah diri dengan posisi tengkurap. Dia tidak bisa tidur terlentang dengan punggungnya yang masih sakit. Ruangannya terasa dingin dan selimut di ruangan itu cukup tipis. Di dalam kamarnya hanya ada sebuah tempat tidur untuk satu orang dan di sisi lain ada meja dan seperti biasa tidak ada kursi hanya ada bantal untuk di duduki.

Sasuke memaklumi dengan suasana yang sekarang di alaminya. Dia berasa di desa dan itu wajar. Jika di kota ribut dengan kendaraan, di sini ribut dengan suara jangkrik. untung saja tidak banyak nyamuk.

Sebuah ketukan kecil di depan pintu kamar Sasuke. Seperti seseorang sedang memanggilnya tapi tidak terlalu keras.

Sedikit mengantuk tapi dia belum juga bisa tertidur nyenyak gara-gara ulah nenek Chiyo. Berjalan perlahan dan membuka pintunya. Seorang gadis dengan pakaian tidurnya yang senada dengan warna rambutnya, softpink. Dia terlihat khawatir.

Sakura tidak menunggu ucapan Sasuke dan segera masuk dan menutup pintu kamar dengan sangat pelan, berharap tidak ada suara yang terdengar saat pintu itu tertutup.

"Saku-"

"Shhtt...! jangan berisik." Bisik Sakura dan jari telunjuk yang berada di bibirnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Buka bajumu." Perintah Sakura.

Sasuke menaikkan satu alisnya. Tiba-tiba saja Sakura sudah meminta hal yang belum sekarang dia inginkan. Tapi, setelah mereka menikah.

"Kau ingin melakukannya sekarang?"

"Iya. Cepatlah, sebelum nenek sadar aku tidak di kamar."

"Apa kau benar-benar sudah siap melakukannya?"

Sakura menggangguk pasti.

"Kau serius Sakura? Kau ingin jatahmu sekarang?"

Sakura terdiam dan kembali mencerna setiap ucapannya dengan ucapan Sasuke tadi. Ada yang salah dengan ucapannya di awal. Seketika wajahnya sudah memerah dan Sakura menutup mulutnya. Dia menyuruh Sasuke membuka baju tanpa mengatakan apa tujuannya menyuruh Sasuke seperti itu.

"Jangan berpikiran yang aneh, bodoh! aku ingin mengobati punggungmu." Ucap Sakura cepat dan memperlihatkan sebuah salep yang sangat mujarap di desanya ini.

Sasuke menutup mulutnya menahan tawa. Dia pikir Sakura sudah ingin melakukan hal itu dengannya.

"Ti-tidak lucu! Cepat buka bajumu." Ucap Sakura. Sedikit kesal dan malu sendiri.

"Iya bu dokter." Ucap Sasuke.

Mereka berjalan ke arah meja yang ada bantal duduk tertata di sana. Sasuke membuka baju dan menyimpannya di atas meja. Wajah Sakura kembali merona. Untung Saja Sasuke sedang membelakanginya. Sasuke tidak bisa melihat wajahnya yang sudah seperti kepiting rebut menatap punggung Sasuke yang sepertinya semakin lebar. Yah. Punggung seorang laki-laki. Sasuke mulai terlihat lebih dewasa pada tubuhnya.

"Apa kau tertidur?" ucap Sasuke merasa tidak ada yang Sakura lakukan pada punggungnya.

"Eh. Ma-maaf."

Membuka perlahan penutup salep dan Sakura mulai mencolek sedikit demi sedikit salepnya. Jari Sakura bergerak ke arah punggung Sasuke yang mulai membiru. Neneknya sangat keras memukul punggung Sasuke. Terasa sedikit geli di punggung Sasuke saat Sakura mulai menyuntuhnya. Sasuke harus fokus dengan apa yang Sakura kerjakan di punggungnya, dia tidak ingin memikirkan hal yang membuatnya akan salah paham lagi, maklum itu adalah hal yang manusiawi bagi seorang laki-laki jika di sentuh seorang gadis. Semua yang berwarna biru di punggung Sasuke sudah tertutupi salep.

"Sudah." Ucap Sakura dan menutup kembali salepnya.

"Apa boleh aku memakai bajuku lagi?" tanya Sasuke. Meskipun di dalam kamar, dia merasa sangat dingin dan dingin ini bukan dari ac, tapi dingin alami yang terasa lebih menusuk.

"Tunggu sampai kering dulu."

"Sampai kapan?"

"Uhm.. beberapa menit lagi."

"Sakura, aku kedinginan." Ucap Sasuke dan dia sudah menggigil.

"Tapi kau tidak boleh memakai bajumu dulu. Salep itu akan menempel di bajumu."

"Oh, baiklah. Semoga kau tidak menemukan dalam keadaan beku besok paginya."

Sakura sendiri kebingungan harus berbuat apa pada Sasuke. jika memberinya selimut sama saja. Salep itu akan hilang gara-gara selimut. Sakura sedang berpikir dan menjadi pemandangan tersendiri bagi Sasuke. Dia bisa menatap Sakura dengan wajah kebingungannya. Lucu, kata yang terlintas di pikiran Sasuke.

Sakura mendapat ide, ide yang sedikit bodoh dan membuatnya tidak bisa berhenti menutup wajahnya karena malu.

"Ada apa?"

"Ti-tidak ada. Uhm... mu-mungkin aku bisa membantu. Tapi, awas saja jika kau macam-macam, aku akan menambah lukamu di punggung."

"Baiklah, aku tidak akan macam-macam." Ucap Sasuke.

"Janji?"

"Hn. Aku janji."

Sakura berbalik membelakangi Sasuke dan menyandarkan punggungnya di dada Sasuke. Mereka duduk dengan posisi seperti itu.

"D-dengan begini kau tidak akan kedinginan." Ucap Sakura. dia benar-benar malu dan posisinya sedikit menguntungkan. Lagi-lagi Sasuke tidak bisa melihat wajah memerah Sakura.

"Tunggu dulu." Ucap Sasuke dan mendorong sedikit punggung Sakura.

"Kenapa?"

"Tunggu saja."

Sasuke melipat kakinya dan menaruh sebuah bantal duduk di depan kakinya agar Sakura bisa duduk dengan nyaman. Sedikit terkejut, Sasuke menarik bahu Sakura untuk mundur dan duduk di bantal yang sudah Sasuke sediakan. Sakura kembali pada posisinya menyandarkan punggungnya ke dada Sasuke.

"Apa kau tidak keberatan?" Tanya Sasuke. Tangan Sasuke masih bebas dan Sakura melirik sejenak ke arah tangan Sasuke.

Anggukan pelan dari Sakura dan kini kedua tangan Sasuke sudah melingkar di badan Sakura. Dia memeluk Sakura. rasanya wajah Sakura memanas dengan perlakuan Sasuke sekarang. Dia sangat dekat bahkan Sakura bisa mencium aroma parfum Sasuke. Bau yang sama dengan seprei Sasuke.

"A-apa sudah cukup?" ucap Sakura, berharap Sasuke tidak mendengar suara detak jantungnya.

"Hn."

Sasuke menyamankan posisinya dengan menyembunyikan wajahnya di bahu Sakura. Berusaha untuk tidak panik dan bernapas teratur, dia tidak ingin tiba-tiba berlari dan menjauh dari Sasuke.

"Akhirnya aku tahu dari mana sikap kasarmu itu." Ucap Sasuke.

"Dari mana?"

"Dari nenekmu. Kalian sama-sama kasar"

Sakura mendorong punggungnya dan membuat Sasuke mengangkat kepalanya.

"Kau lupa berterima kasih padaku."

"Terima kasih. Kau sudah senang bu dokter?"

"Aku tidak suka di panggil bu dokter, tuan muda."

"Aku juga tidak suka di panggil tuan muda oleh mu."

Mereka terdiam. Sasuke kembali pada posisinya. Bahu Sakura adalah tempat yang nyaman menurut Sasuke. Sakura menyamankan dirinya dengan bersandar pada dada Sasuke. Sakura mulai terbiasa berdekatan dengannya. Tidak ada rasa risih bagi Sakura saat Sasuke mengeratkan pelukkannya. Sakura tahu, dia sangat kedinginan di bagian punggungnya. Sebentar lagi salep itu akan kering dan Sakura bisa kembali ke kamarnya dengan tenang.

"Kau tertidur?" tanya Sakura.

"Tidak. Aku sedang menunggu salep ini kering. Rasanya punggungku mulai enakkan." Ucap Sasuke.

Sedikit tidak rela tapi Sakura harus melepaskan pelukkan Sasuke dan meminta Sasuke untuk berbalik. Salepnya sudah kering dan Sasuke boleh mengenangkan kembali bajunya.

Akhirnya dia akan berpisah dengan Sasuke untuk malam ini. Tidak ada tidur bersama di rumah neneknya. Sakura sudah berada di depan pintu dan Sasuke mengekor di belakangnya. Dia menunggu Sakura pamit dan ingin segera berbaring. Dia sangat mengantuk sekarang.

"Baiklah. Aku kembali ke kamar. Uhm...Selamat malam, Sasuke."

"Hn. Selama malam." Ucapnya dan sedikit menguap.

"Sasuke."

"Hn?"

Sasuke membulatkan matanya. Apa karena dia sedang mengantuk dan berhalusinasi atau karena Sakura yang sudah mengantuk dan tidak sadarkan diri. Sakura menahan tangan Sasuke dengan menciumnya tepat di bibir. Sedikit lama hingga membuat Sasuke sadar dengan perlakuan Sakura dan menutup matanya. Merasakan lembut dan sedikit dingin di bibir Sakura.

Sakura menyudahinya dan mundur perlahan."Maaf." ucapanya dan segera berlari meninggalkan Sasuke yang mematung dengan wajahnya yang sekarang, merona. Sasuke menutup mulutnya dan tatapannya mengarah ke samping. Dia merasa aneh dengan dirinya sendiri yang tiba-tiba malu mengingat Sakura yang memulainya duluan.

Garukan yang tidak gatal di belakang kepalanya dan Sasuke segera masuk ke kamarnya. Dia tidak ingin berlama-lama di luar karena dinginnya lebih menusuk dari pada di dalam kamar.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Matanya segera terbuka dan menampakkan seseorang yang seperti sedang mimpi buruk. Pikirannya tentang kelakuan nekatnya semalam membuatnya teringat kembali dan kembali lagi. Wajahnya memerah dan sangat sulit di hilangkannya. Kembali ingatan tentang semalam terulang begitu saja di kepalanya.

"Ahhkk!" Teriak Sakura frustasi dan mengacak-ngacak rambutnya. Tingkahnya yang semalam seperti sebuah ingatan yang melekat sangat kuat dan akan terulang begitu saja.

"Tenanglah sakura, tenanglah." Sakura menenangkan dirinya.

Semoga dia tidak kabur saat bertemu dengan Sasuke. Wajahnya sedikit kusut berjalan menuju ruang makan.

"Selamat pagi, Sakura." ucap Sasuke.

"Hooa!" Sakura terkejut dan segera menjauh dari Sasuke seperti merasa Sasuke adalah hewan buas.

"Ada apa?" Sasuke terlihat bingung dengan tingkah Sakura.

Wajahnya memerah saat melihat Sasuke, ingatan semalam kembali lagi.

"Sakura?"

"A-aku baik-baik saja! Se-selamat pagi." Ucapan Sakura kaku dan lidahnya terasa berat.

Di ruang makan hanya ada mereka berdua. Sakura mencoba untuk tenang dan tidak membuat tingkah yang aneh di hadapan Sasuke.

Rumah ini lebih luas dari rumah Sasuke. Beberapa wanita dan pria berlalu lalang begitu saja dan dua orang wanita sedang melayani Sakura dan Sasuke. Mereka tidak terlihat seperti pembantu di mata Sasuke. pakaian mereka seperti biasa yang di pakai orang-orang di desa ini.

"Apa mereka pelayan?" Tanya Sasuke. Sedikit penasaran.

"Ha! Bu-Bukan. Mereka seperti anak angkat nenek." Hanya mendengar suara Sasuke saja membuat Sakura panik dan mencoba tenang kembali.

"Anak angkat? Kenapa harus mengangkat anak sebanyak ini?"

"Kakekku meninggal saat ayah berumur 6 tahun. Nenek hanya mempunyai satu anak. Rumah besar ini di wariskan oleh kakek untuk nenek dan ayah. Mungkin nenek merasa kesepian setelah ayah memilih untuk bekerja di kota, makanya dia mengangkat anak sebanyak mungkin untuk mengurus rumah, kebun dan dirinya. Mereka sangat baik pada nenek." Jelas Sakura.

"Hn. Sekarang, dimana nenekmu?"

"Dia akan sibuk di pagi hari. Biasalah ketua adat."

"Nenekmu seorang ketua adat? Bukannya seorang pria yang harus menjadi ketua adat?"

"Dulu. Saat kakek masih menjabat sebagai ketua adat. Sekarang jabatan itu di turunkan ke nenek."

"Nenekmu hebat juga yaa."

"Asal kau tahu saja. Nenek itu banyak di takuti orang-orang di desa. Mereka pikir nenek punya kekuatan mistik, yaa semacam itulah." Ucap Sakura dan tertawa pelan.

Sasuke terlalu serius menanggapi pernyataan Sakura. Sedikit tidak logis dan Sakura memang tidak percaya. Dia menganggap itu hanya mitos yang sudah sejak lama beredar di desa Suna.

Mereka sudah selesai sarapan dan masih duduk sejenak di ruang makan. Beberapa gadis menumpuk pada sisi pintu dapur dan tatapan mereka tertuju pada Sasuke.

"Hei, lihat ke sana dan lambaikan tanganmu." Ucap Sakura pada Sasuke.

Sasuke mengikuti saja perintah Sakura. Berbalik dan melambaikan tangan dengan tatapan sok coolnya. Semua gadis yang menatapnya berteriak histeris. Wajah Sasuke menjadi datar. Sakura tengah mengerjainya. Tatapannya kembali ke arah Sakura dan benar saja. Gadis itu sudah tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat tingkah konyol Sasuke tadi.

"Sakura, mau kah kau melakukan yang semalam di hadapan mereka?"

 **Blussh...~**

Dengan susah payah Sakura sudah melupakannya tadi dan dengan mudahnya dia akan mengingatnya kembali gara-gara ucapan Sasuke.

Sasuke bingung dengan tatapan Sakura sekarang. Seperti mengancam Sasuke jika dia mengucapkan hal yang semalam lagi.

"Sakura." Panggil seorang pria yang baru masuk ke ruang makan.

Pria dengan rambut merahnya dengan tato Ai di jidatnya. Dia berjalan menghampiri Sakura. Tatapannya tidak jauh berbeda dengan Sasuke. sama-sama memiliki tatapan datar yang seperti sebuah tembok besi.

"Gaara. Akhirnya kita bertemu lagi. Kau sudah semakin dewasa saja dan sekarang kau jauh lebih tinggi. Aku pikir kau akan terus-terusan pendek."

"Jaga ucapanmu. Aku tidak akan pendek selamanya."

"Kau masih cuek seperti biasanya."

"Dan kau masih cerewet seperti biasanya."

Mereka sedang asik berbicara dan Sasuke menjadi pendengar setia atau dia sedang malas dengan pria aneh yang tiba-tiba sangat akrab dengan Sakura.

"Nenek memanggilmu di aula tengah." Ucap Gaara. Menatap sekilas ke arah Sasuke dan kembali menatap Sakura.

"Nenek sudah kembali?"

"Iya. Aku yang menemaninya hari ini."

"Baiklah."

"Hanya kau yang nenek panggi." Ucap Gaara lagi.

"Uhm. Iya." Sakura menatap Sasuke sejenak. "Setelah ini aku akan menemuimu." Ucapnya.

Sasuke hanya menggangguk dan membiarkan Sakura pergi bersama pria yang sepertinya tidak membuat Sasuke suka menatapnya.

Mereka berjalan bersama menuju aula. Tiba di sebuah ruangan yang cukup luas. Nenek Chiyo sedang menunggu. Mereka berjalan pelan dan duduk di lantai yang beralaskan bantal yang menjadi pengganti kursi.

"Sakura apa kau sudah siap?" Tanya nenek Chiyo.

"Si-siap untuk apa, nek?"

"Aku akan menikahkanmu dengan Gaara."

Seperti di sambar petir, Sakura sangat terkejut mendengar ucapan neneknya. Gaara sendiri terlihat sangat tenang.

"Me-menikah dengan Gaara? Tu-tunggu dulu nek. Aku tidak bisa." Protes Sakura.

"Kenapa? Kalian sejak kecil selalu bersama. Nenek lebih setuju kau bersama Gaara."

"Tidak bisa begitu nek. Aku dan Sasuke sudah tunangan."

"Kalian hanya tunangan dan belum menikah."

"Tapi nek. Pokoknya aku tidak mau."

"Di sini hukum nenek yang berlaku. Jika kau tidak suka, nenek tidak akan membiarkanmu kembali ke Konoha dan orang yang kau bawa bisa pulang sendiri!" Ucap Nenek Chiyo terlihat sangat marah.

Sakura tertunduk sedih. Neneknya tega sekali memisahkannya dengan Sasuke, bahkan neneknya sudah menetapkan pernikahannya. Gaara tidak berkomentar apa-apa. Dia sangat patuh pada nenek Chiyo.

"Masuk ke kamarmu. Nenek masih ingin berbicara berdua denganmu. Gaara antar dia." Ucap nenek Chiyo.

Gaara mengikuti perintah nenek Chiyo. Sakura pasrah dengan semua keputusan neneknya. Dia di tuntun Gaara untuk kembali ke kamar.

Sementara itu. Beberapa pria mendatangi Sasuke dan mereka di perintahkan untuk mengantar Sasuke pulang. Merasa ada yang tidak beres, Sasuke mengikut saja perintah mereka. Dia tidak ingin kena masalah. Semua barang Sasuke sudah berada di mobil dan Sasuke siap untuk berangkat.

Sakura memasuki kamarnya dan sangat sedih. Berharap ayah dan ibunya segera datang.

"Kenapa kau tidak mencegat nenek?"

Gaara masih berdiri di depan pintu kamar menatap ke arah Sakura yang belum beranjak dari depan pintunya.

"Aku tidak keberatan."

Sakura mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Gaara.

"Kenapa?"

"Aku sudah menyukaimu sejak lama."

Sakura tersentak kaget mendengar pengakuan Gaara. Dia tidak menyadarinya jika selama ini Gaara menaruh hati padanya.

"Maaf, aku tidak bisa Gaara."

"Bagaimana pun juga ini perintah nenek. Aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa."

"Kita tidak menikah Gaara. Aku menyukai Sasuke. aku sangat menyukainya."

"Maaf. Sakura." ucap Gaara.

Gaara mundur perlahan dan menutup pintu kamar Sakura rapat-rapat. Menatap sejenak pintu kamar Sakura dan Gaara berjalan pergi.

Sakura hanya duduk di sisi ranjangnya dan tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Ponselnya yang berada di sampingnya berdering. Di tatapnya sejenak layar ponselnya dan nama kontak Sasuke yang muncul.

" _Sakura. Kau tidak apa-apa?"_

"Aku baik-baik saja."

" _Mereka menyuruhku pulang."_

"Apa? Sekarang kau berada dimana?"

" _Tenanglah. Aku tidak benar-benar pulang. Aku berada tidak jauh dari gerbang masuk desa Suna."_

"Sasuke. Aku ingin ikut bersamamu." Suara Sakura terdengar bergetar. Dia sedang menahan dirinya untuk tidak menangis.

" _Bersabarlah. Satu-satunya orang yang bisa membantuku hanya orang tuamu. Mereka sudah membaca pesanmu dan aku sudah menelpon. Mereka sedang dalam perjalanan kemari."_

"Aku tidak ingin menikah dengan Gaara."

" _Oh, jadi nenekmu memaksaku pulang karena dia ingin kau menikah dengan orang itu."_

"Iya."

" _Tidak ada yang akan menikah denganmu selain aku."_

Ucapan Sasuke membuat Sakura tenang dan wajahnya merona. Dia sangat mempercayai Sasuke. Sasuke tidak akan meninggalkannya begitu saja.

" _Baiklah. Aku akan datang bersama orang tuamu. Mungkin aku akan menunggu sebentar di mobil."_

"Uhm, iya."

Sasuke mematikan ponselnya dan menunggu orang tua Sakura di dalam mobil.

Sakura membaringkan dirinya di kasur dan menatap layar ponselnya. Berharap masalah ini akan segera selesai. Dia ingin kembali bersama Sasuke.

.

.

 **~TBC~**

* * *

 **Maaf, updatenya lama. Beberapa hari jaringan tidak ada...! *berkelahi ama jaringan* sampe nunggu lama buat bisa update. *sesi curhat***

 **Gaara nongol tapi cuman sebagai orang ketiga yang numpang lewat, tapi masih lanjut di chapter berikutnya. XD**

 **Nggak apa-apalah judul dan isi melenceng dikit. *melenceng jauh woii*. Soalnya author udah suka sama judulnya.*nanggung udah chapter segini* XD Jadi bikin penasaran. Tamatnya author belum tahu sampe chapter berapa. Sabar yaa, mereka akan menikah kok. Yaa nikmati aja fic ini pelan-pelan. Eheheh.**

 **=balas reveiw=**

 **echaNM** **: heheh, makasih(?) XD**

 **azriel kanhaya** **: akhirnya bisa update... TT^TT**

 **Niayuki** **: update**

 **LVenge** **: hehehe. Bener banget XD. Beberapa minggu lalu sebelum buat chapter itu author sampe pusing cari namanya, soalnya cuman muncul satu eps. Doang *malah curhat***

 **UchiHarunopyon21** **: kalau sekarang udah 161 cm. Padahal auhtor udah cantumkan di chapter sebelumnya**

 **Zakiaa** **: hai juga, hehehe. update**

 **CleoDhiiy** **: author sudah jauh-jauh mencarinya, hahahaha, dia memang pas kalau di samain dengan Sakura. hahaha *ketawa jahat*. Okey, makasih tandai typonya lagi, XD**

 **Sipembaca** **: hehehe, mungkin tiap yang baca fic ini beda-beda yaa imajinasinya XD author nggk kepikiran ama sinetron sih XD abisnya nggk pernah nonton sinteron, hahahaaha.. iya, benar umurnya 13 thun. XD mereka akan segera menikah. hmm... nggak bisa janji bisa buat nanti ehehe. Kalau ada ide. Yaa nntilah XD**

 **Fariz313** **: update**

 **meganeko-chan : hahahaha... :D okey, sudah update..!**

 **Mustika447** **: sudah update lagi** **dikit telat**

 **Yencherry : sudah update. Mungkin chapter depan bikin romace banyak-banyak, semoga.**

 **sakura uchiha stivani** **: lanjuut..**

 **christy21 : update. Update.**

 **hanazono yuri** **: lanjuut...**

 **kHaLerie Hikari** **: sudah update.**

 **UchiHaruno Sya-Chan** **: update.**

 **Uchihamisato** **: sudah di jawab di chapter ini XD update..**

 **Babyponi : hahahaha :D update.**

 **Fansanime : author kasih bocoran deh. Mungkin next chapter atau nextnya lagi atau nextnya lagi mereka akan nikah. "bocoran macam apa ini!"**

 **Jamurlumutan462** **: update**

 **jui chan : update**

 **YoenDa** **: anu, fic ini masih progres dan belum tamat.**

 **chika kyuchan** **: terima kasih. :)**

 **rimbursa : update..**

 **uchiha's family** **: hooaa.. terima kasih sudah mau mereview kembali karya-karya sasuke fans *senang*sudah update...**

 **SM7** **: update..!**

 **Himeko Utshumi : hahahahha, ada yang hitung lagi XD maaf, auhtor udah curhat di atas sekali, pas yang di bawahnya ~TBC~ kalau sedang berkelahi dengan jaringan XD update!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Next chapter moga bisa cepat update jika tidak ada halangan dan rintangan yang menghalangi fic ini update(?) hahahahhah.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer** : demi neptunus naruto bukan punya saya, punya masashi sensei. sasuke punya saya *dibantai masashi sensei dan sakura

 **Warning** : OOC, TYPO tingkat akut, AU, OOT, EYD berantakan, flame tidak diijinkan

.

* * *

 **.**

 **Don't Like Don't Read**

 **.**

 **~ my little husband~**

 **[chapter 10]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Berpikir untuk mengusir Sasuke dan berharap dia tidak akan kembali lagi. Tapi, Dia datang bersama anaknya dan menantunya. Kizashi dan Mebuki datang bersama Sasuke. Tatapan nenek Chiyo sangat marah. Dia merasa Sasuke akan sulit di singkirkan.

"Berani-beraninya kau pulang sekarang? Kenapa baru sekarang kau pulang? Ha!"

"Maaf bu. Aku ada banyak pekerjaan." Ucap Kizashi.

"Apa pekerjaan lebih penting dari pada ibumu?"

"Tidak bu. Ibu lebih penting."

"Maafkan kami bu. Beberapa tahun yang lalu kami mengalami kesulitan." Ucap Mebuki.

"Aku harap kau harus sering-sering menasehati suamimu untuk ingat pada ibunya."

"Ibu. Sakura-"

"Aku menahannya. Dia akan tinggal di sini."

"Maaf bu. Aku sudah menjodohkannya dengan anak dari keluarga Uchiha."

"Ibu tidak perduli. Ibu ingin dia menikah dengan Gaara. Ini semua karena salahmu! Jangan libatkan anakmu!"

"Tapi bu-"

"POKOKNYA AKU TIDAK SETUJU!" Teriak Sakura yang sudah berhasil kabur dari kamarnya.

Semua mata tertuju pada Sakura yang sudah sangat kesal dengan semua hal yang sedang di hadapinya.

"Masuk ke kamarmu Sakura." perintah nenek Chiyo.

"Tidak nek. Dengarkan aku dulu."

"Kembali ke kamarmu!"

"Aku ingin nenek mendengarku dulu. Setelah itu aku akan kembali ke kamarku."

"Apapun yang ingin kau ucapkan. Nenek tetap pada keputusan nenek sendiri."

"Awalnya memang aku merasa terpaksa dengan perjodohan ini, ayah benar-benar keterlaluan dengan keputusannya yang mendadak. Tapi nek, sekarang aku merasa tidak terpaksa jika akan menikah dengannya. Aku tidak keberatan. Aku.. uhm.. aku menyukai Sasuke nek. Bisakah nenek merestui kami?"

"Ibu. Ini memang kesalahanku. Aku minta maaf. Tapi tidak mungkin kita memaksakan kehendak kita pada Sakura begitu saja kan. Dia bebas memilih bu." Ucap Kizashi.

"Aku pikir ayah dan nenek tidak ada bedanya. Sama-sama membuat keputusan yang harus di patuhi." Ucap Sakura dan tersenyum

Ruangan itu menjadi hening. Sasuke sudah mendengar semuanya. Dia ingin tahu bagaimana reaksi nenek Sakura.

Helaan napas yang berat. Nenek Chiyo merasa dia seperti orang yang jahat pada cucu kesayangannya sendiri. Dia hanya ingin Sakura bahagia. Tapi jika dia tetap dengan keputusannya. Sakura akan menderita.

"Lakukan saja sesuka kalian."

Sakura berlari dan memeluk neneknya. Dia sangat senang dengan neneknya yang akhirnya menerima pernyataannya.

"Sering-seringlah kemari. Nenek akan sangat merindukanmu."

"Iya. Kami akan ke sini saat liburan."

Sebenarnya nenek Chiyo adalah tipe orang yang baik hati. Tapi dia sangat tegas dengan semua ucapannya. Dia merestui hubungan Sasuke dan Sakura. Sedikit pukulan tongkat di punggung Kizashi. Nenek Chiyo merasa anaknya pantas mendapatkan itu. Mebuki malah tersenyum menatap suaminya yang merasa punggungnya sakit.

"Bersiaplah untuk menikah." ucap nenek Chiyo.

Semua yang ada di ruangan mematung. Tiba-tiba nenek Chiyo berucap ingin mengadakan acara pernikahan Sakura dan Sasuke di sini.

"Tapi nek. Sasuke masih berumur 17 tahun." Ucap Sakura.

"Memangnya ini Konoha. Hukum di sini berbeda. Bahkan dari kecil pun kalian sudah bisa di nikahkan."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sakura sudah mengenakan Kimono putih dengan motif bunga Sakura. wajahnya hanya di make up sederhana dan membuat Sakura sangat cantik. Sasuke dengan Kimono untuk pria berwarna hitam dengan bawahan berwarna abu-abu. Wajahnya semakin tampan dan membuat gadis-gadis yang ada di ruangan itu tidak berhenti menatap ke arah Sasuke.

Mereka berdua duduk di tengah-tengah aula. Seluruh warga yang ada di desa itu turut hadir dan menjadi saksi untuk Sasuke dan Sakura.

Sakura merasa sedikit malu-malu melirik ke arah Sasuke. Dia akan segera melepas masa lajangnya dan menyandang marga Uchiha di namanya. Sedikit terburu-buru tapi ini adalah perintah neneknya. Mungkin setelah kembali ke konoha, Sakura ingin mengadakan pesta dan mengenakan gaun yang sudah di belikan Mikoto, tidak lupa juga dia harus menjelaskan semua ini pada Fugaku dan Mikoto, seperti membawa kabur anak mereka dan menikah secara dadakan dengannya.

Acara pernikahan mereka sudah selesai dan yang tertinggal hanya orang-orang yang tidak ingin pulang dan masih ingin berpesta. Aula itu menjadi tempat pesta mereka. Sakura dan Sasuke duduk di tengah-tengah sisi ruangan aula. Menatap ke depan dengan orang-orang yang masih ramai, mereka turut bahagia dengan pernikahan Sakura.

"Kau lelah?" bisik Sasuke.

"Uhm. Sedikit."

"Apa kita sudah bisa kembali ke kamar?"

"Belum Sasuke. Para tamu harus pulang dulu dan kita baru bisa ke kamar."

"Merepotkan."

"Gaara tidak terlihat."

"Biarkan saja dia."

"Aku merasa tidak enak padanya."

"Kau masih memikirkannya?"

"Tidak juga. Aku hanya ingin menolaknya dengan baik-baik."

"Sudahlah. Mungkin besok kau bisa pamit padanya."

"Baiklah."

"Lagi pula. Apa kau sudah siap malam ini?"

"A-apa! Jika kau berani macam-macam akan ku pukul kau!"

Suara Sakura cukup keras membuat seluruh tamu terdiam dan memandangi mereka.

"Ma-maaf." Ucap Sakura dan menunduk di hadapan para tamu.

Seketika suara ledakan tawa membahana di ruangan aula itu. Para tamu tertawa mendengar ucapan Sakura tadi yang akan memukul suaminya sendiri jika macam-macam di kamar.

Sakura menatap kesal ke arah Sasuke dan Sasuke hanya santai menatapnya. Dia membuat Sasuke merasa ingin ikut tertawa bersama para tamu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Setelah pesta besar-besaran semalam, esok harinya mereka harus pamit untuk segera kembali ke Konoha. Kizashi dan Mebuki sedang berbicara dengan nenek Chiyo di ruangan khusus, hanya ada mereka di sana. Sasuke santai di ruang tamu menunggu Sakura yang sedang mencari Gaara. Sakura merasa perlu berbicara dengannya. Beberapa pasang mata para gadis di ruang tamu masih senantiasa memandangi Sasuke. Mereka sibuk melayani Sasuke. menanyai perlu minum sesuatu atau makan sesuatu sebelum pulang. Sasuke menjawabnya dengan santai dan sedikit menghilangkan kebosanan menunggu Sakura yang lumayan lama tidak kembali.

Sakura berlari ke sana kemari. Rumah nenek chiyo yang luas membuatnya kesulitan mencari Gaara. Bertanya ke beberapa orang dan ternyata Gaara sedang berada di taman belakang rumah sedang menyiram tanaman favorit nenek Chiyo.

"Kau bahkan tidak datang semalam." Ucap Sakura dengan napasnya sedikit memburu.

"Seharusnya aku memang tidak perlu datang." Ucap Gaara tidak menghentikan kegiatannya.

"Kenapa? Kau marah padaku?"

"Aku tidak pernah marah padamu."

"Maaf. Aku minta maaf."

"Tidak perlu minta maaf."

Sakura terdiam, sedikit perasaan bersalah tapi, tidak mungkin dia langsung menyukai Gaara begitu saja.

"Mungkin jika kau tidak tinggal di Konoha dan bertemu dengannya. Apa kau akan bersamaku?" Ucap Gaara. Menghentikan Kegiatannya dan menatap Sakura

Sakura terdiam cukup lama dan seperti sedang berpikir. "Aku tidak tahu." Sakura tertunduk tidak berani menatap Gaara.

"Sejak lama aku menunggu dan akhirnya kau pulang. Hanya saja. Kau membawa orang lain."

"Gaara.. aku-"

"Sudahlah. Aku benar-benar tidak pernah marah padamu. Tidak usah pikirkan kalimatku tadi. Aku hanya bercanda." Ucap Gaara. Tapi wajahnya tidak juga menampakkan jika dia sedang bercanda.

"Aku akan kembali lagi dan kita bisa berbicara banyak hal." Ucap Sakura.

"Hn. Akan tunggu saat itu. Sebaiknya kau kembali. Dia pasti sedang menunggumu."

Sakura mengangguk pelan.

"Apa satu pelukan sebelum kau pergi tidak akan menahanmu?" ucap Gaara lagi.

Sakura tersenyum dan berlari memeluk Gaara. "Terima kasih. Gaara" ucapnya.

Gaara membalas pelukan Sakura dan bersiap untuk melepaskan seseorang yang sudah lama dia tunggu dan hanya bertepuk sebelah tangan. Sedikit sakit, hampir saja dia akan bersama Sakura selamanya. Tapi saat menatap Sakura yang mengucapkan dia menyukai calon suaminya, Gaara sudah tahu, Hati Sakura sudah terisi penuh dengan Sasuke. Dia tidak akan memiliki kesempatan apapun untuk mengubah perasaan Sakura.

Mereka menyudahi pelukkan perpisahan. Mata Sakura sudah berkaca-kaca. Dia menyanyangi Gaara seperti saudaranya. Mereka yang sejak kecil tumbuh dan selalu bersama, Sakura yang hanya anak tunggal kadang membutuhkan seseorang yang lebih tua darinya untuk menemaninya. Gaara adalah anak yatim piatu yang di asuh nenek Chiyo dan menjadikannya sebagai seorang anak.

"Aku tidak akan kemana-mana. Nenek harus selalu aku jaga, kau bisa ke sini kapan saja." Ucap Gaara dan menepuk-nepuk perlahan puncuk kepala Sakura.

Anggukan kecil dari Sakura dan bersiap untuk pergi. Gaara tidak ingin mengantarnya dan memilih untuk sibuk di taman.

Sakura dan Sasuke akan pulang lebih dulu sedangkan Kizashi dan Mebuki akan menyusul mereka masih sibuk dengan ceramah dari nenek Chiyo.

Sepanjang perjalanan Sakura terdiam dan tidak juga menampakkan ekspresi apa-apa. Wajahnya sangat tenang dan pikirannya entah kemana. Sasuke melirik sejenak ke arah Sakura dan kembali fokus pada jalanan.

Satu tangan Sasuke bergerak ke arah tangan Sakura yang sedang di pangkunya. Sakura benar-benar tenggelam dalam pikirannya dan tidak sadar jika tangan Sasuke yang tadinya hanya menyentuhnya, kini jari-jari tangan mereka saling menggenggam. Sedikit remasan pelan di tangan Sakura dan membuatnya tersadar.

"Ma-maaf aku melamun." Ucap Sakura.

"Hn. Tidak apa-apa."

"Menyetirlah dengan benar." Ucap Sakura, melepaskan tangan Sasuke dan menaruhnya kembali di setir.

Sasuke hanya tersenyum tipis dan merasa Sakura sudah kembali seperti semula.

"Padahal aku ingin sekali mengenakan gaun yang di belikan bibi Mikoto." Ucap Sakura.

"Tunggu saja. Kau akan segera mengenakannya. Dan jangan lupa, kau sudah harus memanggilnya ibu."

"I-iya. Aku hanya belum membiasakannya. Uhm...Bahkan kau tidak memberikanku cincin. Cincin tunangan ini harus segera di ganti dengan cincin nikah kan." Ucap Sakura dan menatap jari-jarinya yang di angkatnya sejajar dengan wajahnya.

"Apa kau lupa, kalau kemarin itu adalah pernikahan dadakan yang bahkan aku sendiri tidak ada persiapan." Ucap Sasuke.

Sakura menahan tawanya mendengar ucapan Sasuke. pernikahan dadakan mereka. Sangat dadakan sampai-sampai membuat Sasuke sangat gugup tapi terbungkus rapi dengan wajah stay coolnya. Acara sakral itu adalah hal yang baru untuk Sasuke. Dia sendiri sampai bolak-balik di kamarnya sebelum keluar untuk menemui orang-orang dan pengantin wanitanya. Tidak ada ibu dan ayahnya yang bisa berucap apa-apa untuk menenangkannya saat itu. Untung saja Kizashi datang ke kamarnya dan membuat Sasuke sedikit tenang untuk menjalani acara pernikahannya.

"Setelah pulang kau bebas memilihnya." Lanjut Sasuke.

"Aku ingin pesta pernikahan ulang di Konoha dan aku ingin kau mengurus semuanya."

"Aku tidak mau. Merepotkan. Kau pikir aku tidak ada kerjaan apa. Aku harus sekolah. Sakura."

"Aku juga harus kerja."

"Ya sudah, tidak ada pesta ulang."

"Jahat. Aku sudah janji pada teman-temanku akan mengundang mereka jika kita menikah."

"Tidak perlu. Lagi pula kita sudah menikah. Apa harus menikah lagi?"

"Bukan. Tapi pesta, pesta. Sasuke."

"Ah, iya-iya. Dasar wanita."

Sakura menatap kesal ke arah Sasuke yang seperti tidak antusias dengan pesta ulang pernikahan mereka di Konoha.

Tersadar dengan statusnya sekarang. Dia bukan Sakura Haruno lagi. Tapi Sakura Uchiha. Wajah Sakura merona. Dia sudah menjadi istri Sasuke. mengingat akan malam pertamanya dengan Sasuke yang seperti sebuah perang. Sakura memasang brikade di tengah, menumpuk bantal-bantal untuk menghadang Sasuke macam-macam padanya. Jujur dia belum siap. Jika ingin mencium Sasuke lagi, dia merasa tidak keberatan tapi jika sudah lebih dari itu Sakura tidak bisa tenang dan akan segera mengamuk. Dia harus berusaha keras untuk membiasakan dirinya dengan Sasuke yang sekarang adalah suami sahnya. Dia tidak boleh egois dengan melarang Sasuke untuk tidak menyentuhnya.

Sakura menghela napas berat dan membuat Sasuke kembali melirik ke arah Sakura. Dia seperti sedang berpikir sesuatu dan wajahnya kini seperti merasa bersalah.

"Sedang memikirkan sesuatu?"

"Ha! Ti-tidak. Tidak ada. Fokus pada jalanan."

"Hn."

Sedikit ingatan tentang paginya setelah perang malam pertama. Bantal-bantal yang di tumpuknya menghilang dan dia sendiri yang memeluk Sasuke sambil tertidur nyenyak di samping Sasuke. Sakura menarik napasnya dalam-dalam. Raut wajahnya menjadi kaget. Pikirannya mereka sudah melakukan itu pada saat dia ketiduran.

"S-Sasuke." Sakura penasaran dan ingin menanyakannya langsung pada Sasuke.

"Hn?"

"Uhm... itu, apa, apa kita sudah melakukannya?" Ucap Sakura dan menatap serius ke arah Sasuke.

"Melakukan apa?" Sasuke malah bingung dengan pertanyaan Sakura.

"Itu, melakukan yang itu."

"Itu?"

"Di ranjang! Setelah pesta pernikahan!" Sakura menjadi malu sendiri dengan pertanyaannya .

"Oh. Yang itu." Sasuke menatap sejenak ke arah Sakura dan tersenyum, kemudian fokus ke jalanan lagi.

Sakura sendiri merinding melihat senyum Sasuke dan tidak paham dengan senyum Sasuke itu.

"Jadi?"

"Jadi, apa? Kau ingin aku menjelaskannya seperti apa?"

"Jelaskan saja apa yang terjadi." Sakura merasa tidak terjadi apa-apa. Tapi dia sedang dalam keadaan tertidur. Bagaimana jika Sasuke yang menyerangnya duluan.

"Kau benar-benar liar." Ucap Sasuke.

Sakura terkejut. Mana mungkin dia yang memulainya. Sakura meringkuk di kursinya. Dia sudah bukan seorang gadis lagi. Dan ucapan Sasuke seperti dia yang lebih dulu menyerangnya.

"Maafkan aku."

"Bercanda."

Sakura mengangkat wajahnya dan memukul lengan Sasuke.

"He-hei! Kita sedang berkendara!" Teriak Sasuke. Mobilnya sedikit oleng gara-gara Sakura memukul lengannya

"Kau bahkan membohongi!" Protes Sakura.

"Setelah sampai di rumah kau bebas melakukannya di ranjang nanti, jangan di sini."

Sakura melotot ke arah Sasuke dan mencubit lengannya dengan sangat keras. Sasuke hanya merintih kesakitan dan menatap tidak suka ke arah Sakura. kembali fokus ke jalan dan suasananya menjadi hening. Pertengkaran pertama sebagai suami-istri, meskipun hanya pertengkaran konyol mereka.

Mereka sampai dan Sasuke tidak ingin berbicara apa-apa. Dia bahkan hanya memeluk Mikoto sejenak dan segera berjalan ke kamarnya. Dia butuh tidur sekarang. Fugaku dan Itachi masih berada di kantor. Uzuki sedang bekerja di studionya dan di ruang keluarga hanya ada Sakura dan Mikoto yang sedikit merindukan Sakura.

Sakura mulai bercerita tentang pernikahannya dengan Sasuke yang sudah berlangsung di desa kelahirannya dan ayahnya. Tidak ada tanggapan terkejut dari Mikoto, dia bahkan sangat senang jika anaknya sudah sah menjadi pasangan Sakura.

Mulai bercerita tentang acara pernikahan ulang, tapi Sakura seperti mengadu pada Mikoto, Sasuke tidak berniat untuk mengurus pestanya dan hanya membuat Mikoto tersenyum.

"Kami akan membantumu, Sakura. Kamu tidak perlu memikirkan undangan dan semua persiapannya. Kamu hanya perlu siap dan jangan lupa kenakan gaunmu yaa."

"Terima kasih. Tentu, Bi- eh. I-ibu." Ucap Sakura dan sedikit malu saat mengucap 'ibu' pada Mikoto.

Mikoto memeluk Sakura, dia terlihat sangat bahagia dengan Sakura yang sudah menyandang status sebagai keluarga barunya.

"Sepertinya aku perlu bertemu dengan ayah dan ibumu dulu untuk membicarakan pestanya."

"Uhm, mereka masih di tahan nenek, hehehe. Mungkin besok baru pulang."

"Aku jadi penasaran ingin bertemu dengan nenekmu. Meskipun tegas tapi dia sangat baik pada anak dan cucunya."

Sakura hanya tertawa pelan menanggapi ucapan Mikoto. Dia tidak mengatakan kalau Sasuke sudah dipukuli oleh neneknya. Sakura berharap Mikoto tidak punya kesempatan untuk bertemu neneknya.

"Beristirahatlah. Kamu pasti lelah juga." Ucap Mikoto dan membelai rambut Sakura.

"Uhm, iya bu."

Sakura berjalan menuju lantai dua kamar Sasuke. Ahk, Sudah bukan kamar Sasuke. kamar itu sekarang sudah jadi miliknya juga. Membuka pintu perlahan dan mendapati Sasuke yang masih tertidur, dia kelelahan. Padahal Sakura sudah meminta untuk bergantian tapi tetap saja di tolaknya seperti saat mereka pergi.

Berjalan pelan dan Sakura masuk ke kamar mandi. Dia merasa perlu menyiram kepalanya dengan air dingin, berasa pikirannya masih ada di Suna dan mengingat kembali neneknya dan Gaara yang dia tinggalkan lagi. Mungkin dia akan kembali, tapi dalam jangka waktu yang lama. Sasuke akan sibuk sekolah dan setelahnya mungkin dia akan kuliah dan Sakura akan selalu sibuk di rumah sakit.

Air dingin keluar dari shower dan Sakura berdiam diri sejenak sebelum menggunakan shampo dan sabun.

 **Tok tok tok...**

"Sakura..." panggil Sasuke dari luar kamar mandi.

"Apa! Aku belum selesai." Teriak Sakura.

Sakura segera menyelesaikan mandinya dan keluar dari kamar mandi. Eh, apa hanya halusinasinya saja. Tadi ada suara Sasuke dan ketukan pintu kamar mandi. Tapi, yang bersuara tadi masih tertidur dengan tenang. Sakura berjalan menuju ruangan pakaian. Hampir menggapai pintu ruangan itu. Seperti seseorang tengah berada d belakang Sakura.

"Tunggu."

Sakura terkejut seseorang menahan tangannya. Sakura tidak ingin berbalik dan menatap orang yang sudah di hapalnya dari suara, Sasuke. Sakura masih mengenakan handuk dan berharap Sasuke tidak berbuat aneh-aneh padanya.

"A-apa?" tanya Sakura gugup.

"Kau salah pakai handuk." Ucap Sasuke dan melepaskan genggamannya di lengan Sakura.

Sakura melihat ke arah handuknya. Itu adalah handuk milik Sasuke. gara-gara terburu-buru Sakura salah mengenakan handuk lain dan lupa mengambil handuknya.

"Hanya handuk saja kau tidak perlu protes." Ucap Sakura dan berlari masuk ke dalam ruangan pakaian dan merasa sangat malu.

"Kalau kau pakai handukku, aku pakai apa?"

"Pakai kertas koran."

"Tidak lucu."

Sakura tidak menjawab. Sepertinya dia sibuk berpakaian dan Sasuke mulai berjalan menuju kamar mandi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Makan malam keluarga besar dan sedikit perbincangan tentang acara pesta pernikahan nanti. Awalnya semua akan di bicarakan tahun depan. Tapi dengan status Sasuke dan Sakura yang sudah menikah, mereka mulai bersiap-siap untuk segera mengadakan acaranya, ulang.

Di kediaman Uchiha, seluruhnya ada di meja makan. Orang tua Sakura yang sudah kembali dari Suna, Itachi, Uzuki, Sasuke, Sakura dan kedua orang tua Sasuke.

Mereka sesekali berbincang tentang tempat yang bagus dan mulai mempersiapkan apa-apa yang di perlu untuk acara nanti.

"Apa kalian sudah menetapkan tempat bulan madu?" Tanya Itachi.

Sakura tersedak dan segera minum terburu-buru. Sauke fokus pada makanannya.

"Jangan mengucap hal itu Itachi." Tegur Mikoto.

"Hehehe, maaf bu." Itachi sukses mengganggu. Berharap Sasuke yang mengomentari, malah tatapan cuek yang di dapatnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Gedung yang luas dan cukup mewah. Mereka melangsungkan pesta pernikahan ulang di sana. Terlihat begitu banyak orang berdatangan beberapa orang yang penting dan yang lainnya adalah kenalan kedua orang tua Sasuke dan Sakura. Teman-teman Sakura dan Sasuke turut hadir.

Sasuke selalu berusaha bersikap ramah dan santai. Dia merasa sangat bosan dengan acara seperti ini, padahal ini adalah acara yang penting untuknya. Sakura sendiri berusaha tersenyum ramah kepada tamu. Dari pada melihat para tamu, tatapan Sasuke terus mengarah pada Sakura.

Sakura menoleh dan mendapati tatapan Sasuke yang terus mengarah ke arahnya. Wajah Sakura menjadi merona. Mereka tengah duduk di kursi yang berhadapan dengan para tamu. Meja di hadapan yang tertata beberapa makanan tapi tidak di sentuh mereka. Sakura yang merasa gugup dengan banyak orang yang datang membuatnya jadi tidak lapar. Sasuke hanya mencicipi sedikit makanannya.

"A-apa yang kau lihat?" Tanya Sakura.

"Pemandangan indah." Ucap Sasuke santai.

"Maksudnya?"

"Bukan apa-apa."

"Apa ini masih lama?"

"Aku pikir kau yang paling bersemangat jika pesta ini di adakan."

"Te-tentu saja, hahahahah." Sakura berusaha terlihat bersemangat.

"Aku bosan." Ucap Sasuke dan berjalan keluar ke balkon yang cukup luas.

"Dasar. Dia meninggalkan pengantin wanitanya begitu saja." Ucap Sakura pelan. Dia kembali menatap para tamu dengan kesibukan mereka masing-masing.

Sakura menghela napas dan seperti yang di katakan Sasuke, di sini benar-benar bosan, teman-temannya sudah pulang dan membuat Sakura tidak bisa bercerita dengan siapa-siapa lagi.

"Sakura." teriak seorang gadis yang tengah berjalan cepat dan menghampiri meja Sakura.

Sakura segera berdiri dan berjalan sedikit ke depan. Mereka berpelukkan sejenak dan saling tersenyum.

"Kamu cantik sekali." Ucap Rin.

"Terima kasih."

Rin sedikit telat datang. Dia harus mengecek pasien sebelum datang ke pesta Sakura.

"Maaf aku telat."

"Tidak apa-apa. Yang lain sudah datang tadi, tapi mereka sudah pulang. Aku pikir kamu akan pergi bersama teman-teman perawatmu."

"Mereka meninggalkanku."

"Hahaha, ya sudah. Ayo silahkan. Apa mau aku temani?"

"Eh, tidak perlu. Masa aku merepotkanmu."

"Tidak apa-apa. Lagi pula pengantin prianya sedang sibuk sendiri."

Rin melongo ke arah meja pengantin dan kosong. Sasuke tidak ada di tempatnya.

"Dia kemana?"

"Di sana." Ucap Sakura menunjuk ke arah jendela yang terbuka lebar dan menampakkan sebuah balkon yang luas dan Sasuke tengah berdiri sana dan pandangannya mengarah ke luar. "Dia sedang bosan." Lanjut Sakura.

"Hooo. Baiklah. Dengan senang hati aku terima tawaran temanku yang sedang berbahagia ini." Ucap Rin sambil terkeke pelan.

"Ahk, kau bisa saja Rin."

Mereka berjalan-jalan menuju meja prasmanan, Rin mulai mengambil beberapa makanan dan mencicipinya. Sedikit paksaan dari Rin untuk membuat Sakura ikut makan. Sejak tadi dia belum makan dan membuat Rin menegurnya.

Beberapa tamu mendatangi Sakura dan mereka mulai berbincang-bincang dengan Sakura. Rin yang ingin kabur malah di tahan oleh Sakura. Dia tidak ingin sendirian dengan orang-orang yang di kenal Sakura sebagai teman-teman kerja ayahnya.

Selalu saja ucapan yang sama akan di dengar Sakura. mereka memuji Sakura, keluarga barunya yang merupakan keluarga terpandang dengan perusahaan yang sangat sukses dan tersebar di beberapa kota-kota besar. Sakura menanggapinya dengan ramah dan selalu tersenyum di hadapan mereka. Terlepas dari para tamu itu, Sakura dan Rin kembali berbicara ringan dan sesekali mencicipi makanan. Orang tua Sakura dan Sasuke benar-benar orang yang sibuk. Mereka masih di kerumuni dengan para tamu penting mereka.

"Dimana tuan muda itu?" Tanya Uzuki yang baru selesai berbicara dengan beberapa tamu dari perusahaan periklanan.

"Dia sibuk dengan dirinya sendiri di balkon." Ucap Sakura.

Rin mematung dan sepertinya dia ingin berteriak. Untuk pertama kalinya dia bertemu dengan artis dan model terkenal.

"Temanmu?" Tanya Uzuki saat melihat Rin yang senantiasa mendampingi Sakura.

"Iya. Namanya Rin, di asisten ku juga di rumah sakit."

"A-aku fans beratmu." Ucap Rin. Menyimpan makannya di meja dan berjabat tangan dengan Uzuki.

"Terima kasih." Ucap Uzuki dengan ramah.

"Oh iya, aku lupa. Dia sangat nge-fans denganmu, Uzuki." Ucap Sakura.

"Kalau kau teman Sakura, semoga kita juga bisa berteman." Ucap Uzuki.

Rin menutup mulutnya, sedikit malu dan terlihat sangat bahagia mendengar ucapan artis favoritnya itu. Mereka bertiga jadi sibuk berbicara.

Pesta telah usai dan Sakura langsung membuang dirinya di kasur. rasanya badan dan kakinya pegal. Sakura sudah membersihkan dirinya. Sampai acara akan selesai, Sasuke baru kembali dari balkon. Dia bahkan hampir lupa jika itu adalah acaranya sendiri. Sakura merebah dirinya dan menatap seseorang yang sudah tertidur sejak tadi. Dia harus sekolah besok dan membuatnya tidur lebih cepat.

Sakura melirik ke arah jari Sasuke dan jarinya. Cincin sepasang yang Sakura pilih sendiri untuk mereka. Sakura tersenyum kegirangan, mengangkat tangannya lagi dan menatap cincinnya. Kembali menatap Sasuke yang sepertinya tidak terusik dengan Sakura tadi yang sedikit membuat kasur empuk mereka bergoyang. Posisi Sasuke tertidur menghadap ke arahnya. Suaminya itu sangat tampan dan masih muda, mau saat tidur, berbicara, terdiam, tetap saja membuat Sakura deg-degan sendiri saat menatap wajahnya. Tangan Sakura bergerak dan mengusap perlahan rambut Sasuke. Terasa lembut, pikirnya rambut Sasuke akan terasa sangat kasar gara-gara style seperti pantat ayamnya. Sakura tersenyum dan terus mengusap rambut Sasuke.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Membuka matanya perlahan dan suasana di kamar sudah sangat terang, jendela di sudah di buka oleh para pelayan yang sudah masuk sejak pagi di kamar Sasuke. Melirik ke samping dan Sakura sudah tidak mendapati seseorang tidak ada di sana, di alihkan tatapannya ke arah jam dinding yang sudah menunjukkan angka jam 11. Sakura tertidur pulas dan tidak ada yang membangunkannya. Hari ini juga pas dengan hari liburnya.

Tidak terasa Sasuke akan segera masuk kuliah. Dia tengah sibuk mengikuti ujian masuk. Uzuki sudah kembali ke kota dimana dia akan kembali sibuk dengan pekerjaannya. Fugaku dan Mikoto kadang-kadang tidak berada di rumah dan Itachi akan selalu sibuk bekerja.

Sakura menutup matanya kembali. Rasanya suasana di rumah ini akan seperti biasa lagi, tidak saat mereka masih mempersiapkan pesta. Semuanya selalu berkumpul dan membuat rumah ini menjadi rame. Hal itu sudah lewat beberapa bulan yang lalu. sekarang sudah memasuki tahun yang baru lagi.

Sibuk dengan kertas-kertas laporannya, Sakura memilih untuk mengerjakan laporannya hari ini, mungkin jika besoknya dia bisa meminta Sasuke untuk mengajaknya jalan-jalan. Hingga siang Sakura masih berada di kamar dan meminta para pelayan untuk membawakan cemilan untuknya.

Pintu kamar terbuka dan menampakkan seseorang yang sudah pulang dari ujian masuknya ke universitas. Menyimpan tasnya di meja dan menghampiri Sakura yang tengah duduk di sofa sambil menulis-nulis laporan pasiennya.

"Sudah pulang?"

"Hn."

Sasuke masih berjalan dan berhenti untuk duduk di sebelah Sakura.

"Aku pulang." Ucap Sasuke menarik dagu Sakura pelan, mengarahkan nya ke hadapannya dan mencium bibir Sakura sepintas.

"S-selamat datang." Ucap Sakura gugup.

"Wajah macam apa itu?" ucap Sasuke.

"Wajah apa maksudnya?"

"Bahkan sudah beberapa bulan pun kau masih tidak terbiasa."

"Aku sudah berusaha."

"Kau harus terbiasa denganku mulai sekarang. Tingkahmu seperti anak-anak saja."

"Kau itu yang anak-anak. Masih mudah tapi mesumnya minta ampun."

"Jangan nyolot. Itu tandanya kau yang masih anak-anak. Ingat sekarang umurku sudah 18 tahun, Sakura."

"Ya sudah, aku yang anak-anak. Sudah sana, kau menggangguku." Ucap Sakura dan mendorong-dorong Sasuke untuk menjauh dari sofa.

"Begitu yaa, caramu memperlakukan suami setelah pulang ujian?"

"Aku hanya ingin menyelesaikan laporanku dengan tenang. Bisakah kau menyingkir dari sini?"

"Apa kehadiranku mengganggumu?" ucap Sasuke dan menatap Sakura.

Wajah Sakura merona saat di tatap Sasuke. Segera saja Sakura membuang mukanya dan mencoba kembali mengerjakan laporannya. Sasuke benar-benar mengganggunya.

Sakura sadar, dia dan Sasuke sudah lama resmi menikah. Tapi, tetap saja sampai sekarang pun Sakura belum benar-benar terbiasa dengan hal-hal yang sering Sasuke lakukan padanya. Bahkan saat berciuman pun Sakura merasa ingin lari saja. Dia sedikit iri dengan Sasuke yang langsung terbiasa dengannya. Menciumnya begitu saja tanpa sedikit malu. Sedangkan Sakura harus bersusah payah menyembunyikan perasaan malunya.

Mengingat tentang malam pertama mereka, lagi , membuat Sasuke sedikit kesal dengan tingkah Sakura yang mau kabur begitu saja saat di dekatinya. Malam pertama mereka berakhir dengan kamar yang berantakan gara-gara Sakura mengamuk dan tidak bisa tenang.

"Hei, jangan mengabaikanku." Ucap Sasuke.

"Aku sedang Sibuk. Bukan mengabaikanmu." Ucap Sakura cuek.

"Sakura." ucap Sasuke lembut.

Sakura menghentikan kegiatan menulisnya untuk memperingati Sasuke kembali agar tidak mengganggunya lagi. Sakura terkejut dengan ciuman singkat lagi dari Sasuke.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan, aku kan sedang sibuk."

"Aku ingin sekarang, Sakura."

"Tu-tunggu dulu Sasuke, jangan sekarang, laporanku. A-aku harus mengerjakannya sekarang. Sasuke!"

Sasuke tidak perduli lagi apapun yang di katakan Sakura. Dia menginginkan Sakura meskipun Sakura akan melukainya nanti.

 **Pukul 01:14**

Sakura terbangun dari tidurnya dan menatap sekeliling ruangan kamarnya yang hanya di terangi lampu kamar yang kecil. Di alihkan pandanganya ke samping, Sasuke tengah tertidur pulas dan dia lupa mengenakan apapun di tubuhnya, hanya selimut yang menutupi kaki hingga pinggangnya. Pandangan Sakura mengarah ke sofa dengan tumpukan laporannya yang belum kelar. Sakura mengepalkan tangannya dan merasa perlu membalas Sasuke yang sudah mengganggu kesibukkannya tadi siang.

Perutnya terasa lapar, gara-gara Keinginan Sasuke membuatnya tidak bisa makan. Sakura bergeser dan duduk di samping Sasuke. mencoba membangunkan orang yang harus bertanggung jawab untuk rasa laparnya sekarang.

"Sasuke." ucap Sakura sambil menggoyangkan tubuh Sasuke agar segera bangun.

"Nnggg.."

"Ishh, Sasuke! bangun ayo bangun."

"Ada apa? Aku ngantuk, besok saja, Sakura."

"Sekarang. Aku mau sekarang!"

"Apa? Kau ingin di beri jatah lagi?" ucap Sasuke yang sudah membuka matanya dan menatap Sakura.

Satu tendang dari Sakura dan sukses membuat Sasuke jatuh ke lantai. Sasuke hanya merintih saat sudah mendarat di lantai. Dia masih duduk dan belum juga berdiri. Menatap kesal ke arah Sakura yang sudah berwajah cemberut.

"Aku lapar."

"Makan aku saja." Canda Sasuke.

Lemparan bantal mendarat di wajah Sasuke.

"Buatkan aku sesuatu. Lagi pula para pelayan sudah tertidur."

"Aku pikir kau sudah mahir memasak saat di ajari Naho."

"Kau pikir apa? Aku hanya bisa mengingat teriakannya yang keras di telingaku. Sakura bumbunya! Sakura panci! Sakura kamu salah! Sakura itu sudah mendidih! Sakura garam! Sakura, Sakura, Sakura. Aku lebih mengingat teriakkannya dari pada cara memasak yang baik dan benar." Ucap Sakura panjang lebar menjelaskan kembali cara Naho mengejarinya masak.

"Ah, merepotkan saja. Aku hanya bisa buat ramen instan."

"Tidak apa-apa, asalkan kau yang membuatnya. Aku sedang malas."

Sasuke berdiri dan selimut yang tadi menutupi bawahannya jatuh ke lantai.

Sakura terkejut melihat penampilan Sasuke tanpa busana. "Pa-pakai pakaianmu dulu!" ucap Sakura sambil menutupi wajahnya.

Sasuke hanya menahan tawa dan menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Istrinya masih saja belum terbiasa dengan dirinya. Dengan sedikit malas Sasuke mengambil pakaiannya, berjalan keluar dari ruangan pakaian, Sasuke dengan celana kain abu-abunya dan kaos yang baru akan di pakainya, Sakura sudah merapikan rambutnya dan menatap Sasuke sejenak. Punggungnya penuh bekas cakaran. Sakura menelan ludahnya dan tidak sadar jika itu adalah perbuatannya sendiri.

"Apa sakit?"

"Sakit?"

"Uhm, di punggungmu."

"Yaah, lumayan. Seharusnya aku memakaikanmu sarung tangan agar kau tidak mencakar lagi."

"Setidaknya kita impas." Ucap Sakura.

Baju tidur Sakura dengan desain tali di bahunya, menampakkan beberapa bekas memerah yang sudah sedikit menghitam pada bagian lehernya.

Sasuke hanya menutup mulut dengan satu tangannya dan tidak ingin menatap Sakura. Terkesan lucu dengan ucapan Sakura tadi, setidaknya mereka impas dengan sama-sama memiliki bekas.

Di dapur, Sakura mulai menunggu, dia duduk di kursi meja makan para pelayan yang berada di dapur. Matanya sesekali menatap Sasuke yang mulai memanaskan air.

"Mau yang mana? Pedas atau original saja?" Tanya Sasuke sambil menunjukkan dua bungkus ramen.

"Yang pedas."

Sambil menunggu airnya mendidih, Sasuke sibuk membuat teh untuknya. Sakura sedikit bosan dan mereka tidak berbicara apapun. Di sini sangat berbeda dengan rumahnya, jika dia bangun di tengah malam, sudah ada makanan yang di siapkan Mebuki. Sedikit rindu dengan suasana rumahnya, Sakura merindukan ibunya, berpikir untuk mengunjungi ibunya besok tapi Sakura harus menghubungi mereka terlebih dahulu. Selalu saja mereka tidak ada di rumah saat Sakura datang.

"Hei, jangan melamun." Ucap Sasuke dan mengetuk jidat Sakura dengan jarinya.

"Aku tidak melamun. Hanya sedang merindukan rumah." Ucap Sakura.

Sasuke duduk di kursi yang berhadapan dengan Sakura, hanya meja panjang yang membatasi mereka. Segelas teh hangat di teguk Sasuke dan di taruhnya di meja.

"Pulang saja kalau begitu."

"Mereka jarang berada di rumah." Ucap Sakura dan tertunduk lesu.

"Minumlah ini."

Sasuke menggeserkan tehnya ke arah Sakura, bukannya meminumnya, Sakura malah menggeser kembali gelas Sasuke.

"Aku mau kopi saja."

"Jangan minum kopi di jam segini." Ucap Sasuke, berjalan meninggalkan Sakura dan kembali ke air yang sudah mendidih, Sasuke mulai membuatkan ramen instan untuk Sakura.

Sakura memanyunkan bibirnya ke arah Sasuke, dia tidak mendapatkan apa yang di inginkannya, padahal hanya segelas kopi.

Makanan Sakura sudah siap di hadapannya, Sakura memakan ramennya dengan tenang, dan tatapan Sasuke selalu ke arah Sakura.

"Mau?"

Sakura mengambil sesendok dan menyuapi Sasuke.

"Kapan Uzuki akan datang lagi?" tanya Sakura di sela makannya.

"Biasanya di akan datang beberapa bulan sekali, dia sangat sibuk jika sedang bekerja."

"Uhm... Ibu dan ayah kapan kembali?"

"Aku tidak tahu, mereka kalau keluar kota akan lama, biasanya pekerjaan ayah akan banyak saat dia berada di perusahaannya yang berada di sana."

"Kak Itachi? Aku tidak melihatnya dari tadi."

"Dia sedang tertidur di kamarnya."

Sakura tidak bertanya apa-apa lagi dan segera menghabiskan makanannya. Setidaknya masih ada Sasuke yang akan menemaninya.

Mereka kembali ke kamar, Sakura mengekor di belakang Sasuke. Rasanya Sasuke semakin berubah saja. Mengingat kembali akan dirinya saat pertama kali bertemu dengan Sasuke, rasanya Sakura ingin memasukkan Sasuke ke dalam karung dan membuangnya ke laut. Dia terkesan sangat sombong dan angkuh pada Sakura. Kata-katanya selalu menusuk dan tidak pernah ramah pada Sakura.

Senyum manis menghiasai wajah Sakura. Sasuke benar-benar berubah, Sasuke selalu memberi perhatian lebih padanya. Lupa akan panggilan 'cebolnya' pada Sasuke. Tapi tetap saja, sampai sekarang pun Sakura masih lebih tinggi dari Sasuke. mereka tengah berjalan di tangga dan Sakura menatap ke arah Sasuke yang sudah berada di anak tangga yang lebih tinggi dari Sakura.

"Aku ingin bertemu dengan dirimu jika sudah setinggi ini." ucap Sakura pelan.

Sasuke berhenti berjalan dan berbalik.

"Apa? Kau bilang apa tadi?"

"Ti-tidak, aku tidak bilang apa-apa, heheheh"

Sasuke menarik pelan tangan Sakura dan menggenggamnya. Sakura seperti anak kecil yang sedang di tuntun untuk berjalan. Sakura membiarkan Sasuke melakukannya. Sedikit lucu, jika dia yang selalu kekanak-kanakan di hadapan Sasuke gara-gara sikap Sasuke yang terlihat lebih dewasa darinya.

.

* * *

 **~TBC~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Lagi nggak bisa update kilat ehehe. Yang penting sudah update, kan.**

 **Kenapa Gaara? nggak Sasori atau yang lainnya. Jawabannya karena author butuh karakter yang sikapnya tenang seperti Gaara. Tenang-tenang bikin tenggelam(?) eaaaa..~**

 **Kenapa nenek chiyo? nggak nenek-nenek yang lain saja. Alasannya karena author terlalu malas menggambarkan sosok karakter yang OC, kalau nenek chiyo udah tahu kan, kalau dia emang nenek-nenek.**

 **Beberapa ada yang tanyain tentang alurnya, sebenarnya di chapter berapa yaa, author lupa, ada yang sudah bertanya dan author sudah jawab, yups, cerita ini terinspirasi dari anime dengan judul -Soredemo Sekai wa Utsukushii- author hanya pernah nonton animenya dan belum pernah baca komiknya. Sedikit gregetan dengan kisah cinta mereka dan author malah balas dendam di sini, hohohoh *ketawa nista***

 **Sebenarnya ada hal yang lucu dari fic ini, mungkin karena author yang kagak sadar atau kelupaan ama konsepnya *udah chapter 10 woii* hahahah, harusnya sejak chapter pertama author sudah membuat mereka (sasu-saku) menikah. tapi kenapa malah membuat mereka baru menikah di chapter ini, hahah, maafkan author. Tapi semoga tetap enjoy dengan ceritanya.**

 **=balas review=**

 **Himeko Utshumi : update, tpi nggk tahu ini greget atau nggk XD**

 **Hayashi Hana-chan** **: update**

 **echaNM** **: sabar yaa XD**

 **meganeko-chan : maaf klu chapter ini ngg terlalu bagus =_=**

 **yencherry : chapter ini romance versi author, ehehe, sorry kalau kurang**

 **RizkyUmeda** **: aku udah bahas di atas XD, yang benarnya, neneknya sakit encok , dan ibunya sakit-sakitan jadi jarang keluarh, ehehehe**

 **UchiHaruno Sya-Chan** **: yeey. Author dukung juga. Hehehe**

 **Uchihamisato : saku akhirnya berhasil di selamatkan XD**

 **Ganbatte : makasih telah kembali di review, eheheh**

 **Niayuki** **: update**

 **I'm a silent : terima kasih sudah mereview *senang* update. Update. Eh(?) uhmm.. temenan. Kalau review lagi log in yoo, nanti author kirim nama akun lewat inbox aja, ehehehe. Sebenarnya author sedikit malas untuk menggabungkan dunia sosmed dan dunia ffn, malu-malu aja kalau ketahuan aslinya, hehehe. pengennya kayak author misterius gitu, eeeaaa, Tapi nggk apa2 kalau ingin berteman silahkan. ^_^**

 **LIttle Cherry** **: terima sudah mereview, yups, author sudah bahas di atas, ehehe,**

 **Yukihiro Yumi** **: semua reviewnya sudah terjawab di chapter ini dan di curhatan author di atas XD**

 **Sipembaca** **: udah author balas di atas, eheheh. Umur Gaara 26, untuk di chapter kemarin. Sekarang udah 27,**

 **Euri-chan : hai juga..., terima kasih sudah mereview, ahk, nggk apa-apa, selama masih di baca author udah senang, hehehe XD sudah update.**

 **Tyas : sudah author jawab di chapter ini, ehehe**

 **Jamurlumutan462** **: author juga suka kamu(?) loh, ahahah, bercanda, sudah di update.**

 **yuiharuno47** **: ya sudah, sini bareng author, kita party jones... (?) wkwkkw, *plaaakk***

 **Uchiha Lili : kalau author punya waktu banyak fic ini akan update, jika waktunya sedikit fic ini akan lama update, tapi nggk lama-lama amat kok, XD**

 **ishidayamatoryy** **: sudah update.**

 **Mustika447** **: author dukung juga..**

 **chika kyuchan** **: terma kasih *terharu* Gaara jones, kamu ambil aja dia, dia abis di tolak, ehehehehe**

 **hanazono yuri** **: sudah...~~**

 **Babyponi** **: update**

 **sandal lezatos** **: update... update..!**

 **silent reader : su sudah di update, TT^TT**

 **Y : sudah author update-kan**

 **Hina hime : oh iya, makasih sarannya, author kadang kalau udah fokus ama alur, lupa deh, yng lain, kalau saat 17 tahun tinggi sasuke masih 161, dan sakura masih 162, sepertinya Sakura tidak akan bertambah tinggi lagi XD terima sudah sempatkan untuk membaca dan mereview**

 **Me : sudah update yaa**

 **uchiha's family** **: author suka dengan sikap saku heheheeh. *ketawa jahat* sudah update yaa.**

 **Hufff...~ terima kasih yang sudah mereview. Dengan berat hati next chapter -final-, seribu maaf kalau perlu milyaran maaf dari author untuk next chapter,**

 **Review lagi yaa, hehehhe.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer** : demi neptunus naruto bukan punya saya, punya masashi sensei. sasuke punya saya *dibantai masashi sensei dan sakura

 **Warning** : OOC, TYPO tingkat akut, AU, OOT, EYD berantakan, flame tidak diijinkan

.

* * *

 **.**

 **Don't Like Don't Read**

 **.**

 **~ my little husband~**

 **[chapter 11]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Laporan yang tinggal sedikit lagi dan hampir kelar, sore ini juga Sakura harus mengumpulkannya di ruangan Tsunade. Liburan terakhir dengan sedikit rengekan dari Sakura, padahal dia sangat malas untuk merengek di hadapan Sasuke, setidaknya Sasuke mau membantunya menulis beberapa laporannya yang sedikit menumpuk. Sakura tengah menyelesaikan beberapa lembar lagi di ruangannya saat tidak ada pemeriksaan. Sepanjang hari saat liburan, Sasuke hanya sibuk mengganggunya.

"Hmpp..~ tinggal 3 lembar lagi." Ucap Sakura. Tangannya tidak hentinya bergerak dengan cepat di atas kertas laporannya.

 **Tok...tok...tok..**

"Masuk." Ucap Sakura.

Seseorang membuka pintu dan menatap Sakura yang seperti tidak memperdulikan siapa yang masuk. Matanya masih tertuju pada apa yang tulisnya.

"Apa Rin ada ?"

Sakura mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap seseorang yang sudah berdiri dan sedang menatap Sakura juga.

"Senior."

"Oh, maaf, aku mengganggumu?"

"Tidak kok, aku hanya sedang menulis laporan."

"Uhm, laporan data pasien yaa."

"Yaa... begitulah."

"Oh iya, Rin di mana?"

"Rin? Tadi ke ruangan pasiennya untuk memberi obat. Ada apa senior mencarinya?"

"Dia melupakan dompetnya di mobilku kemarin." Utakata menaruh dompet Rin di atas meja. "Aku titip di sini saja."

"Baiklah, nanti aku akan beri tahu Rin. Tidak biasanya dia meninggalkan barang pentingnya, di mobil orang lagi."

Sakura terdiam, dia merasa ada hal yang sedikit mengganjal. Rin bersama Utakata. Sakura segera berdiri dari meja dan menatap Utakata dengan wajah yang terlihat penasaran.

"Ada apa Sakura?"

"Apa yang senior lakukan bersama Rin kemarin?"

Utakata memegang lehernya dan tidak menatap Sakura. "Hanya kencan."

Sakura menghampiri Utakata dan tatapannya berubah menjadi terlihat senang. "Akhirnya senior memiliki orang yang spesial. Padahal aku pikir senior itu akan malas berdekatan dengan beberapa gadis. Hehehe." Ucap Sakura sambil memukul-mukul pelan bahu Utakata.

"Kau bisa saja, Sakura. Sebenarnya dulu aku menyukai seseorang, hanya saja, dia menyukai orang lain dan orang yang di sukainya itu seperti serigala yang tidak ingin mangsanya di rebut orang lain."

Sakura bengong. Ucapan Utakata terdengar seperti sebuah dongeng atau cerita-cerita di jaman dahulu.

"Orang kau sukai itu aneh juga yaa, mau saja dengan serigala." Ucap Sakura dan menampakkan wajah ngerinya.

Sakura tidak sadar jika orang yang di singgungnya itu adalah dia dan Sasuke.

"Hahaha, sudahlah. Aku sudah mengikhlaskannya."

"Senior itu memang orang yang paling tangguh. Aku harap kamu dan Rin selalu bersama."

"Amin." Ucap Utakata dan tersenyum melihat Sakura yang sangat senang mendengar dia dan Rin sudah berstatus pacaran.

Seseorang masuk dan mendapati Utakata dan Sakura sedang berbicara. Tatapan Sakura mengarah ke Rin.

"Kamu harus menjelaskan semuanya padaku." Ucap Sakura, dia menuntut Rin untuk menceritakan bagaimana sampai Utakata bisa menjadi pacarnya.

Wajah Rin merona dan menatap malu-malu ke arah Sakura dan Utakata.

"Do-dokter Utakata, apa yang sudah kamu katakan pada Sakura?" Tanya Rin malu-malu.

"Aku tidak mengatakan apa-apa, dia sendiri yang menyadarinya."

"Pokoknya kau harus menceritakannya padaku." Ucap Sakura dan mengangkat-ngangkat kedua alisnya ke arah Rin.

"Na-nanti aku jelaskan, jangan sekarang Sakura." ucap Rin. Dia benar-benar malu sekarang.

Utakata pamit untuk kembali ke ruangannya. Sedikit usapan pelan di kepala Rin saat Utakata melawatinya. Pintu ruangan Sakura sudah tertutup. Sakura menjadi tidak sabaran dengan sudah mengucapkan berbagai pertanyaan. Rin menghela napasnya dan mulai menjawab pertanyaan Sakura satu persatu.

Sudah puas dengan pertanyaan bertubi-tubi darinya, kini Sakura sudah berjalan menuju ruangan Tsunade untuk mengumpulkan data laporannya. Mengetuk perlahan dan terdengar suara di dalam yang memintanya untuk masuk. Sakura sudah berada di dalam dan menyimpan data laporannya di atas meja Tsunade.

"Sudah selesai?" Tanya Tsunade.

"Sudah. Maaf aku sedikit terlambat mengumpulkannya."

"Tidak apa-apa. Hanya terlambat sehari saja. Asal jangan sampai telat berhari-hari."

Sakura hanya tertawa menanggapi pernyataan Tsunade. Sakura pamit untuk keluar dan di jawab dengan anggunkan pelan dari Tsunade.

 **Drrrtttttt...**

Sebuah pesan dari Sasuke dan Sakura segera membukanya.

 **::Sasuke**

 **Sepertinya aku tidak bisa menjemputmu. Aku sudah menyuruh sopir untuk menjemputmu nanti, Itachi menahanku di kantornya.**

Sakura tersenyum membaca isi pesan dari Sasuke. Itachi pasti menyuruhnya menyelesaikan data anggaran di perusahannya yang di kelolah Itachi.

 **::Sakura**

 **Baiklah. Selamat bekerja.**

Sasuke melirik sejenak layar ponselnya dan menyimpannya di meja, dia kembali fokus pada laptop Itachi di hadapannya.

"Jangan sampai salah yaa. Ayah akan membunuhku kalau sampai anggaran yang di data salah."

"Berisik, aku sedang berusaha menyelesaikannya."

"Terima kasih, adikku yang baik hati."

Sasuke tidak menjawabnya. Kakaknya sedikit malas dengan data-data anggaran. Sasuke yang selalu suka dengan angka-angka dan selalu mendapat nilai terbaik untuk urusan hitung menghitung. Bahkan untuk jurusan yang akan di ambil adalah ekonomi. Dia merasa perlu mengembangkan kemampuannya dalam bermain angka-angka, lagi pula jika dia sudah selesai, sebuah perusahaan baru akan di kelolahnya juga.

Kembali ke rumah sakit, Sakura sudah siap-siap untuk pulang. Dia tengah berdiri di depan gedung rumah sakit, tidak menunggu lama sebuah mobil sedan hitam berhenti di samping Sakura. Sopir pribadi Sasuke yang biasanya mengantar Sasuke, dulu. Sekarang dia akan mengantar Sakura. kadang-kadang jika Sasuke telat mengantar atau tidak sempat menjemputnya, Sasuke melarang Sakura untuk membawa kendaraan.

Mobil yang di tumpangi Sakura sudah berada di garasi, Sakura berjalan keluar dan mengucapkan terima kasih pada sopirnya. Sedikit lelah untuk pekerjaan hari ini. Sakura ingin sekali berendam. Rumah besar yang hanya tinggal para pelayan di dalamnya. Setidaknya Mikoto sudah menelpon Sakura dan berbicara dengannya cukup lama. Begitu juga dengan Mebuki, sangat merindukan anaknya dan mereka juga berbicara hingga berjam-jam, jika tidak di tegur Kizashi, mungkin seharian full mereka akan berbicara lewat ponsel.

Sakura sudah berada di bak mandi dan berendam, jika Sasuke sudah di tahan Itachi, kemungkinan besar mereka akan pulang bersama dan itu tengah malam. Sakura merosotkan dirinya dan membenamkan tubuhnya hingga batas leher. Mencoba santai dan melepaskan semua rasa lelahnya.

Merasa sudah cukup untuk berendam, Sakura membersihkan dirinya dan berjalan keluar dari kamar mandi dengan baju mandinya. Berjalan menuju ruangan pakaian dan langkah Sakura terhenti. Tatapannya mengarah ke meja Sasuke. Ada sepucuk surat berwarna putih di sana dan di depannya bertuliskan untuk Sasuke Uchiha. Sakura mengambilnya dan membuka amplop itu, setelah di baca, ternyata kertas itu bukan surat tapi hasil ujian masuk universitas dan Sasuke lulus. Bukannya Sakura memperlihatkan wajah senang dengan kelulusan Sasuke, dia malah terlihat sedih. Sakura menyimpan kertas itu ke dalam amplop dengan rapi dan melanjutkan kegiatannya untuk berpakaian.

Sudah tengah malam dan Sakura juga belum tidur, dia tengah duduk di ranjang sambil memeluk bantalnya, di tatapnya kembali amplop putih yang berada di meja. Sakura langsung membaringkan dirinya dan menatap langit-langit di kamarnya.

Terdengar seperti pintu yang sedang di buka dan Sakura menoleh ke arah pintu, mendapati Sasuke yang membuka lebar pintu dan berjalan masuk.

"Kau belum tidur?" Tanya Sasuke. tatapannya ke arah ranjang yang dimana Sakura berbaring tapi tidak menutup matanya.

Bukannya mendapat jawaban selamat datang, Sakura malah bangun dan langsung melempari Sasuke dengan beberapa bantal. Wajah Sakura terlihat kesal.

"He-hei, ada apa? Kenapa kau marah?". Ucap Sasuke sambil menangkis bantal-bantal itu.

Bantal di ranjang habis dan Sakura berhenti. Dia terdiam dan wajahnya tertunduk. Raut wajahnya yang kesal tadi berubah menjadi sedih. Sasuke merasa kebingungan dengan tingkah Sakura. Dia merasa tidak berbuat salah pada Sakura. Tapi, kenapa dia terlihat begitu marah. Sasuke berjalan perlahan mendekati ranjang dan duduk di sisinya. Matanya masih tidak lepas untuk menatap Sakura.

"Ada apa?"

Sakura tidak menjawab dan menunjuk amplop yang ada di meja Sasuke. mata Sasuke mengikuti arah yang di tunjuk Sakura.

"Kau membacanya?"

Sakura hanya menggangguk.

"Apa kau marah karena isi amplop itu?"

"Kota itu sangat jauh dari Konoha, kenapa kau harus mengambil universitas di kota Mizu." Ucap Sakura dengan matanya yang sudah berkaca-kaca.

Isi amplop itu adalah pernyataan lulus Sasuke di universitas terbaik di kota Mizu, tempat Sakura dulu kuliah kedokteran di sana.

"Aku sudah membaca beberapa referensi tentang universitasmu. Di sana sangat bagus dengan dosen yang terbaik dan jika di bandingkan dengan universitas di Konoha, di sana masih jauh lebih baik."

"Kenapa kau harus pergi jauh?" Suara Sakura menjadi serak.

"Hanya beberapa tahun saja, aku akan menyelesaikannya dengan cepat dan kembali ke Konoha."

"Aku tidak akan pernah setuju kau pergi dari Konoha." Ucap Sakura membuang muka dan tidak ingin menatap Sasuke.

"Kenapa? Jika liburan aku akan kembali."

"Pokoknya kau tidak boleh ke sana!" Bentak Sakura.

"Sakura." Panggil Sasuke lembut.

Sasuke mencoba menenangkan Sakura, dia terlihat tidak rela jika harus berpisah lama dengannya. Sasuke ingin membelai pipi Sakura, malah di tepis kasar oleh Sakura. Sasuke menutup matanya dan menghela napas sejenak.

"Baiklah, aku akan membantalkannya, apa kau puas sekarang?" Ucap Sasuke.

Sakura masih belum berbicara apapun. Dia sedang sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri. Dia merasa jika sikapnya terkesan egois. Apa yang di pikirkannya sekarang, dia hanya tidak ingin Sasuke meninggalkannya. Cukup orang di rumah ini yang sibuk dan jarang berkumpul, tapi jika Sasuke tidak ada, dia benar-benar akan kesepian.

"Maaf, aku sudah egois." Sakura akhirnya berbicara.

"Kemarilah." Ucap Sasuke menuntun Sakura ke dalam pelukkannya.

Sakura memeluk Sasuke dan membenamkan wajahnya di dada Sasuke. tangan Sasuke bergerak dan membelai perlahan rambut Sakura.

"Aku tidak keberatan jika harus membantalkannya." Ucap Sasuke.

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya. " Jangan. Kau tidak harus membantalkannya. Kau benar, universitas di kota Mizu adalah yang terbaik. Sebaiknya kau di sana." Ucap Sakura dan tetap pada posisinya.

"Kau tidak keberatan aku kuliah di sana."

"Uhm."

"Apa yang kau khawatirkan jika aku berada di sana?"

"Aku akan kesepian."

"Aku akan menghubungimu tiap hari."

"Uhm."

"Apa masih ada yang mengganjal di pikiranmu?"

Sakura hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

Mereka masih saling berpelukan di atas ranjang. Cukup lama hingga Sakura tertidur. Sejak tadi dia sudah sangat lelah, tapi Sakura berusaha untuk terjaga dan menunggu Sasuke, dia merasa perlu berbicara dengan Sasuke yang tidak mengatakan apa-apa tentang universitas yang di ambilnya. Keputusannya untuk mengambil universitas di kota Mizu sama sekali tidak di ketahui Sakura. Sasuke berencana mengatakannya hari ini atau besok, tapi terlanjur, Sakura sudah mengetahuinya sendiri. Dia tidak tahu jika respon Sakura sangat marah saat mengetahui dia akan pergi dari Konoha.

Tidak ingin membangunkan Sakura, Sasuke perlahan membaringkan Sakura dan meletakkan kepalanya di bantal dengan pelan. Menatap sejenak wajah tertidur Sakura. dia sangat menyukai menatap wajah Sakura yang menurut Sasuke, cantik, sangat cantik. Sedikit tergoda dan membuat Sasuke mencium bibir Sakura cepat. Merasa gerah dan membuat Sasuke perlu mandi sebelum tidur.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tidur nyenyak Sakura terusik dengan panggilan seseorang. Dia ketiduran dan lupa bangun cepat untuk pergi bekerja. Sasuke yang sudah bangun duluan tidak lupa membangunkan istrinya yang telat bangun gara-gara menunggunya pulang hingga tengah malam.

Sakura hanya menggeliat di atas kasur dan belum bangun, sebuah panggilan lembut lagi dan usapan perlahan di pipi Sakura. Sangat repot jika ingin membangunkan Sakura yang tidurnya sangat nyenyak.

"Aku ngantuk, Sasuke."

"Jika kau tidur terus, kau akan telat ke rumah sakit."

Sakura segera bangun. Posisinya masih duduk di atas ranjang dan matanya belum juga terbuka. Sakura menguap dengan membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar tanpa sadar di Sasuke terus memperhatikannya. Sedikit lucu dengan tingkah Sakura seperti anak sekolahan yang susah di kasih bangun.

Sakura menggaruk-garuk kepalanya dan mulai membuka matanya, menatap jam dinding yang ada di kamar, sudah jam setengah 7, dia sudah harus siap-siap, jam 8 adalah waktu untuk pergi. Di alihkan pandangannya ke arah Sasuke yang masih berbaring dan sedang sibuk dengan ponselnya.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?"

"Membalas pesan ibuku."

"Uhm, katakan padanya untuk segera pulang, aku rindu padanya."

"Kenapa tidak katakan saja pada saat kalian sedang berbicara lewat ponsel?"

"Aku malu mengatakanya."

"Bodoh."

"Aku tidak bodoh, aku hanya malu mengatakannya langsung."

"Hn."

"Jadi, apa yang akan kau lakukan hari ini?"

"Mungkin akan melakukan persiapan."

"Persiapan?"

"Hn, besok aku berangkat."

Sakura terkejut. "Be-besok, besok! besok kau akan pergi? Kenapa secepat itu?"

"Setelah pengiriman surat kelulusan, aku harus segera ke sana untuk konfirmasi pendaftaran ulang bagi yang lulus."

Sakura terdiam dan tertunduk sedih, dia pikir ada beberapa hari lagi sebelum Sasuke pergi. Cepat sekali Sasuke akan segera meninggalkannya.

"Kenapa? Apa kau berubah pikiran lagi untuk mencegatku pergi?"

Sakura tidak menjawab apa-apa dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi dengan wajahnya yang masih tampak sedih. Sasuke bangun dan berjalan ke arah kamar mandi yang sudah tertutup. Tidak ada terdengar suara air yang keluar dari shower. Sakura masih berdiam diri dan belum berniat untuk mandi.

"Hei, katakan sesuatu."

Hening.

"Sakura. aku tidak akan pergi jika kau seperti ini."

"Aku tidak akan berubah pikiran, kau tetap harus pergi. Aku.. uhm, tidak apa-apa kok. Sungguh, aku tidak apa-apa, ya sudah, aku mau mandi dulu."

"Hn, baiklah, aku tunggu di ruang makan."

"Iya."

Sakura sudah siap dengan pakaian rapinya untuk pergi bekerja, begitu juga dengan Itachi, sedangkan Sasuke masih dengan kaos lengan pendeknya dan celana kain panjangnya. Mereka bertiga tengah sarapan.

"Jadi, bagaimana dengan pesananku." Tanya Sasuke pada Itachi.

Sakura makan dan sesekali menatap mereka berdua, Sakura sedikit penasaran dengan apa yang di bicarakan Sasuke dan Itachi.

"Sudah, aku sudah menemukan tempat yang sesuai permintaanmu."

"Baguslah."

"Lumayan menguras sedikit tabunganku."

"Hanya sedikit tabunganmu atau seluruh tabunganmu akan sita ayah gara-gara kamu salah membuat data anggaran, hampir saja perusahaanmu kena rugi. Sadar Aniki bodoh."

"Apa yang sedang kalian bicarakan?" Tanya Sakura.

"Sasuke meminta untuk di belikan sebuah rumah di kompleks yang elit, harus dekat dengan kampusnya dan fasilitan umum."

"Membeli rumah?"

"Aku malas untuk menyewa rumah." Ucap Sasuke.

"Uhm, begitu yaa."

"Jadi, apa kau sudah siap Sakura untuk di tinggalkan suamimu." Goda Itachi.

Sakura memaksakan senyumnya.

"Tidak usah khawatir Sakura, aku akan selalu menjadi kakak yang terbaik untukmu."

"Jika kamu macam-macam padanya, aku tidak akan sungkan untuk menguburmu hidup-hidup." Ancam Sasuke.

"Tenanglah.. Aku hanya akan melindungi Sakura."

"Kau tidak bisa di percaya."

"Hahahaha aku bisa di percaya kok, aku jamin itu."

Sakura tertawa pelan melihat pertengkaran Itachi dan Sasuke. sejak bertemu mereka, Sasuke dan Itachi sampai sekarang pun jarang akur. Tapi, mereka akan saling membantu jika ada yang dalam kesusahan.

Mereka selesai sarapan dan Sasuke mengantar Sakura ke rumah sakit. Mobil Sasuke sudah menepih dan menunggu Sakura turun.

"Aku akan jemputmu." Ucap Sasuke.

"Uhm, iya." Sakura mulai melepaskan sabuk pengamannya dan bersiap untuk keluar.

"Kau tidak melupakan sesuatu?"

Sakura berhenti untuk membuka pintu dan menatap ke arah Sasuke.

"Melupakan sesuatu?" Sakura mengecek-ngecek dirinya, papan nama, jas dokternya dan tas berisi beberapa laporannya. Semua lengkap dan dia tidak melupakan apapun. "Sepertinya tidak ada." Ucap Sakura dan kembali menatap Sasuke.

Sedikit terkejut dengan Sasuke yang sudah memajukan wajahnya dan mencium sepentas bibir Sakura.

"Kau lupa mencium suamimu." Ucap Sasuke dengan tatapannya yang santai.

"Ti-tidak ada hal yang seperti itu, aku pergi." ucap Sakura dengan wajahnya yang sudah memerah dan berjalan keluar dari mobil Sasuke.

Sasuke hanya tersenyum menatap Sakura yang sudah berjalan menuju pintu masuk. Di alihkan pandangannya ke arah jalanan dan Sasuke mulai melajukan mobilnya untuk pulang.

Sepanjang hari Sakura terlihat kurang bersemangat meskipun sudah memaksakan diri tapi, dia terlihat tidak dalam keadaan baik-baik saja. Pasien terakhir pamit dan Rin menutup pintu ruangan Sakura.

"Ada apa? Kau terlihat kurang sehat hari ini."

"Aku tidak apa-apa kok."

"Apa ada yang sedang mengganggu pikiranmu?"

"Aku tidak tahu, apa ini yang mengganggu pikiranku atau tidak."

"Maksudnya?"

"Sasuke akan pergi ke kota Mizu."

"Pergi? Untuk apa dia kesana?"

"Dia lulus di universitas di kota Mizu tempat kuliahku dulu."

"Hoo, jadi itu yang mengganggu pikiranmu. Kamu tidak ingin berpisah dengannya kan. Iya kan. Iya kan."

"Mungkin saja."

"Kamu tidak mecegatnya?"

"Aku merasa tidak enak jika mencegatnya pergi."

"Kenapa? Kau itu kan istirnya. Jadi dia juga harus mendapat ijinmu dulu sebelum pergi."

"Aku mengijinkannya kok."

"Terus?"

"Mengijinkannya dengan setengah hati."

"Aku benar-benar bingung padamu Sakura."

"Ahk, sudahlah, aku tidak keberatan jika dia pergi, lagi pula dia sudah janji akan meneleponku setiap harinya dan akan pulang jika liburan."

"Uhm... begitu yaa. Baguslah."

"Jadi?"

"Jadi, apa?"

"Kapan kau akan menikah dengan seniorku?"

"Ja-jangan membahas itu, kami baru saja mengenal satu sama lain kok. Mungkin untuk urusan menikah, aku serahkan pada Utakata saja."

"Gitu yaa. Aku pikir kalian akan segera menjalankannya."

"Sakura!"

"Hahaha, iya-iya, aku akan menunggu undangan dari kalian.

Sedikit mengganggu Rin membuat pikiran Sakura menjadi sedikit tenang. Dia terlalu kepikiran tentang Sasuke yang akan pergi jauh selama beberapa tahun.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sangat lelah untuk hari ini, saat pulang Sakura langsung masuk ke kamar mandi dan seperti biasa dia akan berendam lama.

Sasuke yang baru masuk kamar setelah memarkir mobilnya, mulai membereskan beberapa keperluannya. Membawa beberapa koper untuk menyimpan pakaian dan barang-barang yang penting untuk di bawanya.

Setelah di rasa semuanya sudah lengkap, Sasuke membuka sebuah amplop coklat yang berisi sebuah foto ukuran sedang. Dia ambilnya bingkai yang baru di belinya dan memasang foto itu. Dia akan membawa foto itu dan menaruhnya di kamarnya.

Sakura yang baru selesai mandi berjalan keluar dan melihat ke arah Sasuke yang sedang menatap sebuah bingkai foto.

"Apa yang kau lihat?"

Sasuke memperlihatkan foto yang di bingkainya tadi. Foto pernikahan mereka.

"Foto itu. Kenapa tidak membawa yang ada di kamar?" Tanya Sakura dan menunjuk sebuah bingkai besar foto pernikahan mereka.

"Apa kau ingin aku membawanya dan memajangnya di ruang tamu sedangkan istriku ada di kota lain."

"Hehehe, aku pikir jika yang lebih besar akan terlihat lebih bagus." Tatapan Sakura berubah menjadi serius. "Biar tidak ada yang mengganggumu." Lanjutnya.

"Aku akan menjaga diri. Kau tidak perlu takut aku di rebut wanita lain."

Sasuke menyimpan bingkai foto itu di meja dan berjalan mendekati Sakura.

"Kau satu-satunya orang yang akan selalu ku pikirkan dimanapun aku pergi." ucap Sasuke. Tangannya menyentuh perlahan pipi Sakura. Terasa sedikit dingin, Sakura berendam terlalu lama.

Sakura menundukkan wajahnya. Dia kembali menampakkan wajah sedihnya.

"Kau masih memikirkannya?"

"Maaf. Aku benar-benar tidak akan berubah pikiran. Jangan membuatku ingin menahanmu lagi."

"Baiklah, aku tidak memancingmu untuk berubah pikiran. Aku senang kau mau menghargai apa yang akan aku lakukan. Aku pikir kau sudah jauh lebih dewasa."

Sakura memukul pelan bahu Sasuke. "Kau pikir aku anak kecil. Aku bisa mengerti keadaanmu, kok."

"Benarkah? Aku pikir kau akan merengek dan tidak ingin aku pergi."

Kali ini bukan pukulan yang pelan, tapi sangat keras hingga membuat Sasuke sedikit bergeser dari tempatnya berdiri.

"Sekali lagi kau memukulku, aku akan melapor dengan kasus kekerasan dalam rumah tangga."

"Laporankan saja, aku juga akan melaporkanmu karena diam-diam ingin meninggalkan istrinya tanpa meminta ijin."

Hening.

Mereka malah tertawa terbahak-bahak mendengar ucapan masing-masing.

Sakura berniat meninggalkan Sasuke untuk ke ruangan pakaian, tiba-tiba Sasuke mencegatnya untuk pergi. Dia masih memakai baju mandi dan belum juga berpakaian.

"Bisakah kita melakukannya sebelum aku pergi?" Ucap Sasuke pelan dan menggenggam tangan Sakura.

Sakura mengangguk dan membiarkan Sasuke menuntunnya ke ranjang mereka. Terkesan seperti berhubungan suami-istri untuk yang terakhir kalinya. Sakura merasa sedikit sedih, mungkin ini untuk pertama kalinya dia dan Sasuke akan terpisah jauh dan lama. Sasuke bisa melihat wajah Sakura dengan jelas. Dia terlihat menikmati tapi ada air mata yang mengalir di pelipisnya. Sasuke mendekatkan tubuhnya dan membenamkan wajahnya di bahu kiri Sakura, dia membiarkan Sakura memeluknya dengan erat. Sangat erat, seakan-akan takut kehilangannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Serasa seperti mimpi. Sakura merasakan Sasuke mencium bibirnya cukup lama dan berucap 'aku pergi'. Sakura menggeliat pelan di atas kasurnya dan membuka matanya perlahan. ruangan di kamarnya sudah terang. Jam di dinding sudah menujukkan pukul 7. Di sebelahnya sudah tidak ada siapa-siapa lagi. Sasuke mengambil penerbangan jam 5 pagi, dia harus pagi-pagi ke universitasnya untuk menyetor data sebagai mahasiswa baru.

Sakura menarik bantal guling dan memeluknya erat. Sasuke sudah pergi dan dia harus mulai terbiasa di kamar ini tanpa ada hanya Sasuke yang akan membangunkannya di pagi hari, mendapati sebuah ciuman dan sedikit usapan lembut di puncuk kepalanya.

Satu tarik napas dan di hembuskannya perlahan, dia harus bisa bertahan selama Sasuke tidak ada. Dengan gerakan yang semangat. Sakura segera pergi ke kamar mandi untuk bersiap-siap.

Saat di meja makan Sakura terlihat santai dan merasa tidak ada yang perlu di khawatirkan dan di pikirkan. Itachi bisa tenang setelah melihat sikap Sakura, dia sebenarnya juga sedikit khawatir jika Sakura akan terlihat sedih terus menerus jika tidak ada Sasuke.

"Aku akan mengantarmu hari ini." ucap Itachi.

"Eh? Apa tidak merepotkan?"

"kebetulan tidak ada Sasuke, dia pasti akan memarahiku, heheh" Itachi membuat seolah-olah terdengar seperti sedang melucu.

"Baiklah, selama kak Itachi tidak keberatan."

Mereka menghabiskan sarapan dan berangkat bersama.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Beberapa bulan berlalu. Pada awalnya semua baik-baik saja. Sampai bulan berikutnya, Sakura mulai merasa sangat kesepian. Mikoto dan Fugaku yang kadang pulang bisa membuat Sakura sedikit senang, tapi jika mereka pergi lagi. Sakura merasa benar-benar akan kesepian. Itachi yang kadang liburan akan menemaninya berbelanja atau sekedar jalan-jalan untuk membuat perasaan Sakura sedikit lega. Tapi, Itachi tahu. Dia merasa Sakura mulai berubah. Dia tampak terlihat murung dan kurang bersemangat. Jika di tegur, Sakura akan membuat seolah-olah dia dalam keadaan baik-baik saja.

Setiap hari telpon dari Sasuke, bukannya membuat rasa rindunya berkurang, dia malah semakin merindukan Sasuke saat mendengar suaranya.

"Kapan kau akan libur?"

" _Uhm, mungkin dua bulan lagi."_

"Hoo, baiklah."

" _Kau tidak apa-apa?"_

"Aku baik-baik saja."

Mereka mulai bercerita satu sama lain hingga membuat Sakura tertidur. Setiap jam 7 malam Sasuke akan menelponnya dan menunggu Sakura hingga tertidur.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Mungkin bagaikan sebuah magnet, jika dia berjalan dan seluruh pasang mata para gadis akan mengarah ke arahnya. Sasuke uchiha. Mahasiswa yang selalu menjadi nomer satu di fakultasnya bahkan di hati para gadis. Tidak jarang mereka semua sibuk untuk duduk di dekat Sasuke atau bertanya jika merasa kesulitan, yang sebenarnya hanya akal-akalan mereka untuk mendekati Sasuke dan jawabannya sedikit pedas.

"Jika kalian benar-benar bisa masuk dengan mudah di fakultas ini, aku jamin kalian pasti bisa menyelesaikan soal itu." Ucap Sasuke dengan tatapannya yang sedingin kulkas dan sangat cuek. Bahkan dia malas untuk menatap para gadis yang sedang meminta tolong padanya. Dia tidak ingin menjelaskan ulang pelajaran yang di berikan dosen mereka. Bukannya sombong. Dia malas untuk melakukannya. Sasuke pikir semua yang ada di kelasnya itu harus bisa sendiri.

Berpikir mereka akan langsung mencap buruk Sasuke gara-gara kata-katanya yang terkesan blak-blak dan to the point. Para gadis-gadis itu malah menjadikan kata-kata Sasuke itu seperti sebuah motivasi untuk tetap berusaha.

"Hei, kata-katamu keras juga yaa. Tuan Uchiha." Ucap Suigetsu.

Suigetsu adalah teman, eh ralat, pengganggu bagi Sasuke, teman bagi Suigetsu. Tapi, Sasuke tidak keberatan jika Suigtesu akrab dengannya. Para lelaki di kelasnya sangat iri padanya dengan wajah, kepintaran, dan latar belakangannya sebagai seorang Uchiha yang ternyata cukup terkenal di kota Mizu.

"Aku hanya mengatakannya yang sebenarnya. Mereka akan terus-terusan minta di ajari kalau tidak berusaha sendiri."

"Ahk, baiklah, kau menang. Aku lapar, mau ke kantin?"

"Hn."

Mereka berdua berjalan menuju kantin sambil sesekali berbicara, Sasuke hanya menanggapinya dengan singkat dan tidak ingin bertele-tele.

"Aku masih tidak percaya kau sudah menikah, apa kau tidak berniat mempacari seseorang di kota ini?"

"Tidak."

"Sayang sekali. Padahal kau akan dengan mudah mendapat beberapa gadis."

"Aku tidak tertarik."

"Kau cukup tangguh juga yaa Sasuke."

"Aku tidak perduli dengan mereka. Cukup Sakura yang menjadi satu-satunya untukku."

"Kau membuatku iri saja." Ucap Suigetsu. Sambil menyikut-nyikut Sasuke dan di bilas dengan tatapan tidak suka oleh Sasuke.

 **Drrrttt...**

Ponsel Sasuke berdering. Sebuah panggilan dari Sakura.

"Suigetsu, kau duluan saja, aku ada urusan mendadak." Ucap Sasuke dan merubah arah jalannya.

"Sasuke, kau meninggalkanku sendirian?"

"Lain kali saja." Ucap Sasuke dan sudah jauh dari Suigetsu.

Sasuke berhenti dan duduk di kursi yang di sediakan di taman universitas ini.

"Ada apa?"

" _Aku bosan di rumah."_

"Kau tidak pergi jalan-jalan dengan teman-temanmu?"

" _Mereka sedang sibuk."_

"Hn. Makanlah es krim yang banyak, aku pikir kau akan langsung senang dengan es krim."

" _Aku mulai berhenti memakan es krim."_

"Kenapa?"

" _Rasanya tiba-tiba aneh dan membuatku ingin memuntahkannya."_

"Baguslah, aku senang mendengarnya, akhirnya kau sadar jika makanan aneh itu tidak enak."

" _Apa kau sedang meledekku?"_

"Tidak. Hanya tumben saja kau tidak suka es krim."

" _Entalah. Cepatlah pulang. Aku sudah bosan menunggu."_

"Hei, ini baru tahun pertamaku dan kau ingin aku segera pulang. Tunggulah nona Uchiha. Kau ini tidak sabaran."

Terdengar suara tawa di ponsel Sasuke. ucapan Sasuke sukses membuatnya sedikit terhibur.

"Sa-Sasuke?" seseorang memanggil Sasuke.

Sasuke melirik ke arah yang memanggilnya dan mendapati seorang gadis tengah berdiri dan menatap Sasuke.

"Ada apa?"

Sakura terdiam, sepertinya Sasuke sedang berbicara dengan seseorang.

"Uhm, anu, ada yang ingin aku katakan."

Wajah gadis itu merona dan terlihat malu-malu menatap Sasuke. terkesan sedikit gelisah dan gadis itu seperti sulit berbicara.

"Katakan saja." Ucap Sasuke.

"Sasuke. A-aku menyukaimu." Ucap gadis itu.

Sasuke tidak menjawab dan hanya terdiam mendengar ucapan gadis itu yang di kenalnya sebagai orang satu kelasnya. Suara gadis itu cukup keras dan membuat Sakura ikut mendengarnya. Dia menjadi cemas, Sakura tahu suaminya itu akan selalu di ganggu oleh gadis manapun. Mereka akan selalu terpesona dengan wajah dan tatapannya. Sakura masih terdiam dan ikut penasaran dengan jawaban Sasuke.

"Apa kau mendengarnya?" Sasuke bertanya pada Sakura.

Gadis itu menjadi bingung dan melihat ponsel Sasuke yang masih berada di telinganya. Bukannya segera menjawab pertanyaan gadis itu, Sasuke malah berbicara pada Sakura.

" _A-apa maksudmu! Aku tidak mendengar apa-apa_." Bohong Sakura.

"Bohong."

" _Diam kau!"_

"Jadi, aku harus menjawab apa?"

Gadis itu masih menunggu dengan wajahnya yang sedikit bingung dan juga penasaran dengan siapa yang sedang di telpon Sasuke.

" _Kau itu suamiku! Dan jangan berani-berani kau bersama wanita lain!" teriak Sakura._

Wajah gadis itu berubah menjadi sangat takut. Sasuke meloudspeaker ponselnya dan terdengar suara seorang wanita yang marah besar.

"Aku sudah menikah dan tidak akan menerima gadis manapun." Ucap Sasuke dan menatap gadis itu dengan wajahnya yang sedingin es.

"Be-begitu yaa. Maaaff...!" Ucap gadis itu dan segera berlari meninggalkan Sasuke. Dia sangat takut dengan suara yang di telpon Sasuke tadi.

" _Kenapa dia berteriak?"_

Sasuke menutup mulutnya menahan tawa. Dia tidak mengira jika Sakura akan berbicara sekeras itu dan terdengar sangat marah padanya.

" _Hei, aku mendengar kau tertawa, apa yang kau tertawakan?"_

"Kau membuatnya takut."

" _Takut? Siapa?"_

"Jangan berpura-pura lagi, aku tahu kau mendengarnya."

" _Sa-salah sendiri, dia berbicara terlalu keras, aku sampai mendengarnya."_

"Uhm.. jadi kau marah?"

" _Tentu saja, aku marah. Kau harus tegas pada teman-teman wanitamu, katakan pada mereka kalau kau sudah menikah."_

"Baiklah, nona Uchiha, jangan berteriak seperti itu. Kupingku jadi sakit."

" _Ma-maaf."_

"Aku harus kembali ke kelas. Nanti malam akan aku telepon."

" _Hmm, iya. Dah."_

Sasuke mematikan ponselnya dan bergegas kembali ke kelasnya.

Sakura berguling-guling di kasurnya dan menatap kembali layar ponselnya. Rasanya dia sudah tidak bisa menahan lagi rasa rindunya pada Sasuke.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kemarin Sasuke meninggalkan Suigetsu begitu saja, hari ini Suigtesu memaksanya untuk menemaninya makan di kantin. Sepertinya beberapa cowok malas dan terlalu takut untuk bergaul dengan Sasuke. mengingat latar belakangnya yang merupakan seorang yang sangat terpandang. Bagaimana dengan Suigetsu? Dia santai saja jika bersama Sasuke. Dia lebih senang bergaul dengan Sasuke yang tegas dan tidak banyak bicara.

"Hei, apa kau membeberkan masalah pernikahanmu?" tanya Suigetsu.

"Tidak." Jawab Sasuke santai sambil menyuapi sesendok makanan ke mulutnya.

"Kenapa gosip para gadis-gadis di kampus yang terdengar hanya kau yang sudah menikah."

"Oh, mungkin gara-gara gadis kemarin."

"Gadis kemarin?"

"Hn, dia membuat Sakura marah."

"Bagaimana bisa?"

"Gadis itu menyatakan perasaannya saat aku sedang menelpon Sakura."

"Jadi istrimu mendengarnya?"

"Hn."

Hening...

Seketika meja makan Sasuke dan Suigetsu menjadi ribut dengan suara tawa terbahak-bahak Suigetsu, dia tertawa sambil memegang perutnya dan memukul-mukul meja. Menurutnya lucu dengan sikap santai Sasuke, setidaknya dia bisa mematikan ponselnya dulu, tapi malah membiarkan orang yang di telponnya mendengar semua pembicaraan mereka.

"Hei, jangan berisik." Tegur Sasuke.

"Maaf, hahaha, aku tidak menyangka kau akan membiarkan Sakura mendengarnya. Hahaha."

"Telepon dari Sakura lebih penting dan aku tidak akan mematikan ponselku."

"Ah~ kau ini, suami yang sangat pengertian yaa."

Sasuke tidak berkomentar dan segera menghabiskan makanannya. Dia tidak perduli dengan gosip yang beredar, pikirnya itu bukan gosip, itu adalah fakta. Dia tidak keberatan jika ada membocorkan statusnya yang sudah menikah, dengan begitu tidak akan ada yang menganggunya lagi. Tapi sepertinya fansnya semakin banyak, mereka mengganggap Sasuke itu tipe suami yang idolakan para gadis.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Yang ada di pikirannya sekarang adalah 'kapan Sasuke pulang?'. Sakura menghela napas dan mulai meminum segelas teh jasminnya. Dia tengah duduk santai di kursi yang berada di taman belakang. Menunggu Sasuke berbulan-bulan itu serasa bertahun-tahun lamanya.

"Maaf sudah membuatmu menunggu lama." ucap seseorang yang sedang berdiri tidak jauh di belakang Sakura.

Sakura sangat hapal dengan suara itu. Detik berikutnya dia sudah berdiri dan berlari memeluk orang itu. Rasanya dia Sakura tidak ingin melepaskanya dan tidak ingin membiarkannya pergi lagi.

Tahun pertama liburan Sasuke. Dia sudah kembali ke Konoha untuk berlibur.

"Kapan kau datang?" Tanya Sakura, masih memeluk Sasuke.

"Aku baru saja sampai."

Mereka melepaskan pelukan mereka dan saling bertatapan. Mata Sakura seperti ingin menangis menatap Sasuke yang sudah lama tidak di lihatnya.

"Ada yang aneh?" Ucap Sasuke.

"Aneh? Apa yang aneh?"

"Apa kau selama ini frustasi dan melampiskannya pada makanan? Aku pikir kau bertambah gemuk."

"Be-benarkah?" Sakura memperhatikan badannya sendiri. Dia merasa tidak ada yang aneh.

Sasuke mencubit pipi Sakura. "Bahkan di pipimu ada lemaknya." Ucap Sasuke.

"Sa-sakit. Aku tidak frustasi kok. Tapi, nafsu makanku sering berlebihan akhir-akhir ini."

Sasuke melapaskan tangannya dari pipi Sakura yang jika di lihat terlihat menggembung.

"Sejak kapan nafsu makanmu bertambah?"

"Aku lupa, tiba-tiba saja."

Sasuke memperhatikan Sakura. memperhatikan lebih dekat dan memang ada yang aneh dari Sakura. Badannya lebih berisi dari pada sebelum dia meninggalkan Sakura. Dia tiba-tiba tidak suka es krim, padahal itu adalah cemilan favoritnya dan nafsu makannya menjadi berlebihan.

"Apa kau tidak telat?"

"Ha? Telat?" Sakura lupa jika sudah beberapa bulan ini dia tidak datang bulan.

"Sepertinya kau harus mengeceknya. Ibu dimana?"

"Dia sedang pergi bersama kak Itachi."

"Uhm. Sepertinya ada di laci. Ibu pernah memberikannya padaku. Katanya untuk jaga-jaga."

Sasuke menggenggam tangan Sakura dan mengajaknya ke kamar mereka. Saat Sasuke masuk ke kamarnya dia menjadi sangat rindu dengan suasana kamarnya yang tidak juga berubah.

Sasuke menyuruh Sakura menunggu di kamar mandi dan memberikannya alat tes kehamilan.

Sedikit lama di dalam kamar mandi, Sasuke masih menunggu Sakura keluar dan ingin segera mengetahui hasilnya, dia curiga dengan perubahan fisik Sakura dan tingkah lakunya seperti ibu-ibu yang sedang hamil.

Pintu kamar mandi terbuka sedikit dan Sakura tidak terlihat, dia masih di balik pintu dan hanya mengeluarkan tangannya dengan hasil tes.

Positif hamil.

"Aku pikir karena kebanyakan makan jadi terlihat sedikit buncit." Ucap Sakura, dan tatapannya entah kemana. Dia salah paham akan buncit di perutnya.

Pintu kamar mandi itu sudah terbuka lebar dan menampakkan Sakura dengan wajahnya yang malu-malu menatap ke arah Sasuke.

"Jelas-jelas kau adalah seorang dokter anak dan kau tidak sadar akan perubahanmu?"

"Aku terlalu sibuk memikirkan yang lain."

"Aku sudah pulang, dan sekarang apa yang akan kau pikirkan lagi?"

Sakura menggelangkan kepala dan tertundu malu, wajahnya sudah memerah dan membuat Sakura menutup wajahnya sendiri dengan kedua tangannya.

Sasuke menarik perlahan tangan Sakura dan kembali memeluknya dengan erat. Sedikit lucu dengan Sakura yang sibuk memikirkan dirinya dan tidak menyadarinya kalau dia sedang hamil.

Sakura terlihat sangat bahagia dan ingin segera memberitahukan Mikoto yang kebetulan sudah kembali bersama Itachi. Mereka tengah berkumpul di ruang keluarga. Itachi, Sasuke, Mikoto, dan Sakura.

"Kamu baru menyadarinya yaa, Sakura?" ucap Mikoto.

Dipikirnya akan mendapat jawabannya yang sangat terkejut plus bahagia dari Mikoto, malah Sakura mendapat tawa dari Mikoto dan Itachi.

Mikoto sudah menyadarinya sejak beberapa bulan yang lalu, dimana pola makan Sakura berubah dan tubuhnya sedikit berisi. Perutnya sudah lumayan kelihatan dan dia tidak menyadari semua itu.

Sakura mulai mengingat akan tingkah Mikoto yang semakin hari semakin memperhatikannya secara berlebihan, dari asupan makanannya, pola tidur dan istirahat Sakura, melarang Sakura untuk mengkonsumsi makanan yang kurang baik untuk tubuh. Semua itu demi seseorang yang Sakura tidak sadar akan kehadirannya.

Mebuki juga setiap waktu menelpon Sakura hanya untuk menanyakan kabarnya, ternyata mereka semua sudah mengetahuinya kecuali Sakura.

"Dia terlalu sibuk memikirkan Sasuke, bu." Ucap Itachi.

"Ma-maaf." Ucap Sakura malu-malu.

Mikoto memeluk Sakura dan mengusap-ngusap puncuk kepala Sakura. Dia senang akan Sakura yang sedang hamil.

Sakura dan Sasuke kembali ke kamarnya. Sasuke terlihat lelah dengan perjalanan jauh, duduk di sofa yang berada di kamarnya dan meminta Sakura untuk menemaninya. Mereka duduk dengan posisi dimana Sakura menyandarkan punggungnya di dada Sasuke. tangan Sasuke sudah melingkar manis di tubuh Sakura, memeluknya erat. Sudah lama Sasuke menunggu saat-saat ini. dimana dia kembali ke Konoha dan bertemu Sakura.

"Hei, jangan sampai pikiran setresmu mengganggunya."

"Maaf, aku hanya tidak menyadarinya saja. Hehehe. Uhm... Sasuke, Aku sangat merindukanmu, sangat." Sakura membalikkan wajah dan menatap Sasuke.

"Aku juga. Sedikit sakit rasanya jika tidak bertemu denganmu."

"Itu salahmu. Harusnya sejak awal kau tidak perlu ke sana."

Sasuke mencium sepintas bibir Sakura. "Maaf." Ucapnya.

"Y-ya sudah, mau bagaimana lagi. Kau harus menyelesaikannya."

"Hn."

Sasuke membalikan posisi Sakura kehadapannya dan membuatnya duduk di atas pangkuannya. Wajah Sakura merona menatap Sasuke, dia terlihat lebih dewasa sekarang.

"Apa kau bertambah tinggi?"

"Kenapa? Kau ingin memanggilku cebol lagi?"

"Ti-tidak. Aku pikir kau tidak suka di panggil cebol."

"Tentu, dan sekarang, siapa yang cebol?"

"Issh,, aku tidak perduli dengan itu."

Sasuke malah tersenyum melihat tingkah Sakura yang seperti biasanya, dia memang tidak berubah sama sekali, sebelum menjadi istrinya bahkan setelah menjadi istrinya pun sikapnya masih sama.

Wajah Sakura semakin dekat dengan wajah Sasuke. Dia mencium bibir Sasuke cukup lama dan bibirnya bergerak menciumi apapun di wajah Sasuke. Sasuke membiarkan Sakura melakukannya, sudah sangat lama dia merindukan akan sentuhan istrinya. Tidak ada yang terlewatkan dari bibir Sakura, Sasuke benar-benar menikmati setiap hal yang di lakukan Sakura. Setelahnya Sakura memeluk erat Sasuke. Serasa tidak ingin melepaskan Sasuke lagi dan pelukan Sakura semakin erat.

"Aku mencintaimu, Sasuke."

"Aku juga sangat mencintaimu." ucap Sasuke dan mencium bahu Sakura. "Kau bertambah berat." ucapnya lagi.

Sakura tidak ingin mengubah posisinya dan masih memeluk Sasuke. menyandarkan dagunya di bahu Sasuke.

"Kau pikir apa, aku sedang membawa anakmu, kau harus bisa memangku kami."

"Hn. Kalau perlu aku akan mengangkat kalian berdua."

Tangan Sasuke bergerak perlahan ke punggung Sakura dan mengusap-ngusapnya. Dia sangat menyayangi Sakura.

"Kau tidak ngidam yang aneh-aneh?"

"Tidak."

"Uhm. Sakura."

"Iya?"

"Jika aku mengajakku ke suatu tempat kau akan ikut?"

Sakura melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Sasuke.

"Kemana saja pun aku akan ikut denganmu." Ucap Sakura dan tersenyum bahagia di hadapan Sasuke.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[Bonus]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Wajah Sasuke terlihat mengantuk, dia menguap beberapa kali dan akhirnya menyembunyikan wajahnya di dalam lipatan tangannya di atas meja. Bulan baru dengan semester baru. Liburan kampus hanya sebulan dan Sasuke harus segera kembali ke kota Mizu.

"Tidak biasanya kau akan seperti ini." ucap Suigetsu yang baru saja datang ke kelas dan duduk di samping Sasuke.

"Hanya sedikit mengantuk." Ucap Sasuke tanpa mengubah posisinya.

"Apa kau begadang mengerjakan tugas?"

"Tidak. Tugasku akan selesai di siang hari."

"Lalu?"

"Kadang-kadang dia akan terbangun di malam hari dan mual-mual, itu terjadi beberapa kali di setiap malam, aku harus bangun dan membantunya. Aku merasa dia sedikit kesulitan dalam keadaan seperti itu."

Suigetsu terdiam beberapa saat dan mulai memahami maksud pernyataan Sasuke.

"Heee! Kau membawa istrimu ke sini?"

"Ah, aku tidak tega meninggalkannya."

"Lain kali kenalkan aku yaa."

"Hn."

Sasuke tidur sejenak sebelum dosen mereka masuk. Dia benar-benar kelelahan. Sedikit sadar dengan repotnya mengurus istri yang sedang hamil. Sakura mengambil cuti untuk tidak bekerja. Dia sekarang tinggal di Mizu dan mungkin akan melahirkan anaknya juga.

 **.**

 **~TAMAT~**

 **.**

* * *

 **Author sudah sampaikan di chapter sebelumnya. Fic ini akan tamat di chapter ini. Maaf. Maaf. Maaf. Maaf. Ide dan feelnya sudah hilang jadi author sudah tidak punya konsep apa-apa lagi untuk di lanjutin. *jujur ini***

 **Terima kasih untuk supportnya, ini menjadi salah satu semangat author untuk menyelesaikan fic ini.**

 **Terima kasih untuk kritik, saran, dan masukkan/ide-idenya. Maaf jika hanya beberapa yang bisa auhtor realisasikan. Selebihnya mungkin di lain waktu, tapi tidak janji, XD**

 **Maaf yang tiba-tiba ratednya berubah. Hahahaha author ini abal-abal banget dan sedikit bingung untuk mencantumkan rated M pada fic ini. jangan berharap LEMON, karena sejak awal author hanya ingin bikin fic ini menjadi rated T tapi sedikit kebablasan mengetik dan muncullah konten yang mungkin harus masuk ke rated M, hehehehe. Karena sudah rated M jadi author berani dikit nambah adegan yang sebenarnya author masih sulit mengetiknya, haha, untuk pertama kali author punya rated M. *yeeey***

 **=balas Review= (balasan untuk terakhir kalinya TT_TT)**

 **LVenge** **: sorry, author kagak tahu opo2, hahahahah, aduh, author nggk pandai membuat cerita adegan seperti itu, HAHAHAHA, author masih polos, XD**

 **Himeko Utshumi** **: uhm, sudah di jawab di chapter ini XD**

 **UchiHaruno Sya-Chan** **: update.**

 **A panda-chan** **: mereka sudah dapat di chapter ini, ehehe**

 **cuke cuka nalu** **:** **uhm, sudah di jawab di chapter in XD**

 **C. Prichilla** **: halo, salam kena balik.. terima kasih ^_^ sudah update.**

 **Niayuki** **: update.**

 **kasihrukmana2818** **: sudah update yaa.**

 **uchiha's family** **: author kadang tidak suka kalau saku panggil sasu pake embel2 –kun. Hehehe sudah update.**

 **Euri-chan** **:** **uhm, sudah di jawab di chapter ini XD**

 **Mustika447** **: update..!**

 **Younghee Lee** **: udah nggak ada, soalnya udah final =_=**

 **Uchihamisato** **: update..!**

 **Babyponi** **: Hahaha, dia nenek yang baik kok. Update..!**

 **ishidayamatoryy** **: terima kasih sudah menunggu author, eh(?) ficnya maksudnya, ehehehe,**

 **Shofie Kim :** **uhm, sudah di jawab di chapter ini XD**

 **echaNM** **: sudah update lagi ^_^**

 **Guest : hiduuuppp...!**

 **azriel kanhaya** **: halo lagi, terima kasih sudah mau sempat review lagi, ehehe, requestnnya author udah bikin di chapter ini, tapi gomenn kalau cuman sepintas, ehehehe.**

 **Jamurlumutan462** **: sudah update. Hehehehe**

 **chika kyuchan** **: hehehe terima kasih sudah mau sempat baca lagi, XD hahaha, author hanya bisa berucap semoga ketemu orang yang mirip Gaara di kehidupa nyata, XD *author lalu di tabok***

 **SantiDwiMw** **: belum. Di chapter ini baru 18 tahun ehehehe.**

 **Yukihiro Yumi** **: HAHAHAHA,*ketawa beneran pas baca review* sepertinya hal tersirat yang author buat tidak terasa yaa XD, itu kan pas sakura bangun itu sudah jam 11, nah di situ kan Sasukenya udah berangkat, dan ada lagi author bilang. Hingga siang Sakura berada di kamar. Mungkin author harus tegasin yaa, maaf, di situ sudah siangnya, sekitar jam 1 atau 2an, dan setelahnya tertidur di jam 7 malam, hahahaha, demi kamu author jelasin, di chapter kagak ada, ini spesial pake telur dua(?) nanti deh, author edit ulang, untuk di jelasin XD hahahaha. Detail amat XD**

 **Miyasato** **: terima kasih sarannya, author langsung mengubahnya, dan setelah ubah menjadi di tambah konten dewasanya, ehehehehe . author khilaf pas buat fic ini, mikirnya untuk rated T tapi mungkin pikiran author yang masih merasa ini rated T, hahahaha, terima kasih sekali lagi.**

 **kHaLerie Hikari** **: sudah update..!**

 **hanazono yuri** **: lanjut...~ sudah final**

 **meganeko-chan : review satu ayam paha, nasi, di tambah minum yaa. *plakk* ehehe, bercanda, terima kasih semangatnya.**

 **Me** **: maaf, kita (author-reader) harus berakhir... hahahahaha, minta maaf untuk tidak bisa membuat squelnya, mungkin next fic author bakalan bikin fic yang tetap seru untuk di baca, tapi nggak janji yaa. XD**

 **I'm a silent : nggak apa-apa, kalau begitu mari sama-sama menjadi author yang misterius. XD *yeey***

 **silent reader : sudah update yaa.**

 **I'm a silent** **: maafkan author yang sudah curhat di atas, silahkan baca di atas lagi yaa, yang di bawah tulisan ~Tamat~**

 **Update Kilat Ya :sudah update, dan maaf, author benar-benar susah membuat yang lemon, aahahahaha, maaf lagi jika tamatnya segini, ya, pasti anaknya nama sarada dong XD**

 **sjxjs** **: terima kasih sudah sempatkan untuk membaca dan mereview. Terima kasih lagi untuk ungkapannya tentang fic ini, maaf jika dalam penulisan sedikit berantakan. XD ehehe, author kurang tahu soal orang2 korea XD maaf jika udah tamat, author udah curhat di atas hehe. Semoga dapat ide lagi dan buat fic yang enak untuk di baca XD**

 **Hyuugadevit-Chery** **: WOW kamu reveiw di saat author udah mau update lagi... jadi update kilat ehehehe.**

* * *

 **Selesai...! aduh, sayang banget udah tamat, maaf author bikin kecewa, hanya sampe segini saja, semoga bisa buat fic lagi yang seru. Ehehehe, kalau mau di balas reviewnya di chapter ini, nanti author kirim lewat Pm aja yaa.**

 **Sampai jumpa lagi.. :D**

 **Sasuke Fans.**


End file.
